


Inheritance

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Breastfeeding, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Birth, Body Worship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breast Play, Breastfeeding, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Coulson is a good guy, Cunnilingus, Difficult Labor, Difficult Pregnancy, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, False Pregnancy, First Time, For Science!, In Public, Inhumans - Freeform, Injury, Kidfic, Kidnapping, Lactation, Miscarriage, Multiple Orgasms, Nerves, New Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Positive, Sexual Harrasment, Sick Child, Spanking, Squirting, Supportive partner, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Woman on Top, attempted non-con, baby naming, deep penetration, female orgasm, powered people, pregnancy hormones, sore sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 103
Words: 129,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a totally improbable story of the time where Skye and Coulson decide to try to make a baby for science.  FOR SCIENCE!  Crack, smut, and fun to write.</p><p>I'm terrible at writing summaries, so if anyone out there is good at it, likes this story, and wants to help me out, I'd love to know what your summary of Inheritance would be.  Submit your thoughts in a comment and if I pick yours, I'll credit you in the summary section!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“We could do this in the lab. You know that, right? This isn’t necessary.” Phil stood off to the side of the bed, gaze glued to the wall. 

“I know it’s not necessary,” Skye told him with a roll of her eyes. “I just refuse to do this like that. It’s… just not for me. That was never how I pictured this.” 

“You pictured this,” Phil asked, his eyes moving to her. Damn that wall for being so boring, and double damn her tank top for being so tight. Really tight, and with the air conditioning pumped up in here… Well Phil had a vivid imagination, and he could almost feel her nipples between his teeth. 

“Not this per say … I mean… not conceiving a child for science… with my boss…. Nah, boss isn’t right,” Skye looked at him, thinking for a good, long time. When she did that, got that look of deep focus, it made his body thrum with adrenaline. “Not my boss, with my AC.” She reached out and stroked down his arms as she leaned in and wiggled her brow at him. “Besides, this way we get to have sex and I don’t have to imagine you jerking off in a test-tube.” Coulson shuddered, partially at the thought and partially because Skye’s hand ran over his chest. “Did I mention how glad I am that we have this house? Could you even imagine doing this at The Playground?” Coulson had found them a safe house in Peru right on the water. It was actually the kind of place that could be super romantic if you weren’t, you know, trying to make a love child with your significantly younger co-worker for the sake of science. That was how it went, apparently, when you both had vital alien DNA in your blood. They were the next step in evolution, that’s what Jemma had convinced them of and that was why they were here. 

“Glad you like it. You… need anything?” Coulson looked back down at her, trying damn hard to keep his eyes from her cleavage. His hands felt too big, clumsy as he tried to convince himself that this could possibly end any way other than in ruins. 

“Well, I was thinking you’d want to start soon.” He pulled away from her hand as she went to cup his cock through his pants. He hadn’t taken his suit off yet, but as soon as they’d hit South America, Skye had immediately peeled off most of her clothes. Phil already knew with some level of certainty that Skye would be his undoing. If it weren’t likely to be his very last chance at a child, Phil would never have agreed to this. Seeing as he was getting up there for an agent and he had no idea how the GH would work in him, he took the opportunity. It was horribly selfish of him, but Coulson was kind of ok with that. Everything had crumbled and the little family he’d collected were the only thing that had helped him make it through. He did wonder why Skye said yes, though. She was young. She had her entire life ahead of her, plus this was going to put her out of the field for at least a year. She couldn’t be happy about that. Not to mention being saddled with co-parenting a kid with her boss. 

“Soon, yes… soon,” Phil nodded, reaching up to loosen his tie and trying to gain a little space. She was close. She was really close, and Coulson’s heart was pounding because it felt like her scent was leeching into his pores. Light, sort of powdery wafts of her reached him as her hair brushed his arm. Even through the layers of fabric, his nerve endings jumped. 

“Let me.” Skye’s fingers went to his neck, slowly loosening the tie, tugging back and forth at the knot as she filled his space again. She looked up at him through her lashes, those big eyes painfully earnest. “You look nervous.” 

“I am,” Coulson told her without reservation. It would do no good to lie, after all. Skye knew him too well. 

“I don’t bite.” Skye winked at him, “unless you want me to.” The stupid joke got a laugh out of Phil and he felt a little better. The tension bent a bit, and he was able to catch a full breath. “You don’t have to be nervous, Coulson. It’s just sex.” 

“Just…” He was frustrated with her, but couldn’t hold it against her because… well, it was Skye! “Yeah. Just sex.” Phil rolled his eyes. He wasn’t the type of guy to put the word just in front of sex very often, and with Skye, he knew it was going to be anything but sex. At the very least it was the first time he’d had sex since he died. That brought on a whole other level of strange. Her fingers opened his shirt, tie already pulled from his neck. They were a little chilly as she ran her hands up under his jacket to push it off his shoulders. 

“You wear too many clothes.” Skye leaned in and kissed his jaw. "We’re in Peru.” She kissed his throat, eliciting a thick swallow from him. He thought about the scrape of his stubble against her soft lips and shifted closer. "Ditch the suits, AC.” Skye tossed his jacket on the chair, turning back to size him up. 

“I happen to like my suits.” Coulson’s hand came to her hip, nervous but steady. Her shorts clung to her thighs, cut up high so that they barely covered her bottom. “What would you have me wear instead?” His thumb trailed along the hem of her tank, touching the ribbon of flesh she’d left exposed. He was proud as hell when he got a full on shudder from Skye. 

“… mmm… dunno. Jeans and a t-shirt.” Her lips ran over the V of skin showing at his neck. “Shorts. Would you wear shorts? Maybe go s…swimming?” Skye swallowed thickly and looked up at him through her lashes. Didn’t she know by now? Phil would do pretty much anything for Skye. If she wanted to go swimming, he’d swim. If she wanted to marathon some show on Netflix, he’d watch. It wasn’t about the activity, it was about her. 

“I’d give that a try.” His thumb ran under her ribcage then back up. “Shorts… jeans….” Phil’s free hand came to Skye’s face, cupping it and turning her face up more. “If you want this to stop at any point, you tell me.” Coulson leveled her with a stern gaze. “Your word.” 

“I promise,” Skye told him without a moment’s hesitation. “But I want this. I’ve always wondered how you were in bed.” She was trying to be cute and flirty and it was working beautifully. Skye knew how to handle herself, how to push a guy’s buttons. Phil grabbed Skye’s bottom, pulling her shorts taut between her legs. She let out a shuddering breath as his lips finally brushed against hers. 

“You wondered what I was like in bed,” Phil asked, feeling less nervous and more aroused as every moment passed. “And what did you think?” His hand pulled at the fabric harder, making the seam rub against her. He knew he hit the right spot when she sort of melted against him and drug her lips over his jaw. “What kind of lover did you think I’d be?”

Skye’s eyes fluttered as her hands tugged at his shirt lamely, clearly taken by the sensation as she rocked her hips against the seam. “Generous,” Skye said with a pretty assured nod. “But… not like pathetic generous. I see you… ah…. “ Skye shuddered against him as he sunk his teeth in at her shoulder, covering them with his lips, but giving those nerve endings a lot of pressure. “What…. What was I saying?” 

Skye was shuddering in his arms and Phil smiled in triumph. “You were saying I’d be a generous lover.” Phil let go of her shorts, leaving the fabric caught on her folds as he stroked up her back. “Tell me about that.” 

“Um… God, Coulson, just get me naked… Please.” Phil tutted, but brought his hands up under her tank to push it up over her breasts. Skye wore no bra and that made Coulson’s cock tent his trousers even more. Skye’s hands started to pull at his shirt, unbuttoning the cuffs and shoving it down to his elbows. She left him to get it the rest of the way off, instead focusing on his belt. Skye’s hands were grabbing at his belt wildly, tugging him onto the balls of his feet a couple times in her eagerness. “You … you’d be generous, I don’t know.” Her lips caressed his throat. “Not some guy who grovels… a guy who goes downtown and doesn’t stop until his woman is howling. You are… secure, I guess. Maybe that’s what I mean. You'd know who you are in bed.” 

Phil listened, cupping one of Skye’s breasts while his thumb rolled over her dark cherry red nipple. She arched her back, pausing in her attempt to undress him with her hands gripping his belt hard. “Anything else?” Phil leaned in, wrapping his lips around Skye’s breast, taking as much into his mouth as he could then using his tongue and lips, he moved off to her nipple. Her hands immediately sunk into his hair, leaving him with his pants around his knees as she froze and arched into his touch. 

“C… Coulson. Please…. that’s… can’t… talk or… make sense… God,” she whined as he used lip-covered teeth to abuse her nipple. “Firm… sure, y… you’d know what you were doing… no… bullshit… no macho… crap… just… just good, passionate sex.” Skye’s thigh was up over his hip as she started to ride down against his thigh. “Y… you’d … hold the door on a date…” Phil’s hands went to the button at her waist, his fingers hooking in the waistband. “B… but you’d drop a girl and fuck her hard if you both wanted it.” Phil grinned against her breast, his hand sinking into her open waistband to stroke her through her panties. 

“You’re soaking, Skye.” Phil nodded to the bed. “Sit on the edge of the bed.” He was pleased that he didn’t have to ask her twice. Skye hurried to the bed, perching on the edge just like he’d left her, panties and shorts on, tank pushed up over her breasts. There was something delightfully debauched about the way she looked. He committed the moment to memory, knowing it would serve him well in the future. From her wild eyes to the way her foot bounced in anticipation, his senses devoured her. Phil took a moment to remove the clothes he did have on, laying them over the back of the chair that had his jacket. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Skye rocking her hips. That was incredibly hot, so he took a little longer, making her squirm as he pulled himself in order. He could not screw this up. 

She couldn’t keep her hands from her breasts or thighs. Coulson watched her touch herself as he removed his socks and shoes. She wore none, and her feet had sand on the bottoms of them. He could see from where he sat that she’d also caused a big enough damp spot to accumulate between her legs that those white shorts were getting stuck in all the right places. “They’re beautiful,” Coulson told Skye as she stroked her breasts. 

“I like ‘em,” Skye responded, looking down at her breasts, pushing them together. “They get the job done.” 

Coulson clucked his tongue as he moved closer, bringing a footstool with. He set it aside for later before reaching out to touch her. “They more than get the job done.” Phil took her hand, bringing her to her feet. “Arms up.” Skye complied and Phil pulled her shirt off, dropping it on the floor. She was naked to the waist, SKYE… she was naked to the waist! Phil’s heart pounded, his thoughts jumbled, and he was seriously in danger of blowing his cover as a guy who was keeping his shit together. “See, I’ll start with this curve.” Phil ran his fingertips around the outside curve of her breast. “I can see this when you exercise. If I come up from behind or just to the side, and your arms are up, this is what I see.” He stroked both sides with just the side of his finger, not even attempting to keep the callouses from scraping along the sensitive flesh. 

“And this,” Phil ran his fingertips from just under her collar bone down the front of her breast to the edge of the dark pink areola. “This is what I get to see when you wear a low-cut shirt and lean over in front of me.” No one was immune to that, no matter how good a guy you were. “And this,” his fingers stroked down her sternum, between her breasts. “When you lean in and your breasts press together, I lose this bit of skin. Then you stand and,” he smiled, leaning in to run his tongue between them, “back it comes." He could feel her heart slamming against her ribcage, and the way her stomach moved, rolling against him. The electricity in her was waiting to explode. Phil knew she was keeping it in check and that was good, but he needed to wrap up foreplay. 

“And these,” his hands cupped her breasts, lifting them a little but letting his thumbs fall on her nipples. “These do not just get the job done.” He leaned in to run the tip of his tongue over her nipple before sucking it into his mouth as one hand went to the small of her back, pulling her in and up a little. She moaned and Phil could easily feel her thighs trembling. “These are the most beautiful nipples I’ve ever had the chance to suck.” He turned his head and gave the other nipple the same treatment as the hand that had been at his hip pushed her shorts and panties down to her thighs. She shimmied out of them, and grabbed his hand, shoving it between her thighs. 

“Please… shut up and fuck me, AC.” And how could he say no to an offer like that? Phil laughed as he quickly got her ready. She was already nice and slick, so all he needed to do was give her a little stretch. They were both eager, Skye managing to get her hands on him, shoving his boxers off but leaving his t-shirt. Phil appreciated that. He didn’t want to look at his own scar right now. Still, maybe he’d invest in a couple of tanks if he was going to do this. That would be cooler and a little sexier, wouldn’t it? He was pulled from his thoughts by Skye using a firm hand to tug him onto the bed. Phil had intended to do the heavy lifting, but it was Skye who shoved him on his back and straddled him. “Just put me on my back when you’re ready to cum.” 

Phil snapped back to reality hard enough to feel the mental whiplash. This wasn’t about the two of them, this was about a child. “Thanks for the reminder.” He shot her a quick smile, and kissed her knuckles softly. He did need that. She wasn’t in love with him, at the most, it was some sort of kink. They were both able to have children, so it was just a matter of odds, he supposed. And every one counted. So he’d put her on her back when he was ready and maybe that meant she’d have to do this one less time. This was going to be difficult to remember she was doing this for science, not because she cared about him. He knew she did, but this whole thing sort of preverted that, didn’t it? 

“Hey,” Skye leaned in, cupping his face in both her hands. She hadn’t taken him in yet, so she came closer, kissing his forehead. “You ok, AC?” She rested her palm over his chest. “You looked like you checked out for a minute.” 

“Nope, here the whole time.” He stroked her waist, getting a look from her that said she didn’t buy it. He wasn’t fine, but what could he say? “I just got… caught up.” His fingers stroked her arm and she flushed. It was like a flush on top of a flush, and Phil trailed his fingers over her waist and across her stomach. “How could I not?” She decided to take it as the best answer she was likely to get and kissed him as she shifted back. 

Phil was no virgin. He was far from pure or new at this, so why in the hell did it feel like something wholly new as Skye pushed herself down on him? Phil’s hands gripped her hips hard, making her gasp and push down on him farther. This was way more than good. Phil didn’t know if there was a word that really meant this, but he might need to start listing synonyms if he was going to last more than five minutes. “Skye,” Phil gasped, surging up to kiss her when she finally sat all the way down. She crushed herself to him, hands scrabbling against his skin as she jerked and clenched. 

He stroked her hair back from her face and kissed her throat as she rolled her hips. “That’s a girl,” he encouraged. Skye rolled a little faster and slid her hand between her thighs. “You were right, you know.” He could feel her fingers against him as she touched herself and Phil nearly lost it right there. 

“Huh? Wh… what was I right about?” 

Had her lips always been that red? Phil leaned in to kiss her, opening his mouth to suck on her bottom lip. Phil leaned in when he had her breathless, whispering in her ear. “You were right about me liking my women howling by the time I’m done with them.” Skye’s gasp was enough to cut him all the way through. “Go ahead, Skye. Keep touching yourself.” Coulson tipped her head up, sucking at her throat hard. “I want to feel you get off. You’ve already got me in a strangle hold, show me what it feels like when you tip over.” Her body was stuttering a little, and her thighs kept clenching around him. “I’ve thought about it, too.” Her face clouded in confusion for a moment, then she seemed to remember their earlier conversation. “I thought you’d be adventurous.” He squeezed her ass and got her really rocking, working deep moans out of Skye’s lips. Her breasts rucked up his t-shirt, making him consider getting rid of it. In the end, he chickened out and kept it on. 

“You’re the kind of girl who will try most things out just to see if you like them.” Coulson felt her clenching down around him and he bit his bottom lip hard to pull himself back. “Confident in your sexuality and ready to take what you need.” She fell over when he finished speaking, crying out his name and bending backward until she was all a mass of undulating woman on him. “That’s it… God you’re beautiful.” Phil held her hips and helped her stay where she needed to be and made sure she didn’t fall off. There was nothing so uniquely beautiful in the world as a woman lost in orgasm, and Phil loved having a front row seat. Skye kept moving on him, starting to add some up and down when she got her wits about her, coming back to him with a peaceful smile underneath a mess of hair. 

“You think I’m beautiful?” Skye pushed him onto his back gently, a hand resting at the middle of his chest. How she knew it was exactly where his scar was was beyond him. She just seemed to know these things. 

“Anyone with eyes knows that.”

“I don’t care about anyone with eyes,” Skye countered, moving to sit up. His hands immediately went to her thighs then up to her waist. How could he not touch those curves when she was os perfectly displayed? “I care about you, about your eyes.” 

Phil’s heart skittered in his chest at her words, clinging to them. She cared about him, about what he thought of her. It wasn’t like Phil didn’t know that on a professional level, and likely on a … patriarchical level too. This was different. “In my eyes, you are nearly perfect.” He waited the couple of beats for her to ask….

“Nearly?” 

Phil’s hands moved to her ass, starting up a rhythm for her. “Sorry, but you’re a Yankee fan. Convert to the Red Sox and we’ll talk about getting rid of the nearly.” She smacked his arm but started moving, the smile on her face lighting up her features. He could almost hear her goofy inner monologue: _He thinks I’m perfect… because that Red Sox stuff, that’s a joke right?_ His hands moved to her waist, wrapping them around high enough so his thumbs could stroke under her breasts and up to her nipples. Skye bounced harder and Phil had to start with baseball stats to keep himself from popping off. She was doing her very best to drive him crazy. 

“Look like you’re struggling, there, Phil.” The way she used his name was a little too heavy, a little too pointed for a girl bouncing on his cock. “Need to put me on my back?” He barely let her finish the last word before he did just that. Coulson took her legs, bringing both over his shoulder and wrapping his arm around both. Skye let out a gasp followed by a deep groan. “Jesus, Coulson.” He cupped her breast in one hand and started to thrust, letting her stretch her arms out above her head to grab the slots in the headboard. _And that was sexy as hell, wasn’t it?_ His hand moved down to her stomach, then lower, using his thumb and fingers to open her and stretch the skin up. It made her clit pop out a bit, glistening and hard. He started thrusting, doing nothing but hold her open, letting her body do the rest. An old girlfriend taught him this trick and every woman he’d used it on had appreciated it. Skye was no different, eyes popping wide open when he started moving. “Holy shit.” 

He grinned and picked up the pace, watching her hands twist against the wood. Phil watched her breasts bounce, nipples getting harder by the second. It was difficult to keep hold of her with one arm, but Phil tightened his grip and she relaxed. He tucked that fact away for future reference as he gently took her clit in hand, so to speak. His thumb and forefinger just pressed in lightly on either side, using his fingers to massage those nerve endings from the outside in.

Skye was a hell of a woman, and the way she moved was killing him. He was watching a cobra dance, and he hoped that he didn’t get bitten too badly in the end. “Too much?” Skye shook her head, her hair falling into her face. Phil paused his thrusting, shifting so Skye's legs wouldn’t fall before he unwrapped his arm. Phil leaned in and gently brushed the strands from her face. “Think you can go again?” Skye surged up and kissed him hard, Phil having to drop her legs to keep her from hurting herself. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Skye’s hands stroked his face and she just looked at him. “It’s a yes if you’ll let go for me.” Phil knew, on a logical level, that he hadn’t been finishing because he was still quite freaked out by the entire situation. The problem with that was he was starting to ache. A lot. “Phil,” This time when she used his name, her voice was nothing but tender. “Please.” Skye rolled her hips against him. “I’ll cum for you if you cum for me.” She gave him that cheeky grin she had and then leaned back, moving both legs up to his shoulder and scooting up to get him deeper. She looked up at him with a naughty raise of her brow, “and I’m no blushing virgin, Coulson. Don’t hold back.” 

Skye got what she asked for, and by the end both of them were making enough noise to force a small flock of gulls picking through the grass outside to take flight toward the water. Coulson shuddered against her, his lips pressed to the inside of her ankle as he filled her. She hadn’t finished by the time he had, so once he finished, Coulson knew he had a window. It wasn’t terribly long, but he could keep going for a little bit until it got to be too much or he got too soft. So he started to take her again, the hand she’d insinuated between her thighs was moving hard and fast, her breaths speeding up the closer she got. 

Phil was in a unique position to really watch her. He could detach a little bit from the slight discomfort of oversensitivity just to watch her. Skye rolled her back as she got closer, angling her hips so he was hitting the right spots for her. “AC… God…” Her free hand moved to her breasts, stroking them and pinching the nipples. He still had both arms wrapped around her legs, honestly needing both to keep her from kicking him in the head. She arched hard like she’d been touched by a live wire, crying out for him as she kept rubbing. Skye rode the orgasm out for a good long while, and Coulson just kept up what he was doing. It was the best thing a guy could do in this situation, to keep his pace the same and just hold on.

Shudders kept coming after Skye removed her hand, dropping the slick digits on her stomach. Phil thought to what might take root there,and how it was going to change everything. “Ok… “ Skye looked up at him when she’d finally caught her breath, grinning and covered in sweat. “You are _WAY_ better than I imagined. That thing with your fingers….” Skye made pinchy motions with her finger and thumb. “Oh my God!” Phil noticed she wasn’t trying to get off of him though he was having a harder and harder time staying inside. Skye seemed to think so too as when he gently let her legs down, she wrapped them around his waist and pulled herself into his lap. He’d slip out eventually, but it would be less artificial. He wouldn’t be pulling out this way. 

They kissed until the inevitable happened, Phil tilting Skye on her back when it happened. “Hips up.” Phil stuffed two pillows under her hips and slipped a blanket within arms’ reach. “Ok?” She threw off a mock salute, pulling her legs up farther and hooking her toes on the headboard. Coulson watched her with real interest. “… I’m going to have to remember that.” Skye blushed but gave him a grin. Was this really his life? Could he possibly be this lucky? 

“Hand me my tablet,” Skye asked, making grabby hands toward her computer bag. “And maybe a juice.” 

Phil laughed and leaned in to kiss her forehead before going to grab her tablet. “You’re lucky I like you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Coulson was wearing shorts. Skye noticed that right away. She could see Coulson’s legs, part of them anyway. “Hey,” she greeted him on the way to the big lounge chair in the sun. “Whatcha doin’?” She laid out, stretching and shifting until she found the right position. Miles had called her a cat. She would make her little sleep nest and then lay stock still for ages and this sunny patio was the perfect place to lounge.

“Dismantaling an atomic bomb,” he deadpanned without looking up. His nose was buried in a book, legs crossed lazily as he lounged back in one of the oversized chairs that littered the property. He had a drink next to him, the crushed mint leaves giving it away as a mojito. 

“No fair that you get to drink and I don’t.” Coulson looked down at his glass as though surprised it was still there. It was kind of cute how disoriented Coulson was for a second. He’d clearly been immersed in what he was reading and Skye planned on checking it out the next time he put it down. It had occupied him completely and she wanted to know what could draw his considerable attention so fully. 

“Oh… I can…” He moved his hand to motion _throw it out_ , but she shook her head. 

“Nah. If you get obnoxious, maybe….” She turned and looked at him, propped on her side. “Can I have a sip at least?” Skye batted her eyelashes and wiggled her toes at him. 

“You are not Samantha and I am not Darren. Put the Bewitched act away.” Wasn’t Bewitched the one where she wiggled her nose? Skye shrugged internally, but didn’t stop wiggling her toes at him. Coulson stood up, drink in hand, to bring it to her. “I’m far more partial to women who ask for what they want. Or take it.” He smiled a little, still not giving her the glass just yet. 

“Do you want me to take it from you,” Skye asked. She sat up a little, pulling her sundress a little higher, ready to spring if needed. She wasn’t foreign to a little rough play, and if that’s what Coulson wanted, she’d go there. It might be interesting to find out what kind of rough stuff got him off. He shook his head at her before taking a big swig of his drink. She watched him hold the rum and yumminess in his mouth for a good few seconds before swallowing and leaning forward to brush his highly alcoholic lips against hers. 

“Woah.” Skye pulled back, grinning at him. “Surprising at every turn.” The sensation of his fingers in her hair, twisting through the strands, had Skye squirming a little bit. Coulson was taking another big swig, holding it in his mouth, and swallowing. This time it was her that kissed him, pulling herself up tight before getting onto her knees. Coulson got the suggestion she was making with her body and they continued to kiss and shift, his one warm and one cold hand screwing with her head a whole… _WHOLE_ lot. By the time he was done with his drink, his back was the one against the inclined back of the lounge chair and her in his lap. 

Skye had pulled her sundress up while they moved to avoid kneeling on it, but dropped it back down so the fabric would pool over them. “You can drink all you want,” she told him as she rolled against the hands he had over her hips. “As long as I get tastes like that.” Coulson’s fingers played with the folds of blue cotton laying against her skin, pulling it up over her hips so it showed knees and thigh, but he didn’t take it off. Skye’s ability to speak dropped significantly when Coulson’s lips pressed to her throat. Her head tipped back, and she literally bared her throat to Coulson. He took advantage and ran his teeth from behind her jawbone down to her clavicle. He went for her neck the first time, too. That was pretty freaking hot. Her pulse sped and Skye’s back arched as he moved, but she didn’t move her head or neck at all. His hot hand rested at the small of her back, still holding up a twisted handful of fabric in his fist.

“Stand up,” Phil patted the sides of the lounger, helping her to her feet. It took a second and he had her out of her panties. She went to sit, but instead he pulled her forward, going slow so that she would be able to move with care. Soon enough, his face was between her thighs, hands moving up the strong backs to her bare ass. He was not shy at all about pulling her so that she was practically sitting on his face. 

“J… Jesus, Coulson.” His mouth hadn’t even touched her skin and Skye’s thighs clenched. It was the way he was handling her. Coulson knew exactly where he wanted her and put her there without her really noticing at first. He had her where he wanted her before his lips grazed her thigh, one hand rucking her dress up high at her hip and gathering it to get it out of his face. She shuddered when his lips outlined her folds, sucking just slightly. “Holy crap.” Her hand gripped the back of the lounge chair hard, hips arching despite his firm grip. He went from teasing to a focused assault in a matter of minutes. 

The next thing Skye remembered really registering was how wet his fingers sounded as he fucked her with them. She did manage to stay upright, a challenge to be sure. Skye was proud as hell of that. It was hard, Coulson made it so hard, and he was bearing a good deal of her weight as he devoured her. Shye’s body stuttered and shook, hands gripping Coulson’s head as she rode down against him. He kept her from suffocating him, but just barely. As she settled in on the lounge chair next to him, she felt Coulson against her thigh. “”Give me another finger then fuck me. I’m dying here.” 

Skye reached over to touch his wide, strong hand. She looked at his fingers, trying to figure out what the right number was. Coulson was easily the biggest guy she’d ever had, and she wasn’t romanticizing. Actually, it wasn’t until last night that she had any clue what she’d be dealing with. She was still a touch sore from last night, but it was that good sore. It was that ache that made her remember: _Hell yeah, I had awesome sex last night._

He pulled her thigh up over his lap and followed her instructions, his other hand encouraging hers to stroke her clit. Skye was smart enough to realize that he’d slung her hip up not only for access, but also so her thigh would rub against his cock. “Can I take my dress off?” Coulson looked up at her, almost surprised that she still had it on. 

“If you need to,” he joked, pushing it up farther before his hand sped and got her hips rolling. He was a little rougher with her that time, making her emit a noise she’d never heard before, sort of a wail crossed with a squee. How had she missed what a fucking maniac this guy was in bed? How had she always just seen him as AC? Skye came back down awhile later, humming an ambling into his shoulder as she kissed his throat. Coulson had taken himself out and fluffed, and she could feel him nice and hard against her thigh. “Ride me?” Skye didn’t have to be asked twice. They stripped down, Coulson leaving his white t-shirt on, but everything else coming off. 

“I noticed the shorts,” Skye pointed out as she hovered over him, finding the right angle. She rocked back a few times, playing with him until she found that sweet spot and sank right down. “Phil….” Even when she’d been cumming on his face earlier, she’d called him Coulson. There was something different about him entering her, something that demanded some sort of acknowledgement. She watched his eyes flutter as she took him in, and Skye focused on that to help herself adjust to his size. 

“Are you ok?” Coulson’s hands came to her shoulders, then one stroked her cheek.

“Yeah, you’re just big.” Skye laughed. “And that’s not the … _Oh, you’re soooooo big, baby_ ” Skye mocked. “Legit big.” Coulson blushed and Skye found it painfully endearing. “You dying yet?” He nodded and let his hands move down to her hips. Skye leaned in close and sucked on his earlobe a send before speaking. “Me too.” 

“Legit big,” Coulson echoed, flushing. That was so friggin’ cute, wasn’t it? Coulson was blushing because Skye told him he had a big dick. 

“No, seriously.” Skye squeezed around him and got a gasp out of him. She did it again because that was a lot of fun. “I never would have guessed. And that you don’t wear tightie whities….” She started to roll her hips in a circle, watching with fascination as Coulson’s hands grabbed the arms of the lounge chair. “Boxers makes total sense. It’s got to have room to go for a walk.” Skye started to cup and arch her hips, and then it got hard to think for awhile. The fact that his thumb was a surface she could grind her clit against right now pulled away all real thought. For awhile she just focused on following sensation, gasping when his hand finally touched her bare breast. 

She sucked in a sharp breath when the callouses on his fingers played against her nipple. There was fascination in her eyes as she watched him admire her breasts for a few moments. Coulson was really, really admiring her breasts, leaning in to rub his lips over the skin, to sink lip-covered teeth into the flesh for little bites of pressure littering the sensitive tissue. “Breast man?” His eyes shot up and she shared his smile, then his lips for a hard kiss as she started to really work him over. This angle was good for both of them, apparently, because they were both going a little wild. Skye braced herself a moment when she felt Coulson’s hips start to move. 

For a good minute, she cried out, gripping the chaise and planting her feet to stay in place while he hammered up into her. Skye came on him, hard, shuddering and calling for him as the wood creaked under her fingers. Coulson held her when she came down, the cotton of his shirt rubbing against her sensitive nipples. “Wh… what are you, some sort of saint?” Skye squeezed around Coulson’s still-hard cock. “Do you ever cum first?” 

“Now that you mention it, usually not.” Coulson just cocked his head as though really contemplating the thought.

“Figures. Next time you’re going first.” Skye filed away the look of delight on his face when she said _next time_. That was a nice little warm fuzzy to hold onto. “Never had a guy who lasted like this.” She wondered if there was chemical assistance there, but didn’t want to ask. That was just kind of weird. 

“Never had a guy above 25,” Coulson pointed out. 

“Fair. Now …” Skye looked down at him. “I was going to say something gross about your swimmers, but instead I’ll just ask if you can finish like this.” 

Coulson blinked at her, then started to laugh. It wasn’t a hard laugh, more a chuckle. “What?” She got annoyed and reached out to tweak his nipple through his shirt. “What, Coulson? What’s so funny?” 

“Can I finish like this…. I’ve had to recite the books of the Bible and the stats for the 1974 Celtics in my head since the moment you climbed on, Skye. Finishing is not going to be the issue.” She leaned in and caught him in a hard kiss, grabbing his hands and putting them over his head. She was pleased that he didn’t fight, he just put his arms up and even kept them there when she pulled back. 

“No stats… no… no Jesus.” Skye shuddered. “Which, ew by the way. Find something other than religion to hold off your nut.” She wrinkled her nose at her choice of words and mentally erased from her mind that she’d ever used the phrase. 

“What would you prefer,” Coulson asked her. His stupid cute face was all even, all relaxed despite the tension she could feel in across his groin. His hips were twitching at this point, in a way that was really hard to ignore. Skye settled down farther, pushing her body. Besides, the deeper he got, the better. She’d been reading a LOT about how to get knocked up. Her on top might not be great, but the depth… well that was pretty freaking amazing. 

“Cars? Maybe… favorite albums, movies, that sort of thing?” Skye was bouncing gently, working up a rhythm. “You can bring those back here,” she nodded to the hands still clasped over his head. He didn’t need to be told twice, both landing on her hips. “Here.” She pressed his hand in hard against her pelvis and sucked in real hard. When everything was tight, she started to move, showing him and letting him feel how you could see him move from the outside. She bent back, amplifying the show, and pressing his hand in harder. “Phil….” She breathed his name as her hands planted on his calves. 

Skye had some skills riding a guy’s lap. It was her favorite position as a matter of fact, so she’d spent most of her sexual history figuring out she could do with it. She bounced faster, pushing herself hard to draw him into her. “Skye…” Coulson was close. She could feel how close he was, and pushed herself harder. She’d ache like hell soon, but it was good right now and that was all that counted. She chased his orgasm, pushing her body to draw every drop out of him. When she had him groaning her name and pawing at her hips to slow down, Skye finally did. Neither of them pulled away and Skye actually leaned forward onto him, sighing deeply when he wrapped his arms around her. When Coulson got his wits about him, he turned them slowly, kissing her and working hard to stay inside until she was on her back. 

The rest was familiar. He’d get soft and eventually would fall out. Then came the pillow, her juice, his shower, and the slightly awkward couple of hours after. They were going to have to work on that awkward time. She didn’t like the awkward time and she suspected he was no fan either. “Coulson,” Skye asked him from her upside down position on the lounge chair. 

“Yeah?” He paused in mid-stride, turning to give her his focus. 

“C… can you stay a little longer?” Skye’s hand was on her stomach, lazily resting there. Her fingertips would occasionally twitch with nerves, but it didn’t take more than two for him to turn right back around and come to her. “Maybe this time we can shower together? I…”

“Whatever you want, Skye,” Coulson told her evenly. He stood behind the chair, taking one of her feet into his hand. She hadn’t expected a foot rub, but he stood there with her while she waited her requisite time, legs slung up over the back of the lounge chair. He rubbed and talked as Skye drifted to the sound of his voice, the sun cooking down on their bare skin. “There’s a small town not too far from here if you wanted to get out at all tomorrow.” Skye let his voice lull her as he talked about a woman who painted whole classic works of art inside seashells. He suggested a place to get lunch and a small theater and Skye couldn’t help but think he was planning a date. That was really adorable. 

“You can pick me up around 10, sailor.” She wiggled her toes at him. “Whenever you want. I trust you to design a good day for us.” His face lit up with pride and he started back up as he gently lowered her legs and helped her stand. For someone who had been so awkward last time, he seemed to be falling into a real rhythm that complimented hers nicely. Coulson’s arm wrapped around her waist, as he went on about a bakery and the fresh bread that it pumped out all day. “You are a walking encyclopedia. You know that, right?”

“Kind of my job,” Phil pointed out as he picked up their clothes. “Besides… I’ve been told it’s endearing.” Skye didn’t argue as he opened the back door and escorted her to the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

“How big do you think they’ll get?” Phil turned around, surprised by Skye’s question. It was especially jarring as they were currently standing in a little shop that had swimsuits and other necessities for beach life. Skye had lost the top of her current suit due to a tide-related incident this morning, and while she’d offered just to skinny dip, Coulson felt bad. It was his fault she’d lost her top after all. Skye held a bikini top up to her chest, looking at it in the mirror. 

Phil cleared his throat a few times, looking back at a hat he was considering. “Pardon me?” 

“How big do you think my boobs will get?” Skye leaned forward, letting him see right down the front of her shirt. What the hell was she thinking? They were in public! “Do you think they’ll get just a little bigger, or are we talking porn star big? Giant… “ she mimed with her hands then bounced up and down a little, laughing. “What are you hoping for?” 

“I can honestly say that I have not given it any consideration.” Phil would give it great consideration now that the thought had been planted in his mind. Perhaps later when she was swimming and he had a moment on his own. 

“I’m going to try on these two.” Skye glanced at the busy clerk, “wanna come help me tie them?” Skye wagged her brow then turned to the dressing room. It wasn’t really a room, more like partitions with a curtain between them. The place was small, part of an old downtown area that had faded a bit over time, but was still surviving. It was a village square and a handful of shops. Plus the cafe on the water and a nice garden maze and wildlife area. Usually he had to lie low when he was at the safe houses, but because he’d inevitably get bored, he’d start learning about the area. In this case, the last time he’d been in this particular safe house, he’d been exceptionally bored and had scouted out the surrounding 50 miles. A great portion of it was wild jungle, but there were little towns of varying size dotted all around the edge of the water up and down the coast. This one was the one Phil had been most interested in, so they’d driven up after lunch. 

Phil didn’t speak, he just followed her in and drew the curtain. Skye leaned in and sucked his bottom lip as she reached to the hem of her shirt and tugged it up and over her head. She brought his hands to her bra, unhooking it and letting him slide it over her shoulders and to the floor. She giggled when his chilly hand stroked the side of her breast, cupping her hand over her mouth so they didn’t draw attention. He leaned in to suck her nipple into his mouth and she had to still a moan that was threatening to erupt by clasping her hand tighter. He gave the other nipple the same treatment, watching it tighten up rapidly. “You have an exceptional set of breasts.” Phil sucked on her right nipple as his hand skated over her hip, squeezing tightly. 

“I know.” Skye grinned and ran his fingers up and down the back of his neck. “That’s why I’m worried about how big they’re going to get.” She cupped his face, pulling him up for a kiss. She handed him the first top, a pretty pink one with blue accents. He wrapped it around her and carefully tied her into it, fingers taking every opportunity to stroke her skin. He leaned in to kiss the slope of her shoulder, pressing into that long tendon that ran from her neck to her shoulder joint. She moaned deeply for him and he slid his hand over her mouth. He didn’t really want to get caught, as hot as this was, and Skye could be loud. Getting caught might cut their day out a bit short. 

“Just buy all of them. Get me out of here before I do something genuinely stupid.” Phil had half a hard on at the moment and while he loathed to pull away from her, he knew damn well that he had to. He peeked out of the curtain along one edge, making sure the coast was clear before blending back into the shop, casually watching the dressing room and waiting for Skye to come out as he mentally reviewed stats for the 1984 Boston Red Sox. He bounced on the balls of his feet a little as he thumbed through some records stuck in a bin in the corner. He pulled out a couple and asked the woman to bag them before Skye came out. 

When she did emerge, it was with the bikini tops in hand. Phil couldn’t help but notice that something was missing from the equation, given away by a little extra bounce in Skye’s step. Skye walked past him, her hand sliding into the pocket of his shorts. She kissed his cheek and pushed her hand in deep, giving him a little ‘how are you doing’ in the groin area before pulling her hand out. Later, when Phil would discover that Skye had slid her bra into his pocket and was now bending over the counter to point out different items to the woman on the bottom shelf she’d have to keep bending down. That gave Skye the opportunity to lean over the counter with breasts on full display for Phil through the open neck of her shirt whenever the woman would turn. Phil ended up being the one who had to turn. He paid and took the bags, grateful for something to cover the serious bulge in his pants. 

“Simmons was right about your bad girl shenanigans,” Skye told her as they exited the shop. “You really are trouble.” Phil glanced around and then pulled Skye into a doorway between two buildings, dropping the bags just inside the door before he shoved her against the stone wall. He pinned her arms over her head and locked a thigh in between her legs. She was spread out for him, moaning as she rocked against his thigh. “This is not the first time I’ve thought about giving you a spanking.” Skye’s eyes got huge, but they lit up and Coulson pulled her far enough away to swat her ass through the thin fabric of her skirt. She was wearing a lot of skirts here and Coulson liked that quite a bit He knew the second his hand hit her bottom that either she was wearing a thong or nothing at all under there. “Besides, your ass is the perfect size for my hands.” He gave her cheek a good squeeze while he kissed her, taking over the rhythm between her thighs, his muscles clenched hard as she rode down against him. 

“Fuck… Coulson….” Skye pulled against his grasp and he pushed her wrists into the brick harder, using his own hand to cushion her skin from any scrapes. “Just turn me around.” She was 100% serious, pupils blown wide as she stared at him. “No one’s around. Just be quick.” She clearly wasn’t new to sex in the open and Phil tucked that away for later reference. She was grinding down into him, needy and wet. He glanced around, noting that no one actually was around. Plus, it was siesta. They’d just barely caught the woman at the shop, but damn Phil was glad they had. 

Skye let out a squeak as Phil turned her around, spinning her so she was facing the brick as he shoved her skirt up over her ass. The appreciative sound slipped out before he even registered it was him. Phil gave her ass another swat, watching her jump. “Good?” Skye nodded vigorously and spread her thighs. Phil had been right about her wearing nothing underneath. He didn’t delay any longer. He used two fingers to test her, her body yielding without a second’s hesitation. Skye was panting, her body pushing down on him hard. “You’re so sexy.” Phil leaned in and kissed her shoulder as he pulled himself out. A couple of strokes and he was ready to go, sliding through Skye’s folds as he kissed her shoulders. The head of his cock rubbed against her clit, giving him some really delicious noises out of Skye. His hands went to her breasts and he started to thrust, getting himself wet between her folds, but not entering her just yet. 

“Coulson, you’re killing me. Please.” She reached back and grabbed his cock, pulling him to her. He wasn’t about to say no and just let her do the positioning before he pushed in. He had to clamp his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, kissing her neck and reminding her quietly that they were in public. Skye braced her palms against the wall and spread her legs, giving him an excellent squeeze that got his hips going. HIs hands moved up under her shirt, squeezing her breasts as he started to get up a good, hard rhythm. She held him tight inside, mouth closing over her wrist as she moaned. It did little to muffle her, but Phil had to admit that he liked the picture she presented, not to mention the muffled moans that she couldn’t quite contain. 

He sped, their skin slapped against each others in the humid Peruvian air. He was close, so he tore one hand from her breasts and took her clit between his thumb and forefinger. He let his rhythm do most of the work there. The more turned on Skye got, the tighter she got. The tighter she got, the harder he took her. Then she’d get more turned on and the cycle would go again. She rode down against him, pulling an orgasm out of herself with relative ease. Phil held her as she came, following her as hard and fast as he dared. He didn’t fight his orgasm this time since they were already pressing their luck being out here this long. 

Phil ended, finishing in Skye seconds later, his hips jarring her up onto the balls of her feet with hard thrusts as he emptied into her. “Skye,” Coulson breathed softly, stroking her hair, pulling her back against him but not pulling out. 

She panted, looking at him with those wide, expectant eyes over her shoulder. Her skin was covered in a sheen of sweat that he wanted to lick off right now. “Yeah, AC?”

“I was serious about the spanking.” He didn’t need to look at her face to know her response. Her body clamped down around his softening cock hard and she gave him a kiss, straining to turn but keep him in her a little longer. He smoothed his hand down her back, pulling out with a grunt. He watched a fair bit of his seed leave her body and reminded himself that this wasn’t just recreation. They were here for a purpose and he was going to have to be more focused on that in the future. 

“Now that is something I’ve thought about a LOT,” Skye confessed, rubbing herself softly as she shook out her legs and let her skirt drop. “… I’ve never walked around with a guy’s cum in me before,” Skye told Coulson, her fingers coming out from under her skirt a little sticky. “It’s kind of hot.” She made a face that made him struggle to keep his hands off of her. “No, it’s really hot.” 

She kissed him, her fingertips following so he could taste the two of them together, her fingers were painted in sex. Coulson sucked on the tip of her index finger a moment before letting it go, seeing an old couple emerging from a building down the block. He finished getting himself in order, quickly zipping up before sliding his hand to the small of Skye’s back, his fingertips rested in the waistband of her skirt so he could touch her bare ass cheek. He kissed her temple and led her down the street, delighting at the knowledge of what he’d left in her.


	4. Chapter 4

After the first time that day, Skye took it as a challenge to get Coulson to fuck her as often as she could get him hard. It turned out that, despite his age, the Director had quick turnaround time, and though it wasn’t like she was regretting it… she was starting to feel it a little. They’d found a quiet area in the public garden and he laid out a blanket they’d brought along with some bottles of juice, fresh bread, cheese, olives, things you could pick at with your fingers that they’d gotten locally. When they’d gone into the bakery, Coulson knew exactly what he wanted, speaking quickly in what Skye thought was pretty damn good Spanish for a guy who was probably raised Irish Catholic in Boston. From what May had said, he spent a significant amount of time in Central and South America early in his career, so that explained the ease with which he moved in the culture. Well, that and the fact that it was Coulson, who looked comfortable doing pretty much anything. 

“This is a nice little picnic,” Skye told him as she broke off more cheese with his pocket knife and popped it in her mouth. He’d bought fresh cherries that were nice and dark. They looked incredible and Skye bit into one with a groan. It turned out that they were actually Capulins. They were a cousin of the cherry, but indigenous to the area. Coulson offered her another and Skye groaned again “Oh my God."

“I know.” Coulson popped a couple into his mouth and chewed, grinning a silly grin at her. “Wait until you taste the mango.” They had a tree in the back of the safe house, and Coulson had picked a couple this morning before they headed out. “The fruit here is like nothing you’re ever going to have again.” It was clear on his face that this was paradise to Coulson and Skye felt privileged to be part of it. He laid back in the grass and Skye watched him, how happy he looked, how at peace. She hadn’t seen him this calm in over a year. Hell, she didn’t know if she ever had seen him this calm. He was very just there, not focused on other things or worrying about anything. She reached out to smooth his hair down, getting a squinty glance over from Coulson for that. 

They’d had some long, hard talks while Skye was making her decision, but with May’s help she was able to figure it out. Both of them had been against it at first, but when Coulson had come back and said he’d do it, it got Skye thinking. It wasn’t like Coulson was unattractive. Plus, he was a good guy with strong principles, someone Skye admired. She didn’t think it would be like this, though. Skye had been prepared for just sex, and it was pretty clear to her that there was no _just_ involved in this sex. It wasn’t like she was falling in love with Coulson, but she might be just a touch infatuated. This was a lot more intimate than she’d been ready for, and while part of her wanted to scream and run away, a bigger part wanted to grab onto him and never let go. If it was her family, she could keep it intact. She could keep it safe and close and never lose it. 

The fingers on her cheek were a surprise, but so were the tears running down her cheeks. Coulson didn’t ask, he just pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her. Those strong arms squeezed her firmly, while a wide hand stroked over her hair. He held onto her for a few minutes while Skye got herself together, just squeezing her and stroking her hair until Skye pulled away a little bit. His fingers stroked her hair back, tucking it behind her ear while his other hand offered her a carefully folded kleenex from his wallet. “You carry around a folded kleenex,” Skye asked with a laugh, snorting in a highly unsexy way. She took it, still laughing. 

“Yes. I’m a gentleman,” Coulson said a bit haughtily, clearly playing with her. “I have to have something to give a lady to dab her eyes and handkerchiefs are disgusting.” Skye laughed again and Coulson smiled, pulling her in to kiss her forehead. “I’d carry one for you, though.” Skye cried a little more, holding onto him and having to use the bakery napkins later to clean herself up, but it was good because even though Coulson thought handkerchiefs were disgusting, he’d carry one for her. Why that mattered, she didn’t know, but it felt good. 

“… yeah, they are kind of disgusting, aren’t they?” She leaned in and kissed him, rubbing her forehead to his. “Sorry I got weird.” 

“Sorry I only had one kleenex.” He patted her thigh and reached over for her juice, pressing it into her hand. “Now rehydrate. I haven’t shown you the used book store yet.” And like that, he let it go. It was clear that he’d talk with her if she wanted, but he wasn’t pressing her. That was why she wound up on top of him, kissing him silly and tearing at his pants. Anyone else would have pressed, but he knew. He _KNEW_. 

And just for being a genuinely decent human being, and someone who was going to be tied to her forever, and maybe because she did love him a little, maybe, Skye had him there in the park for the second time on this little trip and the third time today. While the doorway was rough, this was soft. She rocked on him in a slow twist, hips doing a figure 8 against him. Coulson’s eyes rolled up in his head and his hands gripped her hips and thrust up into her. Skye pulled him down, putting him on top while her back hit the ground, legs wrapping up around his waist. Her hands dove under his shirt, forgetting about his scar until her fingers found it. He froze, cock in his hand, staring at her as her fingers explored the lower edges. “S… sorry,” Skye stammered as she pulled her fingers back. 

“It’s ok.” She didn’t know if he meant it 100%, but he said it and that counted for something. Skye leaned up to kiss him as he leaned down, starting more of a deep rocking than fucking. Without question it was the deepest anyone had ever been inside her. Skye thought she could feel him under her ribs from this angle, and it stole her breath every time he’d press back in. His body would come flush to hers before giving that little extra push that electrified her. Skye struggled not to make too much noise, but when she did he reminded her to quiet down with a hard kiss and a deep, deep plunge. Her body worked down against him as he rubbed her clit, making her moan loud enough that his palm came to cover her mouth. They had picked a secluded spot, but they were still out in the village. “That’s it, Skye. That’s it, sweetheart.” 

He was so close there was barely room for his hand between them, but he managed to use his finger to rub up and down over it with his grinds. There was nowhere else for him to go inside her, and she could feel his cock hitting bottom. Skye came with that though, with Coulson grinding down hard into her as she came, unloading inside her seconds after she finished. Her body continued to spasm, sensitive and overfilled as it was. She was shaking under him, legs jerking now and then with an aftershock. From the smug look on Coulson’s face he was pretty damn proud of himself. It would be cute if she didn’t feel like she’d just been fucked by a freight train. “Holy … shit…. Coulson.” Skye’s hand pressed down on the small of his back, the man’s hips naturally arching and opening her a little more. “Never would have guessed.” 

The smile on his face told the story of a happy man with empty balls in need of a nap. They cleaned themselves up enough to be decent before doing just that, Coulson turning them so Skye’s butt would be up higher, the little swimmers inside her going for their target. That was so weird to think about. She kind of smiled and rested her hand on her belly, dozing off as his hand came to join hers. She didn’t know if anything had taken root yet, but when it did, Skye knew she’d have Coulson at her side to help her raise any child that came.


	5. Chapter 5

“… well, you could kiss it and make it better,” Skye pointed out when Coulson apologized for the tenth time for being too rough. He wasn’t too rough, Skye was vehement that she’d wanted it hard. Sometimes you got what you wanted, but it hurt a bit the next day. So when Skye was walking tenderly, he asked and she told. And damn did he feel guilty. 

That didn’t mean he told her no. In fact, he pulled her up off of the sofa and set her gently down in one of the big lounge chairs near the mango trees. She watched him pull the cushion from the stool that went with the chair and kneel on it, her hand stroking one nipple through her tank. “Will you totally undress for me?” Coulson was on his knees, looking up at this beautiful young woman, knowing he wasn’t really worthy of what he was asking, but wanting it all the same. 

Her eagerness to comply got Coulson’s blood pumping, all of Skye’s clothes hitting the grass before she sat back down, shamelessly beautiful in the mid-morning sun. He appreciated the shades of her skin as she opened to him, the hues of brown and cherry around her nipples with the same shades echoed between her thighs. He knelt there, still, watching as her hand moved to open her folds, to let him really look. Her comfort with her own body made Coulson a very, very happy man who was once again left wondering how he got so damn lucky. 

She was pink toward the brownish edge, and it was clear she was turned on from the sheen of slick on her folds. Coulson watched her stroke her clit, admiring how Skye touched herself so boldly. She had no reservations about her sexuality and Phil was glad that at least one of them felt that way. How was it that he had managed to wind up with the most beautiful woman he’d ever been with again? 

Coulson leaned forward to kiss the inside of her thigh, letting his lips drag enough to get a shudder. She didn’t move her hand, though. Coulson had a front row view of Skye teasing herself, the smell her so strong here that could barely wait to wrap his lips around her clit. Would she let him lap from the source or would that be too much for her right now? Phil could barely concentrate as he moved up the inside of her thigh, the sweet taste of her making its way to his mouth through a deep inhale. He could taste her before his first lick and Phil groaned in anticipation. 

“You look mesmerized.” Skye used the tip of her finger to trace her clit, pulling the skin back so it would surge forward. 

“Close to it,” Phil told her, his eyes darting up to her face. “Tell me what you want, Skye.” His voice was deep, a purring growl hanging around the edge of it as his mouth hovered over her sex. 

Skye didn’t hesitate one moment. “Suck me off.” Her boldness more than her crassness made him groan. Her fingers stroked around her clit faster and Phil watched it grow a little. Hers wasn’t enormous, but it wasn’t small or shy. He leaned in to wrap his lips around her clit, giving her the first suck, making it wet and loud so she’d jump. And she did, thighs jerking as she gasped. “That’s it, Coulson.” Skye ran her hand down the back of his head and pulled him closer, her hips arching forward. He needed no further invitation before diving in. Phil’s tongue ran up and down between her folds, relishing the sweet salt there. He imagined he could taste the cherries and mangos she’d eaten yesterday and the sweetness of the grass they’d laid in. He groaned against her, pressing his nose into her skin. She rode down against his face and he delighted in every moan he pulled out of her. 

His lips wrapped around her cit when he had her grinding her hips in a slow circle. “Shit….” Skye’s fingers tightened hard on the arms of the chair, shuddering hard. “God… Fuck….” Coulson had half a mind to say something about her language, but she only got really dirty when she was really into it. Plus, the way her sweet mouth wrapped around the word fuck made Coulson’s cock jump in his pants. She started to clench, thighs wrapping tightly around his head for awhile, riding down harder and harder as Phil sucked. He was relentless, pushing her until she exploded, her back arching hard but her legs stayin clamped around his head. “Phil… Phil… fuck… Jesus…” He didn’t let go, kept sucking even when she was clearly done. 

In a few moments, she caught the drift and started to rise again. He didn’t let her come down until she was shuddering and lamely pushing him away. “Oh Jesus… fucking… Christ Coulson.” Skye ran her fingers through his hair, body shuddering now and then. He didn’t move away from her, resting his head on her stomach as his fingers kept gently playing with her folds. “That was…. holy… “ She laughed, a thick, throaty sound from her that echoed strangely the way he was laying on her. “Unbelievable. Un… fucking…. believable.” She squeezed his shoulders and tugged at him to get him up to her. Coulson rubbed himself against her thigh as she kissed him, hoping for a minute to take care of himself. 

“You could drill concrete with that thing,” Skye pointed out, rubbing her thigh against him and getting a groan from Phil. “Let’s trade places,” Skye suggested, getting to her feet and shaking her legs out a little bit, still wobbly. When Phil rose, Skye put her breasts against his arm, rubbing them slowly on his bare forearm. “Just give me a little warning, ok?” And that was all Skye said to him before she plunged to her knees and wrapped her mouth around his cock. 

Then it was Coulson’s turn to swear. 

She couldn’t get him down and didn’t even attempt to push herself farther than she was comfortable with. Coulson gave her credit for that, actually. He liked a woman who knew what she wanted. Instead of trying to deep throat him, she ran her hands over her folds, getting her palms and fingers slick before wrapping both around his shaft to join the mouth sucking the head. Coulson’s body was tight as a drum, jumping when her breasts rubbed his thighs, nipples leaving a slightly different sensation in their wake. “Skye.” He stroked her hair, pushing it back and gathering it at the base of her neck. He wanted to see her face, to watch her open her mouth around him. 

“That’s it. God you’re beautiful.” She looked up at him, lips curling up a little around his cock as her eyes smiled at his compliment. She sucked harder, refocusing on the task at hand. Her closed hands twisted up and down, around him, her mouth following just after. Skye fell into a hard, fast rhythm, her breasts bounced, that strong frame holding every wonder in the world to Phil at this moment. “Skye… sweetheart… Skye….” He tapped her on the shoulder, pushing her back a little. “I’m close.” She gave him a final suck before standing up. “What are you….”

But what she was doing was pretty clear. She pushed his legs apart and turned around. “You don’t have to…. I’d be happy with a hand.” 

“Waste not, want not,” Skye quipped as she pushed herself down on him. He wondered if she had her back to him just for the position or if it had something to do with the ache she’d already been feeling. He just hoped she wasn’t pushing herself too far. Her hands took his, bringing them to her breasts. She gasped at the slightest touch to her nipples as she started to bounce. She had the right frame, the right breasts, ass…. everything about this girl was right. 

“That’s it, Phil. Cum in me.” Phil might have been a military, or at least para-military, guy, but Skye had one of the dirtier mouths he’d heard in awhile. “That’s it… God your balls are so tight.” Her hand reached between them to rub Phil’s balls and that was all she wrote He flew over the edge, filling Skye up with a hell of a big load. In fact, he could feel it running out of her down his balls as she continued to squeeze and stroke them, clearly trying to get every drop. Skye stayed on him, squeezing unit he begged her to stop. “Too much,” she asked in mock sympathy, rocking back and forth until he heard her gasp a little. 

“I might ask the same.” 

“Ok, ok. I surrender.” Skye shifted from him slowly, pulling off with a shuddering gasp. “I need at least two hours to recover.” She rubbed herself and groaned. “Maybe three.” She was kidding, he knew she was because neither of them were going to be in any position to have sex for awhile. They were both way too blissed out. He kissed Skye’s breasts, getting another sharp gasp the second he touched one with his lips. “Come inside and nap with me?” It was something they hadn’t done yet, and Phil decided it was likely not a great idea. That didn’t stop him from wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her to the house. 

“I’m calling a moratorium on penetration for you for a day or two. You need to recover.” Phil’s voice was authoritative, and while he knew she was ultimately in control… well he thought she might need a push to make a good decision for herself. Skye glared at him, but eventually agreed with a little wag of her brow. The mischievous look on her face made Coulson ask. “What?” 

“No penetration? None at all?” Skye pouted when he agreed. “Even though I have a perfectly good ass?” Skye kissed his cheek, leaving a stunned Coulson standing in the hall staring after her. Hers was a sexy walk made even sexier by the glisten of his seed on the inside of her thigh, and the slight hitch in her walk. Yep, he was pretty much done for.


	6. Chapter 6

“Coulson….. _Coulson_ …. COULSON!” Skye stood in the bathroom, staring at the counter. “Coulson….” He came running in to find Skye standing there with underwear and shorts around her ankles. 

“What… Skye, what?” She pointed at the white stick on the counter showing a plus sign. “Oh… _OH_.” He pulled her pants up and she sort of snapped out of it, bouncing up and down as she zipped her shorts back up. This was it, it was happening. Holy crap, this was really happening! 

“This… I’m…. we… we did it.” Her hand pressed low on her belly, staring down at it in shock. “There’s a little baby in there.” She pointed, sort of shocked, whispering the words. “Holy shit, Coulson!” Skye threw her arms around his neck and hung off of him, hugging him hard. “Oh my GOD!” The excitement was like something she had never experienced in her life. Her heart was pounding and her hands were shaking as she pulled back a little bit. “This is crazy!” 

She could see the excitement and the fear in him, but also some sort of wonder deep down. “I’m so happy,” Coulson said softly, leaning in to kiss Skye, rubbing his hand over her back. “You are amazing.” They held onto each other for awhile until her stomach growled loudly. “And apparently I’m making an early dinner. Whatever you want.” He pulled back and kissed her, a smile etched on his face. Skye felt like she was flying. The happiness she saw in Coulson was something she was committing to memory. 

“Steak.” Skye kissed his forehead. “I want you to barbecue for us. Be a caveman.” She kissed his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I’ll make a salad or something to go with it. I’ve got to call Simmons anyway.” What would she say? Skye could hardly wait to confide in her. The early, early detection kit that Simmons had given her showed up within two days of conception and that had showed up as positive right away. That was good, Skye thought. She’d still have to send Simmons blood. Plus, there were the odds, all those things that could go wrong early on in a pregnancy. 

Skye was able to wait until he went to start the grill to worry openly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She was really pregnant. There really was a tiny person in there. The gravity of their situation came crashing down on her all at once and Skye started to freak out a little bit. 

Simmons helped, talking to Skye for a good, long while about what she’d have to be sure to do the next few days until she could come give Skye a physical. It never came to that, though. Phil found her crying in the bathroom the next morning. Skye couldn’t believe how she’d gone from so utterly thrilled to totally devastated in just a few hours. “Hey… Skye, it’s ok. Breathe.” He kissed her forehead and pulled her away from the counter, clearly inferring what had happened. 

“I think it was a false positive,” she said as his arms settled in around her, holding her firmly. “I’ve got to call Jemma. And I need to go into town. I don’t have anything. I didn’t think ….” Skye trailed off, feeling nauseated. 

“I’ll call her and I’ll run into town for you.” Coulson brought her back to bed, tucking her in and kissing her temple before slipping out of the room to tell Jemma that either there was never a baby, or it was gone. It was so quick, so early, who knew? She gathered a pillow to her chest, squeezing it tightly. She almost wished she hadn’t taken the test, didn’t know. Now they’d have to wait and start again. Skye was disappointed in her body, but she was also realistic. It didn’t always happen the first time. Still, she’d hoped for it more than she even realized. The fact that she hadn’t brought so much as a tampon with her spoke to that. Skye intended to get pregnant right out of the gate. 

She woke to Coulson slipping back in, pulling up the covers and sliding in under the blankets next to her. Had he already gone to town? Had he called Simmons? He didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arm around her and pulled in tight behind her. He laid with her quietly until she fell back asleep, just holding onto her. She didn’t feel him slide out of the bed, but when she woke up he wasn’t there. Skye sat up a little bit and saw him sitting at the desk in the corner working. He’d been doing a bunch of stuff remotely while they were here, but was clearing chunks in his schedule to spend time with her. He wasn’t making any noise other than the gentle clack of the keys as he typed. 

Skye didn’t fail to notice the discrete bag of feminine hygiene products sitting on the dresser or the giant chocolate bar sitting next to it. Coulson had bought her tampons and chocolate! He really was a pretty incredible guy. She watched him work for a few minutes, watching him fiddle with the dark framed glasses he was wearing when he had to think. It was quiet in the house, and dark other than a dim light at the desk and the glow of Coulson’s computer. Skye wandered over to him, sliding in behind him to look at what he was working on. “”I before e,” Skye commented as she pointed out a spelling error. 

“So it is.” He pulled off his glasses and looked up at her. He was smiling just a little and he reached down to squeeze her hand. “Are you hungry?” 

“I’m sorry.” He looked confused for a second before he registered what she was saying. 

“Skye, there is nothing for you to be sorry about.” 

“I should have waited to tell you for a little bit or… not taken the test so early…” She moved to sit on Coulson’s thigh when he led her down, gathering her in against him. “You were so excited.” 

“It was likely a false positive, Skye. So we’ll just call yesterday a test run.” He swept her hair away from her face and kissed her sweetly, teasing a moan from her lips before he parted. “I mean… how could I possibly complain? That means we get to stay here a bit longer and that I get to keep you in my bed a little longer.” He held her face in his hand gently and pressed his forehead to Skye’s. “It’ll happen, ok? I have faith.” He picked the words that made Skye squeeze him tight and bury her face in his neck. “And when it does happen, I’m going to be the luckiest guy on the planet. And that kid… it’s going to be a great kid, a really loved kid.” Skye nodded, taking a shuddering breath against his throat. 

“Come on. Let’s go watch a movie or something. Also, I thought you might like a mojito.” Maybe there was an upside to getting her period. She had at least a couple of days where she could get a buzz on. She probably shouldn’t, but she jumped on the chance to drink and lay around watching The Breakfast Club with Coulson stroking her back. For a shitty day, it turned out far better than she could have hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

Skye had been drinking all day long, out on the water in the morning she had mimosas with fresh mango juice and a frittata Coulson made on the grill. He just tossed a skillet on and cooked it up while he watched her lay out. He knew she was going to have a rough couple of days, and that meant he was going to have to watch her. He didn’t intend to control her, he was just keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn’t go climbing a tree or taking a swim while hammered. He watched her sip on mojitos at lunch and then a sweet ice cream drink in the afternoon. By three o’clock, Skye was lit. 

“Hey sexy.” 

Coulson looked up from where he was sitting with his book in the shade. “I was about to say the same thing,” he joked. “Feeling good?” She nodded and moved to straddle him. She was wearing the pink bikini top they’d bought in town and a pair of shorts that were indecently short. Between that and the way the sun was already giving her skin a glow, Coulson had struggled to keep his hands off her all day.

“Oh yeah.” Skye reached behind her and untied her bikini top, letting it drop to the ground. “Mmmmmmmm.” Her hands ran up and over his shoulders to his neck. Coulson had gone for one of his new tank tops, and he was grateful for it. Her hands felt warm but narrow, and he knew just how strong they were as they ran over his biceps. He caught her at the waist, squeezing softly as he leaned up to kiss her throat. “Want to come fuck me in the water?” Skye ran her hands up her sides and to her breasts, pinching her nipples. 

Coulson caught her hands and held them to her chest, shaking his head. “Skye, you’re drunk.” 

“Yes, I am. I also want you to fuck me. They don’t need to be … mutually… um…”

“Exclusive,” Coulson supplied with a shake of his head. “You are also in a delicate place right now.” 

“Again… yes, but I still want you to fuck me. How many times do I have to ask you to fuck me, Coulson? Come on.” She pulled at his pants, tugging the button open. “You want my ass? I did offer…” She reached back and squeezed her own ass, rocking against him. "You’re going to have to go slow, Coulson.” His entire body thrummed with excitement, but he kept telling himself no. “This is me giving you explicit permission to fuck me, Coulson. Please. Ok? I need it, ok?” Skye’s hands stroked over his face, down his chest clumsily and Coulson had to grab them a few times to keep her from getting below the belt as they traveled. 

Coulson knew Skye wanted to forget, that she might even need to forget or detach. He knew the feeling and though he knew exactly what was to follow, it didn’t prevent him from doing what he felt was the right thing. “Sober up a little bit and we’ll talk, but for now… no.” He moved her off his lap and set her in the chair he’d been sitting in. “I’ll go get you some water.”

“I don’t want water. God, you’re an asshole. I’m here, ready, willing, but you don’t want to? Seriously? Aren’t we good together? I think we’re really good together.” Skye leaned back in the chair, running her hands up and down her body. Coulson struggled like hell to keep his eyes on her face as she spoke. This was not fair. This was God testing him. Skye crawled out of the chair and pressed herself to him, rubbing her breasts to his chest as she kissed her way up his neck. 

“Skye….” He took her wrists in his hands and used the least amount of strength he could to remove her. 

“Asshole!” Skye was fuming and gave him a hard shove. Coulson had to catch himself, but he was glad for the distance so he didn’t correct too much. His temper was flaring and Coulson fought hard to keep it in check. He lost. 

“That’s fine, Skye. You know what, that is 100% fine with me, because I’d rather be an asshole than a rapist any day. I’m going inside to do some work.” She went to interrupt him and he raised his hand to quiet her, palm open, eyes intent. “I’m making dinner at 8. If you’re sober or close to it, join me. Otherwise, I’d prefer to eat alone.” Coulson turned and headed for the house, ducking a sandal that went flying past his head, hitting the side of the house with a loud smack. He just kept walking, closing the door behind him and heading straight for the desk in his bedroom. 

Though they had wound up sleeping in his room every night, she did still have one. So if she wanted to sleep it off, she could use that or any of the couches. That’s why Couson was ok with locking the door. He was seriously on the edge of doing something incredibly stupid and he needed a barrier so she didn’t push any more buttons. Skye could be trying on the best of days, but drunk she could be downright belligerent. Plus, Phil didn’t argue with drunks. It was a lesson he’d learned early in life. It was infuriating and pointless. Coulson opened the video chat application on the computer and took the next hour to get up to speed with May. 

Another hour and a half of paperwork and Phil was feeling better. He hadn’t heard anything from outside and Skye hadn’t even come banging on the door. At half past seven Phil left the bedroom to find a strong, delicious smell in the air. He followed his nose to the kitchen where he found Skye fully dressed and quite a bit more herself. She was stirring a pot on the stove and he stood in the doorway silently watching her. He didn’t know what she was making, but it smelled spicy. Phil liked spicy. He cleared his throat and she glanced over her shoulder. 

“You really think I didn’t know you were there,” Skye asked with a raised brow. “Come here and taste this.” While he was tempted to make a bad joke about her tasting it first, Coulson did go over and try a taste. 

“Seco de Cordeo,” Phil said with a nod. “Very good.” 

“You know what that is by taste? Of course you do.” She smiled a little shyly, that way she did when she knew she’d done something bad but didn’t really want to fess up. “I… figured that since you’d made breakfast I could get dinner. Hope you didn’t have anything else planned.” 

That shy smile was still there and Phil reached over to take the spoon from her hand, setting it down on the plate next to the stove before pulling her in for a hug. She tensed fully at first, but then relaxed into him, actually squeezing back pretty damn hard. He didn’t need to torment her, and he didn’t need to talk about what had happened. He just needed her to know that they were ok. Skye was a smart girl. She didn’t repeat her mistakes. 

“How much longer on the stew?” Phil pulled back, running his hand down the back of her head, stroking her hair with a small smile. 

“Hour.” Skye’s head turned and she rested her cheek to his chest, arms looser than before but still firm. 

“Good.” Coulson tugged her toward the patio door, taking a couple of bottles of sparkling water with him as he brought her along. He laid a path in for one of the wicker swings, not talking as they walked through the sticky evening. The stew would continue to reduce while they took a moment out for themselves. Skye sat first and Phil followed, offering her his side to curl into. She took the offer immediately, wrapping her arms around him as she settled in. 

“I’m sorry.” Skye didn’t look at him. 

“I know.” Phil’s fingers stroked through Skye’s dark locks, scraping his short nails against her scalp. 

“I didn’t … I was the asshole.” She looked up at him, really upset. 

“You were.” Phil kissed her forehead before continuing. “Past tense. I get it.” He got her settled back in and she was quiet for a long time, her fingers absently tracing patterns on his side. 

Her voice cut through the quiet hum of the nightlife a few minutes later. “Do you think it will happen next month?” Skye’s voice was soft. It was pretty clear that she’d never thought it would take more than a couple tries for her to conceive. He rubbed at the base of her neck, using his thumb to seek and destroy tension for a moment before responding. 

“I think that it will happen when the time is right. I hope it’s next month, but if it isn’t, that’s ok. It’s not exactly a hardship being out here with you.” His fingers traced her cheekbones down to her jaw, feeling her smile. 

“It isn’t?” That smile lingered, and Phil couldn’t help but be charmed by it. 

“Well… sometimes you’re an asshole….” That’s as far as he got with the humor clear in his voice, before Skye poked him hard and gave him a kiss, hanging on tight after. Her fear of losing people was clear as she clung to him and Phil felt compelled to speak. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Her arms tightened and Phil felt a hitch in her breathing. She was crying, but the way she took his hand said: _don’t mention what’s happening, just hold on to me._ And he did, until the stew was past ready and Skye was cried out.


	8. Chapter 8

“How many languages can you speak?” Skye and Coulson were sitting in a small town square of yet another little village Coulson knew about, waiting for a concert to begin. 

“… four.” Coulson looked back and forth, clearly trying to check his facts. “No, five if you count ASL. Which I do.” 

“ASL? Isn’t that a disease?” Skye’s laid along the edge of the blanket, legs poking out from under her long skirt. 

“That’s ALS. ASL is American Sign Language.” 

“Ohhhhhh gotcha. I didn’t know that. Is that a S.H.I.E.L.D. thing, being multilingual?” She reached over and picked up a slice of mango, biting into the crisp flesh. 

“Somewhat. I came in speaking English and Spanish. Learned enough Russian to get by, and actually got pretty good at French for awhile.” Skye’s brow raised. “I dated a French woman.” Of course he did. Skye had a feeling that the Director got around in his day. She found that pretty hot actually, thinking about him and these women screwing all over the globe. 

“You ever date a Chinese woman?” Skye’s brow wagged. From the roll of his eyes, Phil knew exactly who she was talking about. 

“In the academy.” Skye squealed and sat up, clapping her hands. 

“Seriously? Hell yeah, AC.” She put her hand out and slapped him five though he looked very, very confused. “What’s she like in bed?” Phil looked taken aback, clearly not wanting to reveal May’s sexual secrets, but still aroused enough by the memory that she could see the clear outline of his cock stiffening as they spoke. 

“Sufficed to say, we enjoyed each other’s company.” That was all Phil would give her even though Skye scooted closer and closer, trying to be cute and fluffy. Sometimes she’d catch him in the right mood and he’d give up the info just because he thought she was sweet. It wasn’t something she was proud of, but Skye wasn’t above using all of her talents. 

“I bet you did, you dog.” Skye gave him a soft punch in the arm, opening her mouth to speak when the conductor walked out. “I am not letting you off the hook,” she told him before they settled in for an evening of modern Peruvian music. It wasn’t totally her thing, but Coulson was riveted and Skye liked that. Seeing him happy made her happy, so she focused on that. He’d been so good to her while they’d been here, always really. Coulson was always taking care of her, and now she was grateful to be able to do something for him. 

Their fingers laced together at one of the more haunting songs, and Skye leaned in to kiss his cheek. It was so easy to fall into this with him. It sort of scared her, but Skye was a big girl who could make big girl decisions, and if she wanted to have her boss’ baby and listen to Peruvian flute music then that’s what she’d do. The thought of him as a boss was jarring. They’d both fallen into relationship mode quite easily, but that didn’t mean they were actually _in_ a relationship. He must have felt her tense because his fingers moved to the nape of her neck, rubbing softly. Skye reminded herself that no matter what happened between the two of them, they were going to be joined through the kid regardless. 

“Would you like to take a stroll,” Phil asked as the musicians began to leave the stage for intermission. Skye didn’t speak, just nodded and got to her feet as Phil politely asked the couple next to them to watch their things. In a couple of minutes, they were across the square heading toward a playground. It was deserted, and Skye was glad because she needed to know. She didn’t want to be falling for Coulson if there weren’t any feelings returned. He patted the seat of a swing and held it for Skye as she sat, giving her a gentle push before sitting on the one next to her, facing her. “You want to…”

“Are we a couple?” They spoke over each other, and while Skye regretted what she’d said the minute it was out of her mouth, it was 100% clear that Phil heard her loud and clear. _Smooth. Why not just ask him where the ring is? Wait… do I want a ring?_

“… I suppose that’s something we should discuss.” Her face twisted up a little, nose wrinkling. Usually when they had to _discuss_ something, it wasn’t good. 

“No.” Skye shook her head, swinging her feet out and giving herself a few pumps of her legs to get going. She swung up, her skirt clinging to her legs before she fell back in the arc, her skirt ballooning up as she descended. “I don’t want to _discuss_ it. I want you to tell me how you feel.” Skye looked at him, reaching out to give his chain a grab, jerking his swing a little bit. “How can you sit on a swing and not swing?” 

AC started to swing with her, trying to keep their pace consistent so they could still talk. “How I feel? Got a couple of years?” He smiled a sad smile and Skye wished she could give him a hug. “I care for you. I think you’re aware of that. And I am really invested in this….” Skye stopped swinging, dragging her feet through the sand to slow her swing. 

“I get it.” Skye snapped at him as she hopped off and started walking. She didn’t know where she was walking to, she was just walking. 

“… I don’t know,” he called out after her. “I don’t know how I feel other than happy. You make me happy.” She looked at him in the bright moon’s light, the lines clear in his face. He was tired, life had hurt him, but she made him happy. Skye was touched. That anything could make him happy after what he’d been through was incredible, that it was her was unbelievable. “And I know that regardless of anything romantic, I want to be in your life as long as you’ll allow me.” _Allow him?_

Skye had come back to him, but reached out to thunk him square in the middle of the forehead. “I’m not allowing you anything. You make me happy, too.” And maybe, for now, that was enough. They made each other happy. Hell, before this Skye couldn’t remember the last time she’d been happy. 

Yeah, happy was enough for now.


	9. Chapter 9

“J…. Jesus…. Coulson…. “ Skye didn’t know when she’d pulled her knees up to her shoulders, spreading herself that wide, but the position was working really… really well. He was rocking them down, fingertips pressing inside. Skye’s hands gripped her knees, pulling them wider as he pushed a fourth finger in. She brought one hand from her knee, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him in. Coulson didn’t have to be told twice as he went face first into her lap. He did this thing with his tongue and her clit that made Skye’s toes curl. One leg came down over his shoulder, locking him in tight as she got closer and closer. Skye got progressively more obscene as he sucked harder, crying out and twisting up against his face. 

Skye felt him jerk when her leg came down, but he didn’t pull back. No, instead Coulson made her cum so hard her eyeballs rolled up in her head. Skye cursed, grabbing at his shoulder and rocking hard against his face. The really cool thing about sleeping with AC was that he didn’t stop until you told him to. Skye found out in the best way possible, that Phil Coulson could hang with a woman through several orgasms. He’d use his hands, mouth, anything at his disposal to have Skye’s body riding high from the shuddering quakes of orgasm by the time he got inside her. 

Today was the same. His pants weren’t even down and she was on number three. The guy was a freaking saint. Skye didn’t know if it was an older guy thing or just a Coulson thing, but he rarely attempted to undress without her prompting him. Skye let out a curse or six as she clamped down around Coulson’s fingers and crested number four. She collapsed, pushing him back to get him to stop, panting hard. “What…. a gentleman,” Skye grinned, looking down at him shiny-faced and smiling. “Now get naked and grind on me, Coulson. That’s an order.” 

Skye swung her leg over his head and flipped over onto her stomach. Skye shoved two pillows under her stomach, and spread her legs for him, shifting around with another pillow under her head until she was comfortable. Coulson moved in behind her and Skye could feel how hot his skin was as it brushed her calf. He didn’t speak, just moved in close and folded his body over Skye’s. She moaned, a breathy little laugh somewhere in there as Coulson’s cock rubbed the inside of her thigh. She reached between them and guided him into place, gasping as he took her near immediately, pushing in in one slow, firm push. Skye’s body pulled up to meet his all the way, finding not a stitch of fabric between them. Coulson wasn’t hiding his chest this time. 

She turned and caught his mouth in a kiss as she pushed back into him, proud as hell that he felt safe enough with her to totally undress. Her mouth opened to comment and he stole her words with a push that made her whole body clench up, from her toes curling to her hands twisting in the sheets, Coulson had her pinned down and Skye’s body was shuddering and twisting under him. She didn’t know what the feeling was, it wasn’t really an orgasm, just this intensely deep push that sort of hurt but felt really incredible, too. She’d been partial to this position with Miles because he was much smaller and they’d needed the advantage. With Phil, though, it was like he was pushing up into her heart with every thrust. He stole her breath with deep plunges that kept her body warm and floating as she cried out for him. 

They kissed again, Skye coming up to catch his mouth, kneeling up to wrap an arm around his neck. They kissed while turned awkwardly, but it was worth it as he reached down to stroke across her clit. All the attention he’d paid it earlier had it nice and tender, sensitive to the smallest pressure. He didn’t actually _do_ anything, just laid one finger on either side. When he pushed her back to the pillows, he squeezed his fingers together and started to grind. Skye’s hand grabbed at his bicep, whining gasps for breath filling the room right along with the gentle creak of the bed under his grind. “Phil… God….” His free hand came up and squeezed her breast, setting Skye off hard. 

She felt him sort of lock his arm in around her waist as she came, and it was a good thing he did. Skye could not remember a harder, more earth shattering orgasm than the one she had under Coulson right then. He laid his weight into her again, moving … God he kept moving, pushing against her so deep she couldn’t think straight. She panted his name as her orgasm crept up, knowing he would be close. God, he had to be close, right? He kept grinding and Skye felt a pressure building deep in her belly, all that arousal pooled and wobbling in her loins. 

“That’s it, Skye… just let yourself go. Relax into it.” Coulson’s voice in her ear made Skye’s whole body relax. Right now he could have told her to do anything and she would have, easily. She followed his words, letting go of all the tension at once. A huge gray curtain came down, shading everything in the room as her body started to roll. Skye gasped for him, hands grabbing wildly until he caught them up over her head. Then she started screaming. He held her tight, cooing in her ear how beautiful she was, how good she felt. Skye could feel a lot of wetness between them, not registering that it had come from her until much later. Coulson just kept pressing, riding against her as she came. 

He came at some point, but kept grinding on her until she went totally limp. They lay there for awhile, Coulson having pulled out, laying on his back next to her. “That was a huge one, Coulson,” Skye reached down between her thighs to touch all the moisture and noticed the smirk on his face. “What?” 

“Most of that is from you.” Coulson’s brow rose, his pleasantly neutral smile in place. “You came, Skye.” 

“I what? I came,” She repeated it and he waited for it to register. “You mean I squirted?” She hollowed her body, looking underneath her with shock and awe. “Was it just me, or did that one go on for awhile too?” Skye laid back down, turning to look at Coulson. 

“You went on for awhile,” he agreed, stroking the hair from her face. “How are your wrists?” 

Skye looked up to notice that they were really red. “Did you … did I?” She bit her bottom lip and looked at him, shocked. “Guess we’ll need some padded cuffs for the future.” Coulson laughed as he pulled the sheet over her to keep Skye from getting cold as she laid there with her hips in the air. “Thanks. Hey…” She leaned over, pulling him closer. Her fingers skated around the edge of his scar. “Thanks.” Coulson blushed and pulled away a little, urging her to rest while he got her some hydration. Skye held back a lewd joke, watching a clearly pleased but nervous Coulson head to the kitchen naked. Skye gave a whistle and Coulson shook his ass at her before disappearing around the corner with a laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

“You guys are the closest. Think you can get things started for us?” Phil was already on his feet, pulling on his kevlar as May filled him in on the situation. Skye was standing close behind him, listening as well. A band of rebels had taken hostages near the Columbian border. Phil knew the head hostage taker from his days down here and Skye was going to be Phil’s backup. 

“You’ll just have to come in with the broom when we’re done,” Phil told Melinda, hoping that he actually might get a little time with her. It would be good to talk with May. She had always been his rock. He wasn’t feeling great about having Skye on the mission, but it wasn’t as though he had much choice. Besides, as far as they knew, she still wasn’t pregnant. Phil nodded at May on the screen. “See you in four hours.” 

Four and a half hours later, Phil was sitting on the tarmac in handcuffs and a blindfold next to Skye and half a dozen hostages. Things were not going well to say the very least. It turned out that the French woman Phil had dated was Jose’s girlfriend. How the hell could he have known that? So they knelt there, Phil edging close to Skye so that he could tap out a message to her. Morse code was standard, and he used his nail on his cuffs to attempt to get a response. 

_Do you understand?_ No response.

 _Do you read me?_ His eyes darted to the side under the blindfold to where she could hear Skye tapping back to him. 

_Heard. You want left or right?_ It was like this that they came up with a plan, Phil dislocating his thumb to get out of his cuffs while the pricks with the guns went on and on about their rights. He winced as he put his thumb back in place and pulled a pin out of Skye’s hair as casually as he could, pretending he tumbled over a little in disorientation. A few seconds later, he had Skye’s cuffs undone and they were getting themselves ready. 

When they pulled off their blindfolds, sun blinded them both for a moment, but that was the moment May and the team actually got there. Things went down fast from there, and in the end there were four dead hostage takers, a dead hostage, and Coulson had gotten grazed by a bullet shoving Skye down. It wasn’t the worst he’d had, not by a long shot, but that didn’t mean it didn’t sting like hell. May called Simmons and had her come to meet them. Phil was fine, but Skye was shaking as he held onto her. “It’s ok. Skye, it’s alright.” 

“No it’s not. You got shot!” Skye touched his arm, making Phil wince again. “It would have just hit my kevlar, you shouldn’t have done that.” She was irritated with him, but the concern was also quite clear. Skye went to touch his arm again and he pulled back, shaking his head. “Right. Sorry.” 

Simmons shooed Skye away, taking Coulson off to the side to look at his wound. Skye stood by Melinda, wringing her hands. If Phil’s arm wasn’t hurting so damn bad, he’d have thought it was cute. “It just clipped me,” Phil pointed out. “Throw some antibacterial cream on it, give me a tetnus shot and let’s call it a day.” 

“I”m afraid not, sir. I’m going to have to clean and stitch this up. Not here, though.” Simmons got his arm wrapped up and let May lead them out to the jet. Phil watched as Simmons and Skye hugged, chattering to each other a mile a minute. That was good, he thought as the plane took off in the direction of the safe house. Skye needed friends. They all did. Melinda was sitting next to him, saying nothing but pressing her knee to his. It was comfort like none other. 

Simmons dispatched with fixing his arm quickly when they got back then sent him off, leaving the two girls in the house to gossip while Phil went out to meet Melinda on the patio. “Beer?” She handed him one, already uncapped and he took a long pull. “Wanna talk about it?” Phil sat down next to her and poured his heart out to May, starting with how he might be falling for Skye. Melinda said nothing, just gave him one of those knowing brow raises, leaving Phil annoyed but no less willing to open up to her. May was a silent therapist, only speaking when it was absolutely necessary. And, for a long time, she didn’t deem it necessary. She just listened and Phil let it all be said.


	11. Chapter 11

“So what’s it like? I mean… is it any good? He’s…. “ Simmons was bouncing around a little, dying for the details and Skye found her eagerness pretty funny. 

“Well, first of all… it’s incredible.” Skye collapsed into Jemma, groaning. “He’s really good with his mouth… like incredibly good. And he always makes me cum first. Always. At least once.” 

“At least?” Simmons’ eyes lit up, brows nearly joining her hairline. “How many times have you….”

“In one session or one day?” 

“How much do you guys have sex!?” Simmons’ face was awash in curiosity. “I assumed it would be… perfunctory.” 

“Does Coulson seem like a perfunctory kind of guy? He’s a beast, Jemma. Nice and strong, doesn’t hesitate to hold me down. We did it outside a couple of times, and in public.” Simmons’ eyes just kept getting bigger and bigger. “We do it all the time, but I’m still not pregnant. It’s been six weeks now.” Skye knew she was complaining and that it might take a hell of a lot longer than six weeks, but she was getting impatient. 

“Do you want me to give you an examination? All of your earlier tests came out quite well. Both of you are very fertile.” Simmons said it with that sciencey excitement that only Simmons could muster, trying to make the word fertile sound sexy. “But yes, I can give you a once over. There’s a medical room at the end of the hall. This is one of the nicer safe houses I’ve seen.” Simmons started to tell Skye about a safe house she’d been in in Minsk that was essentially an ice fishing shack and how much different it was than this place. That wasn’t helping to calm Skye down, but she was grateful Simmons was trying. 

Simmons told Skye to lay on the bed while she got a few things set up. “Take your shorts and underpants off. You can cover up with the sheet.” Simmons gave Skye that sympathetic smile. Going to the gyno wasn’t great on any day, but add to that your gyno is your best friend and things could be weird. Regardless, Skye laid back down under the covers and let Simmons get things rolling. After a few uncomfortable prods, Simmons had Skye scoot up a little. “I tried to warm this up, but no matter how much,” she held the internal ultrasound wand in her hand. “Sorry in advance for any discomfort.” 

Skye winced and looked away, closing her eyes and trying to remind herself that this could help and it wasn’t weird at all. Simmons was her doctor. She was just checking on how things were down there. That was when Skye became aware of a noise. It wasn’t loud, but it was pretty constant, a whooshing noise that she felt like she should know, but couldn’t identify. “Skye,” Simmons’ voice had that uplifted sound that meant she was unsure. “How long ago was your monthly?” 

“I’m due tomorrow.” That was part of what Skye had worries about. What if she bled again? They’d have to start all over again. 

“Well… I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.” Skye looked over at Jemma, brows knitted. “Skye, do you hear that?” 

“Yeah, your machine is making a whooshing noise.” Skye fidgeted, trying to see what Simmons was looking at on the screen. She’d frozen it. All it looked like was black and white smudges with a bean shape thrown in. 

“That’s not the machine, Skye. That’s your baby.” Skye’s eyes popped open wide and she just stared for a good long while at Simmons then at the screen. “Did you hear….”

“I heard. You’re… you’re sure?” 

“Positive. It looks like you’re seven or eight weeks in.” Simmons was making the note then paused, looking at Skye. “… you weren’t here eight weeks ago.” Skye shook her head, hand on her belly, just staring at the screen. “And you weren’t pregnant when you left the Playground.” Skye shook her head again. “So maybe we’re just dealing with an accelerated gestation. Assume you weren’t pregnant four weeks ago when you had your monthly. … roughly a 2:1 rate of development? I mean, we’ll have to keep an eye, but it wouldn’t surprise me given how you heal and your… special talents. Regardless… Skye, you’re going to be a mummy.” They hugged, both bouncing with excitement. 

But then Skye went a little numb, holding onto Jemma as shock filtered through her. Even if it was just for this moment, she was someone’s mother. Skye felt her world tip upside down. “Don’t tell him. Ok? I… I want to tell him.” Simmons agreed easily, giving Skye another hug. “Oh my God. This… holy crap, I’m pregnant,” Skye hissed, laughing wildly. “This is crazy. Simmons… I mean…a baby’s in there right now!” They both laughed, hugging before they worked to get as clear an ultrasound image as they possibly could. Skye wanted Phil to have something and a printout was just the thing.


	12. Chapter 12

Phil was surprised that Simmons had instead they stay a day to make sure his arm was ok. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been shot before. He was fine. But since it was a beautiful location and things weren’t too crazy at the office, Melinda and Jemma stayed. He and Melinda had sat out by the water the whole night drinking tequila and talking. It was incredible and so helpful, but it also left him with a blistering hangover. That meant that he didn’t emerge from his room until well after two, finally able to face the day… ish. 

“Morning sunshine.” Skye leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek when he came in the kitchen. Phil went to return it, but saw Simmons at the table with her tea watching intently. 

“You’re chipper,” he groaned as he went for the coffee maker. 

“And you’re super hungover. You know May actually slept in until noon? What did you guys do last night? Or what did you drink? You smell like a distillery.” Skye waved her hand in front of her nose as he fussed with the coffee maker. 

“Tequillia,” Phil told her, looking to Simmons who was pointedly not looking at him standing there in his boxers and tank top. Crap, he was just wearing boxers and a tank top. “Can you do this,” he asked Skye who made a sad tutting sound, kissed his forehead, and took over. “I’ll be back.” Phil heard giggling as he made his way back to his bedroom to put on a pair of sweats and a robe. May was sitting in the chair in the corner, waiting for him it seemed. 

“Why did you take the bullet for her? It would have just hit the kevlar. The worst she’d have gotten was a bruise.” Melinda didn’t ask him that last night. She’d pointedly stayed away from that actually. Phil had been grateful, but he also knew her well enough to know that the other shoe would fall. 

“I didn’t know for sure she wasn’t pregnant,” Phil told May evenly. 

“You didn’t know that she was either. And it could have caught you in the neck. That was stupid of you. Sloppy.” Her brow rose and she leaned forward in her chair. “You’re in love with her.” Phil’s headache doubled when May said it, having hoped to stay away from the topic entirely after last night. “You’re not just falling for her or infatuated…. “ Phil went to argue and May put her hand up. “It’s ok. I expected it. It’s good, Phil.” Melinda reached out and patted his cheek. 

“Why are you doing this now? I’m too hungover to argue….. Damn it.” He narrowed his eyes as Coulson put two and two together. “Did you even drink?” 

“Every third or fourth shot I would, but I was pouring it out all night.” May had done that to him a time or two when he needed to talk but wouldn’t without aide of something to hide behind. 

“Bitch.” May shrugged at him. “How I feel doesn’t matter anyway. It’s about her.” 

“It’s not all about her, Phil. I mean, granted, if she doesn’t want you, you aren’t going to force her. But she clearly cares for you. She does love you, and I wouldn’t be shocked if she was _in_ love with you too. Just remember she’s young and damaged.” Phil’s hackles went up at damaged, but he knew May was right. “You deserve for this to work out, Phil.” Melinda stood, coming over to him to stroke his arm a few times. “Simmons and I are out of here in two hours. Make sure she looks at your arm before we go if you can tear her away from Skye. and Phil?”

He looked up, brows knit in question. “Take a shower. The coffee can wait, but bathing cannot.” 

Phil took May’s advice and only joined the women in the kitchen after he had showered, finding a large cup of coffee with four sugars and a stack of dry toast and sliced bananas. “Thanks,” he nodded to the plate and coffee. Skye smiled shyly. It was so strange seeing her like that, flirtatious but toward him. “Good hangover food.” 

“Later on you can have greasy potato chips and cold Coke. That always helps, too.” Skye shifted a little closer in her seat. “Is that the new shampoo,” she asked as she caught a whiff of his still damp hair. Simmons’ giggle was stifled, but Phil was still very aware of it. 

“Yes.” May’s face was impassive, but Phil could read the way she was holding in a laugh. “Oh shut up, both of you.” May and Simmons broke into laughter. “Considering how I smelled earlier, I’d imagine this is a pleasant change.” Skye’s hand touched the back of his neck, bringing up goosebumps. He hadn’t touched her like that in almost two days. That was unreal considering how they had been going like crazy before. Phil was counting down the minutes until Simmons and May left to be perfectly honest. 

“Very true, plus… smell him.” Skye nodded. “It’s really nice. I encourage you to smell Coulson most of the time. Unless he’s really hungover or fresh off the basketball court, he smells pretty good to me.” Phil blushed hard but Skye continued. “Hell, even when you’re fresh off the basketball court you smell good.” Simmons was flushed and May’s impassive face showed a crack here and there. Phil got the game Skye was playing and appreciated the high stakes Skye kept. “Manly.” 

Simmons shot up and hurried from the room, giggling uncontrollably and clearly uncomfortable. Skye looked to May. “What? I know he smells good.”


	13. Chapter 13

Phil’s head was ready to explode. Somehow The Playground had been thrown into full lockdown. He’d gotten in touch with May, and she told him everything was fine, but things still weren’t up. It had been a couple of hours now and he was starting to get pissed. The only form of communication that worked were the phones, so that was all they had. Phil called to check in, pacing along the edge of his bedroom. He wished dearly that he still smoked. That would be nice, to pace and smoke, he thought as he listened to Fitz stutter through his explanation. He needed something to stop him from interrupting the kid. Coulson knew it was a dick move to interrupt Fitz when he was talking considering the problems he’d had since Ward lobbed him and Simmons in the ocean. Right now, though, Phil was just impatient. “Give the phone to Mack. Fitz,” Phil’s tone was sharp, possibly too sharp. “Give the phone… to Mack.” 

Things went quicker with Mack on the other end, and Phil could still hear Fitz in the background, talking … or trying to. Phil could almost see him flailing around, hands gesturing wildly from hands to hips and back again. “Good. Pass me to Bobbi.” Phil sat back down when he spoke with Bobbi, relaxing a bit now that he knew that this really was just some sort of a system-wide glitch. Granted it was a big, totally disabling one, but it wasn’t an attack. “How long do you think it’s going to take? Realaisticly.” Phil saw Skye out of the corner of his eye, watching her watch him talk on the phone. He could tell she didn’t think he noticed her in the way she looked at him so intently. Phil continued his conversation with Bobbi, letting Skye listen in if she wanted. It only took her a minute to make her presence known, and to be really quite pissed off. 

“What’s going on?” Skye moved into his sightline, blocking the screen he’d been reading. 

“I’ll call you back.” Phil hung up and turned to look at Skye. This wasn’t going to be pretty. “The Playground went into full lockdown a couple of hours ago. We’ve just been trying to figure out what’s going on and….”

“And you didn’t come get me? I was out on the beach for Christ’s sake. You could have texted me. I could have been in here helping!” Skye glared at him, slamming herself down into the chair where she’d set up her own little work station. Usually she’d just go there to write, but right now she was going into full tech geek mode. “Tell me what happened.”

She was really, really pissed. And yet he couldn’t stop himself, “I do not work for you, Agent.” 

“No you don’t,” she shot back immediately. “I work for you and I’m trying to help you, so give me the information I need, Director.”  
Roughly eight hours later, The Playground was back up and running. May was doing a top to toe with a full investigation, but there was no evidence of sabotage. When they finally signed off with The Playground, Skye stood, her back cracking. Phil’s knees echoed her back as they both walked silently to the kitchen. Skye hadn’t said anything that wasn’t work related to him for hours and Coulson was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He honestly didn’t know if it was going to happen tonight, though. She looked exhausted. And pale. “Skye, are you ok?” 

Her eyes were rimmed red and black smudges marred her face. “Just tired. And betrayed, but I’m too tired to deal with that right now. I’ll yell at you tomorrow.” Coulson nodded, amused at her pragmatism. 

“Go outside and get some fresh air. I’ll make sandwiches from the pheasant.” Skye just shrugged and went outside. Her general malaise made Coulson hurry in his preparations. By the time he got outside, Skye was laying down on one of the wicker couches, curled up like a bean, fast asleep. He wasn’t going to wake her, but he wasn’t going to leave her alone either. She didn’t look so great. Phil set the sandwiches down on the table in front of her then went back in the house to grab a couple of blankets. He laid one down over Skye and took the other, along with his sandwich, to the couch across from Skye’s. 

Within ten minutes, the sandwich was done and Phil was sacked out. He woke when he realized he was being stared at. He came to slowly, trying not to let on that he was awake. A spy’s instincts died hard even after all these years. “I know you’re awake.” 

Good, it was just Skye. Phil opened his eyes and saw how pissed Skye looked then amended his thought. Crap, it’s Skye. “Who the hell do you think you are cutting me out of the loop like that?” 

“I just woke up.” Phil sat up, rubbing his eyes. “I'm not really thinking about anything.” 

“Clearly.” Skye stood, glaring at him. “Is it because you see me differently now? Am I not fit for duty anymore? You realize that being in there put me in no danger. None. You didn’t come to get me for a reason. Other than you re-categorizing me from Agent to Little Woman, I can’t come up with anything.” She glared hard enough to make Phil feel a little nauseated. 

“I’m your boss when it comes down to it. In that moment, I didn’t need you. I was capable of operating the situation myself, and you were otherwise occupied.” Phil stood, wincing when his back gave a twinge. 

“I WAS READING ON THE BEACH!” Skye threw her hands up. “You don’t respect me now that we’ve slept together. You, of all guys Coulson… I expected better of you.” Phil felt the barb hit home, a slow burn of self-hatred frying him around the edges. “What if it’s a girl?” Skye’s hand fell on her stomach in a way that made him pause. 

Coulson’s head was spinning at this point. He was used to arguing with women when it was on a professional footing, but he’d nearly forgotten how hard it was to get a word in edgewise with a truly pissed off female on full-tilt destroy mode. He put his hands up in surrender. “If it’s a girl,” he asked softly. “Skye…” 

“This is not how I wanted to tell you.” She sat on the couch next to him, the early morning birds chirping away in the trees. The look on her face, the way her lip curled a little when they started tweeting was sweet. Not because she liked the birds, but because it was clear she wanted to murder nature right now. “Surprise.” She threw her hands up and headed for the house. 

Phil caught up with her in a couple of steps, pulling her into his arms. He didn’t give when she fought him, holding her tight until she relaxed. She still hadn’t said the words, and Phil needed to hear her say it. Right now, though, Skye was crying and clinging to him like he was the only port in a particularly violent storm. “I came in to tell you yesterday and then I found out about The Playground going dark and ….” 

“And then S.H.I.E.L.D. got the better of us for awhile.” He rubbed his hand across the back of her skull, thumb running over the tense scalp, trying to help her relax. 

“Yeah, well when it happens again….” She pulled back enough to give him a stern glare. 

“I will pull you in off the beach, from the roof, or off the toilet. How’s that?” Phil reached up to stroke her hair from her face. 

“Maybe not the toilet.” A laugh passed between them and broke the tension. Skye’s grip relaxed a little as they stood there and eventually she pulled back altogether. “Stay there.” Phil watched her dash into the house and breathed in a slow, shaky breath. Her anxiety was contagious and he could feel it on his skin. She did have a point about his not going to get her, but Phil didn’t want to dig into that too deeply. Not right now anyway. 

When Skye returned, it was with his book. “Do you always read in Spanish when you’re here,” Skye asked as she approached, holding out the book to him. 

“Typically there are authors I read in their native tongue. Well, in Spanish. Marquez is one of them. Is there a reason you’re handing me my book?” He let it open to the place where he’d left off, but the old ribbon he used as a bookmark had been augmented. He paused, looking at the bookmark closely. There were three spots for small pictures, just the width of your thumb, and one was filled with what looked like a picture of a bean. 

“That’s it.” Skye pointed over his shoulder. “We did that.” Her smile melted away every bit of the anger and hurt from earlier. 

“That’s our child,” Phil asked, needing to be totally certain. 

“8 weeks,” she told him. Before he could open his mouth, she went on. “Simmons figures that it has an accelerated growth table since we haven’t even been here eight weeks.” 

“And you had your ….” 

“My period, Coulson. I had my period.” Skye patted his hand. “Yeah, which is why she thinks it’s like two to one. So really I’m only four weeks, but the baby looks eight weeks. I don’t know. She’s running tests, but did talk for half an hour about how little she knows about my reproductive… and you’re not listening at all, are you?” 

Phil heard every word, but his eyes were glued to the little black and white bean on his bookmark. “I’m listening,” he assured her. “I know you’re probably still mad at me, but I’d really like to….” Skye cut him off, pulling Phil in for a slow, sweet kiss. She was pregnant. There was a child in there, _his_ child as a matter of fact. Phil couldn’t resist laying his hand low on her belly. He knew there was no way he could feel it or that it could feel him, but he couldn’t help but desire being closer to their child.


	14. Chapter 14

Instead of going back to The Playground as was the original plan, Coulson had changed things once he found out Skye was pregnant. He had Fitz and Mac come out and give her a setup to rival what they’d had on the plane, taking up a whole room for it. She was on remote access for all ops and would be their eye in the sky running the numbers and helping to hack in where necessary. It gave her active service without putting her in physical danger. Skye saw it for what it was, a really…. really good bribe for her to keep her mouth shut about the change in their deal. 

The fact of the matter was that Skye actually found herself keen to stay put once she started thinking about it in terms of an accelerated pregnancy. They’d been here a month and a half before the decision was made, and now at two months along, Skye had actually settled in here. It would be easy to be angry with Coulson for switching up the deal if he wasn’t so freaking great in every other way. He was waiting on her hand and foot, rubbing cream on her stomach and rubbing her feet, the whole nine yards. Hell, she was barely showing, and that was only because the kid in her was growing fast. Skye was walking through her new computer room when she felt a pain that was something akin to being jabbed in the crotch with an icepick. 

She let out a gasp and he was in there. As she pressed in hard against her pelvis, Coulson was talking a mile a minute. “Shut up.” She kissed his cheek after she blurted it out, shaking her head. “Sorry… it’s ok. It’s fine. The books say… damn that hurt more than I thought it would.” Skye caught her breath and sat up fully, trying to shake off the after effects. 

“What was that?” 

“It felt like someone was stabbing me in the vag.” Coulson pinked, but Skye didn’t care. “All the books I read mentioned that the pains happen, but clearly they are way underplaying this.” 

His arm wrapped around her waist, tugging her in the direction of the couch Coulson insisted be left in the room. He reasoned that there would be nights she’d need to work late and then she could be off her feet for at least part of it. Besides, Skye liked to stretch out with her computer. In her little den of technology, it was a comfortable spot for her to relax. She was grateful it was there right now as he made her lay down. “I’m really ok.” 

He didn’t believe her, and maybe it was because she was lying. It was better, but it still hurt like hell. “Oh… I meant to show you this.” Skye turned over onto her back, her legs hooked over the arm of the sofa. Skye pulled her t-shirt up to show the small, but visible bump. She was glad she was looking right at him when she did it because the look on Coulson’s face was the tenderest thing she’d ever seen. His lips curled up into this tiny, awe-filled smile and his hand lay over the bump, just barely touching her. While they both knew they wouldn’t feel anything yet, they both knew it was there and now there was no hiding it. He looked at her stomach for a good, long time, his hand resting there. It was this link, sort of a completion of a circuit and the two of them, no three of them, just relaxed for a few minutes together. 

“Hey Coulson,” Skye said after awhile, knowing his guard was down. 

“Hmmm?” He glanced over at her, open. 

“Are we not going to have sex anymore now?” Again, she was glad she was staring right at him. HIs face was priceless at that moment, sort of a shocked arousal. Skye sat up, pulling her legs under her. “I mean, I know we were going like rabbits at first to try to get pregnant, but… since I told you I was, you’ve kind of kept your distance.” 

“You were angry with me,” Coulson defended, hands sliding into his pockets. “Then you were designing your room with Mack and Fitz.” 

“And now,” Skye asked with one brow raised. 

“And now….” Coulson looked incredibly uncomfortable, and Skye just let him dangle until he decided to finish his thought. “I didn’t think you’d be interested after the… necessary part was concluded.” 

She laughed right in his face, then took his shoulders in hand. “Let me be 100% clear on this one, Couslon. I want to keep having sex with you. Like a lot. I wanted to have sex with Fitz while he was here. Fitz, man.” Skye threw her hands up in the air. “That’s how desperate I’m feeling. Having sex with Fitz would just be wrong. He’s… he’s… Fitz!” She threw her hands in the air again, sighing. “So why aren’t you banging me on the daily, AC?” The look on his face made her echo the clear _no_ that accompanied her use of slang. 

“Like I said… I figured I’d done my part as far as sex was concerned. So you want to have sex and instead I’m rubbing cream on your stomach? I’m an idiot.” 

Skye nodded at him. “But I want both.” She rubbed her stomach, hoping she avoided any really bad stretch marks. Skye actually liked her stomach. 

“So … what’s a lot?” Coulson looked nervous, but intrigued by the discussion. 

Skye was feeling better, the talk alone drawing her mind from the earlier pain to how good Phil felt. “A lot, a lot. Like I said...Fitz.” Coulson made a face and moved to sit next to her, his hand running over the small of her back. He leaned over and kissed her, his hand moving up. She jumped a mile when his hand skated over the side of her breast. “Even putting on a shirt some days sort of hurts.” 

“In other words, handle with care?” Skye nodded at him as Coulson did just that, barely touching her. He more used her shirt, shifting it so the fabric would stroke her skin. “I’ve never had a pregnant partner before.” 

“I’ve never been a pregnant partner before,” Skye joked back. “Want to go educate ourselves?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next will involve a very pregnancy-specific kink. Please see the tags for more information.

Skye made new noises now. She’d warned Phil about her breasts and she hadn’t been joking. The lightest brush could be pleasure or agony, so he had to really watch what he was doing and follow her cues. Like right now, his hand was stroking under her right breast and Skye was twisting against him, grinding on his thigh. Today was a good breast day. If he was careful and took his time, she really got off on it. Not to mention just about everything lately. 

But it was the noises she made that got to him more than her thighs wrapped around his leg or her breasts under his fingers. Her noises cut through him, making it hard for him to think straight. It wasn’t anything untoward, nothing like out of a porno. It was just her, genuinely in the moment, genuinely showing pleasure and it was the sexiest thing he’d ever experienced in his life. 

Phil was pleased as hell that it was a good breast day because it meant he got to play with Skye’s new, very large breasts. It seemed like they got bigger every day and Phil struggled to keep his hands off of them once he knew he could have her again. “I want your mouth,” Skye told him frankly, pushing his head down to her chest. He tread carefully as he ran his tongue over the paper-thin skin, watching for her reactions. 

“Is this going to be enough,” Coulson asked Skye, pressing his thigh in harder between her legs. With the demand Skye was putting on him, they’d had to think of some creative solutions to her super-charged libido. Skye had even talked to Simmons about it, worried there was something going on with her. It turned out that increased libido or decreased libido were both common. Out of the two of them, Coulson was glad Skye had the increased libido because it was hard for him to keep his hands off of her now that she’d freed him from his self-imposed constraints. 

As he saw her stomach round out a little more every day, he felt like he finally got something right. It was like some dumb animal part of him was beating its chest and having a field day. Like every time he pushed her over the edge that he was declaring _mine, she is just for me._

She shook her head no and slipped her hand between her thighs, rubbing her clit through her panties. The pregnancy hadn’t only swollen her breasts, but her whole body was changing. Phil watched her push her panties to the side, her clit swollen and red already. Her index finger just rubbed up and down. That was all it took as he lavished attention on Skye’s breasts, for the woman to have her second orgasm of the day. She cried out his name and it felt like the whole bed frame shook when she finished, hips bucking up hard. 

“Phil… you need…. I need…. please.” Skye tended to get overwhelmed easily the past few weeks and Phil was doing his level best to help keep her tethered. Simmons confirmed what Skye had already figured out. Her hormones were way out of whack and her body was just trying to figure out what the hell to do with it. No one wanted to try to regulate with medicines for the sake of the baby, so Phil had just had to be very careful. He had to handle her like a live bomb some days and like the world’s horniest housewife the next. It was tiring, but so worth it. 

Skye sat up and tugged at his pants. She’d gotten even more aggressive in bed and Phil was having a good time with that as well. All around, considering how bad pregnancies could be, hers was not too bad. So, for the couple of downs they were having right now, this was a huge up. Her hands wrapped around him, surprising Phil because he’d missed her actually undoing his pants. “I had such a good dream about you last night.” Skye didn’t need to do much work to get Phil hard enough to ride, not bothering with any pretext as she straddled his lap and sunk down. Skye let out a string of curses as his hands skated over her sides, her body shuddering from the intrusion. She didn’t give him more than a moment to adjust before she started moving. 

They didn’t know if it was just Skye’s body reacting to pregnancy or maybe it was because the baby was developing quicker and there was a higher concentration of hormones, but whatever it was, she was going to kill him one of these times. Phil had actually had to tap out last night. That was something that never happened to him before, and he was so grateful that she had no problem taking matters into her own hands. Plus, he got a nice show. 

Her stomach rubbed against him as she bounced, and he slowed her down with hands on her hips and took a kiss. “Thank you,” she said softly, running her hands through his hair. She was careful with it, like she was afraid it was all going to fall out at once. While that only reminded him of his own follicular situation, he thought it was sweet on her part. “I forget.” His hands came up to caress her breasts, fingertips just barely skating around the edges. “Coulson.” The way she said his name in bed was so unlike any other woman. At first, Phil had been a little put off by that, but now it fit. He wouldn’t be surprised at this point if the kid came out calling him Coulson. 

“I’ve got you.” His fingers stroked up her spine, pressing gently so she’d fold to him. His lips caressed her jaw then down her throat. “Both of you.” His mouth closed on hers as she rocked back and forth, moaning for him as her hand rubbed her clit. Phil traded her hand out for his, framing her clit with his fingers and pressing up. She moaned and shuddered against him before she resumed her rocking. She loved it when he gave her pressure there and then let her guide the pleasure. He was just giving her something firm to rub against as he exposed more of her clit. Soon enough she was keening and shuddering, her pleasure clear as she gripped down on his cock hard enough to make him gasp. 

He had to hold it together, though. He couldn’t finish just yet. It was pretty clear from the way her hips kept rocking slightly that Skye was not done with him. He had very few things that he could truly sacrifice for this pregnancy. Skye was doing all the heavy lifting, so Phil figured it was his responsibility to do whatever he could to keep her relatively happy. There were going to be miserable days no matter what, but if he could reduce them by getting blue balls… well it was the least he could do. Skye blinked, pushing herself up with a silly smile. “Put me on my knees?” She batted her eyelashes at him and Phil leaned up to kiss her, rolling them over in one fluid motion so he was on top. 

Skye wasn’t huge by any means, but Phil noticed that her balance wasn’t 100% lately. Getting up on his knees, he kept his hands on her as she moved to hers. It gave the impression he was helping when he was really just making sure she didn’t fall off the bed. She flattened herself out, stretching her hands in front of her until they hit the headboard. Her thighs spread and Phil leaned down behind her. She jumped when his tongue ran over her folds from behind. He had to twist himself up a fair bit, but he sucked on her clit for a little bit before getting up and pushing in. Skye’s hand came back, grabbing his hip and pulling him in close. Those noises, the new ones, were loud and clear. 

There was a moan-whimper that started low and ended high, and he was getting a lot of that. It echoed his thrusts and Phil waited a few more moments, just giving her that as he started to recite the Constitution in his head. That was about all that was going to get him through this without shooting off any second. She was riding back against him, pulling one of his hands to her breast. That got the sigh-shudder. His hand cupped the bouncing flesh, squeezing lightly. Skye’s hand clawed at him for a moment when the shudder came before she knelt up and pressed her back to his chest. 

Phil did his best to keep moving for her, to keep his own needs second. Crap that was hard. Her hands brought his to her breasts, nodding as he gave them a light squeeze. “God that’s amazing.” Skye’s hands cupped over his, guiding him as she pushed herself back into him, grinding down. There were sloppy, half-met kisses and the occasional need to right their balance, but Skye gave him a sound he hadn’t heard from her yet. If he could have categorized it, he would have said it was a sound of awe at the most, real and desperate need at the least. Either way he was fine with it and followed her lead. 

His hands rubbed over Skye’s nipples, her chest jumping with shallow breaths under his fingers. “God you’re beautiful.” Phil’s lips stroked across Skye’s throat as he spoke, looking at his hands over her shoulders. Her breasts filled them up and spilled over, the tender flesh taut but somehow soft. He sunk his teeth in at her shoulder gently and Skye’s body rolled into him. He wasn’t going to make it much longer like this and he hoped she’d give him some recovery time before she started again. 

It was just as he was thinking about how else he could keep her cumming once he needed a break that he felt the dampness. It was barely there against his right palm. Phil was in the middle of a squeeze and as he squeezed again, he felt it once more. Once the right breast started to let down, the left followed moments later. Skye’s sounds moved from pleasure to pleasure-pain and back to pleasure as he continued to massage her breasts. Phil’s damp hand moved from her breast to her sternum, pressing flat as Skye started to roll on him again. 

He could see the dribble from her nipple as he moved in her and Phil wondered if it made him a sick son of a bitch that he was incredibly turned on by that. Since Skye didn’t seem put out in the least, Phil kept playing with her breasts, watching in pure fascination as the drips came quicker. Skye was floating, back arched as she leaned into him. Her fingers rubbed her clit hard and rough, just keeping herself going. Phil held out as long as he possibly could before finishing inside her and bringing them down to lay on the bed shortly after. 

Skye rolled over onto her back and Phil laid next to her, his arm slung over her stomach, his other hand stroking her hair. “Give me a minute and I’ll grab you some juice.” His head lay on her shoulder, Skye’s arms coming to hold him. “You’re a beast, you know that right?” Skye laughed and nodded, stroking through his hair slowly. “I’m not a young man anymore.” 

“I don’t want a young man,” Skye told him, sitting up a little. He moved, too. “I want whatever you want to give me.” She kissed him, tears in her eyes. Phil just held on, rubbing the back of her neck. “I love you.” It wasn’t the first time she’d said it in a moment like this. She was on cloud nine and all Phil had to do was keep her between the rails. “You make me cum harder than anyone I’ve ever been with. Even the girl with the mouth like a vacuum.” Skye made a sucking motion with her mouth and Phil laughed. She loved him, loved that he could make her cum. It wasn’t quite the _I love you_ he’d wanted, but Phil would take what he could get. 

Skye’s hands ran over her torso down to the baby then back up. “I feel like I’m tingling all over.” She smiled at him, moving his hand up to her breast. “Plus… I mean that’s pretty cool.” Her fingers had guided him to the tiny dribble coming from her right nipple. “I didn’t know that could happen so early.” She seemed pleased and while Phil was a touch confused, he was happy that she was happy. Skye brought her damp fingers to her mouth, sucking softly. “Oh… that’s sweeter than I thought it would be.” She rubbed her nipple again and brought her fingers to his mouth. “Unless you’d like to taste it from the source?” Her brow rose and Phil felt both trapped and elated. 

“Might as well.” Phil shrugged, trying to play it cool as he leaned in. He was cautious, kissing her breast before moving to her nipple. The sweetness was there before he felt any sort of dribble on his tongue. He just pretended like he didn’t taste it and sucked softly. She bit her bottom lip and arched her back at the sensation as Phil felt the warm milk against his tongue. Now he couldn’t deny that he’d tasted her and moved back to sit up. Skye didn’t let him, though. She pulled up a couple of pillows and nodded. Phil followed, laying across her lap and letting her prop him up until he could wrap his mouth around her nipple while she stroked his hair. The world faded away for Phil as Skye’s breast started to give him more. He swallowed and wrapped his arms around her, holding on as he fell into a quiet peace with Skye’s breast in his mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

They’d done this a few times now, and Skye found herself looking forward to it. She sat back on the couch in her office and Coulson knelt in front of her. She was wearing a long sundress that dusted the ground, and he was currently inching it up her legs, his mouth closed around one hard nipple. Phil settled in close, his head tucked in as she stroked his neck and shoulders. The sensation was relief, beautiful and soft, something that she found herself daydreaming about. She didn’t produce a ton of milk just yet, but it was clear that they were both enjoying what her body was making at the moment. His hands moved over her breasts, massaging. He had strong, wide hands, and Skye had found herself in need of their contact more and more often. When he was touching her, she felt calmer, more in control. If he was away for too long, Skye felt unstable. It was probably just hormones, but it was still true. 

His teeth grazed the underside of her breast down to her ribs, making Skye shudder. “May I undress you?” Phil’s tone surprised Skye. It was soft, sort of wobbly around the edges as his mouth rounded the inside of her breast. She nodded and he got to his feet, helping her up as well. “I love the way you look.” Skye would have felt weird about the changes in her body, but Phil seemed so taken by them it was hard to hate the way her hips were widening or her thighs were chubbier. She stood there, letting him undress her, his mouth moving to each newly revealed bit of flesh. She was left standing in just a pair of panties that was stretched over her belly, riding low under her navel. Phil’s hand gravitated there instantly, pushing them down her legs as he dropped to his knees. 

Phil didn’t give her a chance to ready herself. He just ran his hand up between her thighs and pressed his mouth to her clit. “Jesus fuck, Coulson.” Skye grabbed his shoulder as he sucked hard, hips jerking toward his face. He was like a god damned heat seeking missile when it came to her clit and Skye thanked whatever Gods were up there for that. “F… fingers… “ He was familiar with the fact that she could go from zero to sixty in a second flat and pushed her gently back onto the couch. He came close, his mouth wrapping around her nipple once more as two fingers pushed into her body. “Phil,” Skye breathed, shuddering as she felt him start to suck. His fingers started to press and pull inside her, making Skye grind down into his hand, following his motions. 

Around two o’clock every day, he’d come to her. No matter what they were doing, they’d pause. Even if it wasn’t sex, he’d come to her. Sometimes he’d lay close, his head cradled in Skye’s arm. Sometimes he would be on his knees like he was right now, with fingers inside of her, but his mouth sucking steadily. Her breasts were still incredibly sensitive, but Skye was learning to appreciate the increased sensation, even the pain because there was a real peace that came over him. Not all the time, but sometimes the strain and ache of letting down made her shudder with pain. Today it didn’t hurt at all though. It was becoming more of a relief, more of a time for them to enjoy each other. He got her off twice with his fingers, mouth moving from her left breast to her right so that both breasts would open up for him. The flow was light right now, but she wanted him to fuck her doggie later and that would be when they’d really get going. 

She’d done a fair amount of reading on this subject since the first time he’d fed from her breast. Apparently it was a thing, and a somewhat common thing during pregnancy. Some people even induced lactation to do just what they were doing. Sometimes she felt weird, but then she’d see the peace in his expression as he sucked and swallowed and that worry would pass. Doing this with him was totally different than feeding her child. It wasn’t like she was going to get mixed up for God’s sake! Coulson squeezed her breast, massaging it and then teasing his fingers in a slow pinch down her nipple. “You need to fuck me.” There was no question in her voice, no real way for him to get out of it. Not that she thought he’d want to get out of it. 

Coulson seemed to be getting off big time on the changes her body was going through. She caught him staring a whole lot. And on the days when she felt less than beautiful or downright fat and ugly, he’d look at her like this and she’d instantly feel beautiful. That coupled with the fact that he was, by a long shot, the best she’d ever had in bed and Skye was having a hard time keeping herself from telling him she loved him every time he touched her. It was getting harder to hide, and she’d slipped a bunch of times already. He let it go, clearly assuming it was the pregnancy. Maybe some of it was, but the way he was, how fully committed to this, made her think maybe it wasn’t just about the advances in science. 

He took her to bed to have sex, insisting it wasn’t good for her back on the couch. Instead of going straight to bed, though, Skye sat Phil on the edge of the bed after stripping him down. He didn’t wear his shirt to bed anymore, and didn’t shy away as much when she touched his scar. Right now he was sitting on the corner as Skye sunk down so she could wrap her mouth around him. “Skye….” His voice was deep, hard. 

“I need to suck you off more often,” was all it took for Phil’s hips to buck up against her mouth. He liked it when she got dirty, though he didn’t admit it. Sometimes he'd even remind her she'd be someone's mother soon. She continued to stroke him, coming up for a breath. “I want to be on my knees for you until I can’t.” Her hand ran over her five month belly, the roundness starting to show in a way that had her rubbing it like a Buddha all the time. “You feel bigger and bigger the farther along I get.” Her hand continued to stroke and she watched Coulson’s chest flush. “Not that you felt small before. You’re the first man I’ve ever had leave me totally satisfied.” Phil’s pride at the statement was clear in the way he beamed down at her. 

He reached down and played with her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers as she started to suck him again. She gave him frequent breaks, just working so she’d get him nice and hard. The harder he was the less cautious he was when he got inside her. And, honestly, right now she just needed a good fuck. Simmons said it was ok, a lot of sites and articles said it was ok. She just followed common sense rules because no matter how bad she might want him to shove her into the bed and pound her until she screamed, Skye had to be careful for a little while longer. Her hand rubbed over her stomach before it came up to play with his balls. 

Skye felt her nipple express, a stream of milk hitting Coulson’s upper thigh. “Jesus Christ.” Phil jumped and Skye squeezed his cock hard because she felt it pulse hard as she dripped down his thigh. Skye did it again, still squeezing his cock to keep him from losing it, watching his head fall back. Her mouth ran over his thigh, lapping herself from his skin for awhile to help him regain himself before climbing up on the bed and dropping forward onto her hands and knees. There, he was ready, she thought as Coulson’s hands grabbed her hips and he pushed in. Skye let out a howl, arching her back hard because while she wanted him riled up, she hadn’t expected the steady push that opened her. “You’re liquid silk,” he purred into her shoulder, hands squeezing her hips hard as he arched into her. “And you’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen in my life.” Phil’s mouth kissed the back of her neck as his hips rocked hard, making her breasts swing freely. It hurt, but soon enough one hand moved to them to stroke and caress. 

“Phil….” Skye’s whole body was trembling in a weird peri-orgasmic state. She was right there, floating for him as both hands came to her breasts. She clamped down on him, crying out his name over and over. She felt him cum in her, and didn’t stop riding back. Phil recovered and kept fucking her until he went too soft because Skye’s pleasure didn’t seem to end. She knew that had to ache, but he never resisted pushing her body in favor of his own comfort. Skye fell onto her side, curling up as a soft smile crept across her face. 

His fingers stroked through her hair, making Skye uncurl a little bit. He kept stroking her, leaning in to lap at her nipples sweetly, moving from breast to breast while she came down. Eventually it was too much and she had to stop him. She held him close and stroked his neck. “I don’t know if I could do this with anyone else.” Skye looked down at him and she thought she felt him gasp a little. “I mean it Coulson. No one else would treat me as well, and I don’t think I could be so open with anyone else.” 

He traded their position, pulling her in close against his chest and settling them under the blankets. The sweat was starting to dry and Skye shivered a little bit. His hand instant began to rub up and down her arm, trying to warm her. “I love you.” Skye didn’t follow it with anything, just said it softly against his chest, listening as his heart pounded under her ear. He didn’t say it back, just leaned down to kiss her forehead, his feelings clear in the way he held her. She didn’t need him to say it back yet. He’d do it when he was ready and before that happened, Skye wouldn’t accept it.


	17. Chapter 17

The heel of Phil’s hand dug into Skye’s hip, rubbing hard as she whimpered and twisted. “Ow, ow, ow, ow.”

“Should I stop?” Phil was genuinely concerned. 

“If you do, I’ll shoot you. Just rub.” Skye’s back had been hurtling lately, the strain their child was putting on it making her prone to demanding he rub her hips middle back. He didn’t mind one bit, but it was happening more and more frequently. 

“When is Simmons coming back?” Simmons had been here on and off, checking up on Skye and the baby. Jemma and Phil had actually been talking quite a bit about having her move in near the end of Skye’s pregnancy just to be safe. With her accelerated timeline, who knew what the birth was going to be like? He also authorized her to seek out a few OG/GYNs that were discrete and trustworthy. Well, that and a few nurses. Phil was preparing. It was something he excelled at and right now he was juggling a hundred things just to be certain that everything would go smoothly for Skye and the baby. 

“Friday.” It was Wednesday, so that was good. Phil wanted to ask her about the backaches and a few other symptoms. He’d been reading voraciously about pregnancy, but he still felt ill equipped to understand some of the problems it presented. Essentially, the body went through just about every change it could while potentially driving the women who went through it crazy. There was such a thing as pregnancy psychosis, which was a truly terrifying thought. Thank God Skye was mostly just horny. He continued to rub until his palm cramped, but then he just switched hands, waiting for her to tell him that it was enough. Before that could happen, though, he was saved by his phone. Phil answered it with a claw for a hand, sitting back on the sofa while May went over a recent mission. It was incredible how everyone had adapted to his and Skye’s remote presence. They were still heavily involved, but they were on their own at the same time. Especially when it came to the terms of the pregnancy. It was all held very close to the vest.

As May spoke, Phil was aware of Skye getting up. She was rubbing her belly, something she did all the time now. He watched her pull her shirt up, revealing the swell that held their child. She leaned against the desk, still rubbing as she started to type with one had. He didn’t know what she was doing, but he watched her as May spoke, the baby bump brushing against every surface. Her hand was there, though. It was protecting the baby as she moved to sit, struggling to get comfortable. 

“… and then the narwal said to Mack…”

“What?” Phil suddenly tuned back into the conversation. 

“Oh, you are listening,” May said sarcastically. “Was she posing for you?” May was well aware of the situation between him and Skye. There was little he’d keep from her and she was actually pretty helpful with the crazy hormone thing. “How big is she now?” Phil turned his phone around and Skye waved at May from where she was seated. Thank God he was actually talking to her through the bluetooth so Skye didn’t hear May’s jabs. “So how’s your hard on for pregnant women going?” Phil got up and headed outside, not able to answer in front of Skye and cursing May in the meantime. 

“I do not have a thing for pregnant women,” Phil protested quietly. “I just happen to like the way she …. You know what? Shut up.” He wanted to smack the smirk off of her face. 

“You so do. Remember who you’re talking to. I’ve seen the way you’ve stared at preggos out in the field.” He could see her in the cockpit, and he missed her terribly. May was his best friend and to not see her on a daily basis anymore was rough on both of them. “When Sue was pregnant with the twins, I thought you were going to burst through your pants, Phil.” Sue Storm pregnant with twins had been a sight to behold for sure, but that May had noticed was mortifying. Had Sue noticed? Did he have to send an apology letter? 

“Was it that obvious?” Phil picked at his nails, hoping that she’d say no.

“To me, yes. To everyone else…. probably not.” May was teasing him and Phil flipped her the bird. “You keeping up with her ok?” 

“For the most part. She was amorous before….”

“Horny, Phil. The word is horny.” Phil sighed heavily and glanced at the house where he could see Skye through the window, hand still rubbing her belly. 

“That’s the mother of my child you’re talking about,” Phil said. “And, yes, she’s a sex maniac at the moment. I just make sure I take my vitamins.” 

“I’m sending you something to the P.O. Box in town. Surprise her with it.” Melinda looked at him with a raised brow. “It’ll make both your lives easier.” 

“… you’re scaring me.” Phil joked, honestly worried about what May was sending given the look she was giving him. 

Later that week, Phil went into town alone and retrieved the package. He went to the cafe, ordering a meal for him and one to go for Skye. He’d been doing some shopping while she worked on a report for May, both of them still appreciating a little alone time despite how close they’d been. Boy was he happy he was alone when he opened Melinda’s package. He closed it immediately upon seeing what she’d sent, wondering how the hell he was supposed to present Skye, the mother of his child, with a box of sex toys. 

It turned out that it was a very, very easy sell.


	18. Chapter 18

"COULSON! COULSON!” Skye screamed it from the dining room where she was laying out a few baby things Simmons had left the last time she was here. “Get in here.” 

Phil came tearing in from his office, striding to her across the room. “What? Skye, what?” She grabbed his hand and showed him, pressing his hand in against her belly where the baby was currently kicking. “Oh..” She had felt little bubbles before and a kick or two, but it was never anything that he could feel. Today, though, the baby was going a bit wild, kicking and swimming around in there. “That’s what I think it is, right?” 

Skye nodded and moved his hand as she felt the baby move. “Isn’t that cool? It’s so weird, like a little alien in there!” They both paused a second, Coulson’s brows raising at her slightly too on the nose joke. “No, like face hugger, not like… alien-alien.” Phil just kissed her to get her to shut up and she was grateful for it. He had a great sense of when she needed him to rescue her from herself. “Have you thought about names?” 

“Have you?” Phil looked up at her. He’d slipped to his knees even though they were clearly hurting him today, both hands on her belly. The difference between what five months and six months was crazy. Plus, her boobs. They could be used as flotation devices for a 747 at this point. She just hoped they didn’t get even bigger. Having to adjust to being six months pregnant in three months had her body on high alert. She liked being pregnant, but sometimes the accelerated growth of their baby freaked Skye out.

“Yeah. A few.” They hadn’t wanted to know the gender, though Simmons did, so they discussed boy and girl names, tossing them back and forth as the baby finally settled down and Phil went to sit in the chair next to her. His fingers ran over the tiny booties and cloth diapers, a wistful look coming over him. He suggested Steven, of course, but Skye didn’t want two S names in the family. Then there was her want to name a boy after him, which Phil shot down in a second. He picked up a rattle and turned it over, the musical beads inside plinking off the sides. 

“What about Margaret if it’s a girl?” Phil looked up at her, his desire for and belief in that name clear. “We could call her Peggy.” He wanted that name even more than Steve and Skye took it into consideration. Skye knew who Peggy Carter was and she also knew that Phil had admired her as much, if not more, than he admired Steve Rogers. And that was saying a LOT!

“Margaret Coulson. Peggy Coulson….” Skye nodded. “Ok, but I get to pick her middle name.” She’d actually had this one in contention for future kids’ names ever since she learned the name of the woman who'd saved her life as a baby. “I want Avery.” Agent Avery had been one of the two agents who’d found her. It only made sense to Skye to honor them. “And Richard if it’s a boy? That’s ok, right?” 

Phil nodded, leaning over to kiss her on the temple. “Of course. I think it’s touching.” She didn’t know why, but all of a sudden, she started to cry. And it wasn’t just a few tears, suddenly she was awash with emotion and in the middle of an ugly cry. “It’s alright.” He rubbed her back and spoke softly to her. “Let it out.” They found that when she got like this, and it was more frequent the longer she was pregnant, the more necessary it was for her to just cry herself out. He was good with her, gathering her up next to him and leading her outside. Fresh air helped when the tears came. It helped her remember how beautiful this all was, how lucky she was in so many ways. 

His arms locked around her securely, handing her a handkerchief he’d started carrying around. She was touched that he’d gone out of his way to do that even after he told her he didn’t like them. The handkerchief was soft, much softer than the kleenex and he gently wiped her face every now and then until the tears stopped and the exhaustion came on. He let her drift off there, picking up the book he’d been keeping out on the patio for this very reason. The last thing she remembered was his hand stroking her hair and the sound of pages turning. 

She woke at twilight to Phil softly whispering her name. “Skye… sweetheart, I have to stand up. I can’t feel my leg.” Skye shifted, stretching out as he stood, arching her back and twisting slowly to loosen it up. 

“Want me to kiss it and make it better,” Skye joked as she reached out to rub his thigh, squeezing to get the blood flowing again. “I’m starving.” 

“I figured. Let’s get you a snack before we make dinner.” Phil reached over to pat her shoulder and cup the side of Skye's face. When he did things like that, Skye felt more loved and cared for than she ever had in her life. He might not have said it yet, but Skye had no doubt in her mind that he felt the same as she did. It was ok, though. She didn’t want it if he wasn’t ready to give it freely. She was getting a little tired of waiting, but she couldn’t rush him. “Want to go into town after dinner? There is a movie showing in the park later tonight.” They’d found another small town with a thriving arts community and had been spending a decent amount of time there. 

“That’d be wonderful. Maybe we skip making dinner and go to the taco stand?” Phil rolled his eyes because that was her current craving and where she’d been eating at once a day for two weeks. Skye waited until she got the nod to give Phil a kiss. He _had_ to be sick of tacos by now, but he still went with her every day. The tacos at this stand were incredible and they had the best hot peppers she’d tasted in her life. Skye was almost ready to tell him to skip the snack and just head into town, but as soon as she moved her stomach let out a huge growl. 

“Come on. That’s my cue to put food in you.” Phil ran his hand over the small of her back as they walked into the house, gently guiding her in this as he had in so many other things. Skye felt at peace with the world in this moment, the only thing she wanted for was a juice and half a dozen tacos, both of which she would get very soon. Life really could be pretty friggin’ awesome.


	19. Chapter 19

Phil stood in front of the taco stand with his tablet in one hand, wearing a t-shirt and long shorts, but was still boiling his balls off even this late. It was eleven at night and Skye had been working since early. He’d forced some food on her a few times, but he needed to get her to properly eat. She really popped come the middle of her third month, or seventh month depending on how you counted, but she hadn’t been able to eat a full meal since. So instead of making her full meals, he made sure there was lots of food to graze on in the house. But the tacos were a surefire way to get her eating more than a few almonds and yogurt. So Phil had paid a local woman a lot of money to come out this close to midnight and make Skye tacos. Phil stood, looking up at the stars as meat sizzled on the griddle. They were on the water in the little town, and the sky was that crystal clear beautiful blue-black that came with the latest hours of the night. Even though he was hot as hell and very, _very_ sick of tacos, Phil was still pretty damn happy.

He had his tablet out, still working as the veggies hit the hot metal. God that stuff smelled great, maybe that was just because he was hungry now too. “Three more,” he held up three fingers and the abuéla making the tacos put more meat and veggies on the griddle. He’d hit the market before it closed, picking up some necessities, but it meant he was going to have to work through the night to get his work done. With Skye as far along as she was so quickly, Phil had to pick up almost all of the basic chores. He didn’t mind, he was just tired. This was why you were meant to have kids in your 20’s and 30’s, not in your early 50’s. He gave up his 20’s chasing Contras around Nicaragua or in a bunker under a small village in the Ukraine dealing with one Barton situation or another. 

His phone rang and Phil picked up, tucking it between his ear and shoulder as he continued to work his tablet. “Coulson.” 

“Hello Coulson, this is Skye.” He paused what he was doing, realizing how gruff he’d sounded. He didn’t like to show her that he was getting tired or that any of this was wearing on him. He had the easy bit in this. All he had to do was wait, not grow another human being. “Can you bring me something to eat? I’m starving and very pregnant. I’m also very lazy.” 

“Skye… I’m not in the house. Remember, I stopped by and told you I was leaving for a little while?” Her lapses in memory were concerning. Simmons said that was normal. There were a lot of things that were very strange about pregnancy that were apparently totally normal. 

“Crap, that’s right. Well, I’ve got to pee anyway, so it’s just as well.” He heard her get herself up with a deep groan, knowing she was hurting like hell. Her tendons were stretching and her whole body was reorienting itself in half the time of a normal pregnancy. And a normal pregnancy was rough enough. “Where did you go?” 

“The market. I’ll make you something when I get back. Can you wait?” The tacos were going to be a surprise, or so he hoped. Phil listened to her walk down the hall, her breath quick and high in her chest. 

“Yeah, I’ll manage. Listen, unless you want to hear me pee, I’m going to let you go.” Phil said good-bye and hung up as the abuéla making the tacos signaled him that they were ready. “Gracias.” Phil took the bag and headed for the Range Rover, grateful he could head back. If he worked fast, he’d get a couple of hours of sleep. Maybe. That was not to be, though. When he got back, Skye had gone from hungry to horny and was waiting for him in the kitchen in a sexy little nightie that hugged her new curves but left room for a growing bump. Where she’d gotten maternity lingerie was unknown, but then he’d also presented her with a box of sex toys not so long ago so who was he to talk?

“Tacos after.” Skye took his tablet and the bags of food, setting them aside as she pulled him into the kitchen. She put his back to the counter and had his pants down in less than a minute. Skye pulled a cushion off of one of the kitchen chairs and threw it on the ground before getting to her knees. Phil went to protest but she glared at him and he shut the hell up. Skye did not like being told what she could or couldn’t do, or what she should or shouldn’t do. So Phil shut up and leaned back, hoping that she was smart enough to stop before anything went too far for her in her current state. Sex was fine, but the way Skye approached it, like a predator, was sometimes disconcerting. He was careful with her of course, he just kept his mouth shut about it unless it was 100% necessary to say something out loud. 

Her mouth ran over the head of his cock, Skye’s chilly fingers wrapped around his shaft. Phil leaned back more, wincing a little at the chill but trying his best not to pull away. He settled in, her hand warming as he filled out. Phil sincerely hoped this was a one shot, though from the way she was devouring him he didn’t put a bit of stock in that hope. No, tonight was going to be another long night. His mind snapped to attention when he realized she’d stopped moving. “You ok?” 

“I was about to ask the same thing,” she nodded at his cock. Crap. “Plus you look like you’re on another planet.” She was looking up at him, one hand resting on her stomach, rubbing the silky material against her skin. “And not in the good way.” 

“I’ve just got a lot on my mind. I apologize.” He stroked her cheek and smiled down at her, hoping he could put her somewhat at ease. “Do me a favor?” He helped her get up after tucking himself away with a little wince. “Just give me a couple of minutes to tie up some loose ends and I’ll be able to get out of my head.” 

“You’d better,” Skye chastised before she leaned in to kiss him. “Don’t be too long.” Phil watched as she tried her hardest to swing her hips. Her balance was so off, though, that she had to catch herself on the wall a time or two. Endearing as it was, he had to turn around because if this was going to work, he needed all the lead time he could get. Phil went to his office and shut the door. From the back of his bottom desk drawer, Phil pulled out a prescription bottle. It was something that he’d picked up just in case the sex with Skye wasn’t good. He hadn’t actually thought that would be the case, but it was his job to get her pregnant when they came here and he had been prepared to do what was necessary. It had never once come to this with Skye before, but at this point, Phil popped the blue pill into his mouth and swallowed. He chased it with some B12 and half a military grade caffeine pill. 

Within half an hour he was starting to feel effects and Phil gratefully headed to the bedroom. It was the first time he’d taken Viagra, but he had to say it was impressive. He had only given himself a few strokes to fluff up and he could already feel a difference. It wasn’t until he got close to the bed that he realized he was in for any trouble. In the middle of the bed, Skye was passed out with her nightie rucked up around her waist. She snored quietly, peaceful as Phil stood there with a rapidly growing erection and caffeine buzz. It really was going to be a long night, he thought as he laid a blanket over Skye and went out into the hallway, barely restraining himself from pounding his head against the wall. 

At first he tried to ignore it, but the longer he waited the harder he got and the more desperate the situation became. He cruised by the bedroom, finding Skye still fast asleep. “Shit,” he grumbled, palming himself through his shorts. This wasn’t fair. Phil went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He knew what would help alleviate things, but he had really been hoping Skye would wake up and this wouldn’t be such a waste. Phil finished what he had to as quickly as possible, holding onto the wall as he came. The Viagra made for a great orgasm that he was incredibly pissed about having to share with the shower drain.


	20. Chapter 20

Phil walked into their bedroom to see Skye staring at herself in the mirror. Phil supposed it was quite disorienting for her to see her body change so fast. She was in one of his shirts, something she’d become taken with since she’d really popped. Her belly stuck way out now, and she could only button the top buttons of his shirt, but she said it was comfortable and he wasn’t about to argue. She usually had about three in the middle done and some tiny pair of shorts around her bottom. She wasn’t even in the shorts yet either. Just a pair of panties that barely contained her belly. His heart was pounding as he followed her every move. Her hands caressed her belly then up under his shirt to touch her breasts. 

His little gasp was what gave him away making Skye look up, catching his eye in the mirror. “Spying on me?” She turned around, leaning against the wall, all bare feet and round belly. That made him a horribly unevolved male that the image turned him on, didn’t it? She glanced down at his groin, brow rising. “Is it the spying or what you see turning your crank?” 

He found his words after some time, finally tearing his eyes from her body and moving up to her face. “I could look at you all day,” he admitted, finally moving through the doorframe so he could touch her. Skye’s face was totally unguarded, big round eyes staring at him all misty around the edges. His fingers itched to touch her, to experience every change in her body all at once with his hands and eyes and mouth, with every sense. Skye deserved to be worshiped and it was all Phil had in him not to hit his knees every time he saw her lately. 

Skye blushed despite the chill in the air. The seasons were changing here, not freezing by any means, but it was notable considering how humid and hot it had been just a few weeks ago. “You really like the way I look?” Skye seemed to be surprised at that every time it came up. “I have a stretch mark started.” Skye pointed it out and Phil’s lips turned up into a small smile. “And I haven’t been able to wax so the situation downstairs is getting dodgy.” 

Phil came closer, reaching out to run his hand over Skye’s stomach. The baby pressed into his hand and Phil leaned in to kiss Skye. “I like both your stretch mark and the dodgy downstairs situation.” Phil’s fingers stroked over her thigh. “I actually prefer a bit of hair.” Brazillians were a turn off for Phil, actually. “A French Wax, something if you’ve got to, but bare….” Phil just shook his head. It was her choice, her body, but Phil did not want to feel like he was in bed with a kid. His fingers crept up under the shirt to stroke one breast. “I wouldn’t care if you were covered in stretch marks and had a yeti trapped between your legs.” He thumbed over her nipple, feeling it spring to attention. 

“A yeti… that’s gross.” Skye’s head tilted back as his mouth moved to her throat, sighing at the contact. He continued to stroke her nipple as his mouth traveled down to the v of the front of her shirt. 

“This looks far better on you than it ever has on me.” Phil watched the breast he wasn’t touching begin to form a small damp spot as he kissed her shoulder as he slowly unbuttoned the few she had done. His mouth followed down, parting the fabric with his nose until Phil had a clear path to her right nipple. He sucked it between his lips and immediately got the treat of her sweetness and a deep, shuddering sigh from her. 

“They’ve been hurting,” she confessed to him. “They’re not supposed to fill out like this this fast.” Her fingers ran over his head, then down the back of his neck. “I think all the attention they’re getting is making them swell early.” Phil went to pull his hands back, immediately regretting if he’d caused her pain this way for the sake of his kink. “No, don’t,” she held his face close. “Phil… just take me to bed, ok?” 

He didn’t know what she wanted exactly, but did as she wished, even stripping down both of them before they climbed in. “Come here.” Skye had propped herself up on the pillows and patted near her side. “Come lay against me.” Phil did as he was told, tucking in at her side, letting her guide him. She led him to tuck in close, his mouth hovering over her offered breast. Phil’s heart was pounding, but he obliged, wrapping his mouth around her nipple as his arm wrapped around her belly down low. 

“That’s it.” Skye encouraged him and Phil felt a sense of relief at the way she sighed for him, her own ache beginning to be relieved. “I love having you latched on like this.” Her fingers stroked the back of his neck then over his shoulder. He could feel her shift and the milk started to hit his tongue. Phil moaned softly into her breast and Skye stroked his cheek in encouragement. “That’s it. Take all you want.” The four little words hit him hard and Phil really didn’t know why. He looked up at her, a film of tears over his eyes. “Shhhhhh.” She turned his face back to her breast and Phil moved his hands to start some massage. 

He worked his jaw, careful to keep his teeth from her delicate nipple. She groaned in relief as he began to catch a little flow. “That feels so good.” Skye was softly confessing to him how good it felt to her. “You know that I look forward to this.” 

She smoothed his hair back, looking down at him with such affection it made Phil hurt. “I do too,” Phil told her softly, his hand continuing to play with her breast. He watched in total fascination as her breast expressed with his slow, firm squeezes. He started high, watching her curve to his touch as he came down to the nipple, moving all the way to the tip. 

“Why?” Skye’s voice was soft as she watched him lap the tip of his tongue over the tip of her nipple. 

Phil thought, moving in to suckle once more, avoiding the question to give himself a moment. “Other than the eroticisicm…. I … the closeness is intense. We just slow down, whatever we’re doing stops and sometimes we just sit.” His fingers were stroking her breasts, pulling at her nipple just enough to start her expressing before he wrapped his mouth around it once more and took up a good level of suction. 

“It is pretty erotic,” Skye agreed as Coulson felt the breast he’d been sucking start to slow. “Do you want the other one?” He looked up at her, feeling like a greedy bastard, but seeing that she was truly offering herself to him without reservation. Phil switched sides and he let her settle them in, his hand on her belly the whole time. “You do that all the time. You know that, right?” 

“Would you prefer I not?” His hand stilled on its trail the roundness of their child. 

“No, I like it. I just wanted to know if you realized you did it.” His hand moved up to her breast and he started a slow massage for her, all the way from the top to her nipple. “Shit. Ow.” Skye jumped and Phil stopped, worried. “It’s fine. Muscle knot.” She drew him back in and held him close, pushing her breast against his mouth to get him to suckle. She teased his bottom lip with her nipple and Phil was caught, leaning in as Skye held him to her breast. “I like how you look at me.” 

He knew he wasn’t exactly subtle about how her changing form turned him on, but that didn’t seem to be an issue for her. “Is it just the breasts or is there more?” Her fingers stroked over his shoulder then down to his chest. As warm and happy as Phil was, he felt inclined to tell her anything she wanted to know. 

“It’s everything.” Phil’s mouth sucked between his words, unable to stay away from her nipple for too long. “The way you’re changing so fast. Knowing…. “ 

He stopped and she brought her hands down to frame his face. “Just talk, don’t edit. This is a safe place.” 

Phil nodded. “I like being able to watch our baby grow, knowing its ours, that you’re holding part of me in you….” He stroked low on her belly, 

“Does it make me a bad feminist that I think it’s hot that everyone knows the baby is yours?” Her hand stroked over his, a little smile on her face. “You make me love being pregnant.” Phil had buried his face in her breast again, eyes closed as he felt multiple sprays hit his tongue. “I see myself through your eyes sometimes,” she confessed as her thumb rubbed behind Phil’s ear while he sucked. "It helps when I feel like a whale and you look at me like you want to devour me."

Skye's body had slowed to a trickle, so Phil let go and simply settled in next to her. He got a soft groan as his hand rubbed low, all the blood pooling in her pelvis making her incredibly sensitive. “You were one of the most beautiful women I’d ever seen before you got pregnant. Now you’ve got a lock. All you had to do was carry my child.” 

He was starting to feel drowsy and Skye could see it from the soft, sweet expression of understanding on her face. Phil’s eyes drifted shut and Skye stopped speaking, just held him close and stroked his arm as Phil fell asleep. She was comfort and warmth to him, someone he could fall asleep wrapped around in total security. They were each other’s now. Phil knew things were changing too rapidly and the emotionally charged nature of their time here meant they got very close very quick, but that didn’t make any of this untrue.


	21. Chapter 21

Simmons had moved in three days earlier since Skye had had false labor twice already. It was a little earlier than they wanted for even false labor, so Skye had a monitor on 24/7 and Coulson seemed to be tethered to her. She was swelling and Coulson went through an incredible amount of coco butter and oils on her skin, never seeming to take his eyes off of Skye. Simmons watched them interact, the casual, sweet way he’d touch her or the way her head would turn as he walked, brushing her cheek against his stomach. 

“Time for vitals,” Simmons said from the hall, not wanting a repeat of yesterday when she’d walked in on Coulson orally servicing Skye. Simmons still had the image burned on her eyeballs. She came into the room to find Coulson with Skye’s hand in his, massaging the palm as Skye read him out a report. Coulson made the occasional note that Skye would type in with her free hand, but other than that she could stay still. He’d been finding her a lot of tasks like that for her, helping Skye keep her mind off of how uncomfortable she’d become. 

Simmons tucked in and Coulson chose that moment for a walk outside and a call to May at the Playground. “How are you two feeling?” 

“Well I don’t know about this one,” Skye patted her belly, "but I’m fat, horny, and hungry.” Simmons pinked and looked away. “Oh come on. You’ve had sex.”

“Yes, I have, but… not with the Director.” Simmons was really struggling with seeing them so sweet together. It was just really, really weird for Jemma to think about sometimes. 

“Alright, vitals are good on both of you. Knees up.” Simmons slipped on a glove and checked Skye from the inside. She was dilated a few centimeters, but nothing to be overly concerned with. Her body was just starting to struggle to hold the baby in. That was part of why Coulson had her in bed or on the couch most of the time. It helped that Skye was exhausted and in pain, so she wasn’t really up for running around. “You can rest your legs. Things look good.” 

“How are your ops coming?” Simmons sat with Skye, listening to Skye talk about the work she was doing. Mostly Skye just needed to talk because she was starting to get really nervous. She wasn’t talking to anyone about her constantly moving foot or the way she’d chewed all of her pencils like a beaver. “I really think it’s time that we practice some lamaze, Skye.” That just spiked her anxiety, though. Skye had been putting off talking about the actual birth, but glowed when she talked about being pregnant. The thought of her child outside her body made Skye want to keep her in forever, or that’s what she’d told Jemma finally. 

Oh and that had been hard, too. Simmons had almost spilled the beans about the gender of the baby several times, but managed to stop herself each time. “Can’t you just cut it out,” Skye asked with a hopeful look. “Maybe non-painfully and without risk to either one of us?” Simmons just reached out and took Skye’s hand, squeezing it. 

“Oh dear, I know it’s scary, but it’s necessary. Would you like me to get Director Coulson or do you want to work on it together first?” There was no doubt the Director would want to be involved, but maybe Skye’s fear was doing it with him the first time. Or maybe Jemma would be able to help her relax. God she hoped she could help Skye relax otherwise the birth was going to be brutal. 

“I don’t want….ow. Ow.” Skye winced and tried to shake her leg out. “Cramp,” she told Jemma. “They’re happening more often.” 

“Skye… let me look at your legs again.” Simmons guided her to the edge of the bed, pushing up the long cotton dress Skye wore. “Alright… “ Jemma pressed carefully on Skye’s legs. “Oh dear, no wonder Agent Coulson’s always rubbing your legs.” She’d had her legs down while she’d been reading though. 

“I need a hot bath.” 

“I’ll meet you at warm bath. How’s that?” Skye nodded and Jemma helped her to the bathroom, sitting her on the toilet while she drew the bath. “Oil?” Skye nodded, pointing to the one that had Bergamont and Sage. “Oh, that’s lovely.” Simmons drizzled a few drops on the surface of the water, careful not to get the tub too slick. 

“You’re going to need AC to get me out of there.” Skye stripped out of her dress, rubbing her belly with a wide open palm. “God, what is up with you today?” Skye’s fingers tapped her stomach. “Be nice to me. My kidneys have to work for you to survive.” 

“May I,” Jemma asked while the bath came up a bit. her hands went to Skye’s stomach, stroking in slow, firm pushes as Skye leaned against the wall. “A bit of careful pressure and sometimes….” Jemma rubbed a bit more firmly and the baby calmed down. “… they’ll quiet down.” 

“Oh, thank you. He can do that, too, but I can never get her to settle these days.” Simmons’ brows shot up when Skye gendered her baby. “… I can feel it. I’m like 99% sure.” Simmons kept her face very still. “You are good,” Skye said, releasing Jemma from the awkward situation. “But help me into the bath?” Simmons was glad to, helping Skye get settled and then leaving her to soak for a little bit. Not too long, but the buoyancy had to feel good, not to mention the calming effects of the water and heat. 

“Bath,” Coulson asked from the door, startling Jemma. 

“Yes. I’ll need your help to get her out in about 15 minutes.” Jemma looked at him, noticing just how tired he looked. “Sir… may I make you a cup of tea?” He looked beyond grateful and Jemma talked quietly about the gossip at the Playground, just allowing him to tune out for a little while.


	22. Chapter 22

“It will be fine.” 

“How do you know?” 

“I know.” 

“But how? I want proof.” 

He and Skye had been at this same discussion for half an hour now. Him reassuring her about labor and delivery and her pointing out every single thing that could go wrong, her scenarios often ending with death. “Skye,” he stroked her back as she tried to figure her anxiety out. “I will be there with you the entire time and I will do everything I can to make you comfortable. Jemma’s here to give you medical attention whenever you need it and I’m here for everything else. We are going to get through this.” He stroked her forehead and Skye took a few deep breaths with him. 

“What if it doesn’t go back?” Coulson’s brow wrinkled as he tried to figure out what ‘it’ Skye was referring to. “What if I tear?” Coulson got it now. “I could tear bad. I could lose sensation. Oh my God. You’d still want me if this kid makes me fall apart? I’m still really good with my mouth and hands, right?” 

“Yes, yes you are, but Skye… nothing’s going to go wrong.” In fact, there were a number of things that could go seriously wrong, but Phil was taking every precaution there was so that nothing did go wrong. To her, though, he had to be 100% certain that she saw none of his anxiety. He did need an outlet, though, and micromanaging every aspect of the house seemed to be the best way for him to manage his own anxiety. 

“How do you know?” 

“Statistics.” 

“Jesus, you’re not going to do that. We’re not going to do math while I have like half the blood I should going to my brain.” Phil leaned over and kissed her forehead, hand rubbing over her belly. “That’s not fair.” The stroke over her belly always seemed to calm her down. 

“Listen, this is going to happen Skye. Now I don’t know about you, but I prefer to go into situations well informed. That’s why I’ve spent the duration of your pregnancy reading so… so many books on things I never thought I’d be party or proxy to. I will make sure everything is alright. I have thought of every scenario you have and I have taken every precaution that’s possible. You have trusted my gut before, so trust it again.” He held her face in both hands and drew her eyes to his. “It’s going to be ok.” 

Skye nodded. “It’s going to be ok.” He encouraged her to repeat it a few times while taking slow, deep breaths. When she’d calmed quite a bit, both of them silent for the duration, she finally opened her mouth. “Ok. Just… the basics, though. I don’t want to get into anything too… gross.” 

Phil laughed. “Then you shouldn’t have gotten pregnant.”


	23. Chapter 23

Coulson was behind her, holding Skye at the shoulder and the small of her back, rubbing softly. “A little lower and I’d be a happier woman,” Skye joked as Jemma tried to instruct them about poses that would aide in delivery and what to expect as Skye went through the stages of labor. 

“…. erm….” Skye’s brow rose and Jemma flushed. 

“What?” Skye liked to challenge Jemma on flushes like that. She tended to think far dirtier than you’d imagine. 

“There’s this thing called cervical softening… and I think you should look it up.” Skye was certain that Jemma would explain it if she asked, but she didn’t really want to ask. 

“No,” Jemma said with a shake of her head. “It’s a good thing.” Did Skye look that upset? She really needed to relax like Phil kept telling her to. All of this was getting a little easier, the lessons Jemma was giving them were helping. Plus, Phil was pretty damn knowledgeable about the subject as well. It turned out that Phil Coulson had delivered three babies in his life in very dangerous situations. Skye had felt better immediately upon hearing that. 

So that was what had her squatting on the floor taking weird breaths and barely staying upright. Her center of gravity was screwed at this point, so she really did have to depend on Phil to keep her upright. “There’s a good thing about birth?” 

“This is… it’s something your body does when you continue to have intercourse during pregnancy.” Simmons was bright pink, but she continued. It was clear that sex was something Simmons was totally uncomfortable with talking about in front of Phil, but she forged ahead. “… and I’m told the sex is tremendous if things are a bit more... relaxed.” Simmons smiled a quick little smile before they broke up the lessons for lunch and a nap. Well, Skye would nap. Maybe Phil would lay down with her today even if he was working on the laptop. 

Lunch was not really a thing she did anymore. Skye was constantly eating. And Phil was the biggest food pusher there was. He always had something with him and was constantly presenting her with delicious bites. At first she felt like she was some kind of prized pet being presented with treats, but now she loved it. And it wasn’t always stuff that was good for her either. Once she’d said she wanted a very specific type of pretzel with buffalo wing seasoning on it. Later that day he presented her with two bags of exactly what she wanted and they didn’t even carry the pretzels in this country. Phil Coulson was a man of connections.


	24. Chapter 24

“That’s right… slow, Skye.” Phil sat behind her, stroking his hands down her arms. His thighs were up around her, knees holding her safe. “Slow….” He guided her, using breath to maintain calm as Skye tried hard not to completely melt down. “You’re doing really well.” 

“I’m really hungry.” 

Simmons looked up from where she was sitting, rolling her eyes at Skye. “Could you please take your breathing practice serious? You’re going to need this.” 

“Could you please get me a sandwich and then I’ll take breathing seriously?” Skye stuck her tongue out at Jemma and Phil gave her arm a little pinch. “Ow.” 

“She’s right, Skye. This is on the horizon.” His hand ran over the baby, feeling it turn to him. Phil could, to some extent, set the baby to follow his pressure, and it helped because they’d had to work on getting the kid out of a transverse position recently. Simmons said the head should be pointed down, so that’s why he was helping Skye squat and twist and breathe for hours a day. It was exhausting and, honestly, boring as hell, but he did take it seriously. 

“You think I don’t know that a kid is going to come shooting out of my vag in a couple of days?” Phil could hear the tension in her voice and feel her heart racing under his fingers. “You’re sure we really don’t have time travel tech,” Skye asked him not for the first time. 

“No, you cannot go back to the baby being four months along inside you.” That, to Skye, had been the perfect place in the pregnancy. It was where they could see the baby when they were intimate but she could still do everything she wanted to. Plus, the sex. Now they were held in by her size, mostly having to rely on positions that were ok, but neither of their favorites. Skye always wanted him to move harder, but he’d refuse then it would start a whole debate and he’d end up finishing her off then going to do some paperwork in a very bad mood and with some very blue balls. 

Skye struggled to get up and Phil made her wait while he came around and helped. “Simmons… you any farther on that whole cutting the baby out without danger to either of us, and preferably painlessly?” Simmons gave Skye an understanding, sympathetic look. “Well, screw it then. I want a sandwich.” Phil kissed her forehead and excused him and Skye.

He did make her a sandwich after sitting her on the chaise just outside the back door. Skye seemed drawn to the outdoors lately and was trying to enjoy the last vestiges of summer. The weather was warm in the day and got cool enough to need a real blanket at night. She seemed drawn to the pattern, because Phil watched her dress change through the day, bundled up to nearly nude then back to bundled up. Phil brought them both one sandwich to split, because while Skye wanted a sandwich, she wasn’t going to be able to finish one. 

Phil had started to pork out a little bit from all of Skye’s leftovers, which meant he had to add extra sit-ups and ab exercises to keep from going totally to pot. Phil knew he wasn’t the greatest looking guy in the world. Sure, he had nice eyes and a good smile, but his face was pretty average. What Phil could control was his body to a certain extent, so he tried to be good. When he ate well, he exercised light, but when he was eating crap, he did a lot of exercise. He needed that balance. 

“Brought the ginger,” he told her as he turned for her to take a bottle of clear ginger soda from his pocket. “And the berry.” He turned the other side. They were her two favorite flavors of a natural soda he’d found on one of his late night runs for her. He’d found a man in the nearest actual town who had seven children and whom Phil had befriended the first time he came to this safe house. The man and his family lived just above the shop, so all Phil had to do was call the man and he’d open up whenever Phil needed. 

“Do you think I’m going to be good at this?” Skye’s face showed real concern as she looked over the sandwich. 

“At eating a sandwich, yes you’ll be fine at it.” She rolled her eyes and he gave her the answer she really wanted. “You’ll be a great mother, Skye. Just the fact that you’re this worried already means you’re going to be careful and deliberate in your decisions. And we already know how incredibly big your heart is. No secret there.” Phil knelt in front of her, taking both her hands in his. “And remember it’s not just you doing it. We’re both responsible for this.” His hands laid all of theirs on her belly. “That’s our little baby. and we’ll both protect it to the death. That’s what I know.” 

Skye wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing hard. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” Phil didn’t even have to think about it. She stared at him a moment, shocked, before she kissed him and pulled him to sit with her. 

“I’m really lucky,” Skye told him, looking at him with those soft doe eyes. 

Phil kissed her forehead and smiled. “I was just thinking the same thing.”


	25. Chapter 25

“It’s false labor.” Jemma pulled off the rubber glove and tossed it in the bin. “Sorry, Skye.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. This kid is never going to come out.” Skye laid back, stretching her back out. “Not that…. I hate the idea of labor, but she’s going to put a foot through my side soon. either that graduate college. Jesus….” Skye put her palm against her stomach, trying to move the baby’s foot from under her ribs. 

“Dialated?” 

“Marginally,” Jemma told her with a sad, understanding smile. “We can make you something spicy, maybe take a walk. And if that doesn’t work, go have a nice… fun night with Agent Coulson.” Simmons pinked up a lot, looking away. 

“Wait… sex can put me into labor?” Skye’s brows shot up as she pressed in against her stomach and tried to shift the baby again. “I feel like Jabba the Hutt.” She took out her phone and texted Coulson. “You might want to leave. I’m calling him in to try to get this going. Maybe you want to get some tacos?” Simmons appreciated the out and headed to the door as Phil came walking up. 

“Sir,” she nodded, brows knitted together. 

“Simmons.” 

“I’ll be in town. For awhile. I’ll let you know when I’m coming back and if you need me, please call.” Skye was amused as hell at how Jemma stumbled through it. Simmons tried so hard to be cool about sex, but she clearly struggled around Coulson. She shut the door behind her and Phil turned to raise his brow at Skye. 

“I want to have this kid and I need you to get things going.” His brow creased and Skye sighed. “Come here and let me suck on you.” Phil didn’t need to be asked twice. The sex had been incredible for awhile, but things had dropped off when she stared to get uncomfortable. He’d been struggling, too. She knew it, but he had been so good. Phil really did deserve a medal for dealing with all this shit. “You’re a champ, you know that?” Her mouth closed around the head of his cock and Coulson shuddered, just staring at her. She sucked and dipped, turning her head as he stroked her hair back out of her face. She couldn’t do this for long, but it didn’t take him long to fill out. 

“Come closer.” She pulled a bit of the oil he used to massage her back to drizzle over her breasts. She took him in hand, enveloping his cock in her breasts. She watched Coulson’s head loll back, a groan that Jemma would be glad she missed being pulled out of him. He straddled her as she leaned back, thrusting slowly but juddering just a little because this was clearly intensely arousing for him. “You really are a breast man,” Skye laughed. 

“Oh yes,” Phil nodded. “I am an enormous fan of breasts. Especially your breasts.” He smiled softly, fingertips brushing her bottom lip. “If you want me to last you need to let me go.” Phil took a breather, running his fingers between her legs. Skye knew damn well she was wet. She was always wet lately. He rocked his fingers inside her, making her cry out in surprise. Phil leaned in to suck at her clit as his fingers pumped in and out of her. Skye was crying out for him in no time, whimpering and rolling her back against the mattress. 

“You need to fuck me. Do me a favor and don’t hold back, ok?” 

Phil laughed, “that should not be a problem.” He moved her higher onto the bed and followed, getting her comfortable before sinking home. Skye cried out for him, grabbing his shoulders because God damn did he feel big right now. “Skye.” He breathed her name against her lips, shuddering as he clearly tried to hold himself together. She pulled him close and he got the message, starting to grind deep. “Christ, Skye.” 

She loved that deep grind he did, that roll of his hips coupled with the deep grind that seemed to be one of Phil’s signature moves. He was good at it and Skye squealed in appreciation when his thumb moved to the top of her clit, pulling the skin back tight. It was another of his things and the two had Skye cumming around his cock in no time, hips rocking and pressing down as she grabbed at his arms. “Phil… Phil,” he stroked her face, gentle and sure, bringing her back down only to amp her up again. 

On the next crest, she demanded he come with her, and though it wasn’t the exact same second, it was close. Phil groaned her name into her shoulder and shuddered before he rolled Skye onto her side and came up behind her to hold on. His hand gravitated to her belly and Skye’s hand joined him. “I can’t wait to meet her.” Skye’s hand froze as Phil rose up a little bit, looking over at her. 

“She?” 

“Sorry. Oh, Phil. I’m so sorry.” Skye rolled over with some trouble, needing to look him in the eye. “It’s a hunch.” But they both knew her hunches were usually right

“No… it’s ok.” He was dreamy, sort of haze. “A little girl. We’re going to have a baby girl.” He stroked her stomach, looking down. 

“I don’t know for sure. I just… I’ve got a feeling.” He finally looked up at her, clearly a little misty. “Oh God. Are you going to cry?” 

“If I am, I’m more of a man for it. I’m going to have a daughter.” Skye kissed his temple and held him tight. “Margaret Avery Coulson.” Then it was Skye’s turn to get misty. They had a daughter and she had a name. 

“M.A.C.” Skye smiled. “Hear that, Mac? You’ve got a name.” The baby gave a great big kick at that moment and Skye smiled. “I’m going to take that as approval.”


	26. Chapter 26

It hurt more than Skye could have possibly imagined, and while Phil was being amazing, all she could do was shout at him or cry on his shoulder. He currently had the heel of his hand pressed into Skye’s back, rubbing hard as the contraction hit hard. “Ow….” She grabbed the mattress, and pressed her face into the pillow. 

“Skye,” Jemma said softly. “When this one’s done, I want you to lie down for awhile.” Skye heard her, but the pain distorted things. 

“Yeah,” she told Simmons, panting as Phil’s hands worked their magic on her cramping back. “Oh… oh it’s better.” Skye slowed down and breathed a bit more easily. She had twenty minutes. Phil and Jemma helped Skye into bed. He laid next to her, stroking Skye’s shoulders and back as she tried to get comfortable. Her whole stomach was still brutally tight from the contraction, and they both rubbed it to try to relax the muscles. 

“You’re certain you don’t want any pain medication, Skye? I can give you a local.” Jemma had asked Skye a few times about medication, but for Skye it was important that she be able to fully control herself. She and Phil had talked about it several times, but he had always been forced to agree with her. She’d only take pain medication if it was 100% necessary. The pain coupled with her new powers might make things really, really bad for everyone around her. 

“No. I’m ok. Phil?” He laid in bed behind her, holding onto Skye tightly as she tried to calm herself down. He rubbed her belly for her, trying to get the muscles to relax. Thank God for Phil. He was her rock right now. From 6 in the morning when her water broke to 9 pm where they were now, Skye had counted on him. Simmons said she was progressing slowly but steadily and they were being careful about hurrying her along. Though it was getting to the point where it was a delicate balance between giving the baby a chance to be totally naturally born or to have a mother too exhausted to deliver. 

“I’m going to dim the lights for you. Call me if you need me otherwise I’ll be back in an hour.” 

“Thank you, Jemma.” Phil nodded at her, clearly grateful for her presence as well as the presence of two nurses and two other doctors. Skye had them held way back, though she was allowing a nurse to sit in the room the whole time. She wanted Jemma to deliver their child, not some stranger. If she needed them, then so be it. Otherwise she was going to have her baby her way. 

Lights dimmed, Phil holding onto her, Skye drifted. She woke to the next contraction, but Phil was already rubbing. He had them timed, clearly wanting to try to get a head start on the cramping. “Ow.” 

“I know, sweetheart.” He kissed her neck as Skye curled up around her stomach, tears coming to her eyes. The pain was incredible and Skye couldn’t fathom how she was going to make it through the actual birth if this was labor. 

“I can’t do this.” Skye shook her head as another wave came on, essentially telling him to shut up. When it slowed, she nodded so he could speak.

“You can. You can do it, Skye. I am here for you. Jemma is, the whole team just called to check. They left you a video message when you want to see it.” He laid in behind her, rubbing the tight muscles over her stomach. “That one was 18 minutes. I bet you’ll be dilated more when Jemma comes back in. You’re going to get there and until then, you close your eyes. Just try to rest as much as you can.” Skye knew it was important that she did rest, but she also knew that there would be another contraction soon. This was torture. How had women done this for all of time? Why did birth have to suck so bad?


	27. Chapter 27

They were 22 hours in when Skye started crying so hard they had to put oxygen on her. “We’re going to have to make a decision soon.” That was all that Simmons said before leaving them to talk. 

“I’m at 9, though,” Skye argued with him. She grabbed Phil’s hand hard enough to bruise. 

“Shhhhh. Just breathe, ok?” Phil stroked his hand over her forehead, brushing back the hair. The beginning of her pregnancy had been incredible, all energy and libido. But the last month or so had been an absolute horror show. The poor kid was exhausted and Phil’s heart was being crushed having to watch her endure this. 

Skye took slow, forced breaths as she turned her head to look at him. “I’m sorry. Phil, I’m sorry.” Phil’s hand rested on her belly and one on her forehead. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. There is no fault here. This isn’t some commentary on you as a woman. Skye, we’re just lucky to live in a time where cesarian is an option.” She shook her head, gripping onto him. She didn’t want the surgery, she was determined to have the child naturally. The only reason they hadn’t pushed her into a c-section earlier was that the baby’s vitals were all very strong. 

“No surgery.” Skye looked at him as though challenging him to fight her. 

“Skye…. Ok. No surgery now. When, though? In what circumstance would it be ok?” Phil had to wait a few minutes for her response as she was hit by a hard contraction that had him holding the oxygen to her face while he let her cry. When it slowed, Phil kept the oxygen on her but started to help her breathing calmed down. “Good. I know that had to hurt like hell. Better or worse than getting shot?” It was common ground for them pain-wise, a sort of cosmic equalizer that might give him a glimpse into how much pain she was in. 

“Way… way worse.” Skye had him help her up so she could walk a little. “Ok… if she’s in danger, then you can cut me. Until then… no surgery.” Phil nodded, helping Skye slip on a robe before they walked to the living room where May was sitting. May had decided to bring the core team because none of them would leave her alone asking about Skye. Phil was grateful, but that just meant he had to keep it together all the time. And damn but that was getting hard to do. When May told him he smelled like shit and to go take a shower, Phil could have kissed her for giving him a temporary out. Phil took his time in the shower, knowing if anything happened, that someone would come get him. 

When his skin his fingertips were puckered and his back was bright pink, Phil got out of the shower, finding May there with his towel. “How long have you been there?” 

“Long enough. She’s fine. Still laboring.” Phil wrapped the towel around his waist and went to the bedroom. “You both need rest. This has gone on too long already.” 

“I know.” Phil didn’t disagree, he just wasn’t going to force Skye to do anything she didn’t want to do. 

“And what if the child’s in danger?” 

“That’s the only time she’s agreed to the c-section.” Phil pulled on a pair of boxers and a tank before looking at her. “She’s struggling.”

“Which is why she’s not in any condition to make this decision. Phil, you know what you have to do.” 

He glared at her for a moment before yanking on a t-shirt. “I will not take away her rights, May. She gets to decide what happens to her body.” 

“Ok. Her line’s the baby being in danger, Phil.” May took one of those protracted pauses before lowering the boom. "What’s yours?” 

Damn Melinda May to hell and back for asking him. “Jemma and I have a plan if things get too rough on Skye and we can’t get her to agree. There are parameters.” May’s lips pursed and one brow rose. “Fine, if she’s in danger, we’re going to put her under and do it. Just gas and air, perfectly safe, and Jemma said from there it should be less than five minutes…. and then the mother of my child will never forgive me. So that’ll be fun.” 

May offered him a flask and he took a slug of whisky before handing it back to her. It burned all the way down and made Phil shudder, but it was good. It woke up his senses and helped fortify him. Things were not going to get easier from here on out. “Stay for a minute,” May told him when he immediately headed for the door. “Phil, she’s fine. Simmons is with her and you need a breather.” 

He knew he should go, that he had the easy end of labor, but he came and sat with May, having another tug on her flask. They sat there quietly, Phil appreciating the pitter pat of rain on the roof as the morning dawned over the water. “Were you able to get it?” May nodded, pulling a small box out of her pocket and handing it to Phil. He checked it, smiling and nodding. “Perfect. Thanks, May.” Phil kissed her on the cheek and headed out, finding Skye out on the patio standing under the overhang. 

“Do you want a blanket, too?” It was a little chilly, and Skye was only in her robe. 

“No, just you.” Skye reached behind and caught his wrist, pulling him close. Phil’s arms immediately wrapped around her, holding her tightly against his chest. His arms circled their baby, but held Skye just as close. “I’m scared.” She was facing away, not giving him her eyes, so to speak, but he listened. “What if I can’t control myself?” Then quieter. “What if the baby’s like me?” 

Phil squeezed her softly, letting her fall back into him a little as another contraction began. “You can control yourself because you have dedicated yourself to learning how to use your power instead of hiding from it or trying to restrain it with an iron fist. And if the baby’s like you, then I will be in big trouble.” He meant it in the sweetest way and kissed her temple, breathing her in a little. “We will raise our child together, and we will cope with any hurdle together.” If they were a couple after this or if they didn’t make it, Phil would always be a part of Skye's life because there was no scenario short of his death where he wouldn’t be a part of his child’s life. 

The contraction ended and Skye knelt on the seat of one of the chairs so he could rub her back, all hunched over the cushion. “If I break the 24 hour mark and she’s still not here, we’ll do the c-section.” He leaned over and kissed Skye's forehead. She was making a compromise, and one that was nearly perfect. When they went inside after Skye’s next contraction, Jemma came in to see what they were thinking. 

“Let me have a look while we’re talking.” Phil helped Skye get her legs up and sat next to her on the bed. “Feeling a bit better with some fresh air?” Jemma laid the cover down and began her exam. “Had you decided about…. well… now that’s a moot point. Skye,” Jemma looked up, a smile on her face. “You’re at ten. It’s time to start pushing.” 

Exactly 23 hours and 59 minutes after Skye’s labor, Margaret Avery Coulson was born. Weighing six pounds, eleven ounces, little Peggy Coulson came out screaming with a full head of dark hair. Phil stood next to Skye the entire time, holding her hand, coaching her until he heard the most beautiful sound he’d ever known. Phil had been so focused on getting Skye through that he’d nearly forgotten why he was here. He turned to watch the last moment, his whole body freezing as his daughter took her first breath. It felt like borrowed time, like a miracle that should never have happened because he was supposed to be dead. It was one more of the things he’d never thought possible, and she was all bundled up on Skye’s chest. 

“… Phil?” Skye’s hand was holding his, but he couldn’t entirely focus on her. He was totally shocked, his whole focus on that tiny little person that he’d been a part of making. “Hey… Coulson.” Skye snapped and Phil pulled himself together. 

“Sorry, sorry… I’m just….” He sat next to Skye, facing her and their daughter, not sure if he should ask to hold her yet. God he wanted to, but it seemed cruel to take her from Skye so soon. “That’s…” His hand moved to Skye’s stomach, not sure why it was he couldn’t put together a complete sentence. 

“Do we need to practice breathing with you,” Skye asked with an exhausted smile

“Can I….” Phil took the baby from Skye carefully. Even knowing how small she was, it was a shock at how much of what Skye handed him was blankets. 

“Daddy…” Phil blinked, looking up at Jemma in shock. “A… Agent Daddy?” 

“God no,” Phil and Skye said in unison, both of their faces twisted in an expression of _yuck_.

“… Agent Coulson.” 

“You just delivered my daughter, Jemma. Call me Phil.” Phil was holding Margaret like she was about to break, but also like he’d rip the throat out of anyone who tried to take her from him. 

“Phil… would you like to come give baby her first bath while we take care of mummy?” Skye nodded, clearly having some birth things to deal with which Phil was grateful not to have to witness. The stuff he’d seen in the last 24 hours was brutal and he didn’t need anything else rolling around up there. Instead he went across the room to the warm blankets they had set up for just this. A nice nurse helped him to clean Peggy up and get her properly swaddled. Skye was still dealing with the ass end of giving birth and told him to go when he tried to come over. 

Phil’s heart pounded as he walked down the hall from the bedroom to the living room where his team was. “This,” Phil told everyone sitting in the living room, “is Margaret Avery Coulson. We’re calling her Peggy.” Fitz and Mack came right over followed by Bobbi and Lance who’d shown up at some point. Phil just held her and sort of zoned in and out on what people were saying. He didn’t fail to notice the mist in May’s eyes as she came to see his daughter. 

Within ten minutes, Jemma came out to call them back in for Peggy’s first feeding. They had moved Skye from the hospital bed to their bed, all changed and clearly having been given a sponge bath of her own. Skye was exhausted but she looked so happy. 

They didn’t say anything. Phil just climbed into bed with them after he’d handed Peggy off to Skye. He tucked in next to her, wrapping his arm around Skye as she gave her breast to the baby for the first time. He was awash in firsts, and as he watched now totally peaceful both Skye and Peggy were as she finally figured out that sucking equaled good things, Phil felt the peace, too. He was sure that there would be days in the future he’d prefer hand-to-hand combat with Natasha over changing really nasty diapers, but he was honestly looking forward to every single second he could get.


	28. Chapter 28

For the next twelve hours, all Skye did was sleep and feed Peggy. She could care less that people came in and out to see the baby, just that Phil was there watching over Peggy while Skye slept, and Phil took that seriously. He was there every second either holding Peggy or helping Skye. God he’d been incredible. How the hell he was still on his feet was beyond her, but since she really needed him to be, Skye wasn’t going to question it. Jemma slowly shooed people out until it was only Skye, Peggy, Phil, Jemma, and May. Everyone else had work to do and while they were welcome to wait for Peggy’s birth, they did have pretty important jobs to get back to. 

“Hey.” Skye greeted Phil with a little stretch, twisting her head back and forth. 

“Sit up.” Phil came in behind her, not taking no for an answer before slipping her nightgown off her shoulders and starting to rub. She’d picked out a few of these with easy drop tops for nursing, but this was pretty great, too. “How are you feeling? Need anything for the pain?” 

“I can’t. You know that.” Skye’s eyes fell on her daughter. _How was that even possible?_ She couldn’t take anything because whatever Skye took, Peggy got when she ate. 

“We have the supplement. Just remember that in case you need something. You’re no good to her if you’re in too much pain.” Phil continued to rub and for that she didn’t argue with him over giving Peggy something other than breast milk right now. After that he kept his mouth shut and kept rubbing, so Skye just leaned forward and let him work on her back. Her whole body was a mess right now. It felt like she’d been turned inside out then put back together by a mad scientist. How did women do this every day around the world? How did they do it with ten pound babies? Skye’s body ached for those women. 

“How are you doing?” Skye looked over her shoulder at Phil, noting how he was rubbing her shoulders but staring at the baby. She reached up to take his hand, pulling him around to face her. “You seem like you might be in love.” 

“Without a doubt.” Phil said it without a pause to think. Phil nodded, his eyes stuck on Peggy in the most adorable way. “She’s beautiful, right? It’s not just my weird parent vision, is it? She's the most beautiful kid that’s ever been on the planet.” Skye turned to look at their daughter, nodding. She 100% agreed with him on all of it. 

A glint of something caught her eye as she turned and it took her a moment to figure it out. For a moment she panicked. She saw a small box and something shiny inside and Skye didn’t know what she’d say. Once she looked a little closer, she figured out what it was. “Oh, God. How did you get this?” Skye pulled the ring, a wide silver band with the initials M.A.C. carved into it. There were beautiful cutouts and filagreed letters, all of it combining to make a really beautiful ring. 

“I have my ways.” Phil held her hand, examining the fit. Of course he’d gotten it dead on, he was Coulson. “Thank you doesn't even begin to cover it,” was all he said before he got teary and couldn’t speak. 

“Phil… hey… you don’t have to thank me.” Phil was teary so she started to get teary and they both just stared at each other for awhile before hugging. Neither of them needed to say anything and both knew that this was _I love you_ , this was _You are mine_ , this was _I never would have thought_. He kissed her forehead and pulled her to lay down with him until Peggy needed to be fed. She lost track of time as she gently stroked Phil’s back and hip. Skye watched Phil pass out almost the second his head hit the pillow. He’d done his job. He’d helped her bring Peggy safely into the world, held her hand and cleaned up her vomit. The guy deserved a little rest. 

She watched him sleep, fingers carding through Phil’s hair in slow, gentle strokes. Every once in awhile she could get his lips to curl up into a tiny smile as she stroked. Her fingers moved, making the ring glint even in the low light of the room. It was an incredibly beautiful gesture and something Skye planned to wear until the day she died. It was the perfect thing to have gotten her and she marveled at how she’d never known this part of Phil before they came to Peru. He was everything she’d thought he would be and so, so much more than she’d ever have given him credit for. Skye kissed his temple as Peggy started to fuss, slipping out of bed as quickly as she could so the baby didn’t wake Phil. 

“Shhhhh, Mac. Come on.” Skye scooped her daughter up and headed for the door. “Daddy needs some sleep.”


	29. Chapter 29

Skye had been watching Phil for about half an hour now. He was on the floor with Peggy, holding different toys above her and getting her to laugh and kick her feet. The baby had always responded to him, even when Mac was inside of her she’d responded to Phil’s touches, his voice. To see it like this, though, brought a new depth to her love of this man. That baby _knew_ Phil was her father, and seeing that connection grow brought a lump up in her throat. Sometime during that half hour she’d started crying silently, just an occasional tear as she watched the sun creep across the living room floor. 

It was hormones. That’s what Skye was telling herself. It had to be the hormones. Everything made her cry lately. It was like her worst period times a hundred, emotionally speaking. The rest of the gross stuff from birth had slowed down pretty quickly. Her body healed faster now, and though she was pretty certain her stomach was never going to be the same, she was glad to see it starting to retreat. 

She was pretty sure the binder was helping with that, too. Jemma had actually suggested it shortly after Skye gave birth to help her muscles rest a little and start to regenerate. A few days after she’d started using the plain white one Jemma gave her, several under bust corsets arrived for her. It did the same thing and helped make Skye feel a little less bloated and floppy. Her body was weird now. The proportions were all off and she was still trying to figure out how to adjust without Mac’s weight inside her. It was just all weird and she was grateful to have the comfort of watching Phil and Mac when she felt like this. 

The baby started to fuss and Skye quickly wiped her face. Phil knew, though, because when he handed off Peggy to feed, he followed it with the handkerchief he’d started keeping on him for her. “Want to talk about it?” Skye shook her head and adjusted the pillow under Peggy. “Want me to talk?” Skye nodded and Phil started outlining to both her and Peggy exactly how annoyed he was when he learned that Uncle Nick got blood on his Captain America trading cards. 

“They were in near mint condition… slight foxing around the edges, but …” 

Peggy interrupted him with a burp and Skye couldn’t help but laugh. “Can you tell your daddy that even at two weeks old you’ve heard that story at least twice?” Phil laughed and Skye was glad for it. She leaned her head on Phil’s shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her, stroking Peggy’s head as she ate. 

“Well get used to it, because until Uncle Nick tracks down numbers 46, 84, 102, and 117… I’m going to keep telling it.” Phil ruffled her hair, getting a little laugh out of Mac as she took a pause in her meal. “Hey, what do you want for dinner tonight? I could grill. She likes sleeping outside.” Peggy did. When they went outside she seemed to relax even more. She was a great baby so far, very sweet and not a huge screamer unless she was really annoyed by something. But man when she went outside it was like Zen Baby time. 

“I want to stay.” Phil’s brows knitted in confusion as Skye brought Peggy up to burp. “For her. This is….” Skye felt her throat closing up again and Phil reached up to cup her cheek. He took a deep breath and she followed. “Can we just make sure the first year is good for her?” Skye couldn’t help but think of her own parents, and no matter how hellishly horrible her father was, he’d been trying to get to her. It was an instinct Skye was starting to understand. “I don’t want to raise her in some bunker or aircraft carrier.” 

They’d talked about that a lot before they’d ever come here. Hell, they’d even made arrangements, a few extra rooms between his and hers for Mac to be able to ramble around in when she got older. They’d decided on making an outdoor play area, too. But looking at where they were with the beach at Mac’s front door and the rainforest at her back… Skye couldn’t think about putting her in a _play area_. She was having a hard time envisioning ever going back to her job now that Peggy was here. “I know that wasn’t our deal, but….”

Phil’s hand squeezed her shoulder and he stopped her before she finished. “I want to stay, too.” She turned her face into his chest and breathed a deep sigh of relief. “We’ll stay as long as we need to. We have the setups to run as sit reps. from here. It’s not like I haven’t worked remotely in the past, and you’ll get used to it.” Skye didn’t know how relieved she was until she realized it was clear he’d felt like this for awhile. 

“The computers… the room Fitz and Mack put together for me? That was…. Damn you’re sneaky.” Phil shrugged one shoulder before taking Peggy off her hands. 

“Let’s go see what’s in the fridge for dinner. You may be able to have food on demand, but the rest of us have to cook, Peggy Girl.” He’d been calling her that quite a bit and Skye found it incredibly endearing. Again, she was grateful for the handkerchief because Phil swayed with Peggy like they were dancing as he left the room. If Skye wasn’t mistaken, Agent Coulson was head over heels in love, and it was her privilege to watch.


	30. Chapter 30

_"When Captain America throws his mighty shield,_  
All those who chose to oppose his shield must yield.  
If he’s lead to a fight and a duel is due,  
Then the red and the white and the blue’ll come through.  
When Captain America throws his mighty shield.” 

Skye laughed when Phil finished singing to Mac. It wasn’t the lullaby that Skye would have thought would put a baby to sleep, but the only time Mac seemed to drift off was when Phil held her and sang the friggin’ Captain America theme song. They were three weeks out now and Skye was starting to feel like a third wheel with these two. When Peggy wanted food, she’d come to Skye, but other than that she seemed to prefer Phil. She didn’t cry when she was with Skye, but she didn’t light up the way she did when her daddy was around. Phil laid Peggy down in her bassinet and rubbed her tummy slowly until she drifted off. 

They crept out, leaving the door open a crack. They’d put her monitor through to their phones, so they could look and listen to a live feed of Peggy at any time. Skye pulled hers up immediately when they got outside, setting it on the table. She’d pumped extra at every feeding just to give herself a cushion because Skye needed a god damned drink. Phil had promised her a nice, quiet night on the patio with him cooking on the grill, his new pastime apparently, and her having a few drinks and relaxing. “I picked up some pisco for you to try. Give me a minute and you’ll have a pisco sour. And if you don’t like that, I got some beer as well.” 

It turned out that a pisco sour was delicious and they shared a few over this shrimp and rice thing Phil put together. They didn’t even bother eating at the table today, just crashed out on two of the big wicker couches with the nice cushions. Skye had wondered on more than one account how much of this house was actually from S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil could be subtly controlling sometimes, and honestly this whole setup wasn’t beyond him. He'd tried very hard to give her her space, but when he really wanted something, Phil Coulson was a master manipulator. Skye just needed to remember that even when he was playing her, sometimes she did agree with him in the end. She just had to know when to say something and when to keep her mouth shut so she didn’t feel bad when she did the same thing to him. 

“That was a delicious meal, and the pisco… I could get used to a couple of those every night.” Skye shifted over onto his couch, sitting down next to him. “How can I thank you for this wonderful bounty?” Skye’s hand moved over Phil’s thigh, stroking up and down with one brow raised. 

“It’s too early for you.”

“But it’s not for you. It’s been weeks since you’ve had anything but your hand. Let me.” Phil caught her in a soft, slow kiss, his fingers stroking her spine as he pulled her over to straddle his lap. He didn’t slam her or jerk her hard. While she hadn’t torn, she was still a bit sore and it was good that Phil recognized it. Skye appreciated it more than Phil would ever know.

“As long as I can ….” Skye shook her head. She was not ready for anyone to touch her that way. Not yet.

“There’s no reason for you to go without just because I’m not ready.” And Skye wasn’t talking just about the physical nature. They still had a few weeks on that. It was the idea of him touching her that Skye couldn’t deal with just yet. She wasn’t repulsed, more a bit nervous. What would it be like for her? What about him? Jemma promised things would go back, but Skye was genuinely worried. 

“You’re sure?” She nodded and pulled Phil up to kiss before he said anything else. 

“Hand or mouth,” Skye asked as she ran her hands over Phil’s chest. He was stroking her back, down to her ass then the backs of her thighs. It felt nice. It was the first time since she’d given birth that she’d felt sexual at all. 

“Hands, as long as I can touch you.” Phil was putting terms on it like he usually did. He always negotiated. 

“I demand it,” Skye told him with a smile as she unbuckled his belt. 

“Well if you demand it,” Phil reasoned, his hands slipping under her shirt to brush the laces of her corset. “Are these comfortable enough?”

“Yes, of course. I wouldn’t wear it if it wasn’t. Plus… kind of sexy sometimes. If you don’t count my sag.” Skye stuck her bottom lip out as Phil’s hand came around to her belly. In the grand scheme of things, it wasn't terrible, but Skye was less than thrilled with her post-pregnancy body.

“I like it,” Phil shrugged. “It’s like a scar that proves you’ve done something you should remember. You grew a person. That deserves some sort of mark.” Skye rolled her eyes. Sometimes Phil was super sappy and obviously trying too hard. It still made her feel a little better about the sag. “Can I take your shirt off?” 

Skye answered by pulling it off herself and tossing it to the side. Her nursing bra was nothing to behold, but Phil still ran his hands over it gently like it was a beautiful thing. Why was he so good to her? Why did he do that when she wasn’t beautiful anymore? The thought was jarring and Skye paused with her bra half unfastened. “What?” Phil sat up a little, looking at the monitor on Skye’s phone. It wasn’t Mac that had Skye bothered though. 

“Nothing.” 

“That look was not nothing.” Phil’s hands rested at Skye’s hips, thumbs stroking her hipbones. 

“… is it a fetish?” Phil blinked at her and pulled back a little. “All this pregnancy love, breast love…. Is it a fetish? Have you….” Phil moved her from his lap and closed his eyes. “Oh my God, it is!”

“No, Skye. That’s not it at all.” Phil pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes he looked at her like she was so young and so stupid. It pissed her off. A lot pissed her off right now. “Tell me what’s going on.” 

“Nothing.” Skye grabbed her shirt and yanked it on. “Nothing is happening. It’s just me.” He emotions were starting to really get to her and Skye got up. “I’m going to go check on Mac.” 

Phil caught her hand and shook his head. “She’s fine. She’s asleep. Skye, please talk to me. I know something’s going on. You’ve been struggling. I can see it.” That was where Skye fell apart. Phil let her cry it out, his arms around her loosely as she ugly cried her way through explaining several of her inadequacies as a mother and a lover. By the end he was just petting her hair and the back of her neck. He must think she was out of her mind. Hell, Skye thought she might be out of her mind. She felt sick but Phil just kept rubbing her back, humming quietly. 

“… are you humming Mac’s lullaby to me?” Phil’s lips curved up in a slight smile and Skye sighed. “I’m sorry for making this weird.” 

“Skye,” Phil looked at her with all seriousness. “We passed weird a long time ago.” His brow rose and she started laughing. “I mean, come on. Look at our lives.” He ran his hand down her shoulder and pulled her a little closer. “Never in a million years did I imagine this would be my life when I was a kid. But here I am and now I can’t imagine it being anything else.” 

He kissed her temple softly, rubbing over the back of her neck. “And I don’t know why it is that you keep apologizing for your feelings. You’ve got enough hormones running around in you to down a bull. I don’t blame you for being a little all over the place. I get it. You just be you, Skye. Don’t think you’ve got to filter what you’re going through to save my feelings. I’m with you. I’ll do whatever I can to help.” That just made her cry again. It was a relief, though, to have him absolve her of her guilt a little. Why was there so much guilt associated with being a mother? Why didn’t anyone warn her that she’d feel bad if she got upset when the baby cried for too long or angry at herself for being annoyed when Peggy bit her nipple. The kid didn’t have teeth and it already hurt so bad sometimes she wanted to cry. How were you supposed to always love something that bit your boob eight times a day? 

“Skye,” Phil said softly as he reached out to stroke her thigh. “You’re a good mother.” He knew. He always fucking knew and Skye wanted to hit and hug him for that. “I love watching you with Peggy.” On cue, Peggy started to cry for her feeding. Phil patted her leg and got up, leaving Skye to have a few minutes to herself while Phil fed the baby. Skye thanked God for Phil Coulson every single day, often multiple times a day. Unless she was curing him. There wasn’t a whole lot of in between these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby is the Captain America Theme Song. It's on Youtube and it's only about 20 seconds. Check it out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lM7tSU2UFe0


	31. Chapter 31

“She’s struggling,” Phil told May softly. He was standing on the beach, looking at the water, glancing back every now and then to check that Skye and Peggy were still inside. “I don’t know how to help her.” He was torn up over how hard things were for Skye right now. She loved Peggy, that much was abundantly clear, but she had no confidence in herself. It had broken his heart to bits when she asked him how she was supposed to be a mother when she didn’t know what a mother was. 

“Postpartum?” 

“Maybe, is it too early for that? Doesn’t it have to go on for awhile? Christ, I want to help her, but how?” Phil’s hand ran over his chest, as he looked out onto the water and took a very deep breath. His chest was tight and he felt that bastard lump in his throat that had been more and more frequent lately. “I think she’s still in some pain, but she won’t take anything because she wants to be able to feed Peggy. And since you taught her your zen pulse trick… well it’s not like we can tell from that.” 

“I’m sending Simmons out. The baby is due for a checkup in a week. We’ll call it a scheduling issue and Skye won’t think twice.” It wasn’t a bad idea. Jemma was Skye’s friend and understood her situation with a unique clarity. “The kid need anything?”

“The kid has a name.” 

May made a noise and waited for him to speak. “We will never say no to diapers.” Phil knew that May would send them far more than diapers, but what she’d send was a mystery. Every time Simmons came, May sent along packages. From clothes at the beginning of Skye’s pregnancy to the bassinet just a few days before Peggy was born, May had taken care of it. She wouldn’t take credit, though. Actually, she made Jemma take credit. Jemma in turn called them gifts from the team, but Phil knew where they were coming from. 

“What about you?” 

Phil sighed heavily. “Don’t worry about me. I’m fine.” He ran his hand over the back of his neck, the moon on the water annoying him all of a sudden for some reason. 

“I do worry about you and you are not fine. I can hear it in your voice. We will get her through this, Phil. No matter what we have to do, we’re going to get you both through this.” Phil thought he heard a tiny tremble in May’s voice, but she shut it down immediately like she always did. “So pull your head out of your ass and talk to me.” 

Knowing that it took a lot for Melinda to be so emotionally open, Phil talked. He sat in the sand and talked with her about everything that was going on, about how much he loved Peggy and Skye and about how worried he was for Skye right now. Phil talked about sleepless nights and how he had these visceral images of the birth, but not of the gore, of how bad it had been on Skye. Phil hadn’t realized it was guilt until May pointed it out. 

“Have you had sex?” Phil’s eyes shot open when May asked him that. 

“I don’t see why that….”

“You’re both clearly traumatized by the birth. You love your child, but you’re struggling to figure out what you mean to each other on the other side of a very painful, very difficult episode. Phil, you had to watch the mother of your child endure 24 hours of unbelievable pain only four weeks ago. You both need to give yourself some time. But more importantly, I think you need to have sex.” He could hear the hydraulics moving behind her. She must be in the air. 

“You know… talking to you on just the phone is the way to go when I need advice.” May made a curious sound and he continued. “I don’t have to interpret your looks. You actually talk.” There was silence and he could visualize the look she must be giving him. “May….” she made a noise of acknowledgement. “Thanks.”

“Simmons will be there tomorrow by 2 pm local time.” May never acknowledged thanks or that she’d given advice, she just plowed on. While it had been disconcerting when they first met, Phil actually grew to like it over the years. When May was done, when she’d said her peace, she moved on. For all the complicated aspects of Melinda May, she could sometimes be exactly the kind of simple answer he needed.


	32. Chapter 32

“… I don’t know if I can.” Skye stood outside the front door in a short coral dress and high, high heels. Phil was taking her out and Jemma was watching Peggy for the evening. Phil came up and laid his hand on her back, his fingertips brushing around the edge of a cutout. “What if she needs me?” Thinking about leaving Peggy was too much and she could feel the quiver in her hands. She squeezed them tight and it stopped. 

“She’s always going to need you, Skye.” Phil’s lips brushed her cheek. “But for tonight, she’s going to manage.” Skye didn’t know if that made her feel better or worse. At least he was being honest with her. He opened her door and saw her in, closing the door gently behind her. Skye looked at the house, hoping that Phil was right, that Peggy would be ok. 

The car dipped as Phil slipped into the driver’s side. It wasn’t Lola, but it was a nice car. He turned the key and she could feel the engine start, the rumble soothing her nerves a little. “You’re sure?” Skye pulled out her phone, checking it twice before she let him pull out. Leaving Peggy was hard, but Phil and Jemma were right. It had been six weeks since she’d left the house for anything more than a run into town, and always with Peggy. 

Today she’d actually taken a shower, shaved her legs, done her hair and makeup… the whole nine yards. She didn’t realize until she looked at herself in the mirror, that she couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt beautiful. She’d felt sexy when she was early in her pregnancy, but not beautiful. Tonight her coral colored dress flowed into a waterfall of fabric in the back, but cut up over her knees in the front. It was very girly, and Phil seemed 100% into that. He also seemed to like the little cutouts on the side and the almost totally open back, too.

“We’re going to be 25 minutes away. We’ve both got our cell phones,” Phil started to outline how very close they were and how Peggy was going to be asleep for 80% of the time they would be gone. “There’s a local art exhibit that’s doing an overnight fundraiser throughout town.” They’d been discussing this night out for a week now, Phil bringing her ideas and mostly Skye shooting them down because she didn’t want to go. She and Jemma had a heart to heart and eventually Skye had decided she had to go out on a date with Phil. That didn’t mean she was going to like it, though. 

Phil reached over and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. He held it there a moment and Skye relaxed, leaning back to look at him. “Why are you good to me like this? I’ve been a mess.” Phil laced their fingers together as he gave her question a little bit of thought. 

“Skye, you’ve been through a lot.” He squeezed softly. “Your body had to adjust not only to another person inside of it, but that person growing at twice the normal rate.” God they were glad that didn’t seem to be the case with Peggy now. She’d been really scared about that until Peggy had checked out. “Your labor was long and the birth was rough. You deserve to be pampered a little bit. If you’d let me, I’d do more.” He gave her a look that, while it wasn’t sharp, was intense. “Plus, you gave me Peggy. Nothing I ever do from here out will ever be able to equal her.” 

His words caught her not by surprise, but made Skye's throat clench a little bit. Phil was always saying beautiful things about her, about Peggy, and she loved hearing it. It made her feel supported, like she’d done something truly miraculous. It made her feel like they were a family instead of two people who had a child. It wasn’t explicit between them, but it was clear Phil was in it for the long haul. He was the one handling the bulk of the diapers and baths. He was the one up with her between feedings. Hell, he didn’t even make her get up to feed the baby. He always brought Peggy to Skye. “You didn’t say I wasn’t a mess.”

Phil snorted. “That’s because you are.” Skye stared at him a moment before laughing. He didn’t lie to her unless he really had to, made clear by comments like that. “And with good reason.” She wanted to argue with him, but she just stayed quiet because he was right. He was always right regardless of how annoying it could be. “This place is supposed to have incredible seafood.” Tonight wasn’t only the time for a nice dinner, but there was some sort of festival in this town with open air dining and local arts performances and exhibits. It sounded like a mini carnival to Skye and she was excited to see it despite being nervous to leave her little girl.

That was what made it ok, well that and that Jemma sent her two happy Peggy pictures by the time Phil had parked the car. “Let’s see,” Phil demanded when Skye ‘awwwwed’ at one of the pictures. He wrapped his arm around her waist and looked over her shoulder as they walked to the hostess to be seated. “That really is one cute kid.” He looked up when the girl came around "Jimenez,” Phil told her, and they were immediately shown to their seats. 

They were on the balcony of a big old house overlooking the square where the festivities were being held. The house had long since been converted to a small cafe. There was a large balcony on top of about half the first floor where a good deal of the seating was, and they had the best table in there, Skye’s eyes feasted on the decor, her nose on the tantalizing smells coming up from downstairs. “This place is amazing.” Phil pulled out Skye’s chair and leaned in to lay her napkin across her lap, kissing one of her bare shoulders before finding his seat across from her. 

She was still recovering from the way the kiss shot through her when he started talking about the cafe. It was, apparently, a long-held family house that was converted by the youngest child forty years ago when the family moved across the country. Skye tuned out after that. If pressed, she could have given facts, but mostly she just nodded as Phil talked because he was so clearly enjoying it. Plus, it gave her a chance to look at his face. Phil looked excited, but he also looked exhausted. It became apparent to Skye in that moment that he needed this to be a fun night just as much as she did. 

As he talked, Skye reached over and took his hand. He paused, but she shook her head. All she wanted was to hold his hand and Phil blushed deeply, but didn’t give her back her hand until she had to look at the menu. They ordered wine, Skye having pumped plenty to get Peggy through until the alcohol cleared her system. She promised herself she wouldn’t be an ass like she’d been the last time she and Phil had had a couple of drinks. 

“You look beautiful tonight,” Phil told Skye as he raised his glass to her. “To the mother of the most beautiful child in the world.” 

Skye drank to that and then leaned across the table to kiss him on the cheek. “You had something to do with how she turned out, too…. Though she does look like me.” Skye batted her eyes and took another sip of her wine. 

“Like I said, the most beautiful child in the world.” Phil was calling Peggy beautiful, but he meant Skye too. She blushed and leaned across the table to meet him for a quick peck. The waiter came over and they ordered, Skye leaving most of it to Phil as she didn’t speak the language. “How spicy do you want your food tonight?” 

“Um… not face blisteringly hot, but a nice comfortable burn is good.” Phil apparently translated word-for-word because the waiter laughed and gave her a wink before leaving them alone. “Oh, a band is coming up.” He moved his chair a little closer so he could see them as well and for the next twenty minutes, there was a really decent band playing poppy songs that Skye didn’t understand but enjoyed regardless. Their appetizer came and Phil took the time to serve her before himself. 

Skye reached over impulsively and stroked Phil’s cheek. She turned his face toward hers and kissed him soft and slow. He was very good to her. He was very good to everyone before he was good to himself. “You’re amazing.” Her thumb brushed his jaw before she sat back. “Even more amazing than these little rice things.” Skye held one up and then popped it into her mouth, chewing with gusto as Phil recovered a little from the kiss. It had clearly caught him off guard, and Skye liked that. It made her feel strangely sexy to be able to catch him off guard. 

To continue the trend, she reached over and stroked up his thigh. The music and dance had gotten a little sexy, so Skye scooted closer and made sure her hand was hidden as she started to knead his muscles a little bit. “Skye,” he said soft, but he didn’t move her hand. “I’ve missed this between us.” His honesty made her feel a little bad, but mostly it reminded her that he still found her attractive. “It’s hard being so close to you and knowing that I couldn’t touch you.” His hand moved to her cheek as he leaned in to press their lips together. 

“I know,” she told him, her forehead resting against his for a little bit. “I’m sorry I…” He gave her a look that stopped her mid-sentence. “Ok, I feel bad that I wasn’t better at balancing things. I know you’re about to tell me that I’ll figure it out, and maybe I will, but man this is harder than I thought it was going to be.” Her hand moved up and she smirked. “Seems more than one thing is a little harder than I thought.” Phil blushed a little bit and she stroked higher, her hand outlining him against his thigh. “We could slip to the bathroom,” Skye pointed out. 

“Our first time after Peggy is not going to be in a bathroom.” 

“No, not sex, but I could give you a hand…. hi,” Skye smiled at the waiter who clearly spoke no English. Her hand was hidden by the tablecloth so she didn’t pull it back, instead she started to slowly move her wrist so she could stroke Phil through his pants as he spoke to the waiter, not missing a beat. “What did he want?”

“To clarify the fish order.” Phil looked at her, brow raised. 

“That was impressive, by the way. You didn’t miss a beat.” He was getting quite hard now, but Phil was maintaining his composure. Skye was pressed to test her theory. They had a little while until the food came and the people on the balcony with them were either dancing or involved in their own tables. No one was paying attention to the two of them. Skye’s hand moved to his zipper, tugging it down slowly. “Call the waiter over and ask for an extra napkin.” Skye leaned in against him like she was cuddling in the crook of his arm and shoulder as she worked his button and belt to give her a little room. 

The waiter came over and Skye picked that moment to slip her hand into Phil’s boxers. He spoke briefly with the man as Skye got him situated out of his boxers under the table. She just pulled them down so the elastic was under his balls, but it was still a lot of touching he’d have to cover up. The waiter left and Skye gave Phil a smoldering look as she brought her hand to the condensation on the outside of her water glass then back under the table to wrap around his dick. “It’ll warm up,” she told him as he jumped, not giving him a chance to comment before she started to stroke him, slow but firm. 

Skye gave Phil a slow, firm handshake, kissing his neck and nibbling his ear like would be expected from a couple in love, a couple who’d just had a baby. “Tell me when you’re close.” Skye would almost say she couldn’t believe that Phil was letting her do this, but this was the man who’d once fucked her in a doorway. For Skye this was a huge win. The waiter interrupted them again and dropped off the napkin before heading off to bring an order to another table. 

Phil gave Skye a look, raising his brow high. “It’s been awhile. Trust me, it won’t take much.” Skye laughed a little and took the napkin the waiter left and dropped it over her wrist. she continued to stroke until Phil gave her a nod. Skye moved the napkin down so that it hung halfway over the head, shielding his cum from getting everywhere. He turned to kiss her when he came, but it was a far dirtier kiss than was usually acceptable in public. She supposed that didn’t matter since he’d just cum in one of their napkins. She folded up the napkin when he was done, setting it aside as she tucked him up. She let him handle zipping up. Nothing would put an end to this night faster than part of him getting stuck in his zipper. 

Skye tucked the napkin into Phil’s pocket for him to dispose of later, leaning in to rest her head on his shoulder until the waiter brought their dinner and Skye got to experience some excellent food. She noticed that Phil was wolfing down his meal looking simply happy. Skye was proud to have helped make that look possible.


	33. Chapter 33

Phil found them a place off the beaten path to listen to the bands, a park with wide swings that two adults could sit on. Somehow they were the only people there which was great. It gave Phil the opportunity to appreciate Skye. “This is really nice,” she told him as his hand stroked her arm. “I thought I wouldn’t be able to relax, but you make it easy. Well… you and the wine,” she joked with a grin, kissing his neck. 

“I could say the same about you.” Phil’s hand moved to her waist as the music drifted across the square to them. It was faint, but they could still hear it and see the lights of the square. “You look stunning tonight.” Phil touched the flowing coral fabric that fluttered above her knees. “I haven’t been able to take my eyes off of you this entire time.” 

“I noticed,” Skye told him with a little smile. “And I’m glad you approve.” It was clear that Skye had picked this dress out more for him than for her, which was really sweet. “Oh….” Skye’s phone pinged and she grabbed for it in her purse. “Simmons,” she told Phil showing him the message and accompanying photo. 

_Sleeping like a baby._ The picture was Mac sleeping all sprawled out in her bassinet. Phil smiled then Skye smiled at him. Their baby brought up feelings of warmth and protection, but Skye started kissing his neck and Phil put the phone back in her purse. It escalated from kissing to full on making out pretty quickly and soon Skye was moaning softly for him. The swing moved a bit as they kissed, adding to the freeing nature of the moment. Skye still wanted him and Phil was beside himself. 

For awhile he was worried that Skye was going to never want him again. She was still struggling, but it was clear that tonight was helping her relax. Phil’s hand played with the hem of her dress, pushing it up to her thighs. “I love this dress, but I can’t wait to take it off of you.” Phil ran his fingers down the inside of Skye’s thigh then up under the hem of her skirt. She spread her legs for him, a very good sign if he did say so himself! Phil kissed her slowly, getting a nice groan as his hand pushed higher. His heart raced when she responded to him, something she hadn’t been able to do for what felt like forever. “We’ll go home when you’re ready and take our time to get undressed.”

Skye nodded and he moved his hand higher, pressing it between her thighs, the heel of his hand giving her some pressure. Skye lit up when he did, nodding again, her hand gripping his wrist. “Right now, though,” Phil moved his hand again, shifting it until he was able to kneel in front of her. They were under cover of darkness, and unless a cop came around, they were fine. “You have no clue how much I’ve been looking forward to tasting you again.” Phil’s lips caressed the inside of her knee as he tugged gently at the waist of her underwear. They were a nice pair of boy shorts, Phil’s favorite style on her. 

Her fingers played with his hair as Phil leaned in to kiss her thigh higher up. He got her to bring her bottom up so he could slide her panties off. She seemed suddenly a little shy, her hand going to rest ‘casually’ in her lap. “Don’t hide from me.” 

Skye’s face changed and she shook her head. “What if …”

“Whatever’s changed, if anything’s changed, will be alright.” Phil was confident that whatever had changed in Skye’s body wasn’t going to matter. And as predicted, when he finally got to glimpse her in the low light, very little had changed. He looked up at her with sincerity in his eyes, “You’re beautiful.” She stroked his neck and scraped her nails along it. “When we get home, I want to do this again and I want to see you. Will you let me?” 

Skye nodded. “You’re the only one I’d trust to do it.” Phil felt honored at that, happy as hell that he was helping her regain her confidence. “Phil… please.” It was all the encouragement Phil needed. He spread her open with his thumbs and leaned in to run his tongue over her folds. Skye moaned softly for him, and Phil was impressed with how wet she was, and how hard her clit already felt on his tongue. Skye had worried to him once that she’d lose sensation or that it would be too sensitive, but it appeared that neither of those things were a problem. 

“You taste just as sweet.” Skye shuddered at his words and Phil went back, pulling her orgasm from her within minutes. Skye panted softly, her hands plunged in his hair as she recovered. Phil helped her back into her panties and smoothed out her dress before sitting next to her, his arm moving back to her shoulders. Skye settled in against him immediately, arms wrapped around his waist. She was looking out into the distance as he played with her hair, just enjoying the peace of the moment. 

“I love you,” Phil whispered into Skye’s hair. “This was always a pipe dream for me. I always thought that, with what we do, it wasn’t an option. I’m so grateful.” 

“For Peggy,” Skye nodded knowingly. 

“Yes for Peggy, but also for you.” Skye gave him that doe eyed look. “I am thankful every day for you. Even with everything that’s happened over the years, you make my life better, Skye.” She leaned up and kissed him, her eyes soft and misty. “You helped me become a different man. You challenged everything and made me look with new eyes.” He stroked her cheek with his knuckles, kissing her brow. “I’ll never be the same and I’m so grateful.” Phil meant every word, and even though it made Skye cry, he was glad he’d finally said it aloud. He had thought it for years now, but never had the courage or reason to speak it. There was something else to be grateful to her for. They really were stacking up lately.


	34. Chapter 34

Phil laid on the bed with his upper body resting across Skye’s lap. She held him as he pressed his face to her breasts, kissing and sucking at the flesh. Knowing that she’d just have to pump and dump her breast milk, Skye had intended to do this with Phil regardless of everything else. The fact that he’d gone down on her again when they got home and managed two fingers inside to get her off. It hurt little at first, but as soon as she relaxed, it got a whole lot better. Right now was about Phil, though. “God that feels good.” Skye felt the letdown and Phil’s accompanying groan. 

He pressed his face into her breast, sucking greedily as his hips gently rocked. Skye laid back a little against the head of the bed and watched him awhile, stroking through his hair and telling him how much she needed him to give her relief. Her breasts were currently enormous, so big they’d started to hurt as a matter of fact. Phil, though, looked like he was in heaven. He was a breast man through and through, focused so much on the sensations feeding from Skye was giving him that he didn’t notice her brush her palm against her other nipple and then bring that hand to his cock. 

She’d sucked him off when they got back, grateful both for Jemma who’d watched Peggy while she and Phil had napped this afternoon, and for the three coffees and the sugary pastry they’d shared at the end of their night out. She was pretty certain that this round would be the last, though. Sucking her dry usually made Phil sleepy, so she wouldn’t put it past him to fall asleep right after. It was good, though. She wasn’t ready for full penetration yet. They’d both decided that when two fingers had felt like too much. They would keep at it, but tonight was just about pleasure and they weren’t going to mess it up. 

It was a relief that Phil didn’t push it. He promised her that oral and hand jobs were more than ok. Phil always had liked variety, Skye thought as he closed his eyes and fell into the rhythm of her stroking his cock as he drank from her. Her breast was starting to feel more like itself, and Skye encouraged Phil to change to the other one. “Come on.” He kissed her slow as she adjusted the pillow, letting her guide him to her breast with a hand on the back of his head and the other on his chest. Phil latched on and the letdown from the other breast began almost immediately. 

Skye used the dribble coming from the first breast to wet her hand again so she could stroke Phil a little easier. Her grip strong, but she didn’t move fast. Instead she just just slowly rubbed under the head or at the very base by his balls. Phil’s groans absorbed into her breast and made her shiver. “Suck harder,” Skye insisted and Phil did just that, his hands coming up to squeeze and massage her breast, no doubt increasing the flow. It also made her gasp and press into his hands. “Shit… I just almost came.” 

Phil looked him, taking her overly sensitive nipple between his teeth. He got a deep whine from her and she polished the head of his cock hard and fast a moment in payback. Phil pulled back and shifted over, reaching into the drawer in her nightstand and pulling out a simple three speed vibrator. It was actually her favorite one out of all the toys May had sent them early on. He pressed it into her hand then went back to her breast, latching on with gusto to the first, seeming to have every intention to suck her dry. 

The vibrator had been an excellent idea and as Phil sucked, Skye ran the buzzing tip over her clit. “Shit.” She jumped and made Phil pull back. “Sorry.” It was sexy as hell that she could see the milk, _her_ milk, on his lips. She pulled him in for a kiss, pressing her breasts to his chest. She could feel the drip and flow against his chest and when she pulled back, Skye leaned in to lap up the lines and drips until he was humping her hand. 

“Skye, my God…” His hand gripped her shoulders and pulled her up for a hard kiss. “I want you to cum for me like this.” There was something about the way he added _for me_ to his request that made her rub her thighs together. The added _for me_ implied ownership and Skye had come to be really turned on by that in Phil. With him it meant she belonged, that she was worthy in his eyes. She took his head and moved him down to her breast, her hand going to his cock as he started to suck. 

Skye had to balance the cock in her hand and the vibrator on her clit because Phil’s hands were busy rubbing and squeezing her breasts to keep them expressing for him. Skye shuddered and jumped dozens of times from the sharp, wonderful agony he was bringing her. Her clit felt enormous, and so hard to the touch it was surprising. “Phil…” The way she said it made Phil look up and he knew at once she was close. Her hand fell from his cock and moved to the back of his head, pushing him in against her breast tightly. Phil got the message and sucked harder, his hands squeezing her other breast, letting her milk run in streams over his side and chest. 

The orgasm was one of the most intense Skye had ever experienced and she knew that she’d screamed his name. Not _called_ or _moaned_ , Skye actually screamed Phil’s name as she came, gripping the back of his neck hard enough to bruise. Phil rode it out with her, still sucking long after her body had subsided. Skye’s hand wandered back to Phil’s cock, and it was only a dozen or strokes later that he came, face buried in her breasts. Skye stroked his cock and the back of his head as he jerked against her hand while she wrung every drop out of him as he sucked every drop out of her. They both finished happy, twisted up against each other and stayed that way until they woke late the next afternoon.


	35. Chapter 35

Jemma waited as long as she possibly could before knocking on their door. Waking Skye and Phil up was not something Simmons was interested on until Peggy started crying. Jemma had run her through all the milk and now Peggy was hungry again. Eventually there was nothing to be done and Jemma knocked softly on Skye and Phil’s door. It was still so weird calling him that, but he insisted at this point that she do it when they were off duty. It took a few knocks, but eventually Jemma heard someone stirring inside. 

A few minutes later, Phil came to the door in his robe. “Sir, she’s a bit peckish.” Jemma couldn’t keep the smile off of her face at how messed up he looked. She could see Skye in the background, just sitting up and looking just as ruffled. Clearly they’d had a good night. 

“Thank you, Jemma.” He took Peggy and smiled at her. “Good morning, Peggy Girl.” She lit up for him and Jemma now knew exactly what Skye was talking about when she said he was a total daddy’s girl. “We brought you back some pastries.”

“Oh thank you, sir. I’ll just leave you three for a bit.” She ducked out just as she saw Skye sit up more and hold her hands out for the baby. The sheet fell away and Jemma could see marks on her body from whatever they’d done. She’d bloody _screamed_ for him last night and had Jemma cranking up the volume on her iPod to near full just to drown it out. How Peggy slept through it was beyond Jemma but that baby was a dream, so her willingness to sleep through her parents’ loud sex just seemed right. 

It was good to see them as happy as they were. It had been clear how much Skye and Phil had been struggling on their own. As a unit they were strong, but each individual was exhausted. The more she watched the three of them together the more Simmons thought about her own life and what it would hold. Would she ever be a mother? Did she even want that? “I’ll just….” Simmons nodded to the door and Phil thanked her again. And was that a handprint bruise on the back of his neck? Lord Almighty. 

Jemma poured herself a cup of tea as she waited for Fitz to call her. They’d been talking a lot when she was out here, and it was nice. It helped remind her that someone was waiting for her back at the Playground. By the time her tea was done, Fitz was calling. She went outside and sat with her phone, her tea, and her Fitz. “Long night,” he asked with real concern. 

“I had the baby all night. Skye and Agent Coulson went out. And judging from the way they look this morning, it was a good night. A very good night.” 

Fitz waved his hands and shook his head. “Don’t give me any details.”

“Ok. How’s May?” 

Fitz’s face got a little sad, but he nodded. “She’s ok. You can see that she misses him, but she’s May.” She and Fitz talked about their coworkers and friends for a good, long while until they both stilled a little. 

“Fitz….”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever thought about having a family?” The silence was deafening and Simmons felt a little bad for bringing it up. 

To her surprise, though, he responded. “I have. It was just me and mum growing up. If I can do it safely, I’d like to have a wife and kids. But that’s the problem. Our jobs muck it up a little.” Jemma made a noise of agreement as she thought about it herself. “I always wanted two boys and a girl when I was growing up.” 

Simmons had heard him talk about it before and she couldn’t help but think his desire for three children was borne from his own childhood loneliness. “We always have our agreement.” 

“I didn’t think…. After….”

“Of course our agreement stands, Fitz. You’re my best friend.” She could almost see his face fall when she said that. “So if neither of us is involved and we want a family, we’re each other’s safety.” 

“Safety.” Fitz sounded terrible and Jemma regretted bringing it up. 

“Fitz, you know I love you.” It just wasn’t in the right way and while she knew that hurt him, she wasn’t going to lie. “Have you eaten yet?” Changing the subject was good. 

“Yes, mum….” And they went back and forth, Jemma seeing if he was taking care of himself and him being mock annoyed. It was easier than acknowledging how they really felt after all, a familiar pattern for them both.


	36. Chapter 36

“Skye,” Phil called her from the ground where he was sitting with Peggy. “Skye.” She looked up from her computer to see him pointing at their little one. She was pushing herself up with her arms, stretching and showing just how strong she was already. 

“Good girl,” Skye slid down to the floor, laying next to Peggy. “That’s exactly it.” She rubbed Peggy’s back gently, stroking in a little circle. “Good girl.” Peggy changed each day, and everything was advancing right on track. It was good to know, good to see. Skye had worried deeply about what Peggy’s development was going to be like given her accelerated gestation. But it seemed that the speeding up of the pregnancy might have been more to do with Skye than with Peggy. But who knew with their bodies as they were? 

She looked up to see the wide, happy smile on Phil’s face. He lit up around Peggy just as much as she did around him. Skye couldn’t count the number of times she’d come into the bedroom to find them Peggy asleep on Phil’s chest and Phil asleep underneath her with his hand on Peggy’s back and pillows on either side so she didn’t hurt herself if she picked that moment to learn how to roll over. She never did, though. When Peggy was with Phil, she stuck to him like glue. Skye had watched them for almost an hour one day, Peggy fisting her hand in the white cotton of Phil’s shirt as Phil’s hand guarded her back protectively. They were sickeningly cute together, actually, and Skye’s phone was rapidly filling up with sweet pictures like that. 

They laid there for awhile, Peggy kicking and twisting, watching her and cheering her on. Phil held toys over her head and Skye moved to lay in front of Peggy to get her attention and try to get her to move forward a little. When she managed it, they both laughed. “Little worm.” Phil stroked through Peggy’s dark hair, rustling it a little bit. She was looking a little tired, though. 

“Why don’t we go have a meal and lie down,” Skye asked Peggy as the baby started to fuss. They wound up on the comfy couch in the living room. There was a storm brewing and the sea was a little choppy outside. Phil opened up a window to get a breeze before they settled in. As much as they could, Phil and Skye tried to sit together when Peggy ate. Phil would sit in the corner of the sofa and Skye would nestle in next to him, using him as a human bolster until she could hold Peggy and feed her. It was how this had been from the start and Skye loved that they did this as a family. 

Peggy had her hands going on Skye’s breast and it got a wince from her. “Not so hard,” Phil told Peggy softly, reaching down to take Peggy’s tiny hand in his own and lie them both flat against Skye’s breast. “Gentle.” Phil’s hand stayed there, occasionally shifting a finger or squeezing a little as it got time to switch breasts. She eventually just relaxed and let him do pretty much everything after Peggy had latched on. “Ok,” he asked as his thumb came down to keep the milk flow even.

“Yeah, it’s nice actually.” Phil held onto them, protecting them like he always did. He stroked Skye’s breasts and made sure Peggy had enough before taking the baby to put her down for a nap. Phil brought Skye the pump and let her finish off on her own while he puttered around the kitchen and came back with a sandwich and a glass of water. He took the pump from her now that she was done and brought it back to the kitchen, dealing with measuring and bottling. Skye couldn’t wait for him and started to pick at her sandwich. Her hand drew back fast when he came in, eyes going wide because she felt a little guilty.

“You could have started,” Phil told her with a shake of his head. “I know you’re starving lately.” Skye looked at him, slightly annoyed. “Wait, I’m not trying to be a jerk.” 

“I know,” Skye shook her head. “I was going to say I was surprised you noticed, but you notice everything.” Phil slid his hands into his pockets and did that shrug before he rocked up onto the balls of his feet then back down. She loved and loathed that little gesture. Still, he said nothing. “Are you trying to fatten me up?” Phil just rolled his eyes and sat down with his own sandwich. “You are.” 

“I am not. I just happen to know that you burn more calories to start with considering your gift, add to that the fact that you’re breastfeeding and you’ve got to be starving all the time.” 

“Of course you’ve given this thought,” Skye laughed. “You think about everything.” 

“Most things regarding you and Peggy, yes.” Phil took a big bite of his sandwich so he didn’t have to talk, watching Skye with that soft expression that always made her wobble a little bit. 

“I love that.” She looked down, her hair falling into her face a little. 

“I’m glad.” His smile was so genuine it burned and Skye reached out to take his hand, relishing the burn. “I was thinking we might want another date night soon. There’s an American Film Festival gong on in one of the towns. Just a little historic theater. Maybe we could get some food after.” She leaned across the table and kissed him softly. 

“See, plying me with food again.” Phil smiled and wiped a bit of mustard from the corner of her mouth with his fingertip before leaning in to kiss him again. Skye moved over to him, leaving the sandwich behind in favor of straddling his lap. “Not that I’m saying it wouldn’t work.” His hands came up to her back, very low so his fingers rested on her ass. Skye smiled and kissed him again. “When is it?”

“Thursday.” 

“Think we could find a place to stay over?” Phil smiled and agreed that they’d find a place. He was clearly shocked by her request and that pleased Skye to no end. “So I can surprise you!” Her fingers cupped his face as she leaned in to kiss him again, this time slow and sweet. “I need you to watch Mac tomorrow afternoon.” Skye was going to slip into the nearest big town and get her hair cut and maybe a wax. She could already feel her heart pounding just thinking about their date night.


	37. Chapter 37

“And she’s been eating extra lately, must be about to grow again….” Phil trailed off when Skye entered the room. Skye’s black dress was tight and fell just under her knees, and it was distracting the hell out of Phil. Jemma followed his gaze and stopped talking, fading back with the baby as Skye walked down the hall. He could say with total honesty that she took his breath away. Phil barely got himself together enough to speak. “You look incredible.” Phil took her hand, eyes raking up and down her, wondering how he would keep his hands off of her. How the hell had he gotten so lucky? She leaned in to kiss him, saying something about his grin, but Phil couldn’t stop. “Wow.”

“Wow indeed,” Jemma said, coming up with Mac. “Want to say good-night to mummy?” Simmons had been a lifesaver and always willing to come out when they asked. Besides, Jemma was Skye and Peggy’s doctor so she had to come out for checkups and they could take advantage of the timing. “And to daddy.” Each said good-bye before Phil put his arm around Skye’s shoulders and led her to the door. He could tell it wasn’t easy for her, but it wasn’t as hard as it had been the first time. She was starting to really bounce back and Phil was relieved. For a long time he’d been really worried about Skye’s recovery from Peggy’s birth. 

Tonight, the wounded woman was gone, in her place the Skye he’d loved since the start. She was sexy as hell and flirting up a storm as they chatted on their way to the car. “Did I mention you look incredible?” He cupped her face in his palm and leaned in to kiss her soft and slow. “I’m a lucky man, Skye. A really, really lucky man.” She kissed him again, but didn’t say anything. Phil opened Skye’s door, giving her his hand as she got in more because he wanted to touch her than that she needed help. 

“You put the bags in, right?” Phil tapped their overnight bags before he started the car. They were both excited about a full night away. It was as much about the intimacy as it was about getting some sleep. Well, getting more than three hours at a crack, and sometimes much, much less. They’d agreed that there was no pressure tonight, that this was just for them to get out and have a good time, but Phil couldn’t help but think that tonight might be _the_ night. Maybe he was just hopeful. It wasn’t like they didn’t have a sex life, but no matter how amazing Skye’s other skills were, there was something about being inside her that always touched off the deepest pleasure for Phil. 

Skye played with the radio as he drove, trying as hard as he could to keep his eyes on the road when all they wanted to do was stray to Skye. The drive felt longer than it should have, but they were far from late. He’d scoped the place out before he decided they should come here and was pleased to find it how it was described. Phil watched Skye gently stroke her ring,lingering over each of Mac’s initials for a moment before completing the loop. “Do you want to call?” Skye looked over at her sympathetically as they waited a moment for a big lizard to cross the road. 

“That obvious?” 

“Only to me.” He reached over and stroked the ring, too. “Go ahead. Jemma won’t mind and I certainly don’t.” 

“But this is supposed to be our night out.” Skye was surprisingly petulant about this, torn between wanting to call and wanting to be able to have a night out. 

“It is, but Skye… how much fun are you going to be able to have when you’re worried about Peggy?” She sighed and finally agreed, putting the call on speaker so they could both talk to Jemma. The phone rang and to save Skye a little face, and to prove he’d wanted to call too, Phil chimed in first. “How’s our girl?” 

“Just a moment, And… picture coming now.” Skye looked at her phone and smiled widely before turning the photo to Phil. The lizard was moving slow and they were pretty much stuck, so they could both appreciate their daughter with Simmons’ safety goggles on, comedically large, making it that much more endearing. “Feel better?” 

“Thanks, Simmons.” She hung up and looked over at Phil, then nodding to the road. “Let’s go. Godzilla’s gone, and you owe me a movie.”


	38. Chapter 38

The movie had been an 80’s comedy and Skye enjoyed the hell out of sitting there in a pretty dress with her… Yeah, what did she want to call him? Calling him the father of her child seemed strangely standoffish and it wasn’t like boyfriend was really appropriate either. He was her Phil, that was all there really was to it, but other people didn’t get that. Phil sat there next to her, his arm slung around her shoulders as he shared popcorn with her through the film, chuckling and honestly enjoying himself. Skye leaned in against him, cradling her head against his shoulder. Without realizing it, she drifted off. 

She had no idea how much time had passed since she’d fallen asleep, but Skye knew that it had been longer than it should have been. “Hey,” Phil stroked his fingers through her hair, smoothing it out on the side that had been pressed into his chest. “Welcome back.”

“I’m sorry. God, how long was I asleep?” The theater was empty and most of the lights were off except for the one a few rows up, giving them enough to see by. 

“Three hours.” 

“WHAT!?” Skye jumped up and looked around, a little wobbly on her feet. 

“Skye… Skye.” He took her hand and pulled at her until she sat down on his lap. “It’s ok.”

“Oh my God, I ruined the night.” 

He caught her face in his hand and made her look at him. “You did no such thing. I wanted a night out with you and I got one. You were tired, so you drifted off. I’m not angry.”

“Yeah, well I am. You should have woken me up.”

“You looked too relaxed, but I’ll keep it in mind for the future.” Phil’s stomach growled loudly and he glanced away. 

“Crap. Dinner. The place is closed, isn’t it?” Phil nodded. “I’m so, so sorry.” 

“I told you not to be sorry. The usher told me about a few places that are open later.” 

“The usher, you talked to the usher and I slept through it?” Skye was horrified at herself. She must be a total mess, too. Phil was holding onto her, though. He was keeping her close and rubbing his hand over her back. Damn him for being so soothing. 

“The whole theater cleared, they cleaned it, I talked to the usher, and I still had enough time to review three briefs before you woke up.” Phil tapped his phone. “Come on.” He let her up and followed just after. “Apparently there’s a place that serves local dishes and good beer until around three in the morning since it’s a Saturday.” He wrapped his arm around Skye’s waist and opened the door for her when they left. He did take a moment out to go thank the theater owner for letting her sleep. Phil shook the man’s hand and Skye was sure he tipped him. The look on the owner’s face, clearly feeling the bill, was brighter. 

“Slick, AC.” Phil’s hand came to the small of her back, a little smile on his lips at the term of endearment. 

“How are you feeling,” Phil nodded to Skye’s breasts which were looking quite large at the moment now that he pointed it out. 

“I should pump. How about this… we order and have a beer. They don’t hurt yet.” Skye poked her right breast a little, shrugging. “It’s because your daughter is a little piggy who drained me dry right before we left.” There was no malice, actually it was great because she’d been able to go so long now. 

“Well it runs in the family,” Phil said, pulling his nose up like a pig’s for a moment. He looked so much happier than he used to. She supposed the stress of the job after all those years would wear on a person. Who knew, though, that some of that could be repaired? Sure he was sleep deprived, but happiness looked good on Phil. “You’re staring at me,” Phil commented as he turned them down a block with lights and music coming from the far end. “I’m going to say that’s it.”

“Just a guess,” Skye asked as she leaned in a little closer. “And I wasn’t staring. I was admiring.” The humid warmth of the air sat on her skin and made Skye feel heavy and deep. Her skin felt like New Orleans after a good rain. 

“Admiring,” Phil scoffed.

“Don’t do that.” She poked him in the side. “You do that, you’re questioning my choice.”

“I’m questioning your taste, not your choice.” Phil dodged her next poke, and it was a good thing since it was pretty hard. “Skye, I find it a miracle every day that you wake up and don’t go screaming from the bedroom.” 

She rolled her eyes at him and then grabbed his ass and getting a little growl. “Be nice to yourself. You are handsome. Please tell me you do know that.” Phil shrugged. “You’re so annoying. Should I list your attributes? Starting with your eyes, perhaps? Lips.” She leaned in and kissed them. “You have a very generous mouth.” 

“I know,” Phil mimed cracking his jaw and Skye laughed as they approached the cafe. His arm was slung lazily around her waist while Phil spoke to the woman at the door in Spanish, securing them a booth in the far corner facing the water. It was nice and private, just what she’d hoped for. Skye still didn’t really know what they were to each other, but she liked spending time with Phil. She always had, but now there was romantic love there. She wanted to ask for a label, but in the same right the thought of being shot down or called something as lame as a co-parent made Skye want to curl up in a fetal ball. 

After Phil had seen her seated, he slid in next to her. It was cozy, but it also meant they could easily invade each other’s space without being too conspicuous. “Order lots of food,” was all the direction Skye would give him before she made him get up and let her out. She decided to pump before they drank so the milk would be useable. The idea of pumping and dumping was a horrible one to Skye, but it wasn’t like she’d let Peggy sip cocktails with her via her milk. 

Skye came out with her discrete pump bag, milk in between ice packs in the bottom, and as requested, there was a lot of food. Bless him, Phil had waited though it was clearly killing him. “Eat. God, you look like you’re going to cry if you don’t get something in your mouth right… and I just heard that, so don’t say anything.” He didn’t, but that was because he had half a flour tortilla thing in his mouth, chomping away happily.


	39. Chapter 39

They came back to the bedroom drunk as hell and pawing at each other only to wake the next afternoon still mostly dressed and a little hung over. “Shit.” Skye cursing straight off wasn’t a great thing. 

“Tylenol?” Skye nodded and Phil headed to the counter near the sink to get them both some pain killers and a pair of water bottles. “Drink.” Phil sat back down on the bed, sipping at his water. They were both feeling like hell and Phil decided not to think too much about the fact that they’d both passed out last night. “Give me a minute and I’ll get a shower running.” 

“You going to share the shower,” Skye asked Phil with a little smile. She was feeling bad, but clearly not that bad. 

“We would be saving water,” Phil said as though that were the deciding factor. “So I suppose.” He finished his bottle of water and leaned in to kiss Skye’s cheek. “Follow me in when you’re ready.” Phil picked up his phone as he walked to the bathroom, checking for Simmons’ messages about Peggy’s feedings. He turned on the shower as he looked at a couple of photos she’d sent along with her messages, smiling at the sight of his daughter looking stunned and delighted at a flower Simmons was holding out to her. He wished he’d been there to see it, but he didn’t regret the time he and Skye had spent together even if it hadn’t been the romantic getaway he’d envisioned. 

Phil stripped and stepped into the shower, groaning as the water hit his chest. He turned and let it pound on his back a little, closing his eyes and waiting for the Tylenol to kick in. He didn’t know how long, but it had been awhile, and he started to wonder if Skye had fallen asleep. Phil decided to give her a little longer, and within a few seconds of deciding that, Skye walked into the bathroom stark naked. “Got room in there for me?” She was already slipping in, wrapping her now wet arms around his waist and curling up behind him. Phil would never get tired of the feeling of her embracing him. Skye gave the best hugs he’d ever gotten. “I have a surprise for you.”

Phil turned and looked at Skye, wiping a strand of hair stuck to her forehead back. “Oh yeah?”

“I called Jemma and told her about me falling asleep in the movie. She suggested that we stay until dinner.” Skye’s hand moved over Phil’s chest, settling in right over his scar. It was always over his scar, like she was trying to heal it. “And I told her that we would be back by eight.” That meant they had hours together still. “Oh… and I called downstairs and the innkeeper agreed to let us stay until then.” 

Phil was pleased as hell and ran his hands down her waist then back up a few times. “You didn’t have to.” Being away from Peggy was hard on Skye in ways Phil didn’t know he’d ever understand. Phil wasn’t a mother, he hadn’t carried Peggy inside of his body. There were connections that Peggy and Skye would always have that he would never develop. And sometimes that made him jealous as hell. 

“But I wanted to. You do nice stuff for me all the time, so shut up and let me do this for you.” She leaned in and kissed him, her wet legs moving against his. “And maybe I can do a few other things for you?” Her thigh rubbed against his cock and Phil’s brow rose. “Seriously… you name it, Phil. Whatever you want it’s yours.” He was exactly the type of man to look a gift horse in the mouth, but Skye was so sincere he didn’t have to. “Anal is still on the table,” Skye wiggled her brow at him. 

“As appealing as that is,” Phil was not a huge fan of anal sex as a whole, “I think I’d prefer to stick to more traditional orifices for the time being.” His fingertip stroked her bottom lip. “And we can see where it goes from there.” What he wanted more than anything was to be able to slide into Skye again, to feel her thighs wrap around his waist and her body clench around his cock. His fingers lingered at her hips as Skye leaned in to kiss his jaw. 

“I brought condoms,” Skye told him. Her lips were barely above his skin and her breath made him shudder and bite the inside of his cheek. If she brought condoms, she had thought that this might be it, too. Their sex life was wonderful right now. They were both sexually satisfied, but there was something about the intimacy he felt, the connection they forged, when he was inside her. He missed it, but had tried so hard to be supportive. And he’d succeeded, well at least in front of her he had. In his head, he’d been dying a slow death. 

His fingers stroked her hair back over her shoulder, watching the water carry it down her back. “I’m glad we came.” Skye just kissed him in response before she sunk to her knees right there in the shower. His girl could get single minded about oral and Phil delighted in the fact that she became totally immersed in it. Not many women that Phil had been with seemed to honestly enjoy giving a blow job as much as Skye did lately. Maybe it was just the new depth of their involvement, or maybe she’d been too shy to show him this at first. Who knew? He certainly didn’t care where she’d picked it up, just that she had it and was now using it on him. 

Dark eyes met his as Skye bobbed, barely blinking as she hollowed out her cheeks and moved. “Fuck.” Phil groaned deeply and grasped the soap dish stuck into the wall. She didn’t make it any easier from there. Phil had to cool the water down just a little bit as he was struggling to keep his feet under him. “Skye…” Phil’s fingers curled in her hair, tugging her off for a moment so he could breathe. “Keep that up and I’m going to blow.” 

Skye wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking lazily while he spoke. “That was the point.” Her brow rose before she went back down and didn’t come up until he was barely staying upright and she had just a little of his seed in the corner of her mouth. It, along with Skye’s puffed lips, was the only sign of what she’d just done. 

“Wicked girl.” Phil pulled Skye close, his mouth pressing to hers. There was something primally sexual about tasting himself on her. They kissed hard, his fingers running over her folds, teasing her clit and getting Skye to start jumping. “Let’s get back in bed.” Phil turned off the water and got out to hand her in a towel. He liked to do it so she wouldn’t get chilled stepping out of the warm shower into the cooler bathroom. They barely dried off before they were kissing again, Phil pulling them out into the bedroom. Skye went to her bag and grabbed condoms and lubricant, tossing them on the bed before climbing in herself. 

She knelt in the middle, holding a hand out to him. There was no hand he’d rather take in the world, so Phil came to her, wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her until he could get her laid out on the bed. His hand moved down her form, stroking one breast before it moved lower to Skye’s stomach. She was unhappy with it, and while Phil would concede that it wasn’t the same as it had once been, there was no part of Skye that wasn’t beautiful. His hand moved lower, slipping between her legs to start working her up. The more aroused she was, the better. Hell, if he could get her off a few times before they got to penetration, that would be best. 

His hands stroked Skye’s thighs, kneeling between them so he could really look at her. The light was diffused through the light linen curtains and the sun coming in around the edges would brush Skye’s torso now and again when the breeze fluttered them, leaving Phil all but hypnotized by it all. When he came to rest between her thighs, finally settling down, he ran the tip of his nose up the inside of her thigh, tracing a pale blue vein through the thin, thin skin. 

“Phil.” It was Skye’s _I’m bordering on annoyed_ voice. He kissed the vein, needing to keep her in a good, relaxed mood if this was finally going to happen. So Phil shifted around a little bit and came to rest so that Skye’s hands could grip the back of his head and push him down. Phil didn’t mind one tiny bit if she was bossy when it came to oral. If anything, that turned his crank even more. In his experience, a woman who was confident enough sexually to really enjoy oral was a woman who would be pretty damn good in bed. “I want a finger.” 

His eyes darted up to her and she nodded. Phil found that he was a little nervous, but he pulled back and began to stroke her entrance with the tip of his pinkie. He was slow about it, focusing on all those nerve endings right at the edge. His other hand laid flat on Skye’s stomach, pressing down just a little with his thumb rubbing back and forth across her clit. Phil took his sweet time, barely giving her anything at first. From how she felt around his pinkie, he knew this was going to be slow going. In a few minutes, Phil had switched to his middle finger, curling it up and rocking so he could press down on the tendon low in Skye’s groin to open that up. He kissed her breasts, watching her face like a hawk for any sign of distress. 

“You stay this tight you’re going to snap it off.” Phil started to move his middle finger slowly, rocking his knuckles against her. “That’s it, Skye.” Phil leaned in and kissed her breast, noticing it was leaking. It had started in the shower, no doubt. He sucked softly, watching her twist and shudder against the single finger. She was relaxing so Phil carefully added a second finger. Again, it was slow going and again there were winces that made his heart twist for her. “Ok?” Skye nodded and Phil continued, moving from her breast to her clit, wanting to have her cum pretty soon. She needed a win, and nothing said win like a good orgasm.


	40. Chapter 40

By the time she was ready, Skye was floating. Phil used his mouth and fingers in ways she hadn’t realized were possible, making her twist and shift until the sheets were in knots and pillows littered the floor. She wondered sometimes if he read books or did special exercises with his tongue and lips to get this good. Sometimes she imagined he had an older lover who had taught him all the rules one hot summer while he worked on a farm or fixing her roof. She’d be some cougar who took a young Phil Coulson under her wing and treated him to a summer to remember. Skye was pretty sure that was the plot of about ten movies. Right now, Skye was just grateful. She chanted his name as he really moved three fingers inside her while his mouth was wrapped around her clit. Her body was shuddering from all the attention and she was grateful that she’d get a little pause after this to get Phil ready. He was on the steady rise, but she’d need to give him a hand… or a mouth. At least for a few minutes. “Phil..” 

He finished her off one last time before it was her turn. Skye felt good, lightheaded and buzzed. “Come here.” She sat up a bit and wrapped her hand around his cock. “I’ve been thinking about this nonstop lately.” Her thumb ran over the head of his cock, getting Phil to groan nice and deep. Skye loved how hard he tried to contain himself and how pitiful he was at staying quiet during sex. Mostly he said her name. And man did he say it the right way. Skye had never heard her name said the way Phil said it when she had him all hot and bothered. His hands ran through her hair, gathering it back at the nape of her neck to keep it out of the way. 

“So beautiful.” Phil's free hand came to stroke her cheek, her jaw, her throat. There was a real appreciation of this act with Phil. He didn’t push, didn’t try to fuck her throat or make her gag. He mostly stayed still as he could and let her decide on depth and speed. He wasn’t a saint, he’d bucked his hips a time or two and caught her by surprise. That was different. That was something you laughed about, something she could tease him over and get him to blush. Phil pulled himself back, hand moving for the nightstand. This was it. This was really it. Why did she feel like a virgin again? Having pushed out her daughter, she was about the farthest thing. Phil assured her that there was very little that was different, and really, if anyone knew, it would be him. 

Skye heard the wrapper tear and reached out for the condom. “It’s so weird putting a condom on you,” Skye said, shaking her head. This was literally the first time they’d ever used one. She would honestly rather just be on birth control, but with Peggy still breast feeding, that wasn’t an option. So it was this or those female condoms that sounded like you were fucking a trash bag. She’d tried it, figuring it couldn’t be that bad. It did the job, she just wasn’t a fan. Miles also hadn’t been a fan. Skye shook herself out of it. Now was _not_ the time to think about Miles. 

The condom slid on easily enough, and Phil even used a little extra lube just to be on the safe side. Skye knew she was ready. Her body felt ready, but her heart was still pounding. “If you want to stop, we stop. No questions asked, no hard feelings.” Phil stroked her shoulder before leaning in to kiss Skye softly. The little kiss made all the difference. It wasn’t that she thought Phil would force her to finish if she said stop, or that he’d even continue if she showed any real signs of distress, but she was still nervous. She nodded, not entirely trusting her voice as he moved between her legs. Phil had done everything he could both emotionally and physically. Right now, this was down to her. 

“Skye?” Her attention snapped up to Phil’s face. “You’re holding your breath.” He stroked his fingers down her chest, just between her breasts then down to her navel. Phil slipped between her folds, not penetrating, but using the head of his cock brushing over her clit again and again as he rocked his hips. Skye moaned and started breathing far more regularly. Phil remained silent as he shifted, clearly seeing his opening. 

The care Phil showed her was pretty exceptional. He pressed in slowly, his hands at her hips, thumbs rubbing over that soft skin on the inside of her legs. Phil couldn’t have been more than head deep, but Skye struggled a little. Phil kept pushing, slow and sweet, kissing every bit of skin he could get to as he came closer and pushed deeper. Skye could tell that the wait was killing him and that Phil was starting to genuinely struggle to keep it together. She loved him so much that he’d do this, that he’d force himself to go so slow and be so careful. “You have all of me.” Phil stroked her face like she’d done something miraculous. Maybe she had. They stayed like that for awhile, Phil resting inside of her, his weight a calming presence against her. 

She watched him struggle and struggle hard not to move. Skye ran her fingers through his hair, down his back. They lingered over the top of his scar before sliding down the inside of it. He had a little sensitivity there and often gave her a little shudder when she touched it just right. “You can move. It’s ok.” 

“You’re not in any….” Skye shook her head and cut him off with a slow, soft kiss. 

“I’m fine. And you’re amazing. I owe you like a thousand blow jobs and infinite bacon pancakes.” Phil smiled at her, just genuinely amused either at her timing or her offers. It didn’t matter. This was good. It was really good, and Phil started moving, giving her a rhythm. Then, oh boy then it got even better. Every now and then there was a twinge and they’d slow, but soon enough, he was using his thumb to work her into another orgasm and finishing himself just after. They laid there for awhile after he’d tied off and tossed out the condom, just breathing, his arm around her, fingers caressing her side. “You are so good to me.” Phil smiled and kissed her forehead. “I love you.” 

Phil rolled over to look at her, his fingers running along the edge of the ring he’d given her. She felt his fingertips brushing over their daughter’s initials and smiled. “And I love you.” Phil kissed her between the brows before pulling her to rest with her head on his chest. It was a comfortable, now familiar pose, and one that worked like a charm. He’d hold onto her like that and Skye would drop off almost immediately. And regardless of how much she’d slept since they left their baby last night, Skye fell fast asleep in Phil’s arms.


	41. Chapter 41

Phil woke one morning to a really incredible sensation. He had no idea how she’d managed it, but Skye had laid him out on his back in the middle of their bed. Usually he moved to the left on the bed, but he was splayed with his legs wide open, no sheet on. The sun was high, but Skye was laid out on the bed between his legs. He was hard and her mouth was sliding up and down. “… I don’t even know what to say.” He let out a deep groan as she pushed herself down, looking up so she could bat her eyes. “Christ.” She guided his hand to the back of her head and started to bob. 

Her hands returned between his thighs, fingertips gently stroking his balls. She’d tug just a little, give him some tension before letting go. She was taking her time, making this a sweet treat and Phil was going to make it last as long as he possibly could. Her fingertips brushed behind his balls, rubbing as her mouth started to move up and down the side of his cock. “Skye….” His hips rolled, eyes closed because this was amazing. Sometimes Phil thought this must be some sort of trick, that maybe he was in a coma somewhere or put out to pasture and given a strange and amazing sort of afterlife. “Sometimes I can’t believe you’re real.” 

Skye paused, looking up at him before sliding up his body to press her lips to his. “I am very real.” She straddled his thighs, kissing him again as she reached behind herself to stroke him with one hand. “And I intend to stay here with you, to enjoy every minute.” He felt that beautiful kind of grogginess that kept him on the edge of sleep but so relaxed and happy that instead of drifting off, he was in a Zen state, totally focused on Skye. She was gloriously beautiful, her hair wild and sleep tousled, her breasts full even after taking time to pump last night. That was a source of constant enjoyment for him, watching her breasts change. 

“Come here.” She pulled him in, letting him latch on as she rocked against him. The let down was near immediate and Phil groaned when he tasted her milk. Skye groaned with him and Phil reached between her thighs to stroke her clit as he sucked. “This was supposed to … mmmmm…. to be about you.” 

“It is,” he said with her nipple held delicately between his lips. “Believe me.” He went back to sucking as the arm around her waist held her tight while he stroked her. Skye moaned and shifted for him, rocking her hips against him, clit grinding down into his fingers as Phil pressed his face into her breast. There was a real euphoria, a beautiful peace that came with this. The more she allowed him to indulge, the more comfort Phil found in the act. Wether it was sexual as it was now or more tender, bonding, Phil loved having Skye’s breast in his mouth. Skye came against his fingers, hips bucking as he switched to her other breast. He didn’t go slow that time, sucking hard and getting Skye’s hips to buck again, her wetness rubbing against his belly. 

“Phil!” She grabbed at him hard, her hands on his thighs as she rode down against his hand. She arched her back so he was tugging at her breast with his teeth. He could feel milk dribbling from his lips and felt guilty for the waste. Skye ran her finger around the drips, though, cleaning his face up and stroking his hair. She kissed his forehead before reaching behind her and giving him a few strokes. Phil didn’t expect it when she pushed herself down on him, going to his base without a pause. It was slow, of course, but man was it good. Phil’s fingers ran down the sides of her breasts and Skye pulled him in again while she started to ride him. She had the most exceptional hip movements Phil had ever experienced, and sometimes she did this thing like she was quaking around his cock. He’d never actually asked her about it, but that was sure what it felt like. 

Skye continued to clench and shake around him, and Phil just gave up, holding onto her while she moved and not doing a whole lot else. “I missed this so much.” Skye kissed him again, pressing her breasts to his chest. the slide and grind of her hips against his made her nipples drag across his chest. It was always strange when they moved across his scar. Phil held her tight as the drag of her nipples got slicker and her hips started moving harder. She was driving this, driving him, and Phil was just along for the amazing ride. “You feel so right,” Skye told Phil, pressing her forehead to his and holding his gaze. “From day one there was something just _right_ about you.” She kissed him again, squeezing hard as her hips moved into this grinding pull, making Phil shoot off within a minute. 

It wasn’t until their second round an hour later that Skye got up to take a shower, that Phil rolled over to get up and stretch that he looked at the nightstand and noticed the box of condoms. “Shit.”


	42. Chapter 42

In the shower, Skye was having about the same reaction when her head had cleared from morning fog and lust, only she said a far worse word. Well, a couple of them actually. She met Phil in the bedroom a few minutes later to find him sitting there with the condoms in his hand. “I know.” 

“We’re both intelligent…”

“Yeah, yeah…. So…” Skye shifted from foot to foot, wincing a little at the thought of what might be happening inside of her at this very moment. “I’m still breast-feeding,” she pointed out. “That should help.” It was a weak hope, but hope nonetheless. It was stupid, Simmons had even warned them each individually and then talked to them as a couple. She was the one who brought the condoms and gave them to Skye. Simmons was going to kick her ass. 

“Skye, I am so sorry. I should have ….” 

She shook her head, stopping him. “We both screwed up,” Skye told him, sitting down on the edge of the bed in a sweet pair of tiny shorts and matching tank top. Gray silk was edged in black lace, something that she intended to tease him with last night. Now, though, they both sat side-by-side on the bed, looking at the floor like bad kids who were waiting for the principal. It was clear he was really upset with himself for their slip up, but Skye was just as responsible. She didn’t feel bad, though. She was worried, for sure, but she wasn’t upset. “Hey,” she reached out and took his hand. “So… what if it did happen?” 

“If you were pregnant?” Phil blew a slow breath through pursed lips. She nodded. “Well… we’d figure it out, I suppose.”

“But … long-term, though.” Skye got a little nervous that she was talking about this with him, but Phil didn’t seem to have an issue. He shifted, looking at her now instead of the floor. 

“Are you asking if I want more children?” Skye nodded and Phil looked trapped for a minute. 

“You don’t have to answer. It’s ok. You can think about….”

“Yes.” Phil gave Skye a little smile then repeated himself. “Yes. If you’re willing to be my partner through it, yes.” Skye couldn’t have asked for a more affirmative answer and wrapped her arms around him tightly. It wasn’t that she hoped she was pregnant right now, or even about knowing that Phil wanted to hang around. He was picking her. Phil was picking her now, and even after everything he’d seen, vomiting, afterbirth, stretch marks, nursing disasters, hormones…. Skye’s mind kept going, but he cut it off with a kiss, knowing she was spinning out. 

Her fingers laced with his before she slid closer, straddling his lap and pushing him back onto the bed. “You’re stuck with me, AC. I saddled you down with a kid and now you’ll have to work at the factory to bring home the bacon.” Phil laughed and turned his head so he could kiss her bicep. She squeezed his hands where she had them pinned over her head. “Think you could rustle up a hardhat and a tool belt?” Now Phil really laughed, breaking his hands free so he could pull her close and kiss her. 

“Do you have a particular fantasy?” Skye looked up at the ceiling, trying to look innocent. “Oh, I see how it is. Less than a year into it and I’m boring.” Phi mock sighed and Skye leaned in to plant kisses over his shoulder. “No, can’t butter me up. You’ve already broken my heart.” He mock pouted, both of them clearly glad for the distraction from the possibility that they’d just accidentally made another baby. 

Skye cupped Phil’s face in her hands, loving how he settled them in on her hips immediately. “You could never be boring. Well, other than when you go on about Captain America or the Red Sox.” Phil’s hands squeezed her ass, fingers up on the insides of her thighs and pulled her into a kiss Skye was happy to return. They rolled around in bed, making out and dry humping like teenagers for awhile, Phil’s hands gravitating to her ass quite often. “You like this fabric?” 

“Very much so. It hugs you… mmmm.” Phil kissed her throat and then pulled the fabric aside, stroking over her folds. “And I bet it feels just as good on your skin as it does on mine.” He kept shifting the fabric over her ass until Skye was trembling. “How are you feeling?” Phil rolled them over and slipped his thigh between her legs. 

Skye kissed his cheek and squeezed his ass in return. “Hungry.” Phil’s laugh tickled her shoulder, but after he grabbed a shower, they went for a walk and had a really nice lunch on the patio with a couple of lemonades while Peggy slept on the grass. They laid her blanket out in the shade and she’d dozed off immediately. They had a lot of conversation about the lighter side of life as they lounged. It turned out that even after all these years, there was still a lot they didn’t know about each other. Phil, for instance, once wore a pair of Captain America underpants well past the age he should have, eventually actually busting out of them during a rough game of basketball. Skye had laughed, thinking that in the next care package, she was going to ask May to send some Captain America boxers, ones that would actually fit. 

“I once decided to re-style the hair of all the dolls in her foster home, leaving them all with those little plugs and tufts,” Skye laughed. It had gotten her booted from that foster home, or at least that’s what she thought as a kid. Phil’s fingers carded through Skye's hair, sliding it behind her ear after the wind picked up and moved it into her eyes. “And I used to play doctor with just about everyone I could convince. Unless they were really eager. Then that was creepy.” 

“Agreed.” Phil’s fingers circled the rim of his nearly empty cup. He was nervous. She could feel it on him and reached out to take his fidgeting hand. 

“Talk.” 

He shook his head. “Nothing.” She wasn’t having it, though, so he seemed to just give in. “You know what I’m thinking about.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Skye sighed, her hand moving to her belly. 

“That’s part of it. Mostly I’m worried about what it’s going to do to you if you get pregnant again so quickly.” Phil’s face clouded. Skye hadn’t even thought about that. She winced. She was not ready to go through another pregnancy let alone another delivery. “If you are, which I don’t think you are, we’ll do everything we can to keep you healthy.” Skye started to realize what it was Phil was talking about and it made her a little sick. It was a hell of a choice if it came down to it, her life or the life of their child. Skye sincerely hoped that it didn’t come to that. She needed to never be put in the position to make that choice, or worse to put Phil in that position. 

“It’s not going to be a problem,” Skye brushed it aside because she had to because otherwise they’d both be a mess. “Now come on. Let’s bring in the dishes.” Really, until she could take a test, there was nothing either of them could do about it. Plus, she was going to have to ask Jemma for it if she wanted the fancy early, early, early detection, and that was going to be a hell of a conversation with a lot of sputtering and British passive aggressive shouting. She was not looking forward to it. Instead they focused on the dishes and on getting Peggy inside without waking her up. That was all they could do, keep occupied.


	43. Chapter 43

Peggy was bouncing like crazy in her little chair, Phil watching as Skye wiggled a spoon of of peas in front of her. She was five months old today and was babbling like crazy and moving everywhere and anywhere she could in her walker. “No peas?” Peggy was happy, but she wasn’t opening her mouth. “Come on. I just made this. You liked peas yesterday.” Phil watched the dance between the two of them, Skye trying to feed Peggy solids and Peggy making every grab she could for Skye’s breasts. “You’ll still get that,” Skye promised. “Just a couple of spoons of peas first.” Phil came in behind them, running his hand over a frustrated Skye’s back. “Your daughter is stubborn.”

“Just like both of her parents I see.” Phil leaned over and kissed Peggy’s forehead. He’d been working, holed up in his office all day except for Peggy’s feedings. Granted, Skye had had to come into the office with Peggy twice today for feedings, but he still hadn’t missed any. “Come on, Mac. Stop giving your mother a hard time.” Phil squatted down next to her walker, looking up at Skye. “Watch.” Phil looked at Skye who rolled her eyes but still fed him the tiny spoon full of smashed peas. “Mmmmmmm.” Peggy grinned and bounced, clapping her hands, but still not having any interest in the peas. “Those are nice, the ones from the farmer’s market,” Phil asked. 

“Yeah. We’re out of apricots.” That was the only thing Peggy was really interested in consistently. 

“I can go get some.” 

“You’re up to your eyebrows in the St. Louis situation.” Phil felt Skye’s fingers brush the nape of his neck. “You’re in knots, Phil. Since she could care less about the peas, sit on the floor and turn around.” Phil followed her directions, not resisting when Skye loosened his tie and undid a few buttons of his shirt. Then she started to dig her thumbs into the bunched up muscles. “When you need a break from that and want to swap, I can…”

“If you need to switch,” Phil pointed out. “They do need you on the rebuilding.” He could use a break, but he didn’t have the time for one. “We can just put her on her blanket.” Peggy was rolling over and rocking up to her knees a little, but she was still a ways from crawling. It wasn’t like they hadn’t worked together with her in the office before. 

“You need to get out of the office for awhile,” Skye told him honestly. She took his face in her hands and made him look at her. “What time is it, Phil?” It occurred to him that he had no idea. “Exactly. So what we’re going to do is get you and Peggy outside for a walk while I do my job. How’s that?” Phil nodded, having no reason to argue. And God was he grateful once he got outside with Peggy. It was very warm, but the breeze was constant and the heat was making the smell of the foliage vivid. They wandered around for awhile, Phil telling Peggy about the current situation in St. Louis. He used her like a sounding board much like he sometimes used Melinda, both the strong and silent types. 

Now there was an interesting development, too. “Your godmother,” Phil started, “needs to shit or get off the pot, Miss Peggy.” He settled in on the grass with Peggy, laying her down on her stomach so she could play. “It’s clear she’s still holding a torch for Andrew, but is too stubborn to do anything about it.” Phil’s fingers smoothed out Peggy’s hair. “Tell her she should go for it next time you see her, ok?” He swore Peggy could understand him sometimes, especially when she’d give him a little smile at just the right moment. 

She was up on her knees, scooting back and forth just a little bit. She’d be crawling soon, then walking, then running. Phil was already having anxiety about her growing up too fast, but worse than that was the thought that he might not be there at all. Phil thought of his father, of standing in his new dark suit and uncomfortable shoes being hugged by relatives and friends he didn’t know while they told him how much he looked like his father. Phil remembered thinking his father looked like his face was made of putty while he laid in the casket. His mother had told him it was the makeup they used. Phil thought it was just decomposition. 

He pulled his mind from the macabre as Peggy reached out for him. He scooped her up and held her tight, rocking just a little bit. “Just like your mother. You give the best hugs.” He rubbed her back, lips pressed to her forehead. Skye thought he was nuts, but Phil swore Peggy was almost empathetic when it came to moments like these. He vividly remembered walking in once when Skye was crying while Peggy’s hand jerkily petted her hair. Well, as much as a baby could. 

“Come on, kid. Let’s get you ready for bed.” Phil brought Peggy inside and bypassed Skye so he could do Peggy’s bath on his own. It felt good to have moments alone with her, and it was clear that Skye was trying to use Peggy therapeutically to get him away from his work. Phil couldn’t even be mad about it. He filled her little tub and set it on the table before stripping her down and setting her in. She squealed in excitement. His baby girl loved water. Phil took his time, soft music playing in the background as he washed her up, cut her nails, and lathered up her dark hair. He let her stay in the water once she was clean, playing with her hands slapping at the water until it got a little cool. He pulled her out and dried her off, not noticing Skye in the doorway watching him. 

“Now it’s pajamas, a snack, and bed for you, Mac.” Phil held her close in her towel, the water from the bath having soaked through the cotton of his shirt. “Hey,” Phil greeted Skye with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey yourself. You and Mac having a chat?” 

“Always. Would you grab me a diaper?” Phil laid Peggy down and took the cloth from Skye when she offered it. He folded her diaper easily, pinning it in place before he put on one of the SHIELD onesies Melinda had sent them. “There’s my girl. Well, one of my girls,” and thank goodness it would just be the three of them for awhile longer. The pregnancy test had come back negative two days ago and both of them were very happy about it. 

Skye was already sitting on the sofa waiting for Peggy with a pillow in her lap. They settled in, Mac sighing in deep contentment when Skye’s nipple slipped into her mouth. “I know the feeling, kid.” Skye smiled and kissed his forehead before they all settled in. Phil felt the rhythm of it, the sound of Peggy nursing, the beat of Skye’s heart, her breath. He hadn’t even noticed that he was tearing up until the first one rolled down his cheek. Skye was sitting a little in front of him, so she didn’t see. Phil quickly leaned in to kiss the crown of her head, hiding the tear in her hair. Peggy, though, noticed. She fussed a bit, drawing away Skye’s attention and giving Phil a way to hide. 

“Can you burp her?” Skye handed Peggy off and ducked away to use the bathroom. Phil was actually grateful for that. He burped Peggy and then let her settle in against his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his neck and Phil closed his eyes, letting Peggy’s rhythms feed into him. This was all so different than anything he’d expected for his life that sometimes it threw him for a loop. Later he’d blame his melancholy on the fresh rain and lack of sleep, but it was really just his own sense of mortality punching him in the face over and over again. 

“Who kicked your puppy?” Skye slipped Peggy out of Phil’s arms, almost startling him when she came back in. 

“Life?” Skye just nodded and settled back in against him. “Until recently at least.” They kissed quickly before Skye offered Peggy the other breast. They all drifted off on the couch, Phil and Skye’s arms both wrapped round a very happy Peggy.


	44. Chapter 44

“Jesus Christ, it’s like Budapest in there.” Phil closed his eyes and then let Skye go in and deal with the explosion in Peggy’s crib. She’d caught some little bug and it had been coming out of both ends ever since. Phil, who was usually really good with diaper changes and spit up, was just getting over the same bug himself and couldn’t handle the task the past few days. That left Skye, who wasn’t sick, to deal with Peggy’s poop blow out in the crib. 

“If I clean her up most of the way, can you finish it off?” Phil nodded and Skye started Peggy’s bath, changed the water, and left Phil to finish it up while she cleaned up the crib… and the floor… and her stuffed animals. How could so much come out of such a little person? When she came out of Peggy’s room she was sweaty and felt disgusting but both Phil and Peggy were asleep in the recliner in the living room and somehow that made her feel a little better. They both found some comfort. That was good. She let them be, instead heading outside into the beautiful night. The water was close and Skye just needed to get a breath. She jogged out and stripped down at the shoreline. Lately she’d been taking care of both of them and the thought of just swimming for awhile was a good one. 

The water was cool against her bare skin and it hugged her body so completely that Skye swam out ten meters and sunk down to the bottom to just sit there in silence for awhile. Being a mom was so much harder than anyone had told her, and everyone had told her it was like being in a war every day where all you needed to do was get your precious cargo from point A to point B. It was so much more difficult and beautiful than that, though. Her fingers closed around the ring Phil had given her, Peggy’s initials carved in so deep that she could feel the outlines. 

She surfaced awhile later and floated under the last wisps of light, waiting for them all to go away before she got out and walked back to the house naked so she could dry off. She came in to Peggy resting her head on Phil’s shoulder while Phil put together a bottle for her. “No need. Got the source right here,” Skye joked as she pushed her breasts together. “Just let me grab a quick rinse off. I was in the water.” Phil looked annoyed. “Shit. Did she blow again?” 

He shook his head and finished making the bottle. “We didn’t know when you would be back.” He was pissed. That was bad because pissed Phil while he was sick was not going to be a good thing. “Go do whatever you need to do. I’ll feed her.” It was like a slap in the face and Skye actually stepped back at the way he dismissed her. 

Why was he so pissed? She’d just been gone for an hour, give or take. Wasn’t she allowed to take a damn minute for herself every now and then? Or because she was a mother was every second of her life supposed to be telegraphed? Then Skye glanced at the clock. “Fuck. I didn’t realize how late it was.” Instead of being gone an hour, she’d been gone three. 

“Clearly.” Phil turned his back and took the bottle, walking to the recliner to feed Peggy. 

“I meant it, I can….” Phil glared and Skye split to the shower because he needed a minute and, frankly, so did she. He was right to be mad. He didn’t know where she was going and she’d been gone way too long without him knowing, especially when Peggy was sick. “Shit.” Skye turned on the water and hopped in, taking the time to actually shower instead of just rinsing off. She hoped that she was making the right choice, giving him some space and that Phil wasn’t just out there stewing. 

When she was under the water, Skye had been able to feel the pulse of it all and that had been fascinating. Floating, if she focused, she could feel the algae on the plants beating out their own pulse. She’d been stuck in an Inhuman moment, apparently. It didn’t happen too often anymore, but when it did Skye did often lose time. There wasn’t much need for her powers lately, so maybe that was why they were calling out to her so loud. Skye missed work. She missed it a lot, but then what was she going to do with Peggy, with breastfeeding? Was she truly so selfish to change their plan because she missed work? 

Of course they both still worked, but everything was remote. There were no fights, no chases, and Skye was getting twitchy for that. Hell, she didn’t even get much of a chance to spar unless May dropped by. Phil would occasionally go a couple of rounds with her, but she had to pull a lot of punches. Phil wasn’t the long-term fight kind of guy. He was the kind of guy that put you down with a punch square in the jaw. No need for that in sparring.

Skye dried and dressed in her typical night clothes, a tank top and shorts, before heading back out. Phil had already put Peggy down to sleep and holed up in his office. That wasn’t good. She went over, knocking softly. “Not now.” Skye was tempted to walk away, but instead she opened the door a little bit and stuck her head in. “I said not now.” He snapped at her, glaring.

“When? I need to make an appointment to be yelled at and I’m on a very tight schedule of irresponsibility.” She got a quirk of his lips and she knew she had him. Skye slipped inside, closing the door behind her. “I had an Inhuman moment,” Skye confessed as she came over to him. “I got stuck in the vibration of the water. It just….” Skye let out a deep breath and he nodded. He got it. Phil always got it. That could be incredibly comforting, but also really fucking irritating sometimes. “I’m sorry that I worried you.” 

“I understand.” It wasn’t him accepting her apology, but he was giving her the room to breathe in her mistake. “Anything interesting in the water?” Skye perched on the arm of the sofa across from his desk and told him about the animals, their pulse, their vibration, how the algae had vibrated and how the water itself had an entire song of pulses. Phil always listened, and though she knew he was taking mental notes, she didn’t feel examined. She didn’t feel like he was dissecting her power, just trying to understand it. “And do you feel better?” 

Skye nodded. “I do. Sorry I upset you, though.” She shifted to her feet, walking around the desk to sit on the edge. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” Skye’s toes drug up the inside of Phil’s calf. He looked up at her, his brow raising. She watched his eyes cut to the ruler sitting on the edge of his desk and Skye gave him a subtle nod. A millisecond later, he grabbed both her wrists and pulled her down into his lap. Thank God Phil was easy to placate with sex most of the time, and thank God he was as good at it as he was. “I’ve been very bad.” Phil rolled his eyes but gave her ass a sharp smack with his open hand anyway. Skye was straddling his lap and would arch each time his hand came down to smack her through the fabric of her shorts. 

Phil wasn’t getting the right kind of swing. It occurred to Skye the moment he pulled her up, spun her around, and shoved her over the desk. She knew she was in for it, but every bit of her body was thrumming with excitement. “Fuck.” Phil gave her the first real smack and Skye jumped, having forgotten for a moment just how strong Phil was. He came in close next to her and landed another strike. It hit just under her ass cheek, bare fingers hitting her skin for the first time. Skye looked over her shoulder at him, watching his face when his hand came down. He was calculated, careful. She loved the look on his face when he stroked over her skin after a strike. It was a good look, a look like he was enjoying the hell out of himself. 

It wasn’t like Phil was the first man to give her ass a smack, but he was the first one to have her pushing her ass back into his hand. Skye’s legs were jumping by the time Phil pulled her shorts down. The fact that he didn’t pull them all the way down, just left them hanging between her knees, made it even hotter. Phil wasn’t talking, just pinking up her cheeks and the backs of her thighs. “Phil!” Skye’s whole body clenched when he hit, and he started to draw sounds out of her that she barely recognized. “Why… haven’t… shit….” Skye’s forehead pressed to the desk as he hit her with a volley of strikes, alternating between sides and then stopping cold, leaving her body jumping and jerking, cunt clenching around nothing. 

She was hyperventilating, and Phil’s hand rested at the nape of her neck, rubbing as she calmed down a little. “Ok?” Skye looked over at him with what she was sure was a really dumb look, potentially even drooling, and just nodded. “I have no idea why we haven’t done this before.”

“Neither do I,” Skye laughed as she shook her legs out and spread them a little farther, shimmying out of her shorts but letting them hang around one ankle, liking the rushed feeling it gave things. 

“No one’s ever….” 

“They have, just not like this.” She pushed her ass back into his hand, brow raising. “You could either spank me more or I could go do something to piss you off again.” 

Phil laughed and leaned in to kiss her. “I wasn’t pissed, I was worried.” 

“You were pissed.”

“I was pissed.” Phil stepped back and gave her left ass cheek a smack that made Skye’s fingernails bite into the wood as she howled his name. Skye’s body was trembling. “I feel much better now, though.” He was joking, being dirty as he rubbed himself against her burning hot skin. Skye unwrapped her fingers from around the edge of the desk and brought her hand back to his belt. “You can stand up if you want to.” Skye was aware this wasn’t some BDSM scene, that this was just a hot spanking between a couple with some aggression issues. She took the opportunity to stand up, shaking out her legs and stretching her arms over her head. 

Phil had the filthiest grin on his face as she turned around. Skye caught why the moment she saw herself in the mirror. Her ass was littered with his handprints, most overlapping to a mottled red-pink, but every once in awhile there was a discernible finger outline. He reached up and ran the tips of his fingers over the heated flesh, making Skye shudder from sensation and visual. “Remind me to piss you off more often.”


	45. Chapter 45

The next morning, Phil woke Skye with breakfast in bed. He took time to dote on her throughout the day. He wasn’t feeling guilty, just tender toward her. Well, even more tender than usual after last night. “Good morning.” Phil stroked Skye’s cheek with his knuckles, watching her wake to the world. “You wanted me to get you up so you could do some work,” Phil reminded her gently. Skye nodded, still not in a talking place. “Tea,” he passed it to her already made with a little honey and a splash of milk. Phil’s hand lingered over the back of hers. “And I’ve got breakfast for you when you’re ready.” 

“Wow, I’m getting the full treatment,” Skye said with a grin. It was clear that she was enjoying it, though. Breakfast was actually in the kitchen waiting in the oven waiting for her when she eventually got out of bed.

“I thought, though,” Phil reached up to peel back the blanket, baring Skye’s body to him. “That you might appreciate it if I had my breakfast in bed first.” Phil slipped under the blankets and leaned in to kiss Skye’s thigh. 

“You are the best.” Skye leaned back against the headboard and spread her legs for him without a moment’s more delay. “You can pull the covers when you get too hot.” her hand was on the back of his head through the blanket and that felt kind of incredible actually. He moved up, using his hands to part her. Phil sucked a path up to her groin before giving her the first swipe of his tongue. Not for the first time, Phil was grateful that Skye usually slept naked. His mouth moved to her clit as one hand moved up the middle of her body. He stroked her sternum as his mouth worked against her. Skye felt amazing, all warm wet slick against his tongue, his lips, his chin. She started to moan for him and Phil groaned in response, lips wrapped around her clit. She was rolling her hips against his face as Phil’s hand came to stroke the side of her breast with the tips of his fingers. “J… Jesus, Phil.” 

Her hand slipped under the cover so she could stroke the back of his neck. He felt the smooth slide of her ring against the nape of his neck as Skye rode down against his face and called his name. God she had amazing flexion. It was those hips. She’d been working out quite a bit, happy she could get her body back in shape, and Phil had enjoyed both moments like this and being able to watch her work out on the beach from the window in his office. Phil pressed the tip of his finger inside of Skye and he could feel her nodding all the way down to her hips. “Yes!” Phil kept pushing, feeling her body open to him as she angled her hips down onto his finger. Skye kicked off the blankets and Phil felt a bit exposed. That was fine, though. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done this a hundred times over the past year. Skye swore as her body started to rock, grabbing his shoulder hard enough to hurt. He didn’t dare move, though, because she was cumming for him. 

Phil would have kept going but Skye pulled him up and turned him over onto his back. “This was for you,” he pointed out as she straddled his thighs and started to stroke his cock. 

“Since when has riding your cock ever been a hardship?” The statement was at once beautiful and vulgar. It was Skye, and Phil leaned up to catch her in a hard kiss. He reached over and grabbed a condom, handing it off to Skye. 

“Nope.” She shifted over, rustling in her nightstand a moment before coming out with a small case. “Now I’ve never used one of these, so I really hope I don’t mess it up.” Phil recognized a diaphragm and watched as Skye shifted and moved it into place. “I really hated having you in a condom,” Skye told him. Honestly, this was amazing to Phil. They were monogamous and they were both clean so as long as they just took care of the pregnancy aspect, they were good. She reached down to take him in her hand again, slick lube engulfing him as she gave him a few firm strokes. 

It only took a couple of strokes before he was hard enough to penetrate her. That was typically the case for Phil when he used his mouth on a woman. He was an appreciator of women’s bodies. Every woman was put together in a unique way, the sum of whose parts resulted in the whole person. Phil loved both Skye’s parts and her whole, every minor imperfection helped put together the woman he loved. Skye reached behind her as she came to straddle him. _Hell yes,_ Phil thought. Skye on top was a vision and Phil grinned at her like a kid on Christmas. “I love that about you.” Phil was about to speak but she pushed down on him, taking him in an agonizingly slow push. Skye let out a groan as she shifted a little, finding a good angle for both of them to stay still for a moment. 

“Love what?” Phil’s hands roamed over her sides up to her breasts. They were leaking, but that just added to the whole aesthetic for Phil. He leaned up to run his tongue along the underside of her breast to catch the drips with a soft moan. He wrapped his lips around one nipple and got a gasp from Skye as he very gently ran his teeth over it. 

Her hands gripped his hair hard. “I love how eager you are.” Skye’s hips started to turn on him and Phil’s lips caught hers with an unabashed groan. “In such good way,” Skye assured him. Phil didn’t really care if he was eager right now. Hell, she could know that he was eager right now and he didn’t care. She said she loved it so it was a moot point really. “You make me feel wanted.” 

“All the time,” Phil told her, his hands moving to her hips, holding her in place and making Skye look at him. “Constantly. Do you understand that? If you’re close, if your’e far, if we’re fighting or if we’re doing well… I want you every moment of every day.” At first, when she’d first come to him, Phil fought that. He knew he needed her there, but in those early days he was fighting to stomp down the feelings he had for her. Phil kissed her throat as his hands moved to settle on his ass, squeezing as his hips started to push up into her. She made him feel vital, like he could do anything. She didn’t say anything, just started to move, and conversation broke apart from there. They were both moaning and gasping too much, holding onto each other like it was the end of the world. 

Skye rode against him, arching back so he could get a stunning show. The long line of Skye’s body as she pushed it down against him was a sight he’d held onto with both hands since the first time she’d been on top. She consumed him and Phil loved it. It was the most fully human he’d felt in years. Skye helped make him a person again in so many ways, and it was in moments like this that he tried to show her how much he cherished that. His thumb moved to her clit, wanting to watch her finish before he did. “Beautiful.” Phil tugged at her folds just a little, opening them up farther. His thumb moved to one side, his forefinger to the other, giving her clit nowhere to hide as he watched her ride for it. Skye sat up a little and it took seconds for Phil to wrap his mouth around one nipple until her breast flowed for him.

Skye’s hands were all over him, and things were getting incredibly intense. She was panting in his ear, rustling Phil’s hair as things built. “… love you,” Skye told him, pressing her forehead to his as she opened love stoned eyes to gaze into his. Phil held her clit a little more firmly and in seconds Skye was cumming. She pulled him right over, and by the end of it both of them were sweaty and panting, wide smiles painting their faces. Skye turned her head to look at him, a sleepy, happy smile on her face. “I love our life.” Her fingers stroked over Phil’s chest before she curled back into him, both of them floating.


	46. Chapter 46

How had it been seven months, Skye thought as she turned in front of the mirror. Seven months since she’d pushed and cried and screamed her way through the most agonizing 24 hours of her life and gave birth to the best thing she’d ever done. Phil had to go in three days ago and not seeing him was killing her. What’s worse, it was making Peggy horribly crabby. The past three days without him had been hellish. He’d been totally out of communication range, so she couldn’t even hear his voice. It was something to do with the St. Louis situation, but he hadn’t filled her in. It was need to know and he didn’t want to get her involved. She had been fine with that mostly because she hadn’t needed to know before now. Now, though, the father of her child had been gone for three days without a word and she was genuinely worried. 

Skye was trying to feed Peggy earlier, but she wasn’t having it. That was why Skye was standing in front of the mirror. She’d ended the meal covered in peaches and cheerios. Peggy was just fussy, so Skye sat her down in her crib for awhile because she honestly just needed a minute. Of course she felt guilty, why couldn’t she handle Peggy fussing better? What was wrong with her as a mother, but Skye forgave herself a little. Both of them were struggling without Phil. Peggy didn’t understand what was going on, and even though Skye did it wasn’t any easier. Skye inspected herself for peach splatters and found them in enough places to warrant a shower. Really? How had Peggy gotten it in the back of Skye’s head and remained relatively clean herself? Phil never had this problem. “I’m going to take a shower,” Skye told Peggy as she picked her up and drug the playpen behind her. It sucked that she couldn’t just shower alone, but it wasn’t like she was going to leave a seven month old alone in a playpen out of her sight for that long. 

Music filled the air, classical because it seemed to be the only thing other than Phil’s jazz that Peggy liked. And since Skye couldn’t stand listening to jazz without Phil around, she was stuck with Vivaldi. She turned the music up a little louder to mask a little of Peggy’s fussing. Again, she was just winning for mother of the year, wasn’t she? Skye stepped into the shower and let the water run over her. It felt good, amazingly good considering her body felt like it was covered in a thin layer of peaches at this point. The water beat into Skye’s skin, making her sigh as she turned the heat up a little. She sighed more deeply at the heat pounding into her shoulders, loosening knots she hadn’t known were there. She didn’t realize how tense they had been until she tried to relax. That was another moment he’d missed her. Phil was perpetually on a seek and destroy mission for tension in Skye’s muscles so without him they were starting to bunch. 

Skye briefly considered making a list of reasons she missed Phil before deciding it would be too depressing. She scrubbed her hair hard, needing to pick a few chunks out that had worked their way in. “You’re a messy eater, Miss Peggy.” She needed to know when he was coming back. That wasn’t too much to ask, was it? Skye couldn’t think straight without Phil around. She hated that it was the truth, but that didn’t stop it from being just that. She was never that girl, never the one to pine and worry and wonder unless she loved someone. That was the problem. She loved Phil with everything she had, so being away from him was like having a piece of herself pulled out. Ugh she hated herself for thinking that way, but again… didn’t make it a lie. 

Skye had just finished her shower when Peggy started to scream. Skye yanked on clean underwear and scooped up Peggy. “I know.” She laid Peggy out on the bed on top of a changing pad, knowing a diaper change was in the future. “There you go.” Skye was in the process of changing Peggy’s diaper when she kicked hard and nailed Skye in the breast. “Shit. OW!” She jumped back and Peggy started to scream. God they were a fucking mess. “It’s ok… shhhhhh. it’s ok. Mommy didn’t mean to yell.” She picked up Peggy, not bothering with the new diaper before she hugged her, crying a little bit herself. She rocked Peggy a little, kissing her forehead before they both started to relax a little. Apparently, though, Peggy’s idea of relaxing included peeing all over Skye. “… figures.” They both went into the shower, Skye washing them both off with a deep sense of defeat. Motherhood was kicking her ass worse than any training session with May ever had. 

Her phone rang while she was still soaking wet and holding a screaming, wiggling Peggy. She set Peggy in her playpen before she dropped the wiggling kid. Her breast was going to bruise from where Peggy had kicked her and generally she wasn’t so happy with the little one. Skye glanced at the display and a sigh of deep relief slipped out. She tapped the screen and Phil’s face greeted her. He had a black eye and his lip was cut, but he was there. “You look like hell.”

“You look amazing.” Phil’s voice was the amazing thing though. It allowed Skye to take the first deep breath she’d taken in three days. “Good to hear Peggy’s lungs are getting a workout.” Skye wished he were here, needed so badly to hug him. Instead she just watched his face, how it appeared that he was moving stiffly. “I’ve got work to do that needs to be done at The Playground.” Skye’s face fell and she thought she might actually cry when he said he’d be gone longer. She had been hoping this was the call saying Phil was coming home. “Hey… so I was thinking you might want to come in for awhile. I miss my girls.” Phil leaned in when he said it and it was clear from the look on his face that he, too, needed a hug. 

“Yeah, of course.” Skye hadn’t planned on leaving until after Peggy turned a year, but she wasn’t going to tell Phil no. She couldn’t for any of their sakes. “When can…”

“I’ll send May out within the hour. She’ll contact you with a location to meet. You’re sure?” Phil looked unsure, worried about Peggy traveling maybe?

“Positive.” They talked quietly for awhile more, Skye telling him about the ins and outs of hers and Peggy’s lives because he needed a distraction. “We’ll see you by dinnertime.” Skye reached out and ran her fingers down the edge of the screen as Phil looked at the door where someone was knocking. “Go do your work. We’ll be there before you know it.”


	47. Chapter 47

Melinda watched Skye as they approached The Playground, fascinated by how totally on edge she was. If May had to put money down when all this started, she’d have put money on Phil falling for Skye head over heels but not the other way around. Skye clearly needed to know that any child she’d bring into the world would have stability, a family, and Phil would be the man you’d go to for that. You didn’t usually fall in love with that guy, though. From the way Skye’s foot was tapping, it was clear that she was on edge, nervous and excited to see Coulson. The baby had been surprisingly well behaved, only crying for the first five minutes of the flight and that essentially stopped the minute Skye put her breast in the baby’s mouth. “We’re twenty minutes out,” May told Skye. 

“Thank you.” Peggy had fallen asleep in Skye’s arms and she hadn’t wanted to chance waking her up. Clearly, though, Skye wanted to freshen up a little bit. That was sweet, actually, mostly because May was certain Phil was doing the same thing right now. She’d seen him do it for Skye in the past. It was cute, but it was also kind of disgusting. “Hey sweetheart.” Skye ran her knuckles down Peggy’s cheek softly. “We’re almost there.” Peggy stirred just a little bit but dropped back off when Skye put her down in her seat. Skye just took a minute to straighten the kid out before she got up to check herself in the mirrored panel near the back of the plane. 

May observed quietly as Skye primped a little, running a hand through her hair and smoothing her hands over her skirt a few times. That was a new thing. Maybe it was a mother thing, but May had seen Skye in more skirts since she’d given birth than all the time before. Skye turned and checked out her ass. Maybe that was it, maybe it was more for Phil. Come to think of it, Phil had always been drawn to a woman in a skirt. Skye fussed for the rest of the ride right until the descent when she sat down with Peggy. May could see Phil standing on the tarmac as they approached, looking every bit normal Coulson except for the way he kept rocking up onto the balls of his feet. She set the plane down, watching as Skye popped right out of the seat. She unbuckled Peggy and was to the door before it was even all the way open. Hadn’t the two of them only been apart a couple of days? 

Phil was waiting when the door opened, a wide smile on his face when he saw that Melinda had delivered his precious cargo safely. “You are a sight for sore eyes,” Coulson said softly to Skye, running his knuckles down her cheek before he leaned in to kiss her. It was slow, and it wasn’t crazy, but May could feel the heat from where she was seated in the front of the plane. “I missed you.” Phil’s hand lingered at the back of Skye’s neck as he looked down at his sleeping daughter. Melinda had never seen him like this with any creature on Earth. Phil took the carrier from Skye and sat it down on the seat. Peggy was waking and fussing a little, but Coulson hummed softly to her and she opened her eyes with a smile. “Hello, sweet Peggy girl.” Phil scooped a wide eyed Peggy from her carrier and kissed her forehead. “She’s gained weight.” Phil looked up at Melinda, giving her a grateful smile. She didn’t have to go get Skye and Peggy, and Coulson could have survived without them. He was just incredibly miserable to the point a trip to Peru sounded like a better option than another ten minutes in the same room with him. 

Skye went to shoulder a bag, but Coulson wasn’t having it. “I can carry a damn bag.” 

“I know you _can_ , but can we just leave them for now? May, I’ll come back and get… fine, one of us will come back to get the bags.” Skye had shot him a dirty look, that was good to see because it meant she did still have a spine and wasn’t just a frilly skirt-wearing shadow of her former self. May just nodded and watched them as Phil wrapped an arm around Skye’s waist. There really was no need to stay apart right now. Their relationship was common knowledge, but Melinda knew Phil wasn’t going to let anyone he didn’t really know see him this soft. Phil’s fingers stroked Skye’s hip, pulling the fabric of her skirt up just a little the dirty old bastard.


	48. Chapter 48

Skye was wearing this loose, sleeveless top that hugged her body when the wind kicked up on the tarmac. Phil couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Though, really, she could have been wearing a sack and not have bathed in days and he’d still think she was beautiful. He’d taken fifteen minutes before she got here to grab a very quick shower and to dress because he knew that he couldn’t pull off the same. He wore the blue suit she liked and actually polished his shoes, and yet he was still at the tarmac four minutes before the plane landed. All the anxiety had piled up until the second he saw them and that was when it felt like everything just fell into place. They were what he was missing these past three days and it hurt like nothing in his life ever had. Never would he have thought that three days without someone would bring him to his knees, but without Skye and Peggy, Phil felt hollow. In fact, the second the coast was clear, he called her. It was the only thing he could think about after they’d gotten their asses handed to them in St. Louis. 

Phil was exhausted and incredibly overworked, but he had managed to carve out a few hours just to be with his family. It would help him recharge. They hadn’t been back here since before Peggy was born, so Phil had had to unpack their stuff in a new, far bigger set of quarters. He’d had a big one to begin with though he’d argued with May on that one from the start. Now, though, they had a bedroom, decent kitchen and small living space and a separate space for Peggy. He hoped Skye would like it considering what they were coming from, a beachfront view and 5,000 square feet. Skye was waylaid several times on their way to the room, Phil having to be part of it because Peggy wouldn’t let him go. Her hand was gripped so hard on his lapel he’d had to unclench her fingers because he was worried she’d hurt herself. Her little head rested on his chest babbling quietly to him like she was telling him everything he’d missed in the past three days. 

When they finally got to the room, Phil opened the door for Skye and let her go in first. “I pulled our things out of storage.” He was trying to make the space their own as much as he could with the things they’d left behind when they went to Peru. Phil couldn’t keep his hand from Skye’s back as he led her through. “Decent little kitchen, bedroom, a space for Peggy, living room.” It was small, but pretty well appointed with all the furniture they’d need. “I thought that while we’re here we’d want to be comfortable.” Phil nodded to the big bank of windows along one wall of the living room area. “The view’s not bad.” They were facing the woods and there was also a lot of wildlife that came to the edge of the woods. 

“It’s great,” Skye turned and looked at him, her arms wrapping around Phi’s waist as she pulled in, resting her head on the other side of his chest, facing Peggy. “God I missed you.” Skye held onto him on the edge of too hard, but Phil was not going to pull back. He held her around the shoulders, stroking her hair. “We missed you. Peggy’s been incredibly grumpy since you left.” Phil kissed Peggy’s forehead and she turned her little face up to stare at him. 

“I’m sorry, Peggy girl.” Phil hated every minute he’d been away from Peggy and wondered what he’d missed of her little life. “Come on. I grabbed us a couple of plates from the commissary.” Phil didn’t put Peggy down as he set out two plates of hot turkey sandwiches with peas and a salad. It was humble, but it was food and Skye was constantly starving. Between her gift and breastfeeding, Skye could pack it away. Phil thought it was pretty cute, actually. Plus, it ran in the family since Peggy was often a little piggy. Phil ate one handed, spilling a little, but unwilling to break up their little triad. 

“How much longer do you think you’re going to need to be here?” Skye dug into her mashed potatoes and peas, mixing them up before starting to eat. 

“At least two weeks, maybe more depending on how things hash out.” Phil was grateful for the resources they’d built, but SHIELD still wasn’t what it had once been. Fury was doing his thing, pulling the strings on the Avengers, but Phil still administered the entire organization. 

“I’m glad we came then. I didn’t realize how much harder it was going to be on my own.” Skye reached out to wipe some gravy from his chin with her finger. “Have I said thank you for what an awesome dad you are?” Phil blushed and Skye leaned across the table to kiss him. “I’m saying that on both our behalves.” 

“I’m sure you and Peggy did just fine. You’re always so hard on yourself.” Phil listened as Skye recanted how grumpy Peggy had been, biting her nipple several times and even working herself up so badly one night that she threw up. “Did you sing to her?” Phil raised his brow. 

“Of course. Jesus, I was standing on my head by the end of the night.” Skye stroked Peggy’s cheek before she sat back down. “Someone is clearly a daddy’s girl.” She looked at how Phil was so far behind her in his meal. “And she’s got you wrapped around her little finger. Look at the two of you.” Skye pulled out her phone and took a couple of pictures before she nearly demanded Peggy back. “She’s got to eat.” That was the only way Phil let go of Peggy. Even then, he abandoned his meal. “Phil,” Skye chastised. 

“Please,” Phil asked softly. Skye gave in immediately and let him lead her to the small couch. He sat down and welcomed them into his arms, eyes closing as Skye got comfortable. Out of all the things he’d missed, and there were a lot, he’d missed this. “That’s my sweet girl,” Phil said softly as Peggy latched on and began to have her dinner. His hand cupped her head as his other arm wrapped around Skye’s waist a little tighter. Phil sighed, eyes closing as the rhythmic sounds of Peggy’s sucking and Skye’s heartbeat soothed away a lot of accumulated stress. “I’ve missed this the most.” Skye’s hand came to rest on top of his over the back of Peggy’s head, fingers laced together. They sat quietly in the dim room, the three of them calmly enjoying each other. 

Phil let the peace of the moment seep into him and envisioned it extracting the bad. Little by little, his family was helping to make him a more complete person. Skye and Peggy were making Phil realize exactly what was important and what was rapidly falling into third and fourth place for his attention. It was a hard adjustment for a man like Phil, a lifer in S.H.I.E.L.D., but the longer they sat there in their peaceful bubble, the more things clarified for him.


	49. Chapter 49

Tense wasn’t even the word for what Phil was right now, pacing back and forth in his office until Skye finally reached out to take his shoulder and call attention to her presence. “I’ll call you back,” Phil snapped before hanging up. “Is everything ok?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing. You look like you’re ready to punch someone.” Skye ran her hand down his arm, trying to calm him just a little. That vein in his neck was bulging. “Go sit down.” Skye went to the door of his office and tapped the button that locked the door. 

“I really don’t have time for….” Skye reached for her shirt and pulled it off, tossing it on the floor. “Where’s Peggy?” 

Skye reached down to his lap to unzip his pants. “She’s with Jemma and you can give me fifteen minutes. That’s all I want. Your attention for fifteen minutes.” Skye opened Phil’s pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. “You relax.” Skye knelt down in front of him and slowly took him in hand. She could rush, they could rush, and get done in ten minutes but she was not going to give him anything less than the full fifteen minutes right now and any farther she could push it. They’d been here for four days and Phil was keeping insane hours and then coming home and spending as much time with Peggy as he possibly could. Even with Skye working on projects he was giving her to take some pressure off, he was going at full tilt and not digging out from under the St. Louis situation. 

He moaned deeply as Skye’s hands started to work him up. She was glad that Phil was relaxing for her. Skye leaned forward, running her breasts over his thigh then up against his cock, getting a deep moan out of Phil as he leaned back into his chair. “God.” Her lips ran up under his shirt to kiss his stomach before she worked her way down to wrap her mouth around the head of his cock From then on, Phil was putty in her hands. She took her time, working him up until he couldn’t take it anymore. He finished with her name on his lips and his hand sunk into her hair. Skye laid her cheek on his thigh as he caught his breath, stroking under his shirt, tracing the muscles of his stomach. “I didn’t realize how much I needed that.” 

Skye stood, kissing Phil softly before she tucked him back into his boxers. “When you come back to our room, I’m going to work on the knots in your shoulders.” Skye straddled Phil’s lap, thighs squeezing around his. “And then I’m going to ride you until you beg me to stop.” Skye’s fingers stroked Phil’s cheeks, deciding not to talk to him about what she’d come here for originally. It was something she needed to think about more anyway. “Sound like a deal?”

“The best kind of deal.” Phil kissed Skye’s collar bone before he gave her ass a squeeze and made her stand. “But I need to keep going if I’m going to get back anytime before nine.” Phil bent and handed Skye her shirt, stroking her hair smooth after pulling it gently from the collar. “You’re amazing,” Phil told her, stroking his thumb over her swollen bottom lip. “Thank you.” Skye gave Phil’s ass a squeeze before excusing herself. She’d sit down with him and talk about her thoughts later, maybe tomorrow over breakfast. Skye didn’t know why she was nervous, her going back to work had always been a part of the plan. 

She had a little spring in her step as she headed down to the sparring arena to get her ass handed to her by Bobbi and May. Skye honestly couldn’t wait. They’d been working together every day and Skye was struggling, but it was good. She was getting herself back in shape while they were here. Being in the right shape to do her job would just back up her desire to go back into the field. Today Bobbi was working with her on weapons of opportunity. Skye knew she’d come home covered in bruises, but having done a good day’s work. Something masochistic in her was looking forward to Bobbi beating the crap out of her. 

Bobbi and May took Skye through her paces and she did go home with bruises, but it was good. It was so good to use her body that way again. Phil would spar with her occasionally, but she didn’t ever go full on with him. It helped that they had a nice little gym area from the days when the house had been used as a safe house. Having a place to burn off excess energy was important for any S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, especially one that was cooped up in a safe house! She was standing in the shower letting the water pound on her back when she heard Phil come into their room. Peggy was fast asleep and Skye had just started to wind down. He didn’t say anything, didn’t come in to check on her. Skye heard him puttering around while she dried off and came out in a towel to a hot cup of tea on the table for her. 

“I heard you spent the afternoon in the gym.” 

“And the evening. Peggy loved it.” They’d taken turns keeping an eye on Peggy while the others sparred. “She really likes Bobbi.” 

“Just like her mother. Is she…” Skye nodded, wincing a little. “Sit down.” Phil ushered her into the seat in front of him, turning it around so she could lean and he could get to her whole back. “Lean.” Phil’s hands moved gently at first then started to dig in where he found her tension. And Jesus Christ was that good. “So she likes Bobbi?” 

“I think she likes being up that high,” Skye joked as Phil worked on the inside of her shoulder blade. “It was good, though. I miss that a lot more than I thought I did.” Phil was quiet and Skye felt like she’d given herself away. “Not that you’re not amazing to spar with,” she said, hoping to deflect him.

“Please. You haven’t gone full tilt on me in years. You need this. That’s ok, you know. You’re allowed to want things.” Skye felt a little weird and almost stopped him, but Phil had this way about him when he needed to say something. “I know you’ve missed this. I’ve missed some of it, too.” The way Phil said it was a little strange, but she let it go because he was using his thumbs to unknot her neck. “We need to ice you tonight.” Skye nodded and Phil continued. “How much do you miss it?” Skye’s heart beat a little faster. 

“… not as much as I miss being with you and Peggy at home.” Skye looked up at him, torn. How could she do both well? How could she be Peggy’s mom and a good agent at the same time? How the hell did she ever think she could do this? “I’m sorry.” Skye’s eyes filled with tears and she turned back, tilting her head down to let him continue. 

“Home is where your family is,” Phil said softly. “That’s why I stayed with S.H.I.E.L.D. Now, though….” Phil came around to look at her. “We don’t have to be in Peru to be home,” Phil pointed out gently. 

“Did you have this planned?” Phil shook his head and she believed him. “I didn’t think so, but I had to ask.”

“I get it.” His lips pressed to her bare shoulder softly, nose pressed to her skin. “We could have you out in the field tomorrow if you want.”

“No… I mean, yes I’d like that, but what about Peggy?” Skye’s eyes flitted to the partition that their baby was currently sleeping behind. 

“She’s got to be weaned at some point, Skye.” His hands moved so that his fingertips worked under her clavicle. “You can pump and we can start switching her over to more solids.” 

“And where does she go while I’m out in the field and you’re being the director? It’s not like we’ve got daycare here.” There was a look on Phil’s face and Skye paused. “Wait, do we?”

“No, but…” Phil equivocated a moment, his fingers working out across her shoulders, gently pulling them back to open up her chest. It felt incredible, especially when he held her elbows gently by hooking his arm in them and worked his hand down the inside curve of her breasts. It wasn’t sexual, rather an incredibly effective motion that helped relax the muscles. He’d learned a lot about massage while she was pregnant and Skye loved that he still used those skills. “I’ve been thinking of stepping down.” 

“WHAT?” Skye pulled her arms free and spun to stare at him. 

“Shhhhhh.” Phil glanced toward the partition where Peggy was sleeping. “I don’t want to only see you and Peggy when I can fit you into my schedule. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been good to me and I’ve given her my life. Literally.” Phil shuddered and Skye’s hand went to his scar as she stood to face him. “But now I have a family. Being away from the two of you for three days killed me. What if it had gone on for the full two weeks? What if I couldn’t have you come here?”

“You’ve really thought about this.” Phil nodded. “You’re not that old!”

“ _That_ ,” Phil asked, his hand going to his chest like he was wounded. “It has nothing to do with age. Before my family I had every intention of dying with my badge in my pocket and a tie on my neck.” Skye nodded, understanding the sentiment. S.H.I.E.L.D. grabbed you and didn’t let go until you were cold and dead most of the time. Only for Phil he’d been cold and dead then brought back and he still stayed. “I wouldn’t want to walk away entirely. I could work from home, or if we could figure out a way for Peggy to come with me, come to a base. Maybe I just consult until she’s old enough to go to school.”

“A base?” 

“We’ve got bases all over the world and housing that goes along with all of them.” Phil raised his brow. “I assume you want to stay here, but I didn’t want to limit you.” Now it would be about her, about the choices she made to advance her career. 

“What about my Inhumans?” 

“Skye, if I’m stepping down as director, we can go wherever you need to.” Phil stroked her hair. “Regardless, just think about it. I don’t know what I want to do, if I can do it for real….” It was clear Phil was trying to figure himself out in terms of Phil minus S.H.I.E.L.D. That had to be really hard for a guy who’d done this his entire adult life. “We can revisit later.” He was shutting it down and Skye was honestly grateful. That was a lot to process. “Sit down. I’ve got dinner ready.” And like that, Phil headed to the oven and pulled out a plate. It was very Donna Reed and for a moment Skye could imagine the life they’d have if he wasn’t the director. … and it was good.


	50. Chapter 50

House hunting sucked.  Phil and Skye agreed on a place near base, since that was where their friends were and where Skye’s Inhuman Team worked out of.  This would allow Skye to continue her work but have a place to call home that wasn’t a converted barracks.  Phil was personally very happy because the space was tiny and Peggy was crawling all over the place and soon enough she’d be walking. He was constantly chasing her now and when she started walking the world was going to be hers.  He’d decided the last time his back hurt getting off the floor that this was why young people had little children.  Right now Peggy was with Jemma and Fitz, giving Phil and Skye a chance to look at places on their own.  They’d talked about SHIELD housing, but decided they wanted a place of their own.  That was what had them out on a beautiful Sunday afternoon going through every manner of house.  “How many more,” Phil asked Skye.  They’d talked about it beforehand, but it seemed like Skye had added a few in.  

“Two.”  Phil’s _thank God_ look must have annoyed her because Skye headed out to look at the master bedroom.  Phil followed, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back.  

“This is weird.”  Skye looked up at him, searching his face.  

“House hunting?”  She nodded.  “Yeah, it’s something I never thought I’d be doing in my life.”  

“Do you like this one?”  Skye glanced at the smallish back yard.  

“No.”  They decided to head on to the next one, Phil driving them through the town and out onto a country road.  It was actually the home closest to The Playground, in that sort of nether land between suburban and rural.  They’d put it off because they didn’t think they wanted a house that isolated.  That was until they pulled in the crushed shell driveway.  

“Oh my God.”  Skye reached out and grabbed Phil’s arm, squeezing hard.  “Oh… holy crap that’s beautiful.”  

“Have I ever told you what an excellent poker face you have?”  Phil nodded in agreement, though.  They were parked in front of a two story farmhouse with a big wraparound porch and giant trees lining the drive.  Phil kept his mouth shut, but the second he saw it on the horizon, he’d known this was it.  Phil just hoped the inside was as nice as the listing said.  He slid the keys in his pocket as they walked up, taking a spin around the outside of the house first.  It was a giant square essentially, with a big kitchen and living space, a small dining room and office on the first floor.  Upstairs were the bedrooms, but there were also a couple of out buildings on the property.  A large shed, a small greenhouse, and a small barn.  Phil watched Skye walk past well-established rose bushes and he had the sensation that they had been planted well before she was born in anticipation of this very moment.  

The breeze picked up and her hair fluffed up, flying into her face and making her bat at it.  The sun caught the strands, lighting them up and Phil’s hand wrapped around her hip, pulling her in close.  It looked like she belonged here.  Phil wasn’t a big destiny guy before he’d met Skye, but what else could it be between the two of them?  “Let’s go inside.”  Phil kept his arm around her waist as he tapped the code into the lock box and got the key.  The place was empty and light flooded every bit of it.  “Wow.”  Skye nodded and reached back to touch the heavy door.  

“This isn’t just a house,” she pointed out.  Phil agreed, nodding as he looked around at wide swaths of honey-brown hardwood floor and double hung antique windows.  “Look at the stove!”  There was an authentic looking wood burning stove in the corner, but there was also a state of the art kitchen. A little yin, a little yang, Phil thought.  “You could cook on something other than two burners,” Skye pointed out. 

“You like my cooking,” he pointed out.

“I do, but think about how much better it could be with all this space.  Wow.”  Skye got a little flushed and leaned into the counter.  

“You ok?”  She nodded and Phil came over to lean next to her.  

“It’s just… for a split second I could see it.  Peggy sitting on the floor playing with pots and pans and you making something delicious.  Could I actually say ‘honey I’m home’?”  She leaned over and kissed his cheek.  

“I don’t think I’d poison you,” Phil joked.  He led her through to the living room, to the wide windows with heavy wooden frames.  Everything in this place looked like it was hand crafted.  Not only that, it looked like everyone who’d lived here had lovingly cared for every bit of this house.  In his mind, he could see little old grandmothers lovingly massaging beeswax into the bannister.  He might just be romancing things, but the place looked incredible.  Besides, he had that feeling in his gut that said _YES_.  

They went upstairs, walking from room to room holding hands.  Skye’s thumb moved over his wrist then around the base of his thumb as they stood in the doorway of the master bedroom.  He could feel her hand shaking and looked over to find her looking utterly enamored of the space.  “I could have a garden.”  Phil’s arm wrapped around her, pulling Skye in close as she told him how she’d never stayed anywhere long enough to see seeds she’d planted grow.  “I’d buy these cheap sunflower seeds from the gas station.  Sometimes I’d see the start of a flower, but either one of the other kids would get it or I’d be moved before it bloomed.”  Phil’s heart ached for her.

“There is one seed you’ve watched grow for ten months now,” Phil pointed out.  “And she’s developed quite nicely if I do say so myself.”  He kissed the crown of Skye’s head before showing her the big bathroom that was shared between the master bedroom and another bedroom.  “Think she’d like it?”  Phil knew before they left the room that there would be an offer made before they left the property.  They both wanted it and the inspector Phil had paid had given the ok on all the houses they’d looked at today. 

“This could be the house she grows up in,” Skye said with near reverence.  Her smile went from wonder to total joy at the idea of her daughter having what Skye had always wanted, what she still desperately needed.  She’d give Peggy a place to call home.  They went through the rest of the house, including the attic and cellar before they checked out the out buildings.  “What do you think?”  

Phil considered their potential course of action for a moment.  “I think we give them asking price and move in as soon as possible.”  

Skye’s arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him sweetly for a slow moment.  “You read my mind.”


	51. Chapter 51

Phil had gone back to Peru to supervise packing their things up and tying up some loose ends, and it seemed that Skye’s friends knew how hard it was for her without Phil.  Everyone came over that week, or maybe Phil had asked people to stop by while she packed up their room at the base. It was hard to do when Bobbi, Fitz, Hunter, and Jemma had all come past.  Now, though, the stuff that could be packed was packed and Peggy was asleep.  It was late, but Skye was willing to take a chance that Phil was up.  She pulled up FaceTime and called him, waiting  a few beeps before he picked up.  “Hey.”

“Hi.  How are things?”  Phil smiled when he saw her face, something that Skye loved.  Almost every time he looked at her, Phil’s lips quirked up into a smile. Big or small, it was there and that made Skye feel like the most important woman in the room. “I’m almost done here.”

“Good… and good,” she smiled, hair falling into her face as she bobbed back and forth a little.  “Mac’s asleep.”  Then she ran her hand down her neck and raised her brow.  “So… what are you wearing?”  Phil laughed and Skye stood up, panning up and down to show him that she was in a pair of shorts and a tank.  Phil did the same.  He was still dressed, but in jeans and a black t-shirt.  “Why don’t you get a little more comfortable?”  

“I have no idea what’s possessed you, but I am not complaining.”  Phil sat down in the big chair near the window.  Skye wasn’t particularly good at this, but she wanted to give it a shot.  A lot of stuff that hadn’t worked for her with other guys seemed to work just fine with Phil.  “You look great.”  Skye smiled, running her hand over the top of her tank, stroking gently.  “If I were there,” Skye leaned back in bed and listened to Phil string some of the filthiest things she’d ever heard together in a way that had her hand down the front of her shorts, rocking against her palm.  “That’s it,” Phil groaned.  Skye moaned for him, feeling the breathlessness gathering in her chest. “God that’s sexy.”  

Skye continued, softly slipping his name into the mix.  She’d been the one to call so she should be helping him out, shouldn’t she? “Have you taken your pants off?”  Phil shook his head.  “Always the gentleman.  Now take them off and spread your legs.”  Phil’s brow shot up, but he followed her directions, shedding his pants and sitting back down.  “Pretend it’s my hands on you.”  Phil had propped up the tablet and was following her directions, tilting his head back and clearly moving his hands up and down.  He wasn’t being vulgar, instead of showing everything the whole time, he kept the camera above the waist.  She decided that was kind of nice.  She could focus on his expressions more.  “Now rub your palm up and down your cock.”  Phil bit his lip a little and wrinkled his brow as he treated himself.  

It was really nice to take their time, and Skye did just that.  She’d ask him to stroke his cock for a few moments then back to his thighs.  Over and over, and the whole time, Phil’s face was a beautiful, compelling sight.  She could tell that his hips were starting to go and he was having a little trouble holding himself back.  “You’re so good,” Skye cooed, her hands coming to the hem of her tank.  “You deserve a reward.”  She pulled it off, tossing it to the side and running her hands over her breasts.  He groaned and she watched his arm move and assumed he was stroking, eyes gobbling her up.  Sometimes he looked at her like that, like he was devouring her with his eyes.  It made Skye squirm, but she could feel heat flood her body every time he did it.  She’d never been looked at the way he looked at her, and now that she’d been looked at like that no man would ever compare.  His need shot through her and Skye’s hand went back down the front of her shorts, touching her flesh for the first time as her fingers spread her folds.  

From there it was mostly moans and soft guttural sounds.  She came first and he followed shortly after, gasping her name.  He got a soft, dreamy look on his face right after he came, a sort of Zen like gaze for just a few moments before he came back to Earth.  “Welcome back.”  Skye smiled, wishing she could touch him, but very glad she’d given this a shot.  Like most things, with Phil it was good.  “Now I want you to clean up and go to bed.  You look exhausted and I’m going to need you rested when you get back.  My next orgasm is coming from you, buddy.”  

“Yes, ma’am,” Phil joked, smiling as he threw off a fake salute.  “Skye,” his fingers twitched and she could see he wanted to touch her as much as she wanted to touch him.  “Thank you.”

“Two way street.”  

“I’ll be back soon.  Kiss Peggy for me.”  Phil looked a little sad that he couldn’t do it himself and Skye thought about his potentially becoming Mr. Mom.  He’d never have to have that look again.  “Love you.”

“Right back at ya.  Good night, Phil.”  


	52. Chapter 52

Skye almost fell out of bed when Phil screamed, jerking awake immediately.  All at once he was on his feet staring wild-eyed around the room.  “Phil,” Skye didn’t get out of bed.  Peggy was crying and Phil was standing with his back against the wall trying to catch a breath.  “Hey… it’s ok.  I’m going to get up.  Ok?”  It wasn’t the first time he’d had a flashback or nightmare.  Hell, if she’d had to deal with the things Phil had, she wouldn’t be any better.  And it wasn’t like Skye didn’t have her own share of nightmares. 

“Phil?”

“Get Peggy first.”  His voice was shaking, his hands balled up and jammed against his thighs hard.  

“But…”

“Get.  Peggy.  First.”  His demand was clear and from the look on his face, she’d better do what he was saying.  It was far more an order than request, but Skye got it.  She slid out of bed and went to Peggy’s room.  

Their new house was nice because there was a door from the master bedroom to Peggy’s room and Skye had her gathered up against her chest in seconds, rocking back and forth, rubbing Peggy’s back in a slow circle.  “I’ve got you sweetie.  You’re ok.”  Skye’s fingers ran up to the back of Peggy’s head, cradling it as she walked back into her and Phil’s bedroom.  By the time they got into the room, Phil was sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands clasped over his knees.  “Ok?”  

Phil looked up and gave her one of his sad, brave smiles and patted the bed next to him.  Skye slipped in immediately, passing Peggy off to him when he reached out.  Skye knew from Phil’s mouth that just holding their baby calmed him down.  She sat there next to him, not saying anything, just reaching down to touch his knee.  Peggy had stopped crying, and for a minute, they all just breathed together.  “It was T.A.H.I.T.I.,” Phil said after quite awhile.  Her fingers tightened on his knee for a moment before Skye wrapped both her arms around Phil, pulling in tight against him.  “I was on the table.”  Skye felt her eyes tear up.  She couldn’t think about what was done to Phil without his consent and expressly against his wishes without being sick to her stomach with pain for him.  Even with that feeling, she was so grateful that it had happened because if he hadn’t been brought back, she’d have none of this.  She’d still be living in a van hacking into government websites or dead because of her gift. Skye didn’t fool herself into thinking anyone other than Phil Coulson would have had the patience or vision to understand what good Skye could do.

“Could you see this time?”  Sometimes Phil saw what was happening like he was standing outside of his body, likely because he had known the ins and outs of the program so intimately.  He nodded at her question.  That was good.  If he could see, it usually meant he wasn’t actually in his body in the dream.  Those ones were always worse.  It was almost like he was feeling it all over again.  She wondered if death left your brain with phantom pains like an amputee going to scratch an itch only to find no arm to do it with.  “Want to tell me?”  

“No point.  You know what happened.”  Peggy was squeezing Phil with her little fingers and looking right at him as he spoke.  Sometimes she looked so utterly compelled by him it was like she really understood every word coming out of Phil’s mouth.  “I need to get up for awhile.  Why don’t you go back to sleep?  I’ll take Peggy downstairs.”  

“No way.”  

“Tomorrow is your first official day back.  I’m not about to keep you up any more than I’ve already done.”  Phil leaned over and kissed Skye’s forehead.  “Go back to sleep.”  

She didn’t let him get up, shaking her head.  “Just because you say something doesn’t mean I’m going to do it.  Now get in bed.”  Phil didn’t argue despite his attempts to leave her and deal with this on his own. He stood up and brought Peggy with him.  Skye followed, tucking herself in under his arm.  Peggy seemed to recognize the posture because she reached out for Skye, smacking her lips together.   _My daughter is a great wing-woman_ , Skye thought as she accepted Peggy into her arms.  “Midnight snack,” she joked as Skye settled in against Phil as she shifted Peggy to her breast.  The posture fell into place and the world slowed down around their little family.  It seemed to make all the difference to Phil, who let out a soft breath against the crown of Skye’s head as he let go of a great deal of tension.  

“Don’t think I don’t know what you two are doing.”  Skye smiled up at Phil and leaned in to catch his lips in a soft kiss.  “Thank you.” 

They settled back in and the soft rhythm of Peggy’s sucking lulled them both.  It was a Godsend that Peggy was really not a biter at all.  Skye had worried about that.  Instead, she’d learned to be gentle with her hands and careful with her teeth.  All-in-all, they’d lucked out with her.  Skye hoped that didn’t mean she was going to be hell on wheels as a teenager.  Phil stroked over Peggy’s dark hair with gentle fingertips, stirring up the soft strands with each pass.  Even after Peggy was done, they laid there like that, silence no longer for distance, rather for closeness.  They settled down in bed, tucking Peggy between them.  The last thing Skye saw before she fell asleep was Phil gazing down at Peggy, a sort of sleepy amazement clear in his expression as he whispered “I love you” to the sleeping baby.  


	53. Chapter 53

By the time Skye got home, her breasts were hurting.  She’d pumped three times today and had a full cooler for Peggy and yet here she was driving home hoping like hell Peggy was still awake.  Phil was in the living room when she came in, all the lights low but the one he was reading next to.  Peggy was nowhere in sight and Skye sighed deeply.  She’d missed putting her to bed.  Again.  “Hey.” Phil closed his book and looked up, giving her a smile.  

“Hey.  Sorry I’m late.”  He got up and took the cooler before pressing his lips to her cheek.  “Tell me she’s not…”  Phil sighed and nodded.  “Damn.”  

“Sorry.  She fell asleep an hour ago.”  Phil wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled Skye in against him.  She sighed and wrapped her arms around him tightly.  “I’ve got dinner, though.”  

“Not hungry,” Skye told him as she looked up.  “And I’ve got to pump again.”  She missed the connection of feeding her daughter and was getting damn sick of that machine.  She pulled the pump from the bag but Phil held her hand from actually taking it out.  

“Why don’t we go sit on the couch?”  Phil took her hand and pulled Skye after him, sitting on the couch and bringing her to straddle his lap.  She wasn’t tired, just frustrated, but soon Phil was tugging her shirt off and unhooking her bra.  She’d leaked on the bra and he discarded it to watch milk pool on the tip of her nipple.  Phil leaned in and ran his tongue over it, getting a gasp of relief from Skye when her breast almost immediately let down and he wrapped his mouth around her nipple to catch as much as he possibly could while her other breast leaked.  

It took only moments for his hand to wind its way into her pants.  Skye didn’t realize how grateful she’d be for this until his fingers started rubbing her clit.  “Phil.  God.”  She arched against his hand as his mouth kept drinking her down.  He was not being gentle or careful on either end and Skye was more than grateful.  She came for him within moments from the entire release of her body.  He wasn’t resisting making a mess, massaging her other breast as he sucked harder, milk running down his chin.  “Fuck.”  He wasn’t letting up with his fingers against her clit.  “Phil… God… that’s… you need to….”  He pushed two fingers into her, getting a hard nod from Skye.  “Love you so much,” she said with a dirty smile as she spread her legs farther for him.  

Skye got up eventually and threw her pants to the ground before grabbing for his shirt and pulling it off.  Her breasts were leaking a ton now, soaking through his t-shirt and getting a gasp from Phil when she drug the shirt up over his chest, leaving streaks of moisture.  Sometimes Phil knew exactly what she needed like right now and Skye was grateful that he could read her like a book in moments like this.  She shoved his pants down and reached into his boxers to get a hand around him.  “You’re incredible.”  Phil leaned down to suck on her other nipple, pushing the same two fingers inside of her.  At that moment Skye was really glad they’d bought a leather couch.  

She straddled his lap again, rocking against him as he fucked her with firm fingers bent on pulling pleasure from her body.  “Easy to be incredible when the muse you dance for is a goddess.”  Skye flushed deeply at the compliment, but did register that it was pretty corny in all actuality.  Still, she was going to take it and run because he’d called her both a muse and a goddess!  Phil pressed his face between her breasts as he rubbed them, clearly relishing in being filthy with her.  Skye appreciated it, too as she rode down against his fingers.  After she found her next orgasm, pretty quickly after thanks to the sheer strength Phil had in his fingers, he put her on her back.  A part of Skye purred when Phil got rough, and right now she was in a rolling twist of pleasure because he barely let her catch her breath before pushing in.  

 

“FUCK!”  Phil clasped his hand over Skye’s mouth, grinning as he listened for Peggy.  If she woke up that could ruin this real quick, so Skye really hoped she stayed asleep, or at least that she didn’t cock block Skye right now.  “What do you expect,” she chastised when he removed his hand and kissed her.  “.. I didn’t say stop.”  Phil’s lips twisted up far more and he started to move hard.  Skye reached over her head and grabbed the arm of the couch, using it to brace herself against his thrusts.  “Exactly like that,” Skye groaned as Phil’s thumbs ran along either side of her clit.  All the stress of the day was being fucked out of her and Skye clamped down hard around Phil as he moved, wanting to get to him like he got to her.  

He leaned down and sucked at her nipple, drawing it up into a hard, leaking peak.  He held her hips up with one arm so he caught all the right places.  Phil worked at Skye long and hard, getting her shaking from every muscle group before he finally finished.  It was a good thing he had the presence of mind to pull out when he finished because Skye was far too love stoned to figure out which way was up let alone birth control.  It wasn’t 100%, but it was still better than if he’d gone inside her.  They laid there for a long time after, Phil still rocking as he softened, lips sucking at Skye’s nipple.  “I love you.”  Skye ran her fingers through Phil’s hair, raking it up at odd angles.  “More than I thought I could love anyone.”  He looked up at her and Skye smiled.  “Thank you for knowing what I need.”  Her stomach growled loudly and Skye blushed.

“… apparently we’ve fed one appetite, but another needs to be dealt with?” Skye smiled. “Fried chicken?” That wasn’t what she’d smelled when she walked in, but if Phil was offering to make his fried chicken she was not going to say no.


	54. Chapter 54

Peggy started walking three days before her first birthday.  Like most things with his daughter, she tried it once or twice then didn’t try for awhile.  Then, after what Phil imagined was a lot of consideration and careful planning, she’d try again and would usually be successful. He’d been worried that she hadn’t started walking earlier, but Jemma assured him that there was a range on these things.  Still, he watched every milestone like a hawk, worried about things like autism and deafness.  But there was a whole other level to his worries, an Inhuman level. Phil worried a lot now.  Sometimes he thought he might actually worry more now about one tiny person than he had about an organization full of agents.  

She went from not having taken a step to running in quick succession, and by the time her birthday rolled around and they had a house full of people, Peggy was toddling between them with a huge grin on her face. “Just like her mother,” Phil said softly as his arm wrapped around Skye’s waist. He stroked softly because Skye had been having a rough day. “Sociable and ready to hug.” Phil drew Skye into a hug because she looked like she needed it. A lot had happened in a year and while it was incredible, it was also a little overwhelming. And that was just for Phil. He hadn’t grown and pushed a human being out of his body. 

“Can you believe she’s a year already?” Skye was wearing this red and white sundress that showed off how well her body had bounced back. Phil knew with more certainty than anyone here just how well Skye’s body had bounced back, but he was pleased to see everyone else in the room had noticed too. “Is this what it’s always going to be like? We blink and she’s a year older?” 

“It’s my first run at this too, though most people seem to think that’s just how it works. Kids always grow up faster than you want them to.” Skye had put her hair up so he could stroke the nape of her neck as they stood there. “I think she’s in love with Bobbi.” 

“Who isn’t in love with Bobbi,” Skye asked with a sigh. “I’ll admit to a crazy girl crush. I mean… look at her. Plus she’s super smart and she’s….” Skye looked up and Phil did his best to pretend he hadn’t been imagining Skye kissing Bobbi. It was painfully stereotypical of him to go there, but it was what it was. “You dirty old man.” 

He goosed her as he walked past into the living room where all their guests were sitting. He’d grilled for them and everyone had brought something to contribute despite Skye telling them not to. He looked at the pile of presents for their daughter and the love in the room flowing to her and got a little misty for a minute. His hand clasped on May’s shoulder as he walked past, sitting on the arm of the sofa next to her. He watched the conversation flow, soaking in the moment because who knew when anything like this would ever happen again. All their lives were very dangerous so Phil had learned to relish moments like this when they happened. 

Peggy was currently on the floor playing with Fitz, and Phil’s eyes fell on her at Fitz’s gasp. As Phil watched, the toys around Peggy started to rise. At first he thought it was an optical illusion, but soon her favorite frog toy rose to about a foot and a half then spun around lazily in the air, its floppy arms trailing just a little. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sight. He and Skye had known that Peggy being Inhuman was a possibility, but he hadn’t really thought that it would happen. Slowly, he realized that the conversation had halted and the whole room was watching his daughter’s toys rise off the floor to her sight line one by one. 

“Peggy,” he called softly. She turned, smiling at him, and the toys dropped to the floor with little clunks all around her. She burst into tears, startled by the noise. Then everything sprung into action. Skye was up, picking Peggy up to soothe her. Jemma went to Skye, clearly fascinated and a little nervous about what the hell had just happened. Phil’s heart was pounding in his chest as he watched Skye rock Peggy. Melinda was talking to him, but nothing was registering. He just sat there for a long time in stunned silence. 

Skye caught his gaze, though, looking a little hurt. Phil stood immediately. “I hope no one minds if we step out for a little while.” He crossed the room to be at Skye’s side. His hand rested low on her back and he could feel her muscles tremor under her skin. “Simmons?” 

“Of course, sir.” They all headed to Peggy’s room, Skye clutching Peggy to her fiercely. Jemma closed the door behind them and Phil felt a weird finality. Everything before today would now be offset that much more by what had just happened. “Would you sit with Peggy in the rocking chair?” Skye nodded and Phil followed, sitting on the stool meant for Skye to rest her legs while she nursed. He reached out and Skye gripped his hand, lacing their fingers together. He didn’t know if he was forgiven for his pregnant pause earlier, but he knew she appreciated taking her hand. What’s more she looked like she needed it. 

Jemma did an initial evaluation and found that all of Peggy’s vitals were perfectly normal. Fitz and Bobbi had run back to the base to grab some equipment Jemma had requested, so the tests continued. Phil sat next to Skye, holding her hand as they took blood from Peggy. She cried hard, grabbing at Skye’s shirt and rubbing her face over her shoulder. They were all incredibly overwhelmed and upset. Jemma kept on though, and eventually it was Phil who called a time out. “Why don’t you spend some time on what you’ve got,” Phil’s hand moved to cup Peggy’s head, stroking to try to soothe her. “Peggy needs to eat and it’s getting late. Why don’t we come by tomorrow and we can continue a few more tests.” He wasn’t going to let the testing hurt his daughter, but he understood the necessity. 

By the time they finally got Jemma out the door, Peggy was whining and grabbing at Skye’s breasts. “Shhhhh I know. In two minutes, ok?” Skye pressed her lips to Peggy’s head. “I promise.” Phil looked at the two of them, trying to figure out what the hell to say. Instead, though, he reached out and wrapped his arm around Skye’s shoulders, pulling the pair of them to him. Skye broke down crying, setting off Peggy. When the two of them started crying, Phil found himself misting up. He just held them a little tighter and waited for Skye to calm enough to let go. It took some time, but eventually Peggy took precedence and Phil guided them all to the couch. 

They’d continued their tradition of feedings together as much as they could, but life took it from them a lot lately. Phil used this opportunity, trying to convey to Skye that no matter what happened, she and Peggy could count on him. He pulled them to him, Peggy already rooting for Skye’s nipple. She was calming down as she went on the hunt, finding her target and settling in. They didn’t talk for a long time until Skye broke the silence with a voice that made him want to run with both of them. “What are we going to do?”

Phil thought for a second, his fingers stroking through Peggy’s dark hair. “We follow her lead. It could have been an isolated incident, but we could also be headed for a very interesting childhood.” His hand rested over Skye’s on the back of Peggy’s head, thumb stroking down her wrist and forearm. “We do what we’ve always done. We do what’s best for her. Anything else isn’t even an option.” Skye nodded quietly, reaching her fingers to lace with his as she turned to kiss his jaw. Any anger over his earlier shock seemed to have gone. As was with most things in life, deeds weighed far more heavily than words.


	55. Chapter 55

Every day since the first day, Peggy made something float. Usually it was a toy. Once it was a rabbit in the yard, though. That had scared the hell out of Skye and the poor little bunny. She didn’t think she’d ever felt as terrified as she did for Peggy since her gift started to manifest. It had been hard enough to go through her own transformation let alone watching her one year old deal with it, and the fact that Peggy hadn’t needed the mist to change…. Or maybe she’d change again if she was exposed to the mist? Skye’s breathing mounted and she thought she might actually pass out.

“Penny for your thoughts?” She felt Phil’s familiar presence settle in next to her at the window. They were watching through two way glass as Simmons performed test after test. Nothing had been painful. Mostly she played little games with Peggy or watched her do things. Every test was coming back perfectly normal other than the fact that Jemma’s hair was fluttering up above her head in long snakes of hair. Skye leaned into Phil’s side and watched, trying not to remember how it had felt for her in quarantine. 

Fitz set off a little toy just next to Peggy by remote and it distracted her enough for Simmons’ hair to go back to normal. Phil’s hand rested on Skye’s shoulder, pulling her in flush against him. “We’re leaving early today. I want us all to be home for dinner tonight.” They’d been staying late between their work and Peggy’s tests and hadn’t sat together as a family since Peggy’s birthday. “Just the three of us.” It was clear that Phil felt the draw to reconnect and for Skye that was a Godsend. “What do you say?” Her answer was a kiss on the cheek before she slipped away. They didn’t both have enough time to stay with Peggy together, but they could take shifts. 

Skye made sure that she was wrapped up by 3:30 and met Phil down in the medical bay. Jemma sat them down and went over her findings for the day. Again, they were reminded that Peggy was perfectly normal other than her penchant for making objects around her float. They watched her bounce on her toes as she reached for a bear on top of the shelf. In front of their eyes, the bear rose then gently floated down to the floor next to Peggy. “… we’re going to have to put the cookies under lock and key…” Phil nodded, mouth slightly agape at the sight of their daughter retrieving the toy. Jemma hadn’t seen it so they had it replay on her tablet. 

“Oh my.” She stared, replaying the footage once more then nodding. “I think it’s been a long day for us all, a long week,” she told them. “Perhaps Director Coulson is right and an early day is in order.” Jemma was clearly rattled. Despite all her recent exposure to Inhumans, she still got anxious. Skye got that Peggy being able to summon something to herself at a year old was scary, but she was still Skye’s daughter. That look Jemma gave them hurt sometimes, but Skye did understand it. She wasn’t stupid or blind. She got how scary this must be for everyone else. 

“Time to go, Mac.” Peggy looked over at Phil and then toddled toward him. Phil met her halfway, scooping her up and kissing her forehead. That gesture soothed Skye so much. “Let’s put away Jemma’s toys.” They walked around, Phil talking to her about where the toys went. They got to the bear and it floated up to Phil’s knee, lingering there as Peggy reached for it. Phil lowered himself and let her get it and Skye started to cry. Jemma excused herself quietly and Phil came to sit next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. Peggy reached out, sort of laying across Phil’s chest to touch Skye’s shoulder. Phil laid her down in his arms so she could rest against Skye with the bear clutched in her free hand. “Want to go home?” Skye nodded and Phil did just as she asked, taking them down to the car once Skye had calmed down a little bit. 

He opened her cardoor and Skye got in while he got Peggy in her carseat. Skye’s heart was pounding and she tried very hard to get herself in check. As they drove home, Skye’s hands rested on her knees and she took slow, deep breaths. She was terrified for her daughter, for what being Inhuman meant for her, what it meant for Peggy to manifest her gift so young…. All of it was overwhelming. And the fact that her fear for Peggy was tinged in pride that Peggy was like her… well that worried her too. Phil parked and took care of getting Peggy in the house while Skye brought in the diaper bag and both of their work bags. “Come on, Peggy Girl. You’re going in your bounce chair.” 

“How are you so calm?” Skye watched Phil secure Peggy and let her be on her merry way. “You went from being totally freaked out to totally ok.” 

“I’m not totally ok,” Phil said softly. “I’m scared for her. I’m a lot of things, but totally ok is not one of them.” Skye nodded, feeling somewhat better knowing that Coulson wasn’t ok. It shouldn’t have helped and maybe she was a bad person for thinking it, but it did make her feel better. 

“She’s so young.” Phil’s eyes welled up and then it was Skye’s turn to wrap her arms around him. His voice was brittle and he had this moment of seeming like an exposed nerve. “But Skye, you have my word that I will protect you both no matter what.” Skye had no doubt Phil would lay his life down for either of them, but that wasn’t what she wanted. “Please tell me you know that already.”

“I do,” Skye nodded, pulling back so she could cup his face in both hands. “And so does Peggy. Now… come on. Let’s make dinner and just enjoy the night off.” They all deserved a little time to relax right now. Hell, they needed it or one of them was going to pop. Phil put on some jazz and they made dinner together, both of them staying pretty close to each other as they worked while Peggy scooted around in her chair. There was deep comfort in being domestic with him. They decided to eat outside because it was nice, and Skye was reminded of Peru. Sometimes she really missed it. Right now she thought about the places they could run if things got too intense with Peggy. If she needed space to discover her gifts, it would be best to do it away from civilians. 

Skye fed Peggy her last meal of the day and Phil poured both of them a glass of wine. If she had to, Skye would give Peggy some of the milk she’d bottled tomorrow morning. She deserved a drink. Phil traded her Peggy for the glass of wine and took their little girl inside to tuck her in. Skye turned on the monitor and watched as Phil entered the room with a very sleepy Peggy. “… and no matter what happens, I will always love you. And your mother and I will do everything to protect you. You’re our Mac.” He laid Peggy down and reached down to rub her back to help her drift off. “Good night, Peggy Girl.” He turned on her night light and closed the blinds before sneaking out. 

She counted the seconds as she mentally tracked Phil’s path through the house. She’d finished her first glass of wine before he came back out and helped herself to a second. It wasn’t like she was a drunk, she just really needed to calm down and it wasn’t happening even after all her training. It seemed that Skye could control her heart rate when it came to danger to herself, but if it was Peggy she was a wreck. Phil came out with a blanket. It was getting a little chilly and until she saw it, Skye didn’t know that she’d wanted a blanket. “You read my mind. Or… you predicted really well.” 

Phil just gave her that little knowing smile he got before wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. They sat quietly for a moment, listening to the music and sipping their wine. “If it gets too bad we run,” Phil told Skye quietly. They knew that it was a possibility that SHIELD might get too interested in their child if she was Inhuman, but were both confident that they could curtail things if they got to be too much. Skye nodded as she brought her glass to her lips. “I will do whatever it takes for the two of you.” 

“I know.” Skye’s hand took Phil’s, fingers lacing together. “And you know that I’d do the same for you and Peggy.” Phil nodded and they sat in a little more silence, both resolute in their dedication. “I … I just started thinking about how hard it was for me.” She hated thinking of that time in her life too often. 

“But she’ll have us.” Phil sounded so confident and Skye loved that. It helped her take the next breath. Sometimes that was hard lately. She felt just as out of control and scared as she had when she came out the other side of the cocoon. It was so difficult to think about that time, about how scared she’d been, how totally confused. When she came back to S.H.I.E.L.D., though, Phil had welcomed her with open arms. Her fingers reached out to trace over the light scar, the only evidence that he’d ever held a diviner and lost his hand for it. Skye rarely thought about that, but right now that line was a glaring reminder that Phil wasn’t Inhuman but she and Peggy were. She’d never felt more distance from him and that hurt. 

Phil’s hand came out, cupping her face and making her look at him. His thumb traced over her cheek and down to her jaw before he kissed her. He tasted like wine and the minute his lips touched hers, Skye felt that familiar electricity he always brought up in her. He started it as just a peck, a soft expression of love, and Skye all but jumped him when the desire really kicked in. Feeling far from Phil was the last thing she needed right now. They needed to be a united front and she felt almost desperate for that feeling. She took his glass and set it aside before downing the rest of hers and putting it right next to Phil’s. 

His hands moved under her shirt, sliding up against her ribcage then down her back. Phil’s mouth was just as busy, moving to Skye’s jawline as she moved to properly straddle him. His hands did what they always did when she straddled him. They moved to her ass and squeezed. Phil was a certified breast man, but that didn’t mean he didn’t also appreciate her ass. Skye pulled at his shirt, undoing as many buttons as fast as she could. Phil’s hands just pulled her shirt up and over her head, making her disengage long enough to toss it before she lunged back in for another hard kiss. 

He seemed to recognize what was happening, or maybe he even needed the connection himself. While he might not have intended this when he touched her cheek, but this was still where they went. And thank God for that. She kissed his face and squeaked as Phil picked her up in one move, turning them so that it was Skye with her back against the chair. Phil kissed her again as his hand undid her pants. It was fast, faster than he’d gone for it in awhile. Usually Phil was all about taking their time, but today it was all pulling at clothes and almost pawing hands. Phil pulled her pants off and Skye noticed how he almost vibrated hurt. He looked up at her from between her thighs, kneeling there, thumbs brushing the thin skin. 

“Phil?” He looked up, almost shocked to hear her voice. “Hey… “ She pulled at him, sitting up because it was clear Phil was having a harder time with all of this than she realized. He’d been using her actions to shield his own hurt. “Look at me.” When her hands cupped either side of his face, Phil finally met her gaze and Skye’s heart broke for him. There was real fear there, real worry, and such heartbreak that she almost couldn’t understand. “Tell me.” 

It took him awhile, but eventually he spoke. “Don’t leave.” His voice was very quiet so she almost thought she missed what he was saying. Then his face almost plead after and she knew that he had said just what she thought. 

“I’m not going anywhere. Phil, I just said….”    
“Skye, I’d understand it. I would, if you wanted to take her somewhere that….” His voice cracked and it was clear. Phil thought Skye might leave with Peggy. 

“Phil, I would never do that to you or to her. Peggy needs her father and you need your Peggy Girl.” Her own voice was tight and it only took a minute for them both to dissolve into tears. It had been a hell of a week and both of them were so totally emotionally drained that it was a shock it had taken this long for them both to totally lose it. This was their daughter they were talking about, and Skye could already see how excited Jemma got now… not to see her little niece, but to see her patient. “If we run, we run together,” Skye promised. But she hoped she wouldn’t have to live up to it.


	56. Chapter 56

The next day the three of them were outside for hours, alternating between gardening and playing with Peggy’s ball. Phil watched as Skye and Peggy rolled the ball back and forth in the grass, filming with his phone. “Skye, can you turn this way a little?” 

“Ky.” Skye and Phil looked at Peggy, brows knitted. She hadn’t really spoken yet, some repeated sounds and popping sounds when she practiced b’s and p’s. But that sounded very much like Skye. “Ky,” Peggy pointed at her mother and held out her chubby little hands. The ball started to rise up in front of Skye and she and Phil exchanged a look. “KY!” Peggy stood up and waved her hands. 

“That’s right,” Phil agreed. “Skye.” 

“She’s ….” Skye’s eyes were wide. She scooped Peggy up and gave her a hug. “Your first word is my name. I’m so glad I paid you off in breast milk and hugs for you to not say Phil first.” Peggy clapped her hands together, bouncing up and down as the ball floated in front of them. Phil turned the camera off and went to them, spending a good amount of time encouraging Peggy to talk. They played and modeled words for her the whole afternoon, eventually lying in the grass together for Peggy’s feeding. 

She settled in against Skye after, falling asleep. Phil ran his fingers down Peggy’s back, joining them with Skye’s. “Our daughter now speaks, walks, and levitates things.” Skye nodded, clearly starting to calm about Peggy’s Inhuman abilities. He kissed her temple and helped her up when Peggy stirred a little. They brought her inside and laid her down, watching for awhile before heading back outside to clean up. 

Phil watched Skye move, the sun making the outline of her legs clear through her sundress. He paused, just watching the way the sun hit her cheekbones and how sweet her hair looked tied up like it was. She was stunning. Even sleep-deprived and terribly worried for her family, Skye was the most beautiful woman he’d ever known. She was humming something to herself as she gathered up Peggy’s toys, a lock of hair falling across her eyes when she moved just so. She dropped the toys off in Peggy’s playpen before looking up to see what he was doing. She gave him a look and started toward him with clear intent. 

It was always a thrill for Phil when Skye approached him for sex. It was a total ego trip, but Phil figured if he could admit that it was it didn’t make him that bad a guy. Hell, he’d challenge anyone to keep their ego in check if Skye were to want them. She slid into his arms, kissing his throat as her hands sunk into his back pockets. “Want to go inside?” She purred it against his throat, looking up at Phil with a raised brow. 

“No,” Phil whispered in her ear. She pulled back, looking shocked. “I want to grab that blanket and stay out here in the sun with you.” Phil pulled her dress up a little so that it tickled the back of her thighs. They had plenty of property that having sex with Skye out here wasn’t going to be a problem. That had actually been part of the reason he wanted a house on a little bit of land. He stroked down her back as his lips ran over hers. Skye slid away and walked to their little patio, picking up the blanket with purpose, walking past him and letting it trail behind her to the very middle of what they called their backyard. There were a lot of big trees around the perimeter so Skye picked a spot with a little shade and laid out the blanket. 

Phil followed, coming up behind her. His hands moved down her sides to her stomach then back up to her breasts in one fluid movement. His lips ran down her spine, grateful for how she showed it off with her hair tied up. He pulled her back into him, his hand cupping her breast through the dress. It was cotton and one of those sweet dresses that Phil suspected she picked out for him, or at least that he’d been considered when she picked it out. At work Skye looked tough as ever, but at home she wore softer clothes. Phil loved both sides of her, but there was something about the softness that resonated just a little more with him.   
It was warm enough that they wouldn’t get chilled, so Phil intended to take his time. Her dress came off and he dropped it to the ground as his hands moved back to her skin. He watched her put on lotion every evening, rubbing it over her elbows and across her chest. The result was her gloriously supple skin. Phil kissed the wing of her shoulder blade as his fingers slipped up to cup Skye’s breast through her bra. It was a slow knead that made Skye groan and lean back into him. “That’s good,” she whispered into the curve of his neck. Her lips tickled across his skin as his hand moved down to test the soft fabric of her panties against his fingertips. 

Soon enough it was her softness he was testing, playing his fingertips over her folds as he caressed her breast with the other. Skye reached behind and undid her bra, letting it drop and Phil started to play with her nipples. His lips closed around her earlobe and he held her close, his eyes closing as he felt her body shudder and the little interrupted gasps got closer and closer until Skye’s whole body paused. It was like she was in limbo until she cried out and jerked hard in his arms. Phil kept his fingers going until she stilled his hand by pressing her palm to the back of his. He could feel her smile in every pore, knowing exactly what Skye’s post-coital smile looked like. 

She turned in his arms and Phil wrapped his arms around her with a smile of his own. “Stay right there,” Skye told him with a wag of his brow before she sunk to her knees in front of him. She made short work of his pants, pulling them down and holding up her hand for him to grasp as he stepped out of them. When he was in just his boxers, Skye pressed her cheek to him. She rubbed her face up and down his half-hard cock through the boxers, teasing him with rumpling fabric and the warmth of her cheek through it. As she turned her head to wrap her mouth around him through the fabric, her hands came up to the insides of his thighs. Phil closed his eyes as her nails scraped down them. 

“Skye,” Phil gasped, her hands moving back up, but this time through the leg hole of his boxers to stroke his balls. She still hadn’t actually touched his cock though Phil was rapidly filling out. “That’s so good.” Phil’s eyes were closed, face turned up to the sun as he appreciated Skye’s touches. She finally let his cock see the light of day, pulling his boxers down. She leaned in, stroking him in one hand before her mouth moved over the head. “You have the sweetest mouth.” His fingers tucked that errant lock behind her ear as she started to slowly push herself down. Skye focused mostly on the head, her hands working every other bit of him until Phil was hard as hell and had to pull back. “This’ll be over quick if you keep going like that.” 

Skye immediately pulled back, tugging at his hands until he was lying down with her. They kissed for awhile, Skye’s legs twisting against his. “Your quiet voice is so sexy,” Skye told Phil as her fingers traced down the front of his t-shirt. She slid her hand up under it to stroke his scar then to his nipple. “You get soft, but your tone drops low. Sometimes it gives me chills.” 

Phil grinned at her and kissed Skye again before moving to kiss her breasts. “Tell me more.”


	57. Chapter 57

Phil did the thing where he sucked her clit through her panties and she couldn’t breathe for a moment. There was this heat he gave her when he did this, a sort of low burn through her thighs. At some point she jerked her hips up high enough for Phil to sweep her underwear down and toss them aside. That was when he really began. Skye told him about how sexy his voice got and how they really had to have way more phone sex. Phil pulled away long enough to agree that that was an excellent idea before one of his fingers pushed into her. Skye gasped and spread her thighs even farther for him, rolling up against his hand. 

He started with this slow in and out then started to pull down before he moved his mouth in. Phil had nothing to be ashamed of in bed, but this… Phil’s oral skills were beyond the pale and Skye never failed to cum for him like this. Hell, she never failed to cum for him. Phil was damn sure of that, always the gentleman that way. He started this rhythmic sucking as a second finger entered. She heard her breath stutter and Skye trembled when his fingers started to really move. He took his time working her up into a complete tizzy before she gripped at his head and the back of his neck, cumming hard against Phil’s face. He wouldn’t let her stop at one, and by the time Skye came down she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to walk right now. “Phil…” she caressed his hair as his mouth traveled up her body. 

He paused awhile at her breasts, cleaning up the dribbles of milk and making more emerge when he sucked on her nipples. His tongue flicked across the tips now and again until milk beaded. Skye shuddered and Phil leaned down to trail his tongue after an escaped drip. The sun glinted off of her juices painted across his face and Skye giggled. Phil looked up, brows knitted as her giggle turned into a full on laugh. He didn’t look upset, but the confusion on Phil’s face was clear. “You’re a messy eater,” Skye joked as her hand trailed over his cheeks and jaw. Once Phil was in on the joke, he joined her, moving his face to pretend to wipe her all over Skye’s stomach. The only thing he succeeded in, though, was scraping his stubble over her skin. “I surrender, I surrender.” 

“Words I never thought I’d hear. Who knew all it took was stubble?” He scraped the stubble one more time and then came up for a kiss. 

The guy was a rock against her thigh, so clearly ready to have sex, but still taking a minute to laugh with her. “You’re the right one.” Skye’s hands held Phil’s face between them, looking up at him to study the lines of his face. She’d seen him a million times, but right now she needed a million and one. Phil’s confusion got smoothed out by her thumb as it stroked between his brows. “I can’t imagine my life without you.” Skye was feeling a little overwhelmed, but Phil’s hand came to brush through her hair in an effort to soothe her. It helped just like it always did. “Come here.” 

Phil moved and from there it was only a few minutes until he had her crying out for him again, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. She’d intended to be there to get him off, not to have him tip her over the edge again. She could tell he was close, though, so Skye decided to give him a little more help. She brought her legs up over his left shoulder, crossing her ankles and squeezing around him hard. Phil’s eyes nearly popped out of his head and Skye felt instantly better about being greedy earlier. Her position left him in control and by this point he was barely able to maintain any over himself. He had his arm wrapped around her thighs, holding Skye close as he gave hard pushes deep inside of her. It got a touch uncomfortable at one point, but the look on Phil’s face more than made up for it. Moments later he was spilling inside her, making Skye’s body shudder. 

He thrust and groaned, Phil’s lips tracing Skye’s ankle bone as he fought to keep going. She adored when he was like this, when Phil would chase his orgasm and try so hard to keep going because it felt so good. It didn’t hurt that his fingers zeroed in on her clit, pulling the skin around it taut as he started to thrust again. He did an impressive job of staying hard after if he kept moving, and usually it was just enough to get another orgasm out of Skye. The one he got this time was pretty epic, one that tweaked Skye’s powers and got the ground under them trembling just a little bit. It also left the blanket and Phil’s thighs very wet. Phil pulled out, laying down next to her with a big grin on his face. 

“You’re going to have to carry me inside,” Skye joked as she sidled up next to him. They wrapped around each other, Phil kissing the crown of her head and assuring her that once he caught his own breath that he could haul her in in a Fireman Carry. “Only if you smack my ass on the way in,” Skye joked. 

He reached down and got a good handful of her cheek and gave it a squeeze.   
“That could be arranged.” His hand came up and gave her ass a light smack. They kissed for a little while but eventually had to continue the business of their day. Gardens weren’t going to plant themselves and dinner wasn’t self-cooking. Though it should be said that it took quite some time for the garden to get put in as Skye later treated Phil to a blow job against the wall of the toolshed. She’d just finished when Peggy started crying, launching them back into gardening, making dinner, and trying to figure out what they did next.


	58. Chapter 58

The giggling was what caught Phil’s attention. He had just come in and from the front door he could hear Peggy giggling like mad. Phil slipped down the hall, sliding off his shoes and loosening his tie as he went. Skye had stayed home with Peggy today, both of them deciding that until they figured out what was going on with her, one of them needed to be with Peggy at all times. Right now, Phil tried not to think of that. Instead he focused on staying quiet in the doorway of the living room. Peggy was sitting on the floor in front of Skye, sending the ball back and forth between them. What would happen was Peggy would float up the ball and Skye would use her powers to move it around over Peggy’s head. 

They went back and forth like that for some time. Eventually Peggy swapped out the ball for her frog toy. Phil watched as Sky made it dance, getting Peggy to clap and squeal. Phil shifted, his jacket rustling and catching his girls’ attention. The frog dropped and Peggy struggled to her feet. “Da.” Her fingers wiggled at him as she walked over. 

Skye looked a little worried but Phil pulled off his jacket and scooped up Peggy. “Don’t stop on my account. That was really cool.” Skye didn’t like showing her powers off when they weren’t in the field, but Phil had caught her playing a time or two even before Peggy. Now that they knew Peggy was Inhuman, too, he got to see it a little more, but always on accident. “… you know it doesn’t bother me, right?” Peggy laid her head on Phil’s shoulder, her hand playing with his tie and poking him in the Adam’s apple. “And now that she’s here and she’s Inhuman,” Phil kissed Peggy’s forehead, “maybe you should show her. I don’t want her to grow up scared of who she is. She needs to know that if she can levitate things or if she makes the earth quake, she’s our daughter.” Their baby was going to get enough of those worries in her life, she didn’t need it when she was in her home. 

Phil slid down to the floor, sitting next to Skye with an _oof_ before he put Peggy on the ground. “It doesn’t freak you out? Really? That’s not just something you’re saying to make me feel better?” Skye was amazing, her powers were amazing, but she could still be really self-conscious about them. That was something Phil regretted, feeling like he had some hand in that. 

“It doesn’t _freak me out_. It can be a little jarring sometimes, but your powers are just one more exceptional thing about you.” He took Skye’s hand and brought it to his lips so he could kiss her knuckles. “Besides… you make a mean martini.” She gave him a shove and Phil mimed being hurt, whining and sticking out his bottom lip. Skye leaned over, straddling him and giving him a soft kiss. 

He felt a tug on his shirt and looked down. “Ky, Da.” Peggy wiggled her fingers to be brought into the mix, which Skye did immediately. Their little one immediately rested her head on Phil’s shoulder and reached out to run her fingers through Skye’s hair. Moments like this were what got him through the nightmares and the daily shit that being the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. rained down on him. Until he held them both for the first time, Phil didn’t know that this feeling existed. And now that he knew, he was addicted.

“We really need to teach her how to say mom,” Phil pointed out. 

“I’m just glad she knows who I am and wants me around.” Skye rested her fingers on Peggy’s back, stroking softly. “But, yeah. You should probably call me mom.” 

Peggy put her hand on Skye’s shoulder. “Mama.” Skye rested her forehead to Peggy’s, nuzzling their noses for a moment. “Mama… Dada.” Skye’s hand reached out to touch Phil and he had this moment of deep pride. This was his, he was a part of this amazing thing that was just theirs. Phil thought he might understand Cal a little better now that Peggy was in his life. He’d raze the world to ash if it meant finding her and keeping her safe. 

“That’s right, Peggy. Good.” Phil kissed her forehead then Skye’s. “That’s your mama.” He held onto them for awhile, watching Peggy levitate toys and Skye make them dance. His girls were unique and beautiful and deserved to be protected no matter what. That just solidified what he’d done earlier. After today, they had a place to run to if they needed it. Phil would tell Skye about it later, but right now all he wanted to do was enjoy his family without thinking about having to run from their home. Phil stroked through Skye’s hair as they settled in, Phil’s back to the couch with Skye between his legs facing Peggy going for her ball across the room. Peggy had toddled off and that gave him a moment to squeeze Skye softly. 

“How was work?” Skye glanced at him over her shoulder before refocusing on Peggy. 

“I talked to May about leaving.” Skye’s eyes popped open and she just stared at him for awhile. “What? You knew I had to talk to her about it first. Hell, I still don’t know, but she deserved to know that I was thinking about it.” 

“Yeah, yeah, of course. I didn’t mean… I just … well I know you said you were thinking about it, but telling May is a huge step, Phil.” Skye turned so she was sitting with her legs bent over his thigh, looking up at him. “What did she say?” 

“Nothing. She just looked at me like she had no idea who I was.” Hell, sometimes Phil even questioned that about himself. “I told her it didn’t mean I’d be totally out of the loop and she walked out of my office.” Phil hurt thinking about how May had looked at him, like he had betrayed her completely. Skye just took his hand and squeezed it, knowing there was nothing more to say. “I brought home your tablet with the new briefs.” They talked about it while Peggy reached for her frog as it rose over her head. She was learning more control and while that was good, that worried Phil. Hell, everything about this worried Phil. 

“The team will get used to it,” Skye circled back around to his leaving. Even if you move to a consulting position, you’ll still be there.” They’d talked about it and decided that totally walking away would put S.H.I.E.L.D. in a really bad place, so Phil said he’d stay, that he’d transition the next director. It was the responsible thing to do, but Skye still worried. He could see it in the wrinkle between her brows. He smoothed his fingers down it and leaned in to kiss the crinkle. She sighed and settled in against him. Peggy was jumping up and down in that baby way that was mostly just moving her butt up and down and maybe getting an inch off the ground every fifth try. She was floating her frog and her pig now, making them whirl and bob up and down. 

“Does it make her tired,” Phil asked. Their little one was an Energizer Bunny, so he sincerely doubted that playing with her powers tired her out that much. 

“It calms her down,” Skye said. “I think it does anyway. She’s been doing it all day, so I’m trying to see if there are any patterns or if I can figure out….” Phil cut her off with a soft kiss that ended with him pressing his forehead to Skye’s and taking a deep breath. “What was that for?”

“You’re an incredible mother.” Skye shifted, swinging her legs over Phil’s thigh so she could look at him more fully. “Don’t give that look. You are.” Peggy, always one to sense when there was going to be an emotional moment, toddled over with her frog and pig bobbing overhead. She climbed into Skye’s lap and petted her face a few times. “See, Peggy agrees.” Peggy made smacking sounds with her lips, the way she asked for a kiss, and Skye gave her one before enveloping Peggy in a huge hug. 

Phil’s stomach growled loudly and Peggy gasped, eyes wide because she had no idea what the sound was. “Daddy’s hungry. That’s kind of gross, isn’t it?” Skye looked over at him. “Me calling you daddy.” 

“You aren’t calling me daddy… it’s not… not that way, though only do it when you’re modeling for her otherwise yeah, that’s kind of gross.” Phil wrinkled his nose. “For now, let’s just worry about dinner.” 

Skye lit up and stood, offering Phil her hand. “I made that pork roast you bought Monday.” Phil focused a second and realized that was what he was smelling. “Peggy helped. She Sat on the floor pounded on her pans, but still.” Skye set Peggy in her high chair with a few peeled grapes before heading to the oven. “Set the table?” 

Phil smiled, taking in the peace of the moment. Their lives were never peaceful for long, so he really did need to relish every second. “Gladly,” he told her, setting the table and soaking in everything about the scene. This was worth fighting for. No matter what, this came first. _They_ came first.


	59. Chapter 59

Phil’s hands moved over Skye’s shoulder as he slipped into the shower behind her. He didn’t say anything, just swept her hair to the side so he could run his lips over her shoulder. “Mmmmmm good morning to you, too.” She was going in today, so Phil really didn’t have to be up… or _up_. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“Long-term internal alarm clock,” he said into her neck. “When are you due in?”

“8:30.” It was currently 6:30. Skye had gotten up and gone for a run before hitting the shower. “But I have enough time,” she told him, turning in his arms for a slow, soft kiss. Phil looked happy. He always looked a little happier on days he stayed home with Peggy. He was working and watching a one year old, so he was exhausted for sure, but Peggy was so well behaved for him most of the time that he was managing really well. Phil’s hand moved to Skye’s ass, giving it a squeeze as he kissed her throat and slipped to his knees. She heard them crack and he looked up, sheepish for a moment before he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh and they both forgot about the crunch. 

Skye leaned back against the wall, one leg going up on the lip of the tub to give him more room. His lips ran all over her, the water making his hair stick to his forehead awkwardly, but she couldn’t think too badly of him when he was sucking on her clit like that. “Phil… Jesus.” His thumbs parted her further and Skye really got groaning. He let two fingers push in and she was over the edge in a matter of minutes, grabbing the back of his head as she came. He rode it out, not stopping until she pushed him back a little bit. Then he wasted no time, turning her around and pushing himself in. 

“Skye,” he breathed against her shoulder. He didn’t go too slow, clearly having woken up more than a little horny. He filled her up and made Skye moan deeply. He’d hollowed out her back a little so his heavy cock was moving across her g spot over and over again until she could feel herself sort of floating on a wave of intense arousal and warm fullness. Phil’s hand moved to her breast, squeezing without any preamble. It got another gasp from her, a good one. Since she’d started breast feeding, it was a craps shoot with her breasts. Sometimes they were way too sensitive to be touched and at other times, like now, she couldn’t get enough. 

She reached back and held his hips as both his hands came to her breasts, rolling them in his hands and squeezing in slow, firm strokes down her nipples until both were going on a constant drip. All he had to do was give a little stimulation and they would let out little sprays you could barely see in the water’s mist. Phil fucked her, telling her exactly how good she felt in his bedroom voice. All of it was too much and she came again, a rush of heat flooding out of her as she grabbed for the wall, pulling away. 

Phil didn’t let her get away, though. He held her tight, keeping her hips pushed down, her back hollowed out as he kept fucking her. This wasn’t making love, it was fucking and it was getting dirty. Skye shuddered and pushed back into him, knowing how he got sometimes. His arm crossed her body, left hand playing with her breast while his right hand moved to Skye’s clit. He pushed hard, making her see stars because he just wouldn’t let her come down. Phil started working every bit of her until Skye’s whole body was shaking. She barely felt him cum, she was so overwhelmed, but eventually he did with a deep moan of her name. 

Phil held her tight for a long time, hands smoothing over her skin as his lips kissed open mouthed lines over her shoulder and down her spine. He pulled out but didn’t let her go, his fingers smoothing down her sternum as he told her how beautiful she was. Skye turned in Phil’s arms, feeling his seed start to work its way out. They really needed to stop doing that until she could get back on birth control, and that wasn’t going to happen until Peggy stopped breastfeeding. “What a nice way to start my morning.” 

They kissed under the spray for awhile, being lazy and happy. Phil was trying for that a lot more often. Things with Peggy had them both acutely aware of how precious every happy moment was.


	60. Chapter 60

Jemma looked like she was going to pass out when Skye walked in the room. “What’s up,” Skye asked as she closed the door behind her. Jemma had been working on something but she shoved it into a drawer by the time Skye got over. “… Jemma?”

“Oh, Skye… I’m glad you’re here. I wanted to do a little more blood work on you if that’s ok. I was a klutz and dropped the last vial.” Jemma was lying, but Skye went with it, pulling off her jacket and rolling up her sleeve. They made conversation the whole time, but Skye could tell something was up. It wasn’t until Jemma was looking at her microscope and whispered “oh dear” that Skye started to worry. 

“What? You’re freaking me out. What’s wrong?” Jemma looked over, brows knitted at Skye. “You’re scaring me.”   
“Nothing’s _wrong_ Jemma pointed out, just maybe… unexpected.” Skye waved her hand to get Jemma to spit it out already. “… Skye, you’re… you’re pregnant.” Skye could feel the world drop out from under her. In fact, Jemma sat her down on the stool. “Breathe, Skye…” Her fingers patted over Skye’s. “It’s alright.” 

“… it really… I mean… you’re sure.” Jemma nodded and Skye took a deep breath. She was pregnant. Again. Skye thought about what they were going through with Peggy and what might happen with a second child in the house. What if the new baby was Inhuman? What if it wasn’t? 

“Have some juice,” Jemma said as she gently pushed a bottle into Skye’s hand. Skye took her time and sipped the juice, thinking about what she was going to tell Phil. This was not planned, though they’d been lazy about contraception lately. “I take it you weren’t trying?” Skye shook her head. “Do you want me to call for Director Coulson?” 

“No.” Skye sat up a little straighter and sipped her juice again. “I’ll tell him tonight.” She took a couple of deep breaths to steel herself then asked, “how far along am I?” How did she not know? Her hand moved down to where the new little life was, rubbing gently. 

“Well let’s get you an ultrasound and see what’s happening, then I can make a better estimate.” Skye laid back and pulled up her shirt, knowing the drill way too damn well. Jemma drizzled the cool jelly on her stomach and applied the wand. It only took a second for Skye to hear the familiar whooshing sound that she recognized immediately as a fetal heartbeat. Tears sprang to her eyes and Skye stared at the screen, waiting to see what was going on inside of her. 

Jemma moved the wand a few times, looking for a good angle, so Skye just breathed and focused on the sound of the heartbeat. It was strong, but it sounded strange to her. She started to worry, especially when Jemma stopped talking. “What?” Jemma still said nothing and Skye took her hand. “Jemma, what is going on?” 

“Well… remember how this was unexpected?” Jemma was making that face that meant she was uncomfortable and worried. “… there’s another thing.” She turned the screen and captured a clear image of two little beans inside Skye’s womb. “Congratulations, Skye. You’re having twins.”


	61. Chapter 61

Phil was sitting on the porch with Peggy, just rocking on the swing with her in his arms. Skye watched them from the drive for a minute, just taking a couple of breaths before she got out to face him. Phil had seen her, knew that she was there, but he stayed focused on feeding Peggy her bottle. Skye was supposed to be late tonight, hence the bottled milk which Peggy never liked as much. They usually tried to appease her by feeding her in novel places so her attention would be divided. Skye waited a little bit, not wanting to throw off the feeding. Who’d want a bottle when they could have a breast after all? 

How was she going to tell him about this? Should she say something now? Should she wait? Before she started flipping out even more, Skye pushed herself out of the car and went to them. “Hey,” Skye leaned in and kissed Phil on the forehead. Peggy immediately reached for her. “No, finish your bottle with daddy.” Her fingers lingered on Peggy’s forehead, stroking the soft baby hair back. “It’s getting long.” 

“Yeah,” Phil said with a little nostalgic smile. “Want to sit with us for awhile?” His hand ran over the back of her thigh, stroking softly. Skye’s stomach turned over. Twins were not going to make their lives any easier. But this was good, their family was something she was incredibly proud of. So why wouldn’t they welcome more life into it? Twins, though. 

Phil rocked them until Peggy finished her bottle, drifting to sleep in his arms. Peggy had one shoulder and Skye ducked under his arm so she could rest against the other shoulder. “Rough day?” Skye was home early and curled into a ball in Phil’s lap. Yeah, rough day about did it. 

“Jemma pulled me in for some tests,” Skye said, deciding that she couldn’t hold it in. Her excitement was growing as she sat with them. Sure there was fear, but more than that she wanted to see Peggy as a big sister and to watch Phil with a newborn again. She leaned up so she was kissing his neck, her eyes closed as she breathed him in. “How would you feel about setting up another nursery? I don’t think Peggy’s outgrown hers yet and these two are going to need to sleep somewhere.” She pulled his arm down, laying his palm against her stomach. 

The look of surprise on his face turned almost immediately into a smile. No, it was more than a smile. Phil was beaming. “You’re serious?” Skye nodded and Phil’s fingers flexed against her shirt. “Twins?” She nodded again and Phil leaned in to kiss her soft and slow, careful not to disturb Peggy as she slept. “That’s why you’re home early?” 

“i needed to be home with you two.” Skye felt Phil’s hand move under her shirt so he was touching bare skin, pushing the top of her pants down so he could touch low where the babies were. “We’re going to need to get a few more exams to figure out how fast this one’s going to go.” It had been hard enough for her body to adjust to going at double speed for one baby. Skye couldn’t imagine how it would be with two. “You’re really ok with this? I mean… you’re unflappable on most days, but…. you just went with it.” 

“I… kind of thought you might be,” Phil told her with a shrug.

“And you said nothing?” Skye frowned and wondered how he could have figured this out before she had. 

“What am I going to say? _Those jeans are getting tight, Skye_. No, thank you. I like my balls exactly where they are.” 

Skye looked down at her stomach. “I thought I was just filling up on all the stuff you’ve been cooking.” Phil was a really good cook and he did these amazing things with meat to the point Skye was getting quite picky about how hers was cooked. She’d come a long way from orphan chow like Salisbury Steak. 

“And your skin’s been ultra sensitive.” Phil’s fingers ran up the inside of her arm, getting a deep shudder. “And,” He reached up to stroke her cheek with his fingertips, “you’ve been sweeter.” 

“Do you mean my disposition or my flavor?” Skye was joking, but Phil replied. 

“Your flavor.” Phil got up and nodded at the door. “I knew the taste the moment it started. It was how you tasted when you were pregnant with Peggy.” Skye caught all the doors and followed him upstairs to put Peggy in her crib. “I also thought maybe it was just wishful thinking,” Phil told Skye as he set Peggy down. They turned on the monitor and headed out to continue their discussion. 

“You never said you wanted more kids,” Skye continued once they got downstairs. “Even after things changed.” 

“I didn’t want to put any pressure on you,” Phil told her as he handed over a glass of iced tea and nodded to the kitchen table. “Peggy’s pregnancy was rough for you, not to mention she’s barely a year. Your body needs time to recover. Needed, I suppose. Did Jemma say anything about that?” 

“About us being irresponsible? Not yet, but I’m sure it’s coming.” Skye sighed and put her feet up on the chair next to her, crossing them at the ankle. “Do we have any of those pita pockets left?” Phil didn’t even ask, just moved to make her one of the yummy falafel and hummus things she liked. “So you really do … I mean, this is huge. Twins….” It wasn’t as though there was really an alternative. At least there wasn’t for her. Other women could do as they wanted, as they needed, or as they chose. Skye knew they were there and they were Phil’s. She’d give her life to protect them, to protect all of them. “This is good, right?”

He came to hand her the pita, nodding. “It’s amazing, Skye.” He sat with her, taking her feet into his lap so he could sit next to her. “This one’s going to be different.” 

“Well yeah. We’ve got Peggy… the house….” She wondered what it would be like being pregnant here. “And twins…. Jesus that’s scary.” 

“It is,” Phil said with that look that said _scary is awesome_. “Did she give you any of the scans?” Skye licked the hummus off her fingers and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Phil’s thumb started to work the ball of her foot and Skye let out a deep groan. She thumbed through the information on her phone and got to the pictures. 

“Those,” she turned around the zoomed in ultrasound, “are our kids.” Phil took the phone, really looking. His excitement was palpable, but so was the worry that was starting to set in. Phil was amazing when she was pregnant, but he could also run himself ragged. She wondered how they were going to fare this time and sent up a silent prayer that it would be good because these kids were coming regardless.


	62. Chapter 62

Phil woke to the sound of Peggy crying and Skye throwing up. He was on his feet before his brain even fully engaged, eyeing the bathroom where Skye was sitting on the floor before he ran and grabbed Peggy. “Hey, hey… it’s alright.” His fingers smoothed over her hair as he walked them back to check on Skye. She had her head in the toilet, retching. Morning sickness, he wondered? She’d barely had any with Peggy, so maybe her stomach was just a little off. “Hey.” Skye waved from where she was, sitting back with her cheek against the wall as she tried to catch her breath. “Bad clams?” 

She looked up and Phil couldn’t help but notice the gray tinge in her pallor. “Why don’t I get you a bucket or something. At least you could stay in bed.”

“The tile’s cool,” Skye pointed out as Peggy fussed and fought until Phil let her down. She immediately toddled over to Skye and sat next to her, petting her arm. Peggy was incredibly empathetic and it was something Phil was starting to wonder about now that she had shown other Inhuman qualities. It was going to be a hard road if their kid could sense emotions. “Can you get me the water from my table?” 

“Of course.” Phil ran his fingers over her forehead then went to get her her bottle of water from the nightstand. “Why don’t I go make you some ginger tea? Want me to take her with me?” Peggy was still sitting there next to Skye, now she’d snuggled in tight and was holding Skye’s hand in both of hers, playing with her fingers. 

“Nah… she’s good.” Peggy smiled at Skye and Phil felt like he saw Skye calm a little. “Put some sweetener in the tea?” 

“Honey or sugar?” 

“Sugar,” Skye told him with a nod before Phil disappeared downstairs to put together ginger tea and toast for her. Morning sickness was not a good thing, in fact it could be dangerous. That was something Phil had had particular concerns about the first time around though they turned out not to manifest. This time, they might have a harder time, though. Twins, for Christ’s sake! Phil really couldn’t process it just yet, he knew that it was true, he’d seen her ultrasound, but still… twins!

They still hadn’t said anything to anyone, only Jemma knew and she’d keep it quiet. Phil heard the toilet flush and the creak of the floorboards. Skye was moving. That was good. Phil sincerely hoped this phase passed soon. It wasn’t like anyone particularly enjoyed throwing up, but Skye loathed it. It was one of the few things that really got to her. 

It turned out that Skye’s morning sickness only got worse. Jemma called it hyperemesis gravidarum by the time they’d hit two weeks of Skye doing noting but vomit. She’d had to stop breastfeeding Peggy because her body was barely making enough to keep her going. That was when she tried to prescribe Skye something. Of course she wouldn’t take it which meant Phil was going to have to watch her like a hawk. It was the fourth day in a row she hadn’t been able to eat anything solid, about seven weeks in, that Phil started to get really worried. Skye had to be taken off active duty and after that wound up on the disabled list. 

He’d come home to her every day, miserable and gaunt. Every day it got a little harder, and every day Phil hoped they’d make it through this. Even though she was exhausted and barely able to make it through the day, Skye insisted on keeping Peggy at home with her so Phil could continue to go to work. Their friends became quite worried about Skye by week eleven of the pregnancy. And their concerns were why Phil had finally just had to reveal the pregnancy at work to keep things from getting out of hand. Everyone was overjoyed, but Phil went home to Skye that night and had to watch her suffer, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do but pass her ginger root and rub her palm until the wave passed.


	63. Chapter 63

“Hey,” Skye looked up when Phil came in, setting down the sliced strawberries she’d cut up for Peggy on her high chair tray before she went over to greet him with a kiss and a slice of berry. 

“You’re cooking,” Phil said with a smile. 

“It’s not really cooking if all you do is cut it up.” Skye realized how excited he was. Acupuncture and a very specific tea that May’s mother made for her were the only things that allowed Skye to keep anything down. In fact, it took until she rounded three months to eat an actual meal. At every turn this pregnancy was different than Peggy’s and Skye was getting kind of sick of all the surprises. None of them had been good so far. 

Things had gotten bad enough that Phil had brought Peggy to work with him many days just so Skye wouldn’t have to so much as look at food. Just because she couldn’t eat didn’t mean she could go without feeding Peggy. They’d been tossing around the idea of finding help, but that was a hard thing considering what their little family consisted of. An Inhuman spy, an Inhuman baby, and a formerly dead man were a hard group to cope with for anyone.   
 “Considering how hard things have been for you as of late, I’m very happy to see you in the kitchen at all.” Skye knew that it had hurt Phil just as much as it hurt her when she had to stop breastfeeding Peggy because her body could barely maintain her and the twins let alone feeding another person. Now that she was feeling better, Skye was wondering if she ought to try to get things going again. It probably wouldn’t be hard considering how her body had been in the past. “How can I help?” Peggy was waving a berry slice at him and Phil leaned over to take it between his teeth delicately from her little fingers. 

“I was considering a B.L.T.” The look of delight on Phil’s face at her request made her blush. Things really had been that bad. “You don’t have to…” But he was already rolling up his sleeves and starting to pull together ingredients. “Have we got any plain chips?” The happiness he was exuding just got more intense after that and soon he was grabbing his keys and making a run up to the market for pickles, plain potato chips, and lemon bars. He never ceased to amaze her. Phil worked the entire day and didn’t blink when she mentioned something she might eat. He just grabbed his keys and went to the store to make her happy. 

He returned with everything she’d requested along with a very healthy mint plant. “I thought it might be good for your nausea,” he told her as he unpacked the groceries. “And I bought the good bread that’s a little thicker so it holds together. I thought about getting toothpicks, but…” Skye cut him off with a slow, sweet kiss that she intended as gratitude. She was so grateful for him, for everything that he did for her and Peggy, but mostly for what a decent human being he was. She pulled back and he looked a little stunned, but stunned with a smile. 

“I love you.” Her thumb came to brush Phil’s brow, rubbing gently as she pressed her forehead into his. He gathered her close, holding Skye to him for a little while as he rubbed her back. Tears sprang to Skye’s eyes but she held them back. 

“It’s still really nice outside. Why don’t you go put the mint in a pot you like while I start the sandwiches?” He ran his fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. “If you think you can handle the smell of the torches, we could have dinner in the backyard.” Phil had surprised her one day early on in the house with workmen putting in a brick patio just off the house that led into her garden. That surge of gratitude to the world for Phil coursed through Skye again and she squeezed him again before heading out. She couldn’t do much in the time it would take to make the sandwiches, but she was going to try.


	64. Chapter 64

He took his time with the bread and tomatoes as the bacon fried up. She liked it crispy on the edges and a little chewy on the insides, so Phil was making sure things were just right. 

The happiness he felt when she asked for food had been incredible. Phil had been beyond worried at the state of her morning sickness. It had been really rough there for awhile and watching Skye drop weight and have to stop feeing Peggy were heartbreaking. The past few days, though, she’d been doing better. That was how it had to go with this pregnancy. It was day by day and until recently each day had been worse than the one before. 

Phil took his time putting the sandwiches together as he waited for the bacon to finish. Skye hadn’t come back in, which made him happy actually. That meant she was enjoying the fresh air. Plus, it had gotten late so Peggy was in bed. Phil regretted spending barely any time with her today, but he needed to focus on the fact that Skye felt well and enjoy that. He heard her turn on the music outside and smiled a little when she settled on one of his playlists. When the sandwiches were done, pickles cut into quarters, and plain potato chips laid between neat cuts of sandwich, he headed out. Phil had piled a tray high with their dinner including the lemon squares on a nice plate and a couple of cans of Coke. Skye had been using that to keep her blood sugar up in a pinch and had developed a taste for it. 

“Wow,” he nodded to the fairy lights she’d turned on. They put them out to help Peggy see her boundaries but they ended up being a favorite for all of them. Skye had also lit the torches that helped keep bugs at bay. In the middle of the table was the freshly potted mint plant. “You know what this reminds me of?”   
“Peru,” Skye said as she unloaded the tray on their outdoor table. “I was just thinking that. All that barbecuing you used to do.” She smiled fondly at Phil, fingers brushing over his as she took the tray from him and set it aside. “Thank you for running to the store.”

“Anything for you three.” His hand settled low, cupping the babies. They had determined that her pregnancy was going at a little less than normal pace. She was in line for a full ten months of this, if not more according to Jemma’s calculations. While it would be good for the children, it was going to be rough for her. He sat, pulling her close so he could stroke her stomach. Skye closed her eyes, pulling his head in against her chest as he touched them. Phil looked up and she leaned down to kiss him before sitting down herself and picking up a potato chip. 

It took her a long time, but Skye managed to get down a good deal of her plate. Each bite thrilled Phil more than the one before, and by the time she was rounding the end of her lemon square, he could have jumped for joy. He didn’t bother cleaning up before they went over to the porch to sit on the swing. It was a gentle thing, well-cushioned to let them relax after dinner. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they sat and looked at the stars. Phil told her about work and Skye told him about Peggy’s day before talking about a couple of things she’d worked on. It was all very normal and Phil basked in it. 

Skye shifted, turning to rest her cheek to his chest, bringing his hand to her belly. Phil’s fingers scraped softly over her skin, making Skye moan. Rubbing gently in a little circle got the same sort of sound, and Phil turned her face up with a gentle finger under her chin, catching her mouth in a soft kiss. It had been a very long time since Skye had felt well enough to be physical, so Phil was more than eager to oblige. His fingers moved to her stomach again, pressing gently into the muscles then up her side under her shirt. Every move of his fingertips seemed to wind her up. 

It was like she kicked into overdrive, pulling on his hand until she could guide it between her legs. She still had her pants on, so it was little more than dry humping, but Phil could feel how damp she was getting just from kissing and the pressure of his palm on her sex. Skye threw one leg over his lap and moved to straddle him, sitting in his lap even as Phil’s hands pulled at the button and zipper of her pants. “This is so sexy,” Phil told Skye as he caressed her belly. He drug his fingertips over her skin, getting little groans and grunts as he pulled her close. All the while, Skye was unbuttoning her shirt and pushing it off. 

She sat in his lap, beautiful in just her bra and pants. Phil’s hand sunk into her pants, not bothering to stay outside her panties. “Skye,” he groaned as his fingers slipped against her folds. She was liquid heat and he could already feel how hard and sensitive her clit was. She reached behind and pulled off her bra, tossing it to the side and rubbing her hands across her full breasts. Just because she’d stopped breastfeeding Peggy didn’t mean things had totally dried up. Like now, when she was aroused, droplets of milk were forming on the tips of her nipples. Phil couldn’t resist and leaned in to suck on her left one, working a slow sucking pop off the tip a few times as his fingers rubbed either side of her clit. 

Skye wriggled and writhed in his lap, pushing down into his hand and up into his mouth, her body working in a slow grind against itself. “Phil… God…” She was rubbing her breasts, making just a little spray against his tongue and over his throat as she came on his fingers. Skye was glorious when she came, shaking in a slow, liquid kind of way. Phil was hard as a fucking rock in his pants, but he wasn’t about to stop now. He played with her body through her pleasure until she pulled away from his hand, swatting it a little bit. 

She sat up after a little while, looking at him. “How sturdy do you think the bannister is?” They found out shortly thereafter that the bannister was incredibly sturdy as it could hold Skye up while Phil took her from behind. It wasn’t his proudest moment, he didn’t last very long at all, but Phil gasped out her name as he came, feeling connected to her in a way he hadn’t in awhile. He cupped his body to hers when he finished, working a slow grind as his fingers played with her clit a little on the rough side. 

Skye almost lost her legs under her when she came from that, Phil having to help her over to the swing where they sat for a good long while, petting each other’s skin in an attempt to make the moment last as long as possible It turned out that the moment lasted until sunrise the next day when Phil woke up with the beautiful mother of his child wrapped around him in her sleep. He took a moment to admire her face, relaxed in sleep. “So beautiful.” She stirred a little, but Phil soothed her back to sleep. Despite the crick in his neck and the pain he was having in his right thigh, it was so worth it just to see her have some peace. He quietly prayed that it would last.


	65. Chapter 65

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Phil and Skye were trying something and neither were totally sure about it. 

“I think we need to try.” Phil held Skye’s hand as they walked to the car, squeezing softly. They were going out tonight, leaving Peggy in what they hoped were capable hands. Her powers had stabilized as far as they knew and the babysitter was someone who could help contain that. 

Skye had met Kamala Khan on a mission to Jersey City. It hadn’t been immediately related to her, but they’d sort of stumbled on the girl through other Inhumans. Skye asked Kamala to come back and be evaluated at S.H.I.E.L.D. after seeing her in the field. It took three trips to her parents’ house and Skye personally guaranteeing that she’d be kept with other female agents and permitted to pray when she needed to in order to get Kamala out of Jersey City. The first trip had been two days and when they returned Kamala to New Jersey, it was with a thought in Skye’s head. 

Kamala ended up staying with her and Phil and had hit it off with Peggy immediately. The two would play for hours, and Peggy had cried hard when she came home and found Kamala gone. It was two weeks later and they had brought the girl back for another round of evaluation and training. She’d also volunteered to watch Peggy for the night so that Skye and Phil could go out. They’d jumped on the opportunity even if it was just going to be a trip into the closest town for dinner. Maybe. 

Phil started up the engine and looked at the house. He could see through the front window to where Kamala was playing a game of peek-a-boo that involved her growing her hands and shrinking her body for effect. _Best babysitter ever_ , Phil thought as he put them into gear and headed up the drive. Skye slipped her hand into his when they turned onto the main road, both of them relaxing. Kamala had things under control. It was a silly waste of a resource, he was sure that’s what he’d think if anyone else did it, but Phil needed to take Skye out. They needed a breath together as a couple before the twins came. 

Her bump was getting big enough to really notice regardless of how she dressed. Phil loved that and was having a hell of a lot of fun with it now that she was feeling a bit better. The only problem was that she always seemed just a little uncomfortable. “Ribs?” 

“Bladder, I think. Or that could just be the tea I had before we left.” Skye leaned in against him, resting her temple on his shoulder. “Where are we going?” Phil had kept that a secret mostly because he could but then let it build because it actually had Skye engaged and excited, something that was hard for her the bigger the babies got. “Give me a clue.”

“Why?” He turned, “it’s so much fun to drive you crazy.” Skye mocked pouting for a moment before a song on the radio caught her attention and she started to hum along, unconsciously rubbing her belly. Phil loved that, the soothing gesture that she used even though the babies hadn’t drawn their first breath. Phil had picked a lovely Mediterranean place with cushions on the floor and flowing fabric dividing each table from the other. The back part of the place was a hookah lounge, but there was a heavy curtain containing any smoke from the restaurant. He’d picked it because since Skye started being able to hold food down again, she needed to go very slow. A calm environment like that was meant for leisurely meals. Besides… hummus. 

When they got there, they were led to a table as far from the smoke as possible, though you couldn’t smell it at all. “We have small stools,” the woman who seated them said softly with a nod to Skye’s belly. 

“I’m fine. Thank you, though.” Skye did wait until she left to get down, taking Phil’s help all the way. The twins had her incredibly off balance and sometimes he heard her grumbling about them bouncing around like bunnies. Her words, not his. Phil took his time packing her in with pillows before getting comfortable himself. 

“Anything you need from now until we get home, it’s yours.” He poured her a cup of tea, making it up as she liked before handing it over carefully. “I haven’t had a chance to spoil you like I’d like this time around.” His fingers ran over the soft red fabric that was covering her. It was a wrap dress and Phil played with the tie a moment before pouring his own tea. 

“What I want,” Skye told him after a moment’s thought. “Is a really nice dinner with you. And maybe oral.” Phil snorted, but agreed easily. “See, you do know how to treat me.” They bantered for a little while, kissing and just generally enjoying each other until the courses started to come. It was the kind of place where they asked about allergies and food preferences when you signed up for a table, then they brought you whatever the hell they wanted. 

It turned out that one dish was better than the next and every bite got groans of appreciation from Skye. “Oh God, this is amazing.” She could only have a bit at a time, then they’d sit and he’d sip his beer or rub her feet. Relaxing with their lives as they were was near impossible, so when they could grab a moment, they held onto it with both hands. “You’re going to have to be getting me this a lot now, you realize.”

“They deliver,” Phil told her with an approving nod. “I asked when I got the reservation.” Skye’s hand was rubbing gently over his thigh, not totally sexual, but certainly very intimate. She turned her mouth to his neck a moment later, kissing softly. 

“Do you remember how you used to kiss me after you’d had a drink when I was pregnant with Peggy?” Phil didn’t need to be cued any more and leaned in to kiss her soft and slow. He’d been sipping beer all night and had a little bit of a buzz going so it didn’t take much for soft kisses to turn deep and firm. 

“Mmmmm. Can I request a whisky sour next time?” Skye laughed as she leaned in to kiss his jaw. “Maybe some Jack. You always taste good with whisky.” Phil felt his heart pick up at her words. Sometimes she’d say something like that and it would surprise him. Skye still surprised him when she talked about being aroused by him. Phil knew they were good in bed together, but that she thought about him otherwise was always a healthy little ego boost. 

“I’ll drink anything you want to taste.” He caught her lips in a soft, sucking kiss. He was so grateful for the visual barricade between them and the rest of the place. The privacy they had was exceptional and it was why he felt comfortable running his hand up the inside of Skye’s thigh to cup her sex in his palm. “And taste anything you want.” His finger pushed her panties aside and ran through her folds before he brought it to his lips to suck that finger clean. 

“God I’m glad I wore a dress,” Skye told him quite seriously as she drew his hand back between her legs. Phil kept an eye out while teasing her under the low table. He paused but didn’t pull his hand back when the waitress brought more tea, starting up before the curtain even closed behind her. In moments he had Skye twisting and breathless on his fingers. “Phil… fuck.” She whispered it, looking at him with total focus as her hips rounded down on him over and over again. 

He kissed her when she came, hoping that a passionate kiss would muffle the noises she was making. Skye was keeping it mostly quiet, but the woman wasn’t one to cum softly. Quiet for Skye wasn’t really quiet. That didn’t mean he stopped, though. Instead he kept moving his fingers, two pushing into her hard so he could get that little gasp he adored so much. “You look beautiful tonight,” Phil purred softly against her throat. He’d kissed his way down and up her neckline a dozen times already and was quite appreciative when Skye swept the top open just a little so he could nip and suck on her breast. He felt her cresting again and held her as she came, kissing her softly. 

“I love you.” Skye kissed his cheek as Phil withdrew his fingers. They cleaned themselves up a little bit before the waitress came back, enjoying the closeness the seating allowed them. “I don’t think I could have done this without you as my partner,” Skye told him. “Because you are that. My partner, not just… I don’t know.” They’d struggled with what to call each other and while partner seemed wrong, it was what he tried to be to her in the pregnancies and child rearing. In all things, Phil wanted to be a good partner to Skye and a good father to Peggy and the twins. Everything else paled in comparison. “I wish there were a better word.”

“Partner is good,” Phil told her, his voice a little tight. “I was also wondering if husband might be a good word.” From the start they’d said no, that they weren’t getting married. It wasn’t necessary for what they were trying to do. But Phil didn’t want to get married because it was necessary. He wanted to get married because he was desperately in love. And he was. She was it and if he was lucky enough to keep her awhile longer, he wanted to give them both a title that was more than just partner. “Not trying to…”

“Yes,” Skye said with a firm nod. “When?”

“… Skye, I was … you’re serious, aren’t you?” Phil searched her face, the way that she was looking so totally resolved surprised Phil. “Well I haven’t technically asked,” he pointed out. 

“So that wasn’t the proposal?” Skye smirked a little bit.

“No, smart ass, it wasn’t. I was just throwing it out there, but now I have you locked into a verbal contract.” He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. “And it’s sealed with a kiss, so it’s completely binding.” Skye laughed and rested in against him, running her fingers over his thigh. “When is a good question.” Phil’s hand came down to rub over her belly, stroking along the edge of her dress so his fingers could touch bare skin. “Have you given it any thought?” Phil had already tipped his hand. Now it was time for Skye to tip hers. 

“Of course.” She turned her head so she could look at him more fully. “You?” Phil nodded. “Why tonight?” That was an excellent question and one he hadn’t actually pinned down just yet. 

“We haven’t had a lot of time together. Alone, I mean.” And he wasn’t about to propose when she was feeling as shitty as she had been. “And we hadn’t talked about it in awhile. At all, really, since we started. But that was all negotiated in hypotheticals where we were going to be co-parents both working in the field,” Phil pointed out. “For two smart people, it was pretty dumb that we didn’t figure out sooner that circumstances were going to change everything.” 

Skye sighed and settled in against him, nuzzling against his shoulder. “I love you and though I don’t think it will actually change a whole lot, I want to call you more than just a partner or a friend. There is no way to describe what you are to me, but _wife_ was about as close as I could get.” 

She leaned in close with tears in her eyes and kissed his fingertips. “Wife works.”


	66. Chapter 66

Kamala Khan turned out to be a Godsend. Phil and Skye had grown to count on her while they made it through the fifth month of Skye’s pregnancy. The girl had decided to come study with Skye’s Inhumans and it hadn’t taken much prodding to get her to come over for a few hours a day so Skye could rest. She was enormous already and though the nausea and vomiting had mostly subsided, she was exhausted all the time and there was only so much Phil could do without overtaxing himself to the point of complete exhaustion. Skye loved the twins dearly, felt that connection, but this pregnancy sucked. 

“Skye?” Kamala was standing in the doorway to the living room. 

“Sorry… what?” It was clear Kamala had been asking her a question, but Skye had no clue what it was. 

“I was asking if it was ok to give Peggy some extra at lunch today. She’s been crazy hungry the past couple of days. I think she’s going to have a growth spurt.” Skye figured that might have more to do with Peggy playing with Kamala nonstop whenever she was over. Peggy loved what Kamala could do with her body, and she’d even let Peggy hold her in her palm a few times. 

“Sure… she was really into the peaches last night with Phil.” Skye couldn’t even look at food today. The only thing she’d been able to hold onto was some broth and a few slices of strawberry Peggy had fed her and Skye hadn’t been able to say no to. Even that was a lot. “I think I’m going to grab a nap.” 

“Good idea.” Kamala told her. “You look beat. Think you can manage anything before you lay down?” Skye knew Phil had told Kamala to look after her, but having a teenager check up on her was making Skye feel really self conscious. “I could make you chai.” 

Skye perked up at that. “That sounds awesome, actually.” Peggy came toddling in with her frog in one hand and the other wrapped around one of Phil’s ties. “Where did you get that?” Skye wasn’t mad, just held her arms out for Peggy and her little one came right to her. “Come here.” Skye hoisted Peggy up and picked up the tie. “Do you want to wear daddy’s tie?” 

Peggy nodded and pointed to her neck. “Daddy’s tie.” Skye laughed as she put Phil’s tie on Peggy, brushing her fine, dark hair back from her forehead. It was getting really long. “Daddy?” 

Skye adjusted the tie a little and shook her head. “Daddy’s at work. He will be home when it gets dark.” Peggy was adorable with Phil’s tie hanging long at her neck. It wasn’t like Skye would let her go anywhere with the tie on, but sitting here in her lap it was adorable. Apparently Kamala thought so, too because Skye looked up to realize that she was taking pictures. “Look at Kamala,” Skye told Peggy as she pointed to the woman across the room. Kamala waved and Peggy smiled as her hand grew comically large. 

“Say hi to daddy,” Kamala told Peggy. Skye realized it was video and sat up a little straighter. 

“Daddy work,” Peggy told Kamala. Then the little girl shocked them both as she pointed to Skye’s tablet. “Daddy.” 

“Oh, he’s going to be thrilled with that,” Skye said sarcastically. 

“I think…” Kamala picked up the tablet and pressed the icon for FaceTime. Phil immediately picked up and Peggy burst into applause, granted they were baby applause so they were wonky, but still. 

“Hey, guys.” 

“Daddy!” Peggy clapped again. “Daddy work.” 

“Oh my God, that is the cutest thing!” Bobbi was right behind Phil, looking at Peggy on the screen. “She’s wearing his tie!” Soon the whole team was crowding around, everyone taking a break to babble at Peggy for a little while. Kamala had long since handed the tablet over to Skye and headed to the kitchen to make the chai. She really was an amazing help and Skye fully intended on making that clear to her later.


	67. Chapter 67

“… no.” Phil was sure that his patience was going to be sapped by the time the twins got here because Peggy had hit the terrible twos early. Or at least that’s what he assumed since in the past week she’d learned the word ‘no’ and liked to use it. A lot. 

“Would you like some peaches?”

“No.”

“Would you like a hug?”

“No.”   
“Would you like a million dollars?”

“No.” 

Phil was going to lose it if he didn’t hear something else out of his child’s mouth soon. Skye was upstairs taking a nap while Phil was supposed to be working from home. What that actually meant, though, was that Phil tried to do menial shit while Peggy was awake then worked like hell when she finally fell asleep. Things were better than they had been, but now Skye’s size was starting to impact things. She was exhausted all the time and got dizzy quite often. Jemma was seeing her every other day and Kamala was here every spare minute she had. Hell, the whole team was.    
They were all busy people, though, and they were dealing with an Inhuman child, so mostly things pushed back onto him. Phil was exhausted. No, he was about four levels past exhausted. And now his little girl, the light of his life, was shaking her head, arms crossed, telling him no. Over… and over…. and over. He tried taking deep breaths, he tried to reason with her, to ask politely, to demand, and eventually Phil threw up his hands. “Ok… “ He scooped her up and plopped her in her playpen before heading for the back door. 

“No.” Phil’s blood was boiling and he tried very hard not to slam the door. He still might have, though. Peggy didn’t cry, she just yelled: “NO.” 

“… she’s not even two… you just need a breath….” But Phil’s mind was on one thing. Two weeks ago the stress had gotten to him and he bought a pack of cigarettes when he was gassing up the car. For two weeks it had sat in his glovebox, waiting. They silently called him every day when he drove to work, asking for just a little attention. 

Phil had been a smoker for 12 years before he quit. By that time in his life, he’d been through a lot. He’d been held by the enemy, beaten, water boarded, and died. Despite that, quitting smoking placed somewhere in the top three of hardest things he’d ever done in his life. He stepped into the driveway with that on his mind, sliding the key into the lock on the passenger side to get the cancer sticks that were just waiting for his lighter. He pulled out the box, hard edges and sharp corners wrapped in slick cellophane. The little gold tab called to him, begged him to pull just a little. 

He checked on Peggy through the front window, seeing her staring at him. Even through the window she was saying no. He could see her little mouth wrapping around the word. The window upstairs where Skye was sleeping was still dark, so Peggy wasn’t being loud. She was just being… Peggy. He tugged on the gold tab and opened the pack, pulling off the cellophane from the top and flipping back the lid. “God that smells good.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Phil pulled one out and put it between his lips, glancing up to see Peggy looking at him with the saddest look, shaking her head. Her little mouth wrapped around _no_ again and Phil looked at what he was doing. “Fuck.” 

He snatched the cigarette from between his lips and crushed it before he walked to the trash cans. Instead of just tossing them on top, Phil opened the top bag then threw the cigarettes in, dumping them out so they mixed with the garbage. He sighed and went back to the porch, hoping that he was going to manage the rest of the night. 

When he went in, Peggy was silent, sitting in the middle of her playpen. “Daddy, yes.” She held her hands up, waving them at him when he got a little closer. “Yes.” He scooped her up and hugged her tight, eyes closed to stop himself from bursting into tears. 

“You are such a good girl.” Peggy hugged him back and finally settled. The rest of the night was pleasant. Peggy tucked up into him and fell asleep while he read. He’d set himself up with a bunch of work, but ended up falling asleep wrapped around his little girl. As he drifted off, he wondered how they were going to make it through the rest of this pregnancy. Then Peggy’s hand squeezed his fingers and Phil let everything go and dropped off.


	68. Chapter 68

Bobbi and Hunter had taken Peggy for the afternoon, leaving Phil and Skye to go to a doctor’s appointment and do baby stuff. Peggy had gotten far better at being in public after a couple of touchy situations. She generally didn’t levitate things in front of people she didn’t know, and when she wasn’t at home or somewhere she was incredibly comfortable, she didn’t do it at all. Mostly, if you weren’t looking hard, she seemed like a pretty normal baby. Phil wondered if that would be the case for the twins. Since Peggy was Inhuman, he imagined the chances were greater that these two would be like her. If they manifested before being exposed to the Terigen Crystals like she had, his children could signal a new stage of Inhuman development. That terrified him. 

“Nothing fits!” Phil watched a pile of clothes come flying out of the closet, arcing neatly into a pile on the floor. “I’m bigger now than I was when I was full term with Peggy!” 

“You’re not,” Phil assured her. Sure, these two were taking up more room, but Skye was overstating. “What about the blue dress?”

“I got a huge stain on it,” Skye groaned and came out of the closet in her pajamas, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. Phil wrapped his arm around her and Skye settled into his side before she started crying. “Everything I own either doesn’t fit or is stained. I’m a mess. Just wrap me in the shower curtain and roll me to the car.” There was nothing he could say other than the standard _you’re beautiful_. He meant it, but she wasn’t hearing him. This wasn’t her, this was the hormones. “I hate being pregnant,” Skye broke down completely then, going on about how guilty she felt that she hated being pregnant when this was an awesome thing. 

It all spiraled out and eventually he was trying to get her to breathe before she passed out. “I’ll get a vasectomy,” Phil told her. He was sincere, but mostly he’d burst out with it to get her to stop crying for a second. Watching Skye cry was like someone grinding glass into his senses. “You don’t ever have to do this again,” he told her, moving to kneel in front of her. Phil took both her hands, making her breathe a few slow, deep breaths before he spoke again. “I will have it done tomorrow.” 

Skye shook her head, trying to take a breath but struggling. He fought the urge to fill the silence despite it just about killing him. He’d been thinking about all this pretty much since this pregnancy turned rough. Apparently neither of them were able to be adult enough to make sure they were using protection, so why not eliminate the risk? “Phil….” 

“It makes sense, Skye. It’s fine.” 

“What if we want more kids?” She seemed sincerely upset about this whole thing and he didn’t understand. 

“… didn’t you just say you hated being pregnant?” He was exhausted and confused and struggling like hell not to start shouting. 

“I do. Right now.” Her fingers stroked his cheek. “But … then they move or I catch you looking at me… and it’s amazing.” 

“Let me get this straight,” Phil asked as he got up and sat next to her again. She was calmer, able to catch her breath. “You have been throwing up your own stomach for months now, you hate how you look, and you haven’t had a good night’s sleep for weeks. And you’re not done with this?” Phil didn’t know if he could go through pregnancy three even if Skye wanted to. The thought that she’d want more and he wouldn’t never occurred. 

“I don’t know. Just… don’t do anything right now. Wait until after they’re born, ok?” Her voice got small and she looked up at him with a sweet sincerity. How was she even a real person? How was Skye there with him, doing this for his children? “Phil?” She held his face softly between her hands before leaning in to kiss him. 

He couldn’t help it, Phil let out a soft groan. Phil tried not to push anything physical with Skye right now considering how she was feeling, and she’d been feeling this way for awhile now. That translated to a lot of quick jerks in the shower. Right now, though, Skye was kissing him like his lover and not like a woman utterly done with pregnancy. It felt good to be wanted, to be reminded of the passion they really did have for each other. His fingers sunk into her hair and Skye moved closer, shifting until they were facing. 

Neither of them looked their best, but she was still beautiful. “You don’t …”

“If you say _you don’t have to_ , I’m going to punch you in the throat.” Skye groaned and punched him lightly in the shoulder even though he said nothing. “It’s been awhile.” Phil didn’t know if he was supposed to agree, but he must have made a face because she laughed a little. “I’m sorry for that.” 

“It’s not your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault. It just is.” His fingers stroked her hair from her cheek then down the back of her neck. “It’s not going to fall off if I’ve got to wait.” 

“You mean you _want_ to keep jerking off in the shower?” Skye snickered at him and poked him in the stomach. “Would you let me suck your cock already?”

“If you must,” he joked back before pulling her into a slow kiss that said thank you and I love you at the same time. She took it slow, using up most of the time they’d allowed themselves to get ready for the appointment to work him up to a lather. Skye employed all of her talents, not letting him just shoot off like he’d thought. They both knew this one might need to last him a little while, so honestly he was grateful that she slowed him down. In the end they were ten minutes late to see Jemma, but they both arrived with a smile on their faces.


	69. Chapter 69

The end of her sixth month was when Skye was actually able to take a breath. Well, at least metaphorically speaking. By then the twins were pushing every constraint her body had. How in the world she was going to bounce back was beyond her. She prayed her Inhuman makeup would help with that. At least she was feeling better. Skye was eating pretty normally for a woman at this point in her pregnancy with twins, and her body had started to catch up after all the punishment she’d put it through. Well, that they’d put it through. 

“Babies,” Peggy told Phil, patting Skye’s stomach. They’d been talking about the babies and what was happening inside Skye’s stomach. A lot. That was what they suggested, and by they, Skye meant everyone who came over. It turned out everyone, even people who didn’t have kids, were experts in how to raise them. 

“I know,” Phil told her with a nod. “I put them there.” Skye snorted as Peggy looked at her belly in shock. One of the babies pushed their little foot out and Peggy could see it move. 

“Babies walk?” Her brows knitted together tight and her lips pursed as Peggy poked Skye’s belly. 

“They’re moving.” Phil guided Peggy’s hand to Skye’s belly just over that moving foot. “They need to wait a little longer, but soon they’ll be here.” 

“Brothers or sisters,” Skye told Peggy. 

“Or a brother and a sister.” She and Phil were hotly debating what the twins were but were not going to find out until they were born. It was pretty much the only thing that had kept Skye going through all the shit so far. She had to make it through this so she could find out who her babies were. Peggy settled in at Skye’s side, nuzzling into her stomach as she babbled to their babies. Phil pulled out his phone and raised a brow. Skye had been a little sensitive about having photos taken. Nothing had looked good, but she couldn’t begrudge him every picture. He took a couple, looking down at the screen with a smile on his face. 

Sometimes he looked so happy about little things like being able to take a picture. Jemma told him that she’d walked in on him with his phone out and a photo of ether her or Peggy a number of times. Each time Jemma told her, Skye was a little prouder a little happier. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that Phil loved them, but sometimes she couldn’t imagine how he kept it together. The guy was working as the Director of SHIELD, taking their twenty-one month old to work with him at least once a week because either Skye couldn’t handle it being as sick as she was or Kamala couldn’t come. Add to that her illness and the stress of having twins and Phil ought to be a man on the verge. “How are you doing?” 

“Good,” Phil answered without thinking, nodding a little. He laid down next to them, running his hand over Peggy’s back in a soft circle. 

“With all of this,” Skye asked. 

“… all of what?” He looked up, honestly a little perplexed. 

“Twins, Inhuman daughter, sick partner, and that’s before you get out the door.” 

“Wife,” Phil corrected.

“What?”

“I thought we agreed on wife. The rest is just paperwork and a dress, right?” That was when it occurred to her that, in Phil’s mind, they were already married. She smiled a little and leaned in to kiss him. It was more than paperwork and a dress, but to know that they were already there for him made Skye pretty damn happy. 

“Wife,” she nodded. “But, seriously. You’re ok?” She stroked her fingers through his hair, getting a little groan from Phil. 

“I’m good,” he told her with a nod. “Really. I mean, I’m exhausted and worried, but I’m really good.” She’d told him once that he gave up on a family a long time ago and had given over to S.H.I.E.L.D. owning his life. Phil said he’d been ok with that, too. Thinking about it hurt her heart because it meant that he’d given up on even the thought of her and Peggy before they’d even existed. “How about you? Any requests for dinner?” 

“I was going to get up and do it,” Skye said with a frown at her belly and armful of Peggy. 

“You’re growing organs right now,” Phil pointed out. “So if you don’t feel like cooking, I can do it. Sadly, I’m incapable of growing organs other than my own.” He patted his chest. Skye’s hand pressed flat over his scar through layers of fabric. 

“I don’t want you to get up,” Skye told him with a frown, one leg coming to wrap around his, pulling him in closer. They cocooned around Peggy, Phil even grabbing the blanket to pull over them. “… let’s order in. a.) no cooking smells and b.) we don’t have to get up for another forty-five minutes.” Her fingers stroked through Peggy’s dark strands, getting a little sigh from their daughter. 

He handed over his phone, already opened up to GrubHub. “You had me at order in.”


	70. Chapter 70

“I don’t think we can call her that yet….”

“Then what is it? What is she?” Skye’s voice was thin, worried. 

“Well… I have a theory.” Jemma explained to a very worried Skye and Phil that she thought Peggy might not actually be Inhuman. Skye’s heart was pounding in her chest. Phil could tell because her pulse was bouncing hard in her throat. “I believe that, because of your exposure to the Terigen Crystals sir, that you are actually a mutate.” She explained a theory that had recently been put out there about the X-Gene. Phil’s head was spinning. “Or, perhaps it’s the exposure to Loki’s Scepter or any number of things you might have encountered over a career with S.H.I.E.L.D.. Something in your genetic structure has been altered. Perhaps it’s T.A.H.I.T.I..” Jemma went off postulating, but Phil wasn’t hearing it.   
 They thought this might happen, that due to his exposure to T.AH.I.T.I. that their child might be gifted. It wasn’t as though they weren’t prepared for that. The fact, though, that he might be the one responsible for Peggy being able to levitate things was a bit of a shocker. “So could she be Inhuman and Mutant,” Skye asked as her hand slipped into Phil’s. _Oh God, there might be more_. 

“… it’s possible,” Jemma nodded. She tried to steady her face and not show them the worry. Phil caught the wince, though. “I’m afraid we just have no real way of knowing. What I’d like to do, though….” Jemma talked about gene sequencing and how they might be able to figure it out if she could get a hold of some of his blood taken before T.A.H.I.T.I.. “Sir?” 

Phil’s head snapped back and he nodded. “Yes?”

“This is a lot to process. Perhaps we should take a few moments? Get a breath of fresh air?” Jemma patted his shoulder as she walked by, giving Skye a look that said they’d talk later. 

She left them alone and Skye gave it a couple of breaths, just holding his hand. “Hey, it’s alright. Even if she changes, it’ll be alright.” All Phil could think of was Lash and the other Inhumans they’d met who made it not alright. What if Peggy’s two genes warred? What if it was too much for her body? Skye’s hand rubbed his back gently, running up and down. “If you could, would you change her?” 

“No,” the answer was immediate. “I wouldn’t change a hair on her head.” 

“Then it will be alright.” Her fingers stroked his cheeks, down to his neck. She had to shift around to manage the twins, but once she did, Skye kissed him soft and sweet. “We will be alright.” Her fingers carded through his hair, brushing it back then kissing his forehead. “She’s a pretty awesome kid, isn’t she?” Phil nodded. “These two will be, too. Regardless of who they are, we’re their parents and it’s up to us to shape them, not a gene or some alien DNA.” 

Phil nodded. She really couldn’t have put it any better. “How about that walk? Jemma’s right. It’s a lot to take in.” Skye slid her arm into Phil’s as they left, leaning into him a little. As they headed up and out, Phil watched Skye text Fitz with one hand to see how Peggy was. He’d had her for a few hours and it was clear from the pictures he was sending that she was having a great time with Uncle Fitz. Skye and Phil ended up walking a good distance before finding a bench to sit on. 

“… I’m just worried.” It was the first thing he’d said the whole walk and Skye nodded for him to continue. “Who knows what’s waiting for her. Skye, what if she becomes too powerful?” 

Skye thought for a moment before responding. “Then we find a way to help her control it, to harness it for good.” Phil nodded, hoping that was possible. Skye let out a sudden gasp and Phil immediately looked down at her stomach. “Ow… ow… ribs… damn it.” Skye pressed with the heel of her hand, trying to move the baby currently jammed under her ribs. 

“Breathe,” Phil reminded her. 

“Oh shut up.” She winced and stood, trying to move so the kid would. Eventually the baby moved and Skye let out a deep breath. “Sorry.” Phil waved it off. “Oh…” She winced. “I think he moved.” 

“He,” Phil asked. Had Skye peeked? Had Jemma told her? 

“I have a feeling,” she shrugged. “I think they’re boys.” Skye rubbed her stomach. 

“You thought they were girls last week.” Phil started to lead her back, hoping he could get her to eat something before they picked up Peggy and got her home. “I think one of each.” Phil honestly didn’t know one way or the other so he was hedging his bets. “Jemma suggested we do a lamaze refresher.” Skye frowned. “I know, but considering….” Skye cut him off. They’d talked about how rough Peggy’s birth and been and how she couldn’t do that again. 

“It’s going to be fine and I’m not going to need a c-section.” Skye was determined to have a natural birth and Phil was behind whatever she wanted, but they weren’t going a full twenty-four hours. Neither of them could do it again. “These two are going to come out quick and clean.” She dusted her hands off on each other, not letting him go on. “Hey, how about a sandwich? Your kids are always hungry.” 

On the way back they were stopped four times and eventually had to break off to do their respective jobs deciding to regroup later for the sandwich. Despite being six months in, Skye was feeling a lot better and was trying to get at least a few things done with her team before the babies came. They met back up an hour later and finally got that sandwich before picking Peggy up from Fitz and heading home. Both Skye and Peggy fell asleep on the way home, leaving it quiet in the car save their breathing. 

His little family was going to nearly double in a couple of months. He could hardly fathom it, but there it was. He reached out to stroke Skye’s belly, feeling her cool hand cup his in her sleep. Phil left it that way until they got home, staying in the drive with the car idling to stay warm just so he could hold her hand like that a little longer. He thought about the small box in his pocket burning a hole and how maybe it was the right time. 

He slipped it out of his pocket, looking at the black box that sat in the palm of his hand. He quietly opened it and took out the ring. It was a square cut diamond set in filagree. It was an antique and something that had been in his family for five generations. He very gently picked up Skye’s left hand and slid the ring on her finger, squeezing gently until she opened her eyes. She blinked, lips curling up as she squeezed back, noticing the ring a few seconds after. She looked down, brows knitted for a moment in confusion. “Phil?” 

“I want to marry you, Skye. I was going to wait, do it this Friday when Peggy’s with Kamala.” Snow started to collect on the wiper blades, falling gently on the idling car. “I just couldn’t wait.” Skye’s eyes kept moving between his face and the ring. “I’ll ask again on Friday, but ….” 

“Yes,” Skye nodded, leaning over to kiss him. 

“I didn’t ask yet.” He was joking, but Phil felt like it was necessary. Skye rolled her eyes and gestured widely for him to do it already. “Will you marry me? I really want to be your husband.” His fingers stroked her cheek. 

“Can we still go out on Friday,” Skye asked with a little quirk of her brow. He nodded. “Then yes.” 

“Glad it all depended on if I was taking you out.” 

“Entirely,” Skye said as she looked down at her hand. “This is beautiful.” 

“It came over with my grandmother when they came from Ireland. The family managed to hold onto it through The Great Depression, which is pretty incredible. There’s a lot of history in that ring.” Phil was sincerely glad that Skye was going to keep it safe until they could pass it down to Peggy. Skye shivered a little despite the heater getting turned up. “Come on. We’ll get you in first.” 

Phil came around and helped Skye out of the car. With her balance as it was, he wasn’t about to chance her slipping in the fresh snow. “Wait.” Skye stopped them in front of the house, looking up into the air. She smiled then looked at him. Flakes had collected on her lashes and were melting on her cheeks. Skye lit up the darkest parts of him, and it was moments like this that he collected and held onto with both hands. It was moments like this that got him through. 

He held her close in the snow for a couple of minutes until she shivered and then he brought her inside. Peggy stayed asleep so he put her down, finding Skye in the kitchen making them them hot coca with a smile on her lips, humming softly. Tonight he’d forget about his worries over Peggy’s gifts or what might happen once the twins were born. Tonight he was going to start a fire for his finance and him to sit and have hot chocolate by. Tonight he was going to enjoy holding her close while they watched some silly holiday special she’d probably cry at. Phil wouldn’t realize it until years later, but tonight would end up being one of the most memorable nights of his life just because of the simple beauty of Skye in his arms with his ring on her finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found all my information on mutant/mutate/Inhuman biology on the marvel wiki. If you’re interested, here’s the link: http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Mutant_Biology


	71. Chapter 71

Skye felt better than she had in some time. She’d been eating pretty well, and her body was bouncing back from the early weight loss. Phil fed her all the time and she’d even started pumping again. When the twins came, there might be some times when she wouldn’t be able to make enough. They both figured it was better to have some waiting in the freezer just in case. Today she’d pumped four times and had gotten a fair bit, but was still leaking. She imagined that was going to be a lot of the next year or more of her life. “Hey,” Phil popped his head into the nursery where Peggy was just drifting off to sleep as Skye examined her stained shirt. 

“Shhhhhh.” Skye’s finger went to her lips, shaking her head at Phil. “She just went down.” Phil’s hand went to the small of Skye’s back, rubbing absently as he looked down at Peggy. “She’s cutting a new tooth so she’s been crabby all day.” Phil listened to Skye talk softly for a little while before she pulled away. “I need to change my shirt.” They headed to the bedroom, Phil sitting down to take off his shoes and socks. “I read that brief on the latest Hydra movements in the southeast. We really need to get someone down to Atlanta.” 

Phil loosened his tie as he watched Skye unbutton her blouse. It was no secret that Phil was turned on by her when she was pregnant, so Skye decided to go slow and keep his attention. She might not feel very sexy, but man did the way he was looking at her make her feel that way. “Agreed. It’s a hotbed of activity.” Skye continued to unbutton her shirt, revealing skin and watching Phil lick his lips. “I was thinking about sending Bobbi and Hunter down there.” Skye finished unbuttoning her blouse and Phil watched her peel it off, dropping it on the floor. Skye watched his nostrils flare and his pupils dilate. Despite how unsexy she could feel during pregnancy, he looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. 

“What about May? She’s a one woman army,” Skye pointed out as she ran her hand over her belly. Phil moved off the end of the bed, crossing the room to her so he could touch her belly too. Skye sighed, looking up at him as he stroked up her sides. “Phil?” 

He looked at her, hands halfway to her breasts. “Huh?” He paused.

“Can we stop talking about work?” He smiled and agreed, his hands moving to the front of her bra. “My milk is really coming in.” Her hand stroked down the side of one breast as he opened the front to bare her. “I’ve pumped four times today.” Phil’s tongue pressed into the corner of his mouth. “Why don’t we go sit on the bed?” 

Phil didn’t have to be asked twice and helped Skye into bed, making sure she was comfortable. “Good?” Skye nodded, glad she’d pulled her skirt off on the way to the bed. Phil stripped to his boxers and undershirt before joining her, slotting in at her side. She stroked the back of his head then led him in, carefully feeding him her nipple. She watched with rapt attention as Phil’s eyes fluttered closed as the first spray of milk hit his tongue. She could feel him groan around her breast, watching as he took in more, hands going to work the milk toward her nipple in slow strokes. 

Skye’s head rested back against the pillow between her and the headboard, stroking through Phil’s hair as he drank. This was so much better than just pumping. The connection she felt with him when they were like this was something she’d never experienced with a lover. She caught a glimmer and looked down to see that as she stroked his hair, her new ring was catching the light. _Wow_ , she thought. _I’m going to be his wife._

His leg wrapped around hers and she could feel him fill out as his hands ran over her belly and breasts. “You love me like this,” Skye observed quietly. Phil looked up, mouth still wrapped around her nipple and areola. He nodded and went back to feeding, that single-minded aspect of him coming to light as he suckled back and forth. “Round and full?” Phil groaned and nodded. Her fingers stroked the corner of his mouth, getting a little lick with the tip of his tongue before she stroked it down his neck. “Yours.” 

Phil surprised her by moving to kiss her hard and deep. She tasted the sweetness of her own milk on his tongue and gasped when he pushed his hand roughly inside her panties. Phil said nothing, just started to play with her, Skye was, breathless in moments, writhing in a minute, and cumming in two. “Mine,” he agreed. Skye had thrown her legs open for him and rode his hand, loving how merciless he was right then. All the while he was moving his mouth between her breasts, pressing his face into them, clearly loving life. “You’re so beautiful like this.” Phil kissed Skye again, this time as he pushed a finger inside her. 

With all the increased blood flow in the area, things felt pretty tight. Phil latched onto her breast as he started to stretch her, clearly on a mission to get inside as quickly as possible… not that Skye minded. She’d had his cock on her mind for a few hours now. She’d gotten really horny at the end with Peggy, too, so it wasn’t a big surprise when she started thinking of Phil’s cock like an amusement park ride she wanted to get on over and over again. Phil’s free hand moved to caress her belly, rubbing as he moved down, mouthing her breast then the thin skin of her belly. “Phil.” She moaned his name deep, her voice rasping around it. 

A second finger pushed in and Skye nodded as he started to rock them inside her. He said next to nothing as he moved from breast to belly back to breast, fingers working her open as they went. “What’s comfortable for you,” Phil asked as he sunk down, laying out flat so he could kiss her thighs and up the middle of her stomach. He’d start under the swell, hiding from her before he’d kiss over it, until Skye’s thighs were fanning open and closed in anticipation. 

“On my side.” Phil didn’t stop right away, moved to suck at her folds a moment. The man could never resist using his mouth on her. Skye was incredibly grateful for that. Normally he’d have spent more time down there, but today it seemed he was eager. Hell, she got it. Phil got a little over excited about this, something that turned Skye on to no end. He took his time, well as much as he could, before pushing in slowly. They both moaned, Phil’s hands stroking over her back then through her hair. She nodded and turned over her shoulder to catch his lips in a soft kiss. Phil started moving and his hand cupped her breast, squeezing in slow pulses as he moved. 

Phil nipped at her shoulder and even twisted around over her to run his tongue over the moisture on her breast. He moved his hand down shortly after and Skye stopped thinking about much. He knew how to touch her, to draw pleasure out of her like no one she’d ever been with. The difference between Phil and the others was that he paid attention. She could feel him focusing entirely on her, watching her, making sure that she was ok and she was enjoying herself. He wanted her pleasure as much as his own, sometimes she thought even more. He kissed her throat and moaned her name as she started to cum. 

He took her through one of those orgasms that was pure, slow, rolling ecstasy. She could feel it blooming through her muscles, opening every cell up as stars exploded behind her eyes. At some point he finished, but Skye was on a whole other plane by that point. Phil kept going for her as long as he could, clearly enjoying the way Skye was reacting. When biology finally refused to let him go on, he slid out but kept touching her. He’d stroke her thighs or up over the curve of her belly. Phil moved her onto her back, kissing her shoulder, her breasts, her stomach. He gentled her down, letting her guide things with her reactions. 

When she’d come down enough to think in words, Skye looked over at him and smiled. “When these kids are born and I’m back to normal, I’m going to take you away for a night and fuck your brains out.” Skye said it sweetly while stroking the hair plastered to his forehead back just a little. 

Phil turned his head and kissed the inside of her wrist, getting a little shudder. "It's a date."


	72. Chapter 72

It all went down fast, and by the time Skye realized what was happening, there were already three Hydra agents in the car, one with a gun on her, one with a gun on Peggy, and a third driving. Kamala had gone into the store to pick up a few things and Skye stayed with Peggy, and must have drifted off. “He’s going to be so pleased.”

“… have you ever seen him pleased?”

“But it’s her… and the kid. He just wanted one or the other.” 

“Who,” Skye asked as she turned to look at the man holding the gun on her. She was petrified. It wasn’t about having a gun on her, it was the gun on Peggy that made her insides churn. 

“You know who. He’s been looking for you for a long time. You fell off his radar, but we found you. We’ll always find you.” The man reached out to stroke Skye’s cheek and she punched him square in the throat, getting him to gag and spit, swearing at her as the other two laughed at him. 

“Ward? You’re taking us to Ward?” Peggy was crying, struggling to get out of her carseat and over to Skye, but there was nothing she could do. “Can we at least switch places so I can sit with her?”

“No, anything she asks, no. Don’t allow her an inch. Ward warned us about you.” Skye sat back, rubbing over her belly and hoping like hell that Phil knew what was going on. If he knew, he’d come. He’d burn the world to find Peggy. Of that she had no doubt. “In fact, get the drug.”

“I’m pregnant. Please. I’ll cooperate. Just don’t give either of us anything.” Peggy was wailing now and reaching for her. Skye burst into tears and reached back, getting a needle jammed into her arm for her trouble. It felt like only moments later, but when she opened her eyes again she was in a cell with a bed bolted to the floor. Her first instinct was to check the babies, pressing on her stomach until they moved. “Thank God.”   She stood on shaky feet, walking toward a door with a small glass window. Where was Peggy? Where were they? “Hey… anyone listening? I’m a million months pregnant and I really need to pee.” She saw the camera in the corner and waved at it. “Hey… “ There was a squat toilet in the corner but there was no way she was going to manage to get up from that. “That’s not going to work. So unless Ward wants me falling into the toilet, you need to do better.” Two minutes later, someone threw a filthy plastic bucket into her cell. She was quite pleased that, in their haste, they didn’t clean it out. They’d notice if the handle was missing, but down in the bottom, there was a nail stuck in some mud. She picked up the bucket and walked over to the corner, palming the nail before she sat down and did what she had to. 

“Where am I?” She couldn’t see anything through the small window. “Where’s my daughter?” Skye left the bucket and walked around the edge of the cell, pacing it out as she worked the nail into the power canceling gloves they’d strapped to her hands. “If Ward wants to talk to me, why isn’t he here?” 

“Because you’re not the one I want to talk to.” The voice cut into the room, loud and clear over the speaker. It ripped through her, the implications clear. “Skye, have you ever seen the movie Sophie’s Choice?” In the next minute, Ward explained the decision she had to make. She had three children and he only wanted one. Skye sat on the edge of the bed, curling up around her belly as much as she could. “You’ve got a little time. You just relax, Skye. We’ll take care of Peggy.” Skye stood up and started to curse him out, but the line had gone dead and Ward wasn’t responding. 

Skye thought she might die, but the babies moved inside her, reminding her that that wasn’t an option. Instead, she turned her back to the camera so she could shed a few tears and not have that prick see them. It also gave her a chance to start peeling strips of the bedding apart. In her position, she could hide that she was making a strap to keep her weapon attached to her hand while she fought. All she’d need was the right opportunity and she wasn’t going to let it pass by because she dropped the damn nail. The second Ward made a mistake, the second he showed his face to her, Skye was gong to take him apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Ward lovers.


	73. Chapter 73

“I came out and they weren’t there. Did she come by you?” Kamala stood in the parking lot of the grocery store with the bags in one hand and her phone in the other. “I’ve tried to call her twice,” Kamala told Coulson. “I didn’t think she could fit behind the wheel.”

“She can’t,” Phil said, already having initiated the tracker on the car. “Can you get to the base?” 

“Don’t you want me to check the house?” 

“No, I”m going to send May out to do that. I want you here as soon as possible.” Phil had already pulled the surveillance footage and was going through it by the time Kamala knocked on his door. Bobbi and Hunter were in his office too, coordinating a search, but Phil was stuck on the loop of tape from the grocery store. They’d just taken her. They’d walked up and taken his daughter and the woman he loved. But who the fuck were they? 

“I have a partial plate,” Bobbi called out. She had tracked Phil’s car and come up with a place they’d switched vehicles. A team was on their way out there now, but Bobbi had managed to find a gas station with a good camera pointed toward the transfer spot. The picture was clear, but you could only see someone holding a screaming child then getting in a car. He couldn’t even be sure Skye was in the same place Peggy was. 

“Keep working on it. Find me a location.” Phil’s phone rang and everyone in the room froze. The number was blocked but he picked up, knowing what it was. “Hello?”

“I know it’s a little late, but let me just congratulate you on what a beautiful little family you have, Phil.” 

“You son of a bitch. When I find you, I’m going to…”

“Now, now, Phil. Remember, you’re supposed to be setting an example. Why don’t I call back when you’re calmer. Maybe I’ll even let you see Peggy” Ward’s voice lilted like he was having the best time teasing Phil. He probably was, the son of a bitch. 

“Are they safe?” Phil needed parameters. He wasn’t going to make it through the call, so he started to fall back on old negotiator tactics.

“Yes, they’re safe. I don’t want to hurt them. I think you’ve misunderstood, Phil.” In the background Phil could hear Peggy crying and some woman trying to soothe her. “I don’t want them all. Just one. Now I could have picked myself, but I thought… why not let you decide.” Phil couldn’t process what Ward was saying. “When you make your choice, you can pick up the others. Make it now and you could have Skye back in your arms by tomorrow morning. Or would you prefer your daughter? I know if it were me, I’d want to make sure I got at least one of my sons back to carry on my name. But splitting up twins is so hard.” 

Phil’s entire world was crumbling in on itself and he thought he was going to vomit. “Take me.”

“Don’t want you, Phil. You’re not special. But Skye… Peggy… those boys… oh, they’re special. Hold on.” There was silence from Ward for a moment then a picture came through. It was Peggy sitting in a cell that looked very much like the one the Maximoff’s were held in when they were experimented on. “There, you can see that not a hair on her little head was hurt. I’m going to let you think now, Phil. It’s a big decision.” 

There was silence on the other end of the line once Ward hung up, but Phil kept the phone at his ear. The team had heard it all through the recorders they had up. It was going to allow them to start dissecting the call, to figure out where Skye and Peggy were being held. Jemma came up, gently taking Phil’s phone from his hand and handing it off to Bobbi to copy the photo. “Sir… Sir, why don’t I make you some tea?” Phil was mute, unable to really think. How was he supposed to think or do anything when his whole world was imploding? Jemma guided him to his desk and Fitz stepped in with tea moments later. “We’re going to find them, Sir. We’re gong to get everyone home safe and sound.” Jemma was perched on the edge of his desk like Skye used to do. 

“I know,” he nodded. He didn’t know, but he needed to pretend he did. He needed to say that he knew this would work out otherwise the universe might hear his doubt and make it manifest. All Phil could do for a few minutes was hold onto the teacup and watch as Bobbi cut the photo of his daughter up into sections on a big screen so they could visually inspect every centimeter. He had the best team in the world. They were going to find his family, Phil had to believe that.


	74. Chapter 74

Skye woke up with a start, sitting up as fast as she could. Peggy was screaming. She could hear her baby screaming for her and Skye rushed the door, pounding on it with closed fists until someone passed. “Please… please… my daughter. She needs me!” Skye was crying, feeling Peggy’s agony. Where was she? What were they doing to her baby? Skye sat at the door, straining to hear Peggy. “Please… “ Her shirt was soaked, milk not even attempting to stay in at this point. “Let me see her.” 

Across the facility, Peggy was screaming at the top of her lungs. She wasn’t hurt, she was mad. Margaret Avery Coulson was, in fact, furious. They’d put her in a room with a few toys, all of which were currently stuck to the ceiling just as all the furniture that had been in the room was stuck to the walls. 

“I’m not going to rock, paper, scissors. I’m not fucking going in there with that thing.” 

“She’s not going to hurt you, she’s not even two,” McMannis told Lloyd. They were the two attached to guard the little girl, though why there had to be two of them McMannis did not understand. She was behind two inches of glass in a concrete block room. The kid wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Have you seen what she’s doing?” Lloyd pointed at the toys on the ceiling. “No thank you. I’ll stay on the other side of that glass. She’ll scream herself out eventually.” 

“You want to deal with Ward if the kid accidentally hurts herself? I mean… that shit’s going to fall at some point. Maybe if we calm her down it won’t be so bad.” They went back and forth a few times, and eventually McMannis decided to go in. Peggy stopped crying when the door opened, inspecting him carefully before standing up. “Oh, mate… she’s wet, that’s what it is.” 

“Ain’t she old enough to potty train? Put her over the toilet.” McMannis rolled his eyes at Lloyd through the glass. He didn’t have kids. 

“Come on, kiddo. Let’s get you changed.” He was quick about it, not wanting to be in there but also not overly scared. As the little girl relaxed, things in the room started to return to normal. “There you go. ’s a good girl.” He picked her up and the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck, still crying but not screaming. The sadness rolling off of her sunk into his bones. He couldn’t imagine taking his baby away from his wife. This really was fucked up, even for Hydra. “Alright. Now you need to go to sleep.” He put her in the crib and the baby laid down, shaking slightly. It was clear she was exhausted. 

McMannis was grateful as hell that he slipped out when he did because there was a scream from the other side of the facility where the baby’s mother was being kept. He could feel the anger, the fear, could feel everything she was feeling through that scream. He could identify it because any parent might feel it given this kind of situation. Peggy responded to hearing her mother by beginning to scream again. This time it was accompanied by light bulbs popping overhead and a rain of glass down into the small room. 

Ward came in then, that cruel smile on his face. He pulled up the footage from their cameras and edited a 20 second clip of Peggy making the lights explode and things stick to the ceiling. He sent it along to Coulson with a smile before nodding to the room. “Get in there and clean up that glass. She can’t have a scratch.”

“What about us,” Lloyd asked defiantly. 

“You are expendable. You are not unique, beautiful snowflakes. You cannot make lights explode with your mind or levitate tables to the ceiling. She is unique. She is the future. You are going to get your ass in there and clean up every shard so she doesn’t hurt herself. I’m gong to bring her mother to visit soon. Can’t have it looking a shambles.” Ward headed to the door, whistling as he ignored Coulson’s call and headed down the hallway toward Skye’s cell to see how she was doing.


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any thoughts about potential tags I should add to this chapter, please let me know. It turned very dark and I don't want anyone wandering in and being triggered or upset by it.

“I have to say… it wasn’t a huge surprise.” Ward was standing outside her cell looking in through the window. “That you got together with Coulson, I mean. There was always some weird flirtatious daddy/daughter thing there.” Skye winced and Ward smirked. Bastard. 

“The thing that surprises me is the kids. Three of them? So quick. Though I suppose you didn’t know this round would be twins.” Skye’s hand ran over her belly, hair hanging in her face. She was sure she was a mess. Ward opened the door, looking over her. “Oh, Skye, what has he done to you?” 

“Changed everything about my life,” Skye told him firmly. “Gave me a beautiful daughter and a home for the first time in my life.” 

“Your kid is cute, I will give you that. And powerful, too.” Skye looked up, trying not to show how upset she was. Peggy was doing her thing and that might get her hurt. “She’s scared half the guards and broken every piece of glass in her room. She’s got a room. I picked out her crib myself.” Skye wanted to throw up. He’d planned this out, had a space for her daughter. “Does she always cry that much? I mean she calms down for me. Uncle Grant has a great ring to it.” 

Skye lunged at him, losing her balance and almost hitting the concrete. Ward caught her, getting her to her feet. “Careful. Precious cargo.” Ward ran his hand over her stomach in a slow circle. Skye jerked away but he held her in place. “How far along are you?” Skye felt filthy and jerked away again. This time he grabbed her hair and snapped her head back hard enough that she saw stars. “Answer me.”

“Eight months.” 

“Oh, good. With twins, that could be any minute.” He pressed his palm into her stomach, rubbing until the babies started to move. 

“Don’t touch me.” Skye pulled away and he slapped her across the face.

“You don’t get to call the shots, Skye. You need to remember that the only reason they’re not cutting those kids out of you is because I called in several favors.” He ran the tip of his nose up her neck just behind her ear, bringing up bile in Skye’s throat. “So, really, you owe me.” Her stomach turned over and she tried very hard not to cry, but as his hand ran over her wet shirt the tears started to fall. “That must hurt.” Ward started to rub, making the stain spread. “Do you want to go feed your daughter?” 

“Yes.” There wasn’t even a question in her mind. No matter what he wanted her to do, Skye was not going to pass up the chance to get near Peggy. 

“Take your shirt off.” Ward stepped back. He wasn’t touching her. “If you walk across the facility without your shirt on, I’ll let you stay with your daughter.” Skye didn’t even bother to try not to cry as she unbuttoned her shirt. She’d walk there naked and on fire if it meant she could be sure Peggy was ok. Despite that, it was deeply humiliating to walk across the facility half naked with her breasts unsupported and leaking. The only thing that gave her any comfort at all was the fact that Ward beat the hell out of a guy who cat called her. At least he wouldn’t allow the guys to touch her. 

The moment Skye saw Peggy, she hurried to the glass, reaching out to touch it as Ward came up behind her. His hands moved up her back, rubbing his thumbs over her tight muscles. “She looks just like you.” Ward pressed his lips to her shoulder and Skye closed her eyes, trying to tune him out and remember that she was steps from her daughter. “I bet she’s going to be a beauty, too.” Ward’s hands framed her stomach, squeezing slightly. “See, I hope that you pick her to stay. I like her already.” 

He stepped back, leaving a cold space behind her that was quite welcome. Good to his word this time, Ward opened the door and let her through. Peggy ran to her, grabbing Skye’s leg and not letting go until Skye pulled her up into a tight hug. Ward stood there, closing the door behind him. Skye sat down on the chair, checking Peggy over from top to toe. “No one’s hurt her. No one’s touched a hair on her head. Hell, most of them are scared to come in the same room with her.” Skye glared at Ward. “We know how to stop your powers, but no clue how to stop hers.” Peggy started to grab at Skye’s breast. “She hasn’t eaten since she got here. I even tried peaches.”   
 The fact that Ward knew that was Peggy’s favorite food made her blood boil. How long had he had them under surveillance? Despite Ward there watching, Skye sat back and brought Peggy down to her breast, not hesitating to feed her child while she had the chance. “Now that… that’s a beautiful thing.” Ward smiled, shifting to stand a little closer. “The most natural thing in the world.” Peggy sucked down every drop Skye was putting out, making greedy little sounds around her breast. 

She moved to cover up and Ward shook his head. “That’s not part of the deal.” She felt violated that he was watching her and Peggy like this and wanted to hide. She couldn’t though, so Skye decided to be as open about it as she could. “There. So do you like being pregnant? Three kids in two years… that’s a lot.” 

“Being pregnant is fine.” 

“You’re lying. I know this pregnancy must have been hard. I mean, twins,” he gestured to her stomach. Skye switched Peggy to the other breast and winced as the cold air hit her exposed breast now that Peggy’s warmth had moved. They were incredibly sensitive and even though she was a pro at breastfeeding by this point, right now it hurt like hell. “Are you and Coulson having more after these ones? I mean, you’ll want to have one more… a replacement. Might want to wait awhile, though. Your body has to be shot at this point.” 

“The only body that’s going to be shot is yours,” Skye told him harshly, growling it out under her breath. 

“Touché'. Listen, I’ll leave you two. I’ll have them bring a cot in for you. It’s better when she’s not screaming and breaking shit.” Ward took one last long look at the two of them, smiling a little. “She could have been ours.” the thought was enough to make Skye finally throw up.


	76. Chapter 76

“You need to sleep.” Phil’s head jerked up, seeing May standing in his doorway. “It’s been four days.”

“That’s exactly why I can’t sleep. It’s been four days and we don’t even know what continent they’re on.” Phil scrubbed over this eyes, sighing deeply. 

“Then at least take a shower. You smell horrible.” Phil gave her the faintest of smiles and nodded. 

“I do, don’t I?” May nodded back. 

“I’ll keep an eye on things while you’re showering. Take your time.” Phil stood, every joint cracking as he moved from his chair for the first time in hours. “And reconsider sleeping.” Phil passed Melinda and she squeezed his shoulder. “We’ll get them back, Phil.” 

He had to believe that, had to hold onto it, and that was what he chanted to himself as he walked to his old room. It felt nearly claustrophobic compared to their home. Was it even a home without Peggy and Skye? Phil closed the door behind him and stripped off right there. He was exhausted, May was right about that. Stopping wasn’t an option, though. Phil had to get them back and he had to get them back now. Four days was agony for him and he couldn’t even begin to worry about the things that might have been happening to Skye and Peggy in that time. 

Phil turned the shower as hot as he could handle and stepped in, letting the water pound into his skin. As he stood there in silence, his mind immediately bringing him to the darkest place possible. Ward had been sending pictures or little videos every day, something to prove that Peggy was alive. He’d still not sent anything of Skye. That concerned Phil. He wouldn’t put it past Ward to hurt her, even kill her. Phil’s mind hurt as much as his body did and he turned his face up into the water, opening his mouth and letting it scorch his lips and cheeks. How the hell was he going to get them back? 

Phil scrubbed until his skin hurt then turned off the shower and dried himself. He actually decided to take May’s advice and set an alarm for four hours, deciding that it was going to have to be enough. It wasn’t like he hadn’t gone on less, but she was right. He’d be no good if he didn’t close his eyes for a little while. 

In the end, he sincerely wished he hadn’t fallen asleep, though. His sleep was plagued by nightmares about Ward hurting his family. The alarm woke him with a start and Phil nearly jumped out of bed. His phone was flashing and he picked it up. There was a picture of Skye and Peggy holding a newspaper. If he looked closely, it was a small paper out of Tahiti. “Nice touch, asshole.” He forwarded the picture to May and Bobbi before he got dressed and decided what the hell else he could do. 

He went upstairs to find May and the team assembled. “What?” 

“We’ve got him,” Melinda told Phil. “Fitz caught that there was a reflection. There was a menu for a Chinese place on someone’s desk.” They were working on narrowing it down, on finding exactly where in the countryside it was to be close enough for delivery or take away and but far enough away not to really be noticed. “We’re close, Phil. We’re going to get them back.”


	77. Chapter 77

Alarms went off in the middle of the night, startling both Skye and Peggy. The moment they did, Skye knew what was happening. She went to the crib and picked up Peggy, wrapping the sheets around them both and tying them off so Peggy would stay close to her no matter what. “Shhhhhhh,” Skye told her as they hid in the corner of the room. They could see the door and see the window, so Skye saw Phil and Bobbi enter the lab. She rushed the window, pounding to get their attention. Phil took off at a dead run while Bobbi took care of the Hydra agents flooding the room. 

Glass broke somewhere nearby and then Skye saw Fitz rush in. He and Phil stood at the computer, trying to unlock the door. Phil kept looking at her, the anguish clear in every strained muscle and dark circle. She heard the whoosh of the door and Phil rushed in, wrapping a coat around her and hurrying her out of the room. Peggy was crying and Skye was struggling to keep up as Phil hustled her down the hall, May in front clearing a path with Fitz and Bobbi behind making sure no one got close. Hunter came out of nowhere when they got close to the door, but the second he appeared gunfire started. Phil pulled her into an alcove, ducking out to return fire.   
 What they hadn’t realized was was that the alcove had a back entrance. She felt the knife run over her skin first, then his arm wrap around her from behind.   
“Don’t move.” Phil spun, gun on Ward. “I will take every one of them out,” Ward promised. “Put your gun down.” Phil fought it for a moment before making an exasperated sound. Skye could still hear shooting and fighting out in the open hall. “Good, now kick it over gently.” Skye knew she was going to have one shot at this. She had to plan it out carefully. “I’ve been having so much fun with your family, Phil.” 

“I’m sure they can’t say the same,” Phil shot back as his eyes darted from Skye to Peggy and back again. He was assessing if they were hurt. While he was doing that, Skye was working the nail she’d stashed in her glove down as quickly as she could. It was fortunate that her hand was under Peggy, so she could wiggle it without Ward seeing. She could feel it coming, scraping down her skin until it finally slipped out. This was going to have to be enough. “Let them go. Whatever you want, Ward.”

“But this is what I want.” He rubbed Skye’s belly lasciviously. “The perfect little family. Granted I’ll have to teach your sons to call me daddy, but ….” Skye’s hand came up fast, jamming the nail into Ward’s eye as hard as she could and pulling away. She threw herself at Phil as Ward screamed and bled behind her. 

“So much for sharpshooting,” Skye spat as Phil hustled her toward the door. As he pulled her outside, she watched Bobbi and Hunter enter the alcove where Ward was still gripping his face. The next thing she heard was Ward screaming then the sound of the quinjet's engine firing up. May was waiting for them, ready to go the second they got aboard. They were in the air before Skye got to her seat, collapsing down into it with Peggy held tightly to her chest. 

For the first time since the day she’d been taken, they really looked at each other. Skye immediately burst into tears, and Phil pulled her in so that a sheet of paper couldn’t fit between them. “I’m so sorry. Skye… I’m so sorry.” His hand possessively touched her belly and that was when Skye got hysterical. Jemma sat next to her, gently peeling Peggy away with promises to keep her in sight. For the entire flight to the Retreat, Phil just held onto Skye, stroking through her hair or kissing her forehead. Even when Jemma examined Skye, it was with Phil holding onto her. Peggy was passed out across his lap, head resting on his chest and Skye thanked God that he’d found them. 

Word came over the radio that Ward had been crossed off and for the first time since she and Peggy had been taken, Skye breathed a sigh of relief. “I want proof,” Skye told Phil softly. “Have Bobbi take a picture.” Moments later, a photo of Grant Ward’s corpse came to Phil’s phone. There was a man she used to trust, a man she’d cared about, and a man she was so glad to see dead. She didn’t delude herself and think her family was safe. They were a target on their backs, and the only thing she cared about now that Grant Ward was dead was making sure their children were never put in a situation like that again.


	78. Chapter 78

Skye’s contractions started less than two hours after they made it to The Retreat. It wasn’t even a shock. Jemma had quietly informed her that it might happen as a reaction to the stress. It turned out to be false labor, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt like hell. She lay there after the contractions stopped, looking at Phil. He hadn’t let Skye or Peggy out of his sight, actually out of his reach. He’d remained close enough to touch them. She knew that because that was what he was doing most of the time. He’d held onto Peggy after Jemma gave her back, not putting her down even when she fell asleep. “I’m sorry.” 

Phil looked genuinely confused. “There is one person responsible for this and it’s not you.” 

“I know, but… I put our children in danger. I fell asleep and…” Phil cupped Skye’s face in his hands, stroking his thumbs over her temples gently. 

“Listen to what you’re saying. You fell asleep, Skye. That was no one’s fault. I should have had guards on you. I got complacent.” The anguish he was feeling was clear and Skye just held onto his wrist, squeezing as he spoke. 

“I’d never have let you.” 

“I know.” Phil nodded just a little then leaned in to kiss her forehead. “Why don’t you sleep for awhile? I’m going to stay right here.” He’d gotten into bed with her in his clothes when she stopped laboring, the closeness helping both of them. “I’m sure you didn’t get any rest in there.” She could feel the anger in Phil, the way he almost resonated with it. 

“I didn’t,” she agreed quietly as she pulled at him until he came closer. They could hear the team moving around in the living area, but they had been given a great deal of privacy. “I thought he was going to kill us.” Her voice wobbled and Phil hugged her tight, squeezing enough to let Skye feel it in her bones. 

“He didn’t. You survived and you kept our children safe.” His hand crested over the babies, their boys. Ward had let that drop during her captivity, something she and Phil hadn’t wanted to know until they were born. “When you’re ready, we’re going to have to run through it a couple of times.” Skye nodded, wondering what she was going to tell him about how Ward had treated her. Her skin crawled at the thought of his fingers on her or his eyes running over her breasts. 

“I want it to be May or Bobbi first.” Phil’s hand froze and she could sense exactly what he was thinking. “It was about him humiliating me,” she said softly, pressing her cheek into his shoulder. “Right now can we just….”

“Yeah, of course.” She could feel him not let it go even as she drifted to sleep. In fact, Phil stayed next to her the whole time, keeping watch over her and Peggy like a sentinel readying for war.


	79. Chapter 79

“There don’t seem to be any ill effects… physically,” Jemma told Phil gently. She’d just gotten done speaking with Skye about her time in Hydra custody. They’d all cried. A lot. Even Bobbi had cried when Skye told her about the humiliation of having to walk across the base with nothing covering her. “Psychologically,” Jemma said quietly, “I feel like she would benefit from speaking to a professional.” She mourned the loss of Andrew all over again. They needed more resources for mental health considering what they all went through on a regular basis. 

“Did he…”

“There was very little physical contact.” Jemma knew he’d read the report, but Coulson was trying to get his head around it all before he went looked at it. “Skye said most of it was psychological. However…” Phil’s whole body tightened. “She does have bruises, some cuts from broken glass, and a case of mastitis in her left breast.” His brows knitted and she explained gently that maybe because of the irregular nursing schedule, maybe the stress, maybe the dirty conditions… something had led to a blockage in one of her milk ducts. 

She outlined the treatment, but she didn’t think he was listening. Jemma watched a storm of emotions roll through him and gently reached out her hand to touch his forearm. “Sir…” He looked up at her with a little jerk of his head. “Why don’t you go lie down with them fora little bit?” After the initial Braxton-Hicks, Skye and the babies had settled down. They were all on monitors, Peggy included, just to make sure nothing was going wrong. It hadn’t even been forty-eight hours, plus she was being over cautious. 

When he went to the bedroom to be with Skye and Peggy, Jemma went to the kitchen. Everyone else was taking a walk around the perimeter except for her and Fitz. He was sitting in the living room reviewing something or other. He looked up when she came out, concerned the second he saw her. But that was Fitz, wasn’t it? “Hey.” For some reason, the burr in his voice made her go completely to pieces. She was trying to stay quiet, but she hurt so bad for Skye. the humiliation, the horror of thinking he was going to cut her children out of her…. How could Skye recover? Not to mention the deep guilt she was feeling over something as simple as falling asleep.

“Oh, Fitz.” He just smoothed his hand over her hair as she cried, knowing what she needed. When she calmed enough to speak, she quietly shared a few details. It wasn’t the worst of it, but she needed to vent a few things. He just held onto her, ushering her to the couch to sit as she told him in hushed tones about Skye being separated from Peggy and how she could hear her crying. “Could you even imagine?” Fitz just nodded and squeezed her.


	80. Chapter 80

Phil didn’t know what else he could do for them. Peggy and Skye laid in bed, Peggy quietly nursing on Skye’s uninjured breast while she held warm compresses to the other. He was sitting at the desk near the window doing work, but watching them out of the corner of his eye. Phil couldn’t take his eyes off of them, hadn’t slept, hadn’t really eaten. He was too busy working to send out strike teams to find every person who’d been there when his family was taken and held. Every single one of them was going to pay and pay dearly. 

“Phil?” His head jerked up and he looked over to her. “You look exhausted.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Don’t lie to me.” She patted the bed next to them. “Come lay with us.” He couldn’t refuse her. Phil slid into bed with them, taking over with the warm compress so Skye could focus on Peggy. “You haven’t slept.” He didn’t respond, just continued to massage over the warm compress. “Phil, you have to sleep.” She reached out and ran her fingers down his neck, squeezing softly. “We’re ok here. The team is guarding us, we have our family back… “ He still didn’t respond, just watched Peggy eat. All the little one had done for the four days since they got them back was eat or sleep. She clung to Skye and cried like she never had any time they were separated for more than a few minutes. It broke his fucking heart. 

“I know.” 

“Do you?” Skye took his face in hand, stroking her thumb over his cheekbone. “You’re still in commando mode.” Peggy had fallen asleep and Phil took that opportunity to gently take her from Skye. She gave him a slightly sad look, but Phil moved from the bed and brought Peggy to her crib in the corner. Their door was closed, so they had a little privacy, but the rest of the team was waiting in the living area of the cabin and the surrounding land. “Phil,” she pulled up her shirt to show that the babies were moving. She knew he was drawn to it and it was dirty pool, but he really had little choice when the woman he loved was waiting for him in bed with a belly full of his babies. 

“I know you’re here, Ward’s dead.” Skye’s eyes slipped away when he mentioned Ward and again, Phil’s guts twisted. She still hadn’t told him the long and short of it and she’d asked Bobbi and Jemma to give her a little time so she could tell him herself. She was struggling to tell him, though. That had only given Phil’s imagination chance to go wild. She’d assured him that she hadn’t been raped, but hadn’t been able to speak to much else without getting really upset. Not wanting to push her, he’d let it go as much as he could. Still, he really needed to know. 

Phil slipped back into bed next to Skye, running his hand over her stomach. Hers laid over his and Phil looked up. “Do you want to know?” Phil nodded and Skye began to quietly tell him about her days in captivity. She’d pause occasionally to catch her breath or because it was a little too much, but she told him everything. She’d pulled him in to lay with her and early on he pulled her against his chest. He could feel her tears on his skin and was grateful she couldn’t see the ones running from his eyes right now. So he listened as she spoke, letting the things Ward had done to the woman he loved sink in. 

Suddenly the death Ward ended up with wasn’t nearly painful or drawn out enough. At least Phil knew he was dead. He stroked through Skye’s hair and kissed her temple when she moved her head up a little. “He never hurt Peggy. At least not while I was with her.” Skye’s head turned to look at their baby’s crib. “I couldn’t get to her. Out of all of it, that was the worst. That first day when I could hear her crying….” Skye disintegrated for a little while, just holding onto him while both of them cried. “I would have done anything he asked just to get to her.” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.” Phil made Skye look at him. Her eyes were red and she had dark circles marring her skin, but she was still his beautiful Skye. “You have never been anything but a devoted mother. If they hadn’t used the gloves, you would have ripped that place apart to get to her.” He ran his fingers over her temple. “Remember that in the end, you kept all three of our children and yourself safe.” She nodded and let Phil fold her into his side again. They laid that way until Phil felt Skye drift off. 

When he was sure he could get up without disturbing her, Phil gently extricated himself from Skye and went to check on Peggy. She was fast asleep and dry, so he slipped out of the room. Melinda was waiting for him. The house was empty of their people, just her waiting for him. He barely made it to the couch before he completely lost it. May came in to sit on the arm of the sofa next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders and squeezing. Neither of them said anything, she just squeezed him hard while he let himself fall to pieces. She handed him a glass of whisky when he calmed down a little bit, picking up her own. 

They had a couple of drinks before May’s phone buzzed. “Jemma’s on her way back with Hunter and Bobbi. They went to get supplies for the birth.” Phil knew it was a possibility, but he didn’t realize Jemma actually had them getting ready for it. Of course the false labor might have set that into motion. “Grab another shot then go get a shower and lay down with your family.” She squeezed his shoulder and headed for the door. “Go take care of yourself.” He could hear the quinjet in the distance and she opened the door. “We’ve got you.”


	81. Chapter 81

Unlike Peggy’s birth, the birth of the twins was incredibly normal. This time Skye went fast, and their first son was born only two minutes before his brother. All-in-all, from her water breaking to the afterbirth, it had been only six hours. Skye was relieved more than anything. Both of the boys laid there in the bed with Skye and Phil while Peggy played on the floor next to them. “How are you feeling,” Phil asked her softly as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She’d gotten cleaned up and they’d gotten through their first feeding, so she and Phil had a moment to talk. 

“… I haven’t really thought about it.” He stroked his fingers down her cheek then rested his hand on each of the boys’ heads in turn. “Where are we on names?” 

“Yeah, I suppose that’s important.” Phil looked up with a little smile. 

“I was thinking Calvin,” Skye said softly. Her father, brainwashed and tucked away in his little life none the wiser, deserved some recognition. He’d been a bad man for awhile, but he’d saved her life. It had been her mother who was the monster. “Maybe Richard as a middle name.” She thought to the agent who’d found her as an infant. Peggy had Avery’s name, so one of the boys should have Lumley’s. 

“Calvin Richard Coulson,” Phil tried it out and gave a little nod. “I like it.” Their boys were fraternal, and Skye knew exactly which one would be Calvin. “For him?” Phil put his fingers on the middle of little Cal’s chest, stroking. “The hair?” 

Skye laughed and nodded. “So what about him?” 

Phil got very quiet for a moment, looking at their other son’s face. “Tripp needs to be in there somewhere.” Skye felt the ache of her friend’s name cut through her and she nodded in agreement without a note of reservation. 

“What was your grandfather’s name again?” Skye remembered Phil telling her a few stories about the man whose name was Phil’s middle name. He seemed like a good guy who really stepped up after Phil’s father died. 

“Jackson.” 

“What about Jackson Tripp Coulson?” Phil smiled. She could see the emotion he was holding back and let him hold on, leaning over to kiss his cheek. A little voice interrupted them. 

“Up, daddy.” Phil leaned over and scooped Peggy up to sit with them. The five of them laid there for a long time, Peggy reclining against Phil’s legs while she looked at her new brothers with mild interest. “Babies.” 

“Calvin,” Skye told her as she touched their little boy’s chest. “And Jackson. These are your brothers.” Peggy looked unimpressed and stuck her thumb in her mouth. It was a disturbing new development for her since she and Skye had been taken captive. “Come lay with me.” Peggy went to Skye immediately, careful of the babies as Phil’s hand guarded against any accident. Skye scooped Peggy in close. Even though she was exhausted, she needed Peggy to know she still counted and was still loved. Phil sort of closed them in, pressing his toes to her ankle under the blankets. They stayed quiet, everyone falling into a soft lull that was more than welcome. It was probably a calm in the storm, but Skye would take it. They all needed a break.


	82. Chapter 82

Melinda May was a godsend. Phil had been unable to do much of anything since the twins came. They were knee deep in security every day, plus he had the babies on him pretty much all the time. Skye was recovering far more slowly this time than the last and spent most of the time since the birth in bed with Peggy. “You need to take advantage of the fact you have help right now.” Phil didn’t honestly expect anytime soon that they’d be short of hands. “You don’t have to do everything.” Melinda picked up Cal, preempting the baby’s cry by sliding a bottle into his mouth. They were trying to give Skye a little break right now since she’d actually been able to fall asleep. 

She’d been having nightmares and between her and Peggy, every day for the past three days someone had woken him up screaming. “You’re not twenty-five, Phil.” 

“Nice, bring up age. I could counter,” Phil said lamely as he burped Jackson. 

“You could, but you value your life. Just … let Hunter and Bobbi take Peggy for awhile and Jemma and Fitz will keep an eye on the boys.” The offer was more than tempting, and when Melinda offered a home cooked meal courtesy of Hunter, Phil took it. The guy was a decent cook and it was one less meal he had to cook. Actually, now that he thought of it, he hadn’t made a meal since they got here. Or done laundry, taken out trash… nothing. The team had been covering every base, letting him worry about the kids and security. He’d become obsessive over their security and was making contingencies for every situation he could think of. 

“May, what if…” She came close, shifting Cal to her other arm so she could wrap his arm around his shoulders. “I don’t know if Peggy will leave Skye.” It had been near impossible to peel them apart and both he and Skye were genuinely concerned. In fact, the only person Peggy would go with was Bobbi. And, once she was with Bobbi, usually in her arms, Peggy would play with Hunter. “But I’ll try.” Phil let Melinda take the boys and quietly walked down the short hall to the bedroom. He knocked quietly so he didn’t startle them before sliding in. 

“Hey,” Skye looked up from where she was laying on her side feeding Peggy. Peggy’s eyes flicked back to look at Phil before relaxing and returning to her meal. 

“Has she left the bed yet?” Skye shook her head. “Skye, she needs….”

“I know,” Skye said sharply. They were at odds about how to handle this new clingy state. Skye was all for letting her stay close for as long as she needed. Phil thought they ought to do it in moderation, that they should attempt to give Peggy some normalcy. Skye, because she was struggling herself, had won the argument. Phil hadn’t even really argued to be honest. “Sorry.” 

He waved her off and came to bed, sitting down facing them. Phil just ran his hand over Peggy’s back while she ate, smiling at them a little bit. “When she’s done eating, I’m going to put her down out in the living room with Bobbi and Hunter.” Skye’s face screwed up a little like she was ready to fight, but she just nodded. “Maybe I can help you get a shower and we can sit outside for awhile if you’re up for it.”

“Shower,” Skye nodded enthusiastically. “Oh my God, yes.” She shifted and Peggy pulled back a little, yawning loudly. “Jemma needs to check me over too. Maybe we could get that out of the way after.” Phil nodded. It wouldn’t be hard to arrange. He pulled out his phone to do just that while Skye finished feeding Peggy. When she was deposited in the living room, he helped Skye clean up. Birth was not a pretty thing, and the aftermath could be rough for awhile. Add to that everything that had been going on and poor Skye was a mess. 

They took their time, Phil getting in with her and making her sit on the little chair while he did her hair first. She hadn’t spent much time on her feet since the boys had been born, so Phil wasn’t going to let her overdo it. “Do you think Peggy’s alright?” 

“She’s with Bobbi. I really think Peggy knows that Bobbi’s a safe person. Plus the fact that Bobbi plays with her for hours.” At least that was how Phil was hoping Peggy’s post-nap time was. Phil scratched his nails against Skye’s scalp and took his time massaging the muscles of her head and neck. The hot water here was actually amazing. “… how are you feeling?” It was a loaded question and one Phil was treating with great care. 

“… shitty.” She seemed defeated by that.

“Me too.” Phil kissed the crown of her head then her temple. “No one I’d rather feel shitty with, though.” Skye laughed. “It’s going to get better. Eventually.” It was going to be awhile, but at some point, they’d figure it out.


	83. Chapter 83

After Bobbi and Hunter cleared the area around The Retreat, Skye headed outside with Peggy. Phil had the boys inside and all of them were currently snoring in the bedroom. Skye was grateful for the opportunity to be alone with Peggy. “Will you play with me,” Skye asked Peggy gently. She was starting to worry about Peggy not manifesting any of her powers for weeks now. Ever since they’d left the cell Ward had her in, she wasn’t the same little girl. That hurt more than anything Skye had ever experienced. 

They’d brought out a basket of toys, something Jemma had brought back from their house along with baby things and some personal effects for Skye and Phil. She’d cried, hard, when Jemma wheeled in the suitcases she’d packed. It meant that their life in their house was over. What about her garden? What about seeing Phil and Peggy in the kitchen cooking together or their boys running in the backyard? Skye’s anxiety had gotten so out of control, she’d actually taken the Xanax Jemma gave her. 

Today, though, she was trying to focus on the positive. “Play,” Peggy asked and Skye started taking the toys out. She laid down the frog and made it hop, one of Peggy’s favorite tricks. Skye did it by hand the first time, making ribbit noises, but then she sat back and used her power to move it. Peggy still laughed. That was a good thing. Skye made the frog hop into Peggy’s lap. It was hard to adjust her control this carefully, but Skye was managing well enough. Maybe she really was recovering. It had been a long haul this time and she knew she was still at the beginning of recovering from carrying three children in less than two years. 

“Can you make Mr. Frog fly,” Skye picked up the chicken toy and made it move around, wings flapping. Peggy didn’t understand her and Skye shifted her hand under the chicken to make it levitate. “Remember? You and Bobbi played fetch.” Skye could almost hear her friend saying that she wasn’t a dog. “Come on, Mac.” The nickname got a smile from Peggy and Skye touched her ring, the one Phil had given her after Peggy was born. She wished them back to simpler times, but nothing would ever be just the same again.

Instead of doing what Skye asked, Peggy got up and walked to her, plopping down in Skye’s lap and hugging her arm. After a few minutes of this and Skye gently prompting Peggy, she did move the frog up into the air about a foot before she let it drop. Skye could feel her little heart beating fast as Peggy turned her face into Skye’s chest and hid. “Oh, sweetheart.” She rubbed Peggy’s back and rocked her. “You’re scared. It’s ok. Your gifts didn’t put us in that place.” Skye didn’t know how much of it Peggy would understand, but she told her a quiet story about a bad man who had tried to hurt mommy and daddy before. 

“But Bobbi and Hunter took the bad man far, far away.” _In hell,_ Skye thought. “And he will never hurt anyone again.” She’d gotten Peggy to move, to look at her as she told the story of Grant Ward in gentle, kid-friendly terms. And man was that hard to do! “Daddy came to get us. Do you remember that?” Peggy nodded her head. “And when the bad man tried to hurt us when we were leaving?” 

“Mommy hit!” Skye watched her little girl mime stabbing Ward in the eye. How much of that had she actually seen? Skye had Peggy turned to her in the little makeshift carrier she’d made out of her bedsheets. It occurred to Skye for the first time that it was possible Peggy had actually seen her drive that nail into Ward’s eyeball. 

“Yes, mommy hit,” Skye agreed. “Mommy and daddy will keep you and your brothers safe.” She sat there with Peggy, making the frog hop around again until Peggy relaxed. Pretty soon, she was making her chicken fly. Granted it was only six inches off the ground and she kept stopping suddenly, but Skye was more than relieved that Ward hadn’t somehow stripped Peggy of her powers. They sat out there playing until the sun went down, and even then they only went in because Peggy was hungry. 

They walked slowly, the basket over Skye’s arm as Peggy clutched duck with one hand and Skye’s fingers with the other. “Play again,” Peggy asked. Relief flooded Skye that Peggy wanted to play with her like that again. 

“Of course. Anything for you, Peggy Girl.”


	84. Chapter 84

It took some work, but Phil got everyone moved to a safe house in Alaska after a few weeks at The Retreat. It was incredibly remote and they had a large piece of land with a heavily fortified perimeter. He’d found a house that was on the larger side, a house built for people who didn’t leave their own property very much. It was a two story place that was on the rustic side, lots of exposed wood. He knew Skye was crushed not to be able to go home, but Phil had sincerely tried to find a place that they could turn into home if they needed to stay long term. 

“The kids are finally asleep,” Skye sighed as she came to sit next to him in front of the fire. He was grateful that she was doing better. Her health and general well being had improved so much since she and Peggy had come back. “I was thinking about making stir fry for dinner.” The kids had eaten but she and Phil usually waited to have their big meal until the kids had gone to sleep. They tried hard to take at least an hour to sit and eat. Sometimes it was the only time they were able to spend together without one of their little humans interrupting. 

“I’ll chop for you,” Phil offered. Skye had settled in close to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and settling in with her ear to his chest. “Even the onions.” 

“Now that’s love,” Skye smiled as she leaned in to press her lips to Phil’s. Between her captivity and the twins being born only six weeks ago, Phil had had to take things into his own hands more than once. It was good that Skye wanted to kiss like this. It gave him hope. “Can we wait a little while, though?” Her hand reached down, lacing their fingers together. “I’m really comfortable.” 

Phil ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it back from her forehead so he could press his lips to her skin. “I’m not hurrying you at all.” They stayed that way for awhile, Skye just holding onto him as Phil stroked her hair. He felt her relax and was incredibly grateful that she was finally settling in a little bit. They’d been here almost two weeks, but it had been a haul. Skye let Phil’s hand go and moved hers to rest on his thigh. Skye looked up at him, raising one brow as her palm ran up to cup him through his jeans. She ran her bottom lip between her teeth, head cocked to the side with a very clear question in her eyes.

He reached to the button on his pants and flipped it open, answering Skye’s question without a word. “Up,” She demanded as she sunk to her knees in front of him. Phil picked up his hips as she unzipped his jeans, pulling them down to his knees then shoving them to his ankles. “When Jemma clears me, she’s going to come babysit for the night. I’ll want your undivided attention.” Her hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing him in a slow pull all while he still wore his boxers. 

“You and me both,” Phil agreed readily as he leaned down to kiss her. Skye’s hand wrapped around him, pulling him out of his boxers and giving a slow, steady pull from base to tip. Phil shuddered and closed his eyes, leaning back as she started to fluff him with her hand. He let out a low moan as her hand moved to his balls. “I’ve missed this.” 

“Me too,” she agreed as her mouth ran over the underside of his cock. Phil gasped as her mouth wrapped around the head and sucked. She did that a few times, popping off then stroking him, spreading the moisture so she could stroke more easily. “But it’s not like we can’t do other things.” Her brow rose and fell a few times as her tongue flicked around the head. “And you’ve got a hell of a mouth.” 

Skye didn’t rush it, though, taking the time to show him just how good _her_ mouth was. It didn’t take long until he was gripping the couch cushion roughly and biting back her name. When all you’d had was your hand for well over a month, a guy could get a little quick on the trigger. Phil was fighting that hard right up until Skye started sucking on his balls. He went off, cumming on his stomach as she jerked him dry. Phil panted, resting his head against the cushion with a dumb smile on his face. He was so grateful they could do something normal right now, that they could just be them and forget everything else. 

He watched her run her tongue along the edge of his stomach, tasting a little bit of his seed. “Could you be sexier,” Phil asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. Phil stood, pulling her to her feet. She wasn’t 100% back to where she had been, but Skye was working to get herself in fighting shape again. And it was showing. She was wearing the underbust corsets he’d gotten her after Peggy was born and that seemed to be helping a lot. Phil pulled at the buttons of her shirt, watching them part easily. “That’s one of my favorite parts of you breastfeeding. I can just…” He pulled and her shirt opened. Phil’s lips ran over the swell of one breast, dragging his teeth over the cloth covered nipple. 

Phil ran his hands over her waist, going for the laces of her corset. “Leave it,” she told him as she reached between her breasts to unclasp her bra. That was all Phil needed, eyes widening as he took in her breasts. Despite having just cum, he felt himself stir. Phil ran his hands down her breasts, getting a groan from Skye as he guided her down to the couch. Phil had unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down so she was there in her deep blue corset and a pair of black panties. He couldn’t stop looking at her. “What?” Skye shifted, almost covering up. 

“Don’t,” he moved her arm so her breasts were visible. “I was just thinking about how incredible you look.” His fingers ran over her hips then to her stomach, rubbing his thumbs under the bottom of her corset. Her body had taken a beating in the past few years, but she was doing everything she could. Regardless of the stretch marks and the extra weight, she was beautiful. Skye shuddered and Phil realized his hands were a little cold. “And I was trying to decide what I wanted to touch first.” His fingers stroked between her legs, getting a little groan from her. 

“No penetration,” Skye reminded him when he pulled her panties aside. They dug in at the groove of one hip, leaving her on display. “But I want your mouth.” Phil wasn’t the kind of guy who needed to be asked twice to go down on a girl. He turned his face to her, tongue lapping from base to clit over and over just to get her primed and remind her how it felt. “Phil… Jesus,” was all she could say when his lips finally wrapped around her clit and started to suck. 

Skye was incredibly sensitive right now and he had to be very careful, but Phil managed. He didn’t mind taking his time on her. Skye wrapped one leg around under his arm near his ribs, and the other up over his shoulder as she pushed in against him. Her hands moved over her own breasts and a glance up confirmed that they were leaking. Phil groaned, moving his hand up to join hers in a squeeze that left breastmilk dotting his shoulder. Skye came for him like that, gasping and crying out against the pillow she’d grabbed to cover her mouth. After all, neither of them wanted to wake up the kids.


	85. Chapter 85

It turned out that child gates didn’t have a whole lot of effect for kids who could levitate things. That was why Phil spent most of his day making sure Peggy wasn’t letting herself into anything she wasn’t supposed to. She was coming back to him and Phil was so glad, but that also meant that she was a walking, talking terror sometimes. The good thing was that she loved her brothers, though he was worried about the day they’d inevitably have to break up those fights. Skye was with the babies sitting in the living room next to the fire. Her eyes were closed and Phil appreciated the quiet in her expression as the boys kicked and squirmed as they ate. How she could do them both at once was beyond Phil. 

“Mama,” Peggy slipped into Skye’s arms, kissing her cheek and squeezing. Skye squeezed right back, rubbing Peggy’s back briskly as Phil leaned to pick up Jackson and Cal so he could burp them. 

“Where did you find her this time?” 

“Attic,” Phil sighed. “Do we start installing locks on everything? She figured out all the baby proofing stuff within the first two weeks.”

“Are you talking about installing deadbolts,” Skye laughed. “For our two year old?” 

“Around stuff that could hurt her, yes,” Phil agreed. 

“Like what?”

“The attic, the basement, the stairs, how about the stove….”

“How about the sun,” Skye told him. “Baby proofing is all well and good, but we also have to teach her about what she can and can’t do.”

“Meet me in the middle.” 

“… Install those screws with the eye hole and we’ll use rope. She can’t levitate her way through a knot.” Phil had settled in next to them with the boys, watching Peggy immediately engage with her brother. That was helpful for him, a very visible sign that his daughter was recovering. Peggy giggled as Jackson poked her in the side with his toes. “Yet,” Skye grimaced. “That’s going to be a rough adolescence.” 

Phil couldn’t help but agree. “I’ve got them for awhile if you have stuff you need to get done.” They’d agreed after week three that they each needed time alone. This place started to feel small after week one and by week three they were driving each other crazy. So every day they gave the other at least two hours on their own. The rule was that unless the place was burning down, you didn’t come back from your solitude unless you wanted to. So far they’d both stayed gone at least the two hours. It gave them time to work, exercise, or just catch their breath. In some ways, this felt more like a partnership than a relationship right now. While Phil appreciated that and was grateful to have her as his partner in this, he was missing the woman he loved. 

The twins had just finished eating which meant Skye could actually get away for a little bit. That was nice for her, probably even nicer than it was for him. By the time that her two hours were up, Skye usually looked a lot more relaxed. The problem was that by the time one of them relaxed, the other had been with three little ones for at least two hours. Today, for example, Phil didn’t think Skye even said good morning. She’d just pulled her shirt up and put her arms out for Jackson. She laid back, one baby to each breast and stared at the wall until they were done. She wasn’t upset, she was just exhausted. They were both exhausted. The amount of sleep deprivation one could take was limited and they were getting to the upper ends of stress levels. The time they took apart was probably the only thing keeping them sane at this point. 

The boys were asleep by the time Skye came back from her solitude, and Peggy had just laid down on the floor with her stuffed dog. Phil looked up, smiling because he could still see the pillow case crease in Skye’s cheek. At least she’d laid down. He pointed to the deck, a place where they could talk but they could also see all three kids. He grabbed the thermos of coffee they kept by the door for this and wrapped a parka around her before they stepped out. “Thanks.” She took the thermos. The coffee wasn’t going to be hot, but it wouldn’t be as cold as it was out here. 

It surprised Phil when she slipped into his arms, burrowing her face into the middle of his chest as she squeezed hard. Phil froze a moment before hugging her back and kissing the crown of her head. “Not to look a gift horse in the mouth…” 

“I just wanted to hug you,” she told him plainly, looking up through dark lashes. “That’s ok, right? I still get to hug you.” 

“You can do a lot more than hug,” Phil joked as he reached down to squeeze Skye’s ass. She giggled and pressed her face into his chest again, helping to remind him that though they were exhausted and in fear for their lives, this was still his Skye. “Think we can make a little time while they’re asleep?” 

“I love your quaint little euphemisms.” She bopped him on the tip of his nose then leaned in to press coffee-flavored lips to his own. “And not while we’re out here,” she chided. “It’d freeze off.” He chuckled as his hands squeezed her ass again. Skye thought her body was so wrong right now. He’d caught her staring at herself more than once, trying to push or poke at some bit of skin she didn’t recognize. “We have the monitor,” Skye pointed out. They had several base stations and that meant that with the units Fitz had designed they could listen in from anywhere in the house. 

“Living room,” they agreed. It was close enough that they could get to the kids in a second, but far enough away that if they were quiet, they’d be fine. She caught this lips and gave him a slow, deep kiss that had Phil’s body perking up. There was a fire going in the two-sided fireplace, and he was grateful for it. It got quite cold here and little pockets of warmth like this were places his family would gather. 

They decided to forgo the couch in favor of the floor. They kicked toys out of the area in front of the fireplace, kissing and pulling at each other’s clothes. He didn’t know how far this was going to go, but Phil was prepared. He’d stashed condoms and spermicidal lube all over the house. She’d think he was nuts when she found them, but Phil was taking no chances with her health. He loved his sons and wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world, but they were very lucky that the boys were healthy and that Skye had made it through two very difficult pregnancies back-to-back like that. 

Skye pulled him down on the blanket she’d laid out, already having pulled off both their shirts. She was wearing her corset, something that seemed to be a constant for her. He didn’t know if it was armor or support, maybe both. It sat under her breasts which were held up by a surprisingly sexy nursing bra. Phil’s knuckles ran over the edge of it, and he got the treat of watching her bite her lip in return. Phil’s lips ran down her throat to her cleavage as his hands worked at the button of her jeans. “Leaving this on or taking it off,” Phil asked as his hands ran over her corset. 

“On,” she said without a second thought. They’d talk about that at some point, but Phil wasn’t a stupid man. He was not about to interrupt any of this to point out that she was beautiful regardless of the changes she’d gone through. He tugged at her jeans, taking them and her panties down at the same time. Phil stripped them off and threw them aside before his hand moved between her legs. Skye bit her lip again, her hands running over his skin wherever she could reach. She used to linger at his scar quite a bit, but she didn’t much anymore. She favored his face or forearms these days. 

“Damn I’m a lucky man,” Phil smiled as his hand trailed up the inside of her thighs. She spread them easily, one leg bending at the knee as he slowly moved his hand higher. She moaned softly for him, sitting up to kiss Phil as he parted her folds. He got his fingers wet, exposing her to the cool air and getting a little shudder. “Ok?” She nodded and Phil rubbed his palm up against her clit, letting Skye lead with her hips as they kissed. 

Phil could feel himself filling out against his pants, struggling like hell not to rush this. Still, he was going to have to hold on. Skye was responsive, rolling her hips against his palm as his fingers stroked her folds down to her entrance. He didn’t push through, but teased the edge. She pressed against him, her hand moving to his wrist to guide him. “I want to see how it goes.” Jemma had finally cleared Skye for sex, so they were on the road to it despite not having actually done anything. The fact that she was entertaining it made his heart skip a beat because it had been a long…. loooooong time. 

“Give me two seconds,” Phil turned and reached over behind the fireplace tools, rocking it forward to reveal three things taped together under the base. 

“The hell?” Skye came up on her elbows to see Phil pull out a cleansing towel, a little packet of lube, and a condom. “Jesus, were you a Boy Scout or something?”

“Eagle Scout, actually.” Phil was already tearing the packaging on the towel off, using it to clean his hands thoroughly. He might be being over cautious but their lives were covered in baby fluids, so he’d rather be safe than sorry. He tossed it aside and tore open the lube. 

“We might not be able to….” Her finger tapped the foil wrapper of the condom. 

“It’s just in case.” Phil wasn’t going to pressure her. That would be a dick move. That was what he told himself twenty times a day since Jemma had cleared Skye to have sex. Just because he wanted it really, really bad didn’t mean that he was entitled. She nodded a little uncertain, but pulling his slick fingers back between her legs. Phil’s fingers made a couple of trips up and down before he teased her with the tip of his pinkie. He pushed in gently, watching her face for any signs of distress. The moment he breached her, he could see a look of relief on her face. Clearly she’d been concerned too. They took it slow, and by the time he’d worked two fingers slowly into her, Skye was panting and urging him on. Phil had long since moved south, working his tongue down her throat then to her thighs before he started to pay slow attention to her folds with his tongue. 

“Phil… yes,” she nodded emphatically, pressing her forearm to her mouth and whimpering. He could feel her muscles tensing around his fingers and shifted to give her a little pressure pushing down. Skye had always appreciated that, plus it gave his jaw more room to work. The sounds of his attention were obscene and Skye’s hands just held on tight, squeezing his shoulder and gripping his hair. She tensed hard then fell apart against him. He had a hell of a time holding onto her, but Phil managed by pinning her down with one forearm across her hips. “Holy crap.” Skye was shaking and Phil slowly stopped. He wasn’t in a rush to move away and gave her slow laps with the wide flat of his tongue as her thighs tremored around his head. 

When she released him, thighs opening as she relaxed onto her back, Phil rested his cheek against her skin a moment before he moved to lie next to her. He watched her trying to catch her breath, breasts rising and falling in quick succession. His fingers ran between them, stroking her sternum up to her throat before he leaned in to kiss her shoulder. He was trying to keep his cock away from her thigh, not wanting to interrupt just how beautiful she looked with his own needs. Well, not just yet. 

She turned her head, eyelashes fluttering as she came back to Earth. Skye looked up at him with a soft grin, “well I’d say that was pretty damn successful!” She’d just cupped her hand over the front of his pants when they heard one of the boys fussing over the monitor. “Maybe he’ll fall back asleep,” Skye told Phil as she gave him a squeeze. Phil realized there was no way he’d be that lucky. As predicted, one baby woke the other and there would be no joy for Phil today. 

“… so I’m assuming now’s a good moment for a little alone time.” She kissed him hard a long moment before getting up and pulling her underpants back on. She was doing up her bra as she walked and Phil thought he might die. He loved his children, but right now Phil really just wanted five more minutes with their mother. He glanced down at himself with a sigh, _more like three at this point._

Phil got to his feet, heading toward their bedroom with a slightly off gait trying to decide if he should take care of this on his own or try to let it fade. After a solid ten minutes of trying to get the thought of Skye sprawled out in front of the fire out of his mind, Phil said screw it and took matters into his own hands… er hand.


	86. Chapter 86

It turned out to be Bobbi, not Jemma, who came to watch the kids when Skye called, desperate for help. Apparently Hunter liked seeing her with kids,so they planned on making a weekend of it. Skye thought it was weird that Bobbi and Hunter liked to play house, but she was not going to question that. She needed their help, and was not dumb enough to look a gift horse in the mouth. Instead, she just hugged the crap out of both of them when they showed up just after Phil had gone out to clear brush and chop wood. 

Of course Skye and Phil couldn’t leave their kids for a weekend, hell around here even if they did there was nothing to do. This place was more isolated than they’d been in Peru. But, really, they wouldn’t be gone at all. Hunter, Bobbi, Skye, and Peggy were going to make the family room home base for the kids for the next day Skye and Bobbi had moved everything the kids would need for the next twenty-four hours into the family room, and after awhile Peggy had decided she wanted to help. They’d made it a game and Peggy had really gotten into it before they were done, putting the toys she wanted to play with in a basket and bringing them downstairs herself. Well, downstairs while Bobbi carried her. 

What it turned into was a sort of magical toy land for Peggy and a whole new world for the boys. Skye was pleased. She sincerely hoped that, with brief interactions to pass milk off to Bobbi, that she and Phil could be alone. The house was big enough that they could manage to stay away from each other… if the kids cooperated. Cal seemed to have other ideas, though. Phil had decided to take his alone time outside today, which worked out. The only problem was that Cal was incredibly attached to Phil. The boy barely saw anyone but her and Phil, too, so it was hard for him when Bobbi or Hunter went to hold him. 

It wouldn’t be weird for Phil to see some of their team there. They sort of came and went like that. Jemma would show up to check on the kids, drop some stuff off, and go. Then a week later, Fitz would come by and work on whatever for a day or two. Maybe Mack would come past to say hey, but Skye knew that was going to have to fade. Being this isolated was getting to her and it had been just a little over two months. How were they supposed to sustain this when it was just her and Phil? Skye was just about ready to excuse herself when Peggy reached up and took her hand. “Mama, up.” She tugged and Skye picked Peggy up. The little girl hugged Skye around the neck before leaning her head on Skye’s shoulder and playing with her hair. 

“You should go get ready,” Bobbi told her. “We’ve got this. Cal’s starting to take to Hunter.” As Bobbi said it, Cal all but smacked Hunter in the face with a wide grin across his little mouth. “See, friends.” Bobbi held her arms out for Peggy who all but jumped into them. 

Skye laughed but agreed that it was time to split. “If he comes back early, tell him not to come upstairs yet.” She hurried up, taking two steps at a time, but having to hold her breasts because damn bouncing hurt right now. The GPS on Phil’s phone said he was still out pretty far on the property, and Skye kept that pulled up on her phone while she got ready. Bobbi had brought her a really sexy little jade colored dress that she had to slip into. She hung it up on the back of the door while she showered, hoping that would pull out any wrinkles. 

As she dried off after her shower, Skye did a mental rundown of their situation. Kids were downstairs with Bobbi and Hunter, and she and Phil would be upstairs. She’d brought a bunch of food upstairs that they could cook in the master bedroom’s fireplace, and there were several coolers for anything needing cold. All they had to do was put it on the deck off the master bedroom. Bobbi and Jemma had come through like champs after a really intense three-way call where Skye told them about how hard it had been for her and Phil to connect. Skye was pretty sure they were set, just praying that Cal, Jackson, and Peggy all stayed in good moods downstairs. 

Skye did her hair, pinning it up loosely. Phil got a thrill out of taking it down. She kept the whole thing simple but sexy. The dress flared the little crinoline under it giving the beautiful green lace dress body and movement. The sheath dress under that was black to make the lace pattern show more and Bobbi had even brought her new shoes. Thank God Bobbi had good taste or this could have been a nightmare. Skye loved Jemma like a sister, but she’d never have asked her to pick out a dress. Skye would have been stuck in a Peter Pan Collar and pastel leggings. 

Her phone dinged and Skye saw that Phil was on his way in. After a quick check of their meal, Skye hurried downstairs to meet him at the door. Upstairs there was a table for two waiting and Skye very much wanted to get Phil up there before anything happened that ruined their moment. With three kids under three, that happened a lot. She could see him through the window now and Skye’s pulse started to race. Phil had a three day scruff but she could see how pink he was in the cheeks underneath all that. She had made it a point to bring the K-Cup machine from the office upstairs and was holding a piping hot cup of coffee for him when he came in. 

When he came in through the back door, she gave him a moment to peel off his coat and outdoor clothes and to set the wood down that he’d brought from the pile outside. It was a chore they could have done together, but every day he’d bring in wood for the fireplaces. He’d never once asked for her help with it either. He’d just bring some in every time he went outside. “You look cold.” 

Phil opened his mouth to speak, looking up to meet her eye as she stepped around the corner. He blinked a few times, hands sort of clenching and releasing in clear shock. “Skye… you look….” He paused there, eyes running over her in slow sweeps that made her feel like the woman she’d been back in Peru before Peggy. “Wow.” 

She smiled and handed off the coffee, slipping her warm hands to his cheeks and neck as she spoke. “I want you to go upstairs. You’re going to shower, shave, and get dressed in what I laid out.” Phil’s eyes cut toward the noise from their children just a few rooms away. “Bobbi and Hunter are going to camp downstairs. We have the next twenty-four hours to ourselves, upstairs.” The smile that warmed Phil’s face was why she’d done this in the first place. She hadn’t seen that smile in quite some time, halfway between filthy and adoring. She hoped to get a little of both in the next twenty-four hours.


	87. Chapter 87

Phil followed her directions, heading upstairs with Skye and the hot cup of coffee. He couldn’t stop stealing glances at her. She looked incredible, like a starlet or a model. Phil hadn’t seen her looking this together and sexy in what felt like ages. “So what’s this about? Not to look a gift horse in the mouth… though I will look at the gift horse’s ass in that dress. My God.” Phil followed her up the stairs, noticing a little extra swish after he commented. There was enough bounce inner step that her skirt shifted with every step, revealing the edge of a garter if he looked just right. 

“It isn’t _about_ anything. I wanted to do something nice for you. Can’t I do something nice?” He set his coffee down on the table in the hall before he pulled Skye in against him. “I thought I told you to get a shower.” 

“I thought you told me you liked me a little scruffy.” He ran the bristles of his scruff against her shoulder gently, getting a little shudder. Phil’s hands ran down her sides to the hem of her skirt then back up to her waist. 

“You are right about that, though if you go full mountain man up here without conditioning the hell out of it, we’re going to have problems.” She wasn’t pushing him away, insisting he get in the shower, but she looked so good and had clearly put thought into this. “What?”

“…. I’m torn,” he confessed as his hands ran over her ass. “On one hand,” he gave her right cheek a squeeze, “I’ve got you here and now and no one’s screaming or throwing up so my cock’s saying get it done. Then on the other hand,” he squeezed her left cheek, “you put so much thought into this.” Phil wanted her to give him a push one way or the other and Skye decided to do just that. She pushed him back then followed him into the bathroom. 

“Let’s meet in the middle,” she offered as she closed the door behind her. “You don’t mess up my hair and I,” her hand went to his belt, “will take the edge off before dinner.” Her brow wiggled and Phil was not about to say no to that. He ran his hands from her ass to her breasts and Skye smirked. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She reached over and started the water for his shower because sometimes it took time to warm up and when you were a mom you figured out how to save time any way you can. 

Phil really could not have been happier in that moment. Skye’s hand wrapped around him through his pants, giving a few slow strokes. Phil shifted a little, moving to lean against the counter while she pulled off his sweater. They kissed between garments, Phil reaching up to unzip her dress. Skye shook him off. “For you.” Phil nodded, understanding that it was important to her that she stay pretty for him right now. She had him bare to the waist and spent a little time kissing his chest while she worked on his belt and pants. Phil groaned deeply when she finally touched skin. 

She’d been stroking and playing with him the whole time, so Phil was filling out pretty quickly. Skye batted her eyelashes and slowly sunk to her knees on the mat in front of the counter. “I am not even going to ask what prompted this, I’m just going to say I love you.” Skye smiled and kissed his hip before wrapping her mouth around the head of his cock. Phil knew better than to say another word, so he just leaned back and enjoyed the experience. The sound of the shower muffled him a little, so Phil didn’t hesitate to groan and encourage Skye as the combination of mouth and hands worked him into a frenzy. 

Phil tried very hard not to touch Skye’s hair or face. She’d spent a lot of time getting ready and Phil was a mess from being outside. The longer it went on, the more vocal Phil got. It was gratifying when she moaned around him or nodded. “God that’s good.” Phil leaned back, having to plant his hands on the counter to keep from grabbing Skye’s head. It was looking down at her, watching as his beautiful fiancé shamelessly sucked him off that pushed him toward the edge the fastest. “You’re so beautiful like this.” Skye pulled away, stroking him. What finally tipped him over the edge was when she looked up. Her eyes were wide, pupils blown and that was beautiful, but it was her lips that killed him. Skye’s lips were swollen and her lipstick was smudged and it was the breathless quality she had that had Phil finishing big as Skye shifted to the side to avoid any issues with her dress. 

“That,” Skye said as she finished up, “was just the beginning. Now clean up,” she threw a towel over what Phil had left on the floor, “and meet me in our bedroom.” Skye stood and walked to the cabinet under the sink. She pulled out a brand new, fluffy towel and hung it over the vent to warm before slipping out. Phil was touched by the gesture, by all of it really, and he was so incredibly excited to find out what else she had in store.


	88. Chapter 88

When he came through with a towel wrapped around his waist, Phil couldn’t believe what he was seeing. She’d set up a nice, relaxed environment. Skye had laid out a couple of sweaters and a couple of pairs of pants for Phil to pick from. She’d also put some music on for him and had a bottle of beer on ice. He picked up the beer and uncapped it, taking a swing once the bubbles had subsided. There was a little note tented next to the ice bucket. Phil picked it up while he wandered back to the bed. 

_Take your time, enjoy your beer, and meet me in our bedroom for dinner._

Phil was impressed and he was touched that she’d gone to that much trouble. Phil picked his black sweater and a nice pair of dark jeans, pulling them on. He was finishing his beer by the time he was ready, combing his hair and taking time to look nice for Skye. It was really the least he could do. He felt incredible, floating on his recent orgasm and the light buzz of the first beer he’d had in weeks. By the time he walked out the door, Phil could already smell dinner. 

She hadn’t overdone it, but Skye had taken time to get the room ready. There was a small table that he suspected was actually the desk from the spare room with a tablecloth tossed over it. There were candles and some fresh flowers along with extra blankets on the bed and a toasty fire. Skye was giving him romance and that was actually pretty damn cool. Skye stepped back from the fireplace with a nod. “Sit.” 

Phil did as he was told and was rewarded with her fingers stroking the back of his neck as she put down a simple wedge salad. She took her spot across from him and poured them wine. “We have not had enough time to be us,” Skye told Phil. “I feel like I’ve barely spoken to you about anything but the kids and how tired we are in weeks?”

“Agreed,” Phil nodded as he slipped a bite of lettuce into his mouth. 

“So I wanted to do this for you, for us really.” 

Phil raised his glass without commenting any farther, and Skye followed, “to us.” 

“To us,” she echoed as she slid her hand across to hold his a moment. “You said we have the day?” 

“Ok… so Bobbi and Hunter are going to keep the kids downstairs until it’s their bedtime tomorrow. So, essentially, other than me needing to pump, we’re on vacation.” Phil smiled broadly at her little trick. She’d gotten them two nights really. “Of course this means that if they have kids we’ll be doing it for them.” 

“Oh, could you even imagine that child?” Phil laughed. But then what would people have thought of his and Skye’s child? He couldn’t help but think of their kids as gifts, something he’d always wanted but never expected to actually have. “Tell me more.”

“So this is all you centered,” Skye told him before digging into her own salad. “You lead us. If you want to eat, we eat. If you want to sleep, we sleep. I do have a couple of things for us to do if you want. Fitz got the sauna working when he was here last week.” 

Phil’s eyes got huge. There was a two person sauna off the deck, but it had been broken since they came here. It wasn’t a priority, so Phil hadn’t thought of it other than every time he went outside and needed to warm up. Knowing not only that it was fixed, but that they could enjoy it together thrilled him. “Skye, this is incredible. I’m really touched. No one’s ever done anything even remotely like this for me.” 

“Good, then I have no competition,” she joked. They sat there and chatted about his day for awhile, Skye clearly focused on both him and minding the steaks she had warming over the fire. She was cooking over a fire for him. There was something primal in Phil liked that. 

When she got up to get the steaks, Phil caught her around the waist and pulled her to sit in his lap. “This is amazing. You’re amazing,” Phil told her as he leaned in to kiss her, one hand at her waist, the other cradling her cheek. 

“And you’ve got a good buzz.” She bopped him on the nose then kissed his forehead before slipping out of his grasp. Phil watched as she straightened her dress, heels clicking on the hardwood. Skye had put on the pair of stockings he liked, the ones with the wide, dark seam up the back of her leg. 

“That’s irrelevant,” he countered as he finished up his salad and collected their plates. “God I’m glad we got a really big place.” Phil knew the kids were downstairs, but with this much separation, it really was a little vacation for them. 

“Me too,” Skye agreed. If the family wanted, and most of the time they did, they could all stay in the same room the whole day. But they had the room to spread out if they wanted, too. It was a luxury that Phil was grateful to be able to provide for his family. Not that Skye hadn’t contributed. They both paid for it, but Phil had overseen the security. Maybe that was why he felt so possessive. Plus, he’d needed to feel some ownership of the place after they lost their last house so suddenly. “They’re medium rare right now. How do you want yours?”

Phil watched Skye bend over to tend the steaks, her dress rising up. From where he was sitting, he got a view of the tops of her stockings where a green bow was attached to each. “… huh?” Skye was looking over her shoulder at him with a knowing smirk. “… medium’s good.” That would give him a couple more minutes to watch her fuss and to maybe get a couple of good looks at those bows.


	89. Chapter 89

When the steaks were eaten and they’d sat and talked for awhile, Phil excused himself and Skye took the opportunity to do two things. Number one was to clean up and number two was to touch up her lipstick. She was just finishing up when Phil came out. “I downloaded a couple of movies that looked good.” Her fingers laced with his as he came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Mmmmmm,” Skye groaned as his lips caressed the side of her throat. 

“Put on some music.” Phil was already swaying side to side. “A dress like this begs to be spun around the dance floor.” In this case, the dance floor was the space between the end of their bed and the fireplace. It wasn’t tiny, but it was no dance floor. It was clear that Phil was feeling good, that his limbs had loosened as they ate and drank. Skye turned something on and he turned her in his arms. His hand slid to the middle of her back, and even after all this time, the way he splayed his fingers there brought up gooseflesh on the backs of Skye’s arms. What was more, Phil knew it. He’d often stroke the small of her back or lay his hand there when they were close, and he seemed especially fond of doing it in public. 

Phil just held her and swayed through a song, kissing her before he got serious and took her into a proper dance form. She relaxed her hand against his chest and his hips against hers. “Whenever you want, I made cake.” He smiled, shaking his head. “What? I can cook. You know that.”   
“… but you made me a cake. It’s….” Phil didn’t have any words, but the smile on his lips told the story. He was so deeply touched by all the hard work she’d put into this. “I love you. I could say a million words right now, but it all comes down to that. I love you Skye.” He kissed her softly as his fingers splayed a little lower on her back. “And once things have settled,” he turned her left hand toward him so he could look at her ring, “I want to follow through on this promise.” 

Thinking about getting married before him had been scary. She’d wanted the stability, but Skye didn’t think she was actually capable of coping with it at the time. Phil had been the first truly stable person in her life and here he was offering her this beautiful life. Regardless of having to run, regardless of the bad, Skye loved this life with Phil. “How about the spring?” Skye’s hand ran down his arm, squeezing his bicep through the soft cotton. “Do you want to do it here?” They swayed and made plans for awhile, Phil mostly on the side of doing it sooner rather than later and for having Peggy be their flower girl and the boys the ring bearers. She pointed out that they wouldn’t be walking by spring and Phil suggested their wagon. 

It went like that for some time, dancing and talking, Phil’s hands seeking out every bit of Skye through her dress. Phil had wide, strong hands that made her feel safe and wanted at the same time. Skye rested her cheek on his shoulder, feeling his arms wrap around her loosely. Skye floated on that for awhile, breathing him in as the music transitioned from one song to the next. She felt his hands getting bolder, his hands running up her back so his thumbs traced up the side of her ribs was one he was fond of. Of course she had the corset on so she didn’t feel lit as much as she would have otherwise. That was a shame, but she felt like she needed that to look good in the dress. Plus, he did like the way it looked. She always fell back to that. It wasn’t one hundred percent about her body insecurity. Somehow that helped her not feel like a bad feminist. 

“This dress is beautiful,” Phil told Skye softly, his lips caressing the long tendons of her neck. “Can I take it off of you?” 

“That’s kind of the idea,” Skye told him as she turned in his arms. The wide-toothed silver zipper stood out on the back and she could feel Phil get close as his fingers closed on the pull. He went slow, running his fingers down the exposed skin as he opened the dress. Skye let out a soft, happy little noise when his lips ran over her shoulder. “This was supposed to be about you.” 

“Oh, this is very much about me,” Phil assured her as he pressed in close. She could feel the outline of his hardening cock against her and was quite pleased with herself. Phil slipped the dress off of Skye’s shoulders and let it drop, giving her his hand so she could step out of the circle of green and black fabric. Phil turned her and Skye flushed as his eyes devoured her from toes to the top of her head. His hands moved down her sides, moving the boning of the corset against her skin. “Good enough to eat,” Phil assured Skye as he ran his fingers between her breasts down to the top of the corset. “I want to take this off of you tonight.” 

Skye’s pulse sped and she very nearly said no. But Phil was looking at her with sheer expectation and hope. How could she say no to that? “Eventually,” she promised and brought Phil’s hands to her breasts, knowing full well that they would distract him for awhile. Her hand moved down his chest, taking hold of the hem of his sweater and giving it a tug upward. “Off,” Skye demanded. He had a dark gray t-shirt on underneath, but with the sweater off,she could look at his arms. Phil had great arms. 

The music kept on and Phil took his time kissing every bit of her skin he wanted, his hands squeezing and stroking right along. He’d trail his fingers along her spine or nip at the swell of her breasts and Skye would feel that familiar heat flood her body. “Phil…” Her voice was breathy and excited as she felt his hands move to the clasp of her bra, opening it before slipped it down over her shoulders. He’d look at her in a way that fell somewhere between adoration and desperation, and it never failed to get her weak in the knees. He leaned in to run his lips down the swell of her breast and Skye’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him in close so she could rub her hip against his groin. 

As expected, he latched on to her nipple and sucked a bit, groaning at the wash of milk on his tongue. He was taking his time, sucking from the left, then the right before he picked her up around the waist and carried her to bed. Skye’s heart was pounding and she couldn’t keep a grin off her lips because Phil looked so incredibly happy right now. “Hips up,” Phil told her before he slipped her panties off and threw them to the foot of the bed. He was still in his jeans and Skye wasn’t having that. She flipped them over, straddling Phil in an effort to get to his zipper, but he took it as an opportunity and hauled her forward to straddle his face. 

Phil gripped her hips, pulling her down as he buried his face in her folds. She was grateful for the care he’d taken while shaving before dinner. It meant that his cheeks and chin were smooth as they drug over the delicate skin. “Phil!” She gripped the pillow above his head and felt the tingle of arousal through her thighs and calves. Skye hadn’t realized just how aroused she was until the wet sounds of Phil’s index finger pushing into her met Skye’s ears. The push was nothing, easy and deep with Skye’s body not resisting in the least. She was more than aroused, her body was ready. 

Despite his attentions, she was able to reach down and pull his zipper down. She planted one hand on his thigh and the other wrapped around his cock over the jeans. “This is supposed to be for you, remember?” Skye’s hips were jumping and she was trying hard to remind him that she’d meant to be taking care of his pleasure. 

He pulled away long enough to say just a few words, “your hand is wrapped around what this does for me, Skye. Now sit on my face.” He sounded almost Directorial and she snorted before she sat up again, crying out as he paid her incredibly focused attention. Skye swore low and had to bring her hands back to the headboard to keep her balance. He had her panting, breasts leaking, as he brought her right to the edge then backed off. “Phil… please….” Skye’s fingers bit into the wood she was grabbing, making it creak in her grasp. Still he kept her on edge just before pressing two fingers into her. 

Skye sort of floated for awhile on the light buzz she still had from dinner and this brilliant moment. Phil had her gliding on the crest of orgasm, skimming the surface but never fully immersing herself until he allowed her. And Phil was a patient man, a _very_ patient man. Skye chanted his name almost prayerfully as his hand moved from her hip to her breast. All of it was making her lightheaded, and Skye couldn’t tell if she was about to pass out or cum. He floated her there for awhile before he changed techniques with his tongue and sent Skye flying off the edge at ninety miles per hour. She cried out for him, Phil’s hand moving from her breast to her mouth, presumably to quiet her. It didn’t work because she tasted herself on those fingers and Skye just got a little louder. 

Phil kept going and it wasn’t until she was pushing him away and begging for mercy that he let her fall over onto her back on the bed next to him. She looked at him, finding the sheen of her juices on his face arousing and amusing at the same time. “You’ve got a little something here,” she joked, pointing to her cheek. Phil snorted then leaned in to kiss her. It was a soft, playful kiss as his hand stroked her side, then low over her belly. 

“I want to take this off,” Phil’s hands rested at the busk of the corset, the backs of them pressing under her breasts. “Let me?” 

Skye wasn’t thrilled with the idea, but this was for him. “I look better with it on,” she reasoned. 

Phil shook his head and undid the first few hooks. “I’ve seen you in a lot of different ways over the years.” Skye cringed to think of them. “Beautiful, near death, transformed,” he ran his fingers down her wrist. He meant her powers. “You have never been as beautiful as you are now.” It sounded like a line. Wasn’t it meant to be a line? If it was a line, then why did it feel so sincere? “Skye, you’ve brought three lives into the world. Three beautiful children that I get to raise with you. Don’t be ashamed of anything they might have done to your body.” 

Why did he have to be so kind? She loved that he was, but also kind of wanted to slap him for it. That wasn’t right. “Go ahead.” She looked away as he opened the rest of the hooks, taking in a deep breath as his hand laid on her stomach. Her skin was overheated, which meant his hand felt almost chilly. She shivered a little, but Phil wasn’t letting her hide. He leaned in to run his lips from her throat to her navel. He didn’t pause, didn’t say anything, he just kissed. She watched how totally enamored she was and decided that maybe this wasn’t quite as bad as she thought. 

Skye told herself she could be objective about this, that she wasn’t being overly vain. She had a couple of stretch marks, but had avoided the worst of it because of the attention Phil had paid her with oils and lotions throughout both pregnancies and, she imagined, her own constitution as an Inhuman. She’d been in excellent shape before all this and had worked hard to get things back where they should be. Phil’s mouth ran down her ribs and Skye sighed. How long had it been since she’d let him do this? The skin was sensitive and as he ran his mouth down one of the indents from the boning, Skye shuddered. 

“I get why you wear this,” Phil told her, “… but you don’t have to. You know that, right?” His fingers trailed down her side from breast to hip then back again. “It’s sexy, for sure, but your skin is far sexier.” He leaned in to suck the skin where breast met stomach and got a desperate little noise out of Skye. “See, I haven’t been able to do that in forever.” He took some time there, moving from breast to breast his hands working them in slow squeezes, his thumbs rubbing at her almost painfully tender nipples. 

Skye needed to change the subject and reached down to tug at his shirt. “Get this off. Pants too. Get naked,” she demanded, getting a little laugh from Phil and a salute before he hopped out of bed and stripped down to his boxers. “Leave those on,” Skye said on second thought. “I like those.” Skye rubbed him through them, sitting up so she could run her mouth over his chest. Her mouth moved lower, running over his abdomen. “You haven’t gained baby weight,” her hands ran up the backs of his thighs to squeeze his ass. “That’s not fair.”

“No worries, I’ll start eating sticks of butter and loaves of bread immediately if that will make you feel better,” he joked. Skye didn’t leave him much focus for joking when her hand started to stroke him through his boxers. She watched Phil reach into their nightstand and pull out a condom. He handed it over to her, brow raised. Skye didn’t skip a beat, instead just pushing his boxers down. He was more than half hard and Skye decided Phil was telling her that they might need to start that way. It wasn’t like he was quick on the draw, but they hadn’t been having a ton of sex lately and a guy could only be expected to hold himself together for so long. 

She laid down and pulled him with her, not failing to notice that he’d left on her stockings and heels. Phil moved in between her legs, his eyes locked on Skye. She sat up a bit and watched as he opened the condom. Skye reached out and took it so she could roll it down his cock. He groaned for her as Phil’s hand stroked between her legs, two fingers pushing in and getting a little squeak out of her. “Ok,” he asked anxiously. 

“Yeah… “ Skye kissed him as she pulled him back, one leg raising up over his hip. She was more than ready as he gave that slow, firm push in. She thought it might have been the best feeling ever and fell back against the bed with his name on her lips. There was that look, too. Phil got this perfectly peaceful look on his face when he sunk in for the first time. Skye could live for that look, and watched with her hands stroking his shoulder and cheek so she could hold his eyes. 

He closed them slowly, groaning out Skye’s name. She loved the way he said her name like that. Skye ran her fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck as Phil’s hips started to move. He’d shed his boxers at some point and looked like it was taking an awful lot of focus not to pop. Skye took that as a compliment. She shifted, one leg coming up and over his shoulder. Phil was more than a little on board with that, turning his mouth to run it over her fine ankle bone down to the arch of her foot. She giggled and Phil kept going, sucking on her big toe through the stocking for a moment before he started moving again. 

Phil’s fingers rested over her clit, letting the motion of her body from each of his thrusts do most of the work. It was a slow sort of rolling rhythm he kept up, and Skye wondered how long he was going to be able to contain himself. To his credit, Phil lasted a good while, getting her off before he finished. Skye sighed when he withdrew, closing her eyes and catching her breath while he dealt with the condom. 

He laid next to her, panting but with a smile on his face. Skye watched him run his hand down his chest and try to slow his breathing. She shifted over, laying with him, resting close and wrapping her arms around Phil. All he did was rub a slow circle on her back and press his lips to her forehead and Skye thought she might explode. 

There was this overwhelming sense of peace and connection with the man she loved and it hurt to think how absent it had been. She watched him shift, welcoming him down into her arms as his mouth wrapped around her nipple. It was a peaceful, beautiful way to end the night as Skye laid there with the man she loved at her breast. She counted her blessings as she stroked through Phil’s hair. Who would she be if he hadn’t come into her life? Skye didn’t even want to think, so she focused on caressing Phil’s back as he drank, watching as he drifted off peacefully.


	90. Chapter 90

With the kids asleep, Bobbi and Hunter had slipped outside to catch a moment alone. It hadn’t escaped Bobbi’s attention that Hunter got all excited when he saw her with kids. She didn’t get it, but Bobbi was not above taking advantage of it. She knew Hunter wanted a family and had for some time. Bobbi had always put him off, talking about their jobs and the danger. But here were Skye and Coulson doing just what Bobbi had told Hunter was impossible. She certainly hoped he got this out of his system, or at least that he could be appeased with babysitting trips like this. 

“I don’t know. It’s a bit weird, yeah? Coulson and Skye… I thought this would have blown up ages ago, but…”

“It works for them,” Bobbi put in, taking a sip of coffee out of the thermos they’d brought out. “But yeah… It didn’t seem like a good idea at the time.” 

“But they made it work,” Hunter pointed out as he took the thermos and had a pull. “And that’s what I want you to remember when I ask you this next question because….”

“Let me stop you right there, buddy.” 

“But you’re so good with kids, Bob. How can you not want them. Could you even imagine how cute our kids would be?” Bobbi suddenly regretted all of this. 

“Listen, the day you can carry our kid, I’ll be happy to be a mom. Personally, I don’t want to fuck up what I’ve got going on.” Her hands ran over her figure, brow raised. “My body, my fitness, could be the difference between life and death when I’m in the field. I’m glad Skye is figuring it out, but it’s not something….”

“Yeah, typical,” Hunter waved his hand and left her with the thermos as he headed to the edge of the deck, sitting down hard. Great, he was pouting. 

Ok, she’d bite. “Typical what, Hunter?”

“You won’t even listen to what I’m saying.” 

She hopped down from where she’d been perched and walked out to sit with him, leaning close so her shoulder pressed to his. “I’m listening, Hunter.” 

“We could get a surrogate. We could adopt. There are different ways we could make a family, Bobbi. You …” 

“I just don’t want to put a child through the life they’d have to live to be safe.” She hissed to Hunter. “You saw what happened to Skye with Ward. They aren’t up here for shits and giggles, Hunter. This is for the safety of their family.”

“We’re not them.” 

Bobbi took Hunter’s hand and brought it to her lips, kissing his knuckles. “I know. I don’t want to be anyone but us, and I’m telling you that for us, this is a bad idea. I love you Hunter, but…”

 _“I love you Hunter, but,”_ he mocked. “Do you know how many times you’ve said that to me?”

“A lot, I guess.” Bobbi didn’t let go of his hand. Hunter was upset, he was hurting because he knew that what she was saying was true. 

“What about when we retire?” That was code for them. _When we retire_ was one of those things they used when they needed to get through a tough spot but neither of them could give on their point. It gave them things to look forward to as well, and while they’d probably never happen, they were something to hold onto. 

“Yeah,” Bobbi said softly as she kissed Hunter’s temple. “When we retire.”


	91. Chapter 91

Skye watched Jackson press his palms into the floor and stretch upward. She recognized the signs of a child who was getting ready to crawl. It was still a couple of months off, but Jackson was shifting and wiggling like crazy. While she was excited about that, the fact that Cal wasn’t following suit worried her. Hell, everything worried her lately. If Peggy had a little catch in her voice, Skye was convinced her daughter was going to develop pneumonia. She’d talked with Jemma about it, but all she had to say was that all of her worrying was perfectly normal. It didn’t feel normal, Skye felt like she was obsessing to the point she was starting to lose sleep. 

Sometimes she thought about how her sons could have easily been born in Hydra captivity or that Peggy could be permanently traumatized from watching her mother put a nail through Ward’s eye. She’d just spin on it in her head for hours, lying awake next to Phil, staring at the ceiling. They were good at least. That little twenty-four hour vacation had made a huge difference. They were making an effort to spend time together as Skye and Phil, not just mommy and daddy. Cal started to fuss and brought her out of her thoughts. She set down the tablet she’d been reviewing the plans for a future mission on to pick him up, pulling the little boy close. He weighed a little less than his brother, yet another thing for Skye to worry about. It was close enough to a feeding time that Skye let him catch a nipple while she read, stroking her fingers absently down his cheek as she tried to focus on what she was reading. 

That was hard, though, with Peggy in the corner playing with her stuffed animals quite loudly. It wasn’t until she tuned into her daughter that Skye realized what Peggy was doing. On one side of Peggy were mommy cat and baby cat. On the other was a large penguin that Peggy was making float high over her head. She brought the cat and kitten up, squishing them together as she made the penguin talk. “ ‘ky, no.” She was quite shocked when the penguin toy fell over onto the ground and started spinning on its back quite fast. “Hurt Wa’d. Mommy hurt.” It was like she was reminding herself and Skye could almost feel the nail pushing through Ward’s eye. It was more satisfying than it probably should have been, and sometimes Skye worried about that. 

The faster the toy spun, the louder Peggy got, telling the Ward penguin off in sharp tones full of baby gibberish. Peggy started to raise and smash the spinning penguin to the floor, getting loud enough to disturb Jackson who’d been fascinated by the toys hanging over his head. Jackson started to cry then Cal, and Skye knew she had to intervene. She slipped her breast away and set Cal down on his tummy before walking to her daughter. “Peggy.” She didn’t listen, so Skye had to kneel next to her and touch her little girl’s hand. It broke Peggy’s concentration and the penguin stopped suddenly. “Hey, sweetheart… “ There were tears in Peggy’s eyes and the moment Skye touched her cheek, Peggy burst into tears. 

When Peggy burst into tears, Skye followed shortly behind, holding her daughter close and tight. The boys started to fuss, then broke into tears themselves. And that was how Phil found them, Skye having scooted over to the boys with Peggy in her lap, all of them crying hard. If she hadn’t been an emotional wreck, Skye would have laughed at the horrified look on Phil’s face. “What happened?” Phil came in and scooped up the boys, holding them tight to his chest as he started to rock side to side. She wondered if he noticed that he did that all the time now. 

“… apparently,” Skye said as she started to pull herself together, “that’s Ward.” Peggy made the penguin rise up again then started to smash it into the ground again, hard. Stuffing started to peek out at the seams and Phil watched in shock and horror as their daughter managed to take the toy apart without ever touching it, smashing the toy harder and harder against the hardwood.

“Mac… hey…” Phil tried to get her attention, but it was Skye who got Peggy to stop, bringing her in to kiss her forehead. “You’re safe.” Phil’s voice sounded frail and while this all killed her, she was glad that he was in pain. It was cruel and it was unfair, but it helped her to defuse her own a little bit. The boys were settling and Phil set them on the floor before he got down to sit next to Skye and Peggy. He pulled the two of them close, squishing Peggy between them. “Peggy Girl, you’re safe.” 

“Mommy and Daddy … safe,” Peggy repeated a few times before turning around in Skye’s arms and twisting her hand in Phil’s shirt. “Ward?” When had she picked up his name? Would Ward now be Peggy’s boogeyman? The thought nauseated Skye. 

“He’s gone, Peggy,” Phil assured her. “He can never hurt you again.”

“Mommy?” 

“He’ll never hurt mommy again either,” Phil assured as his fingers stroked through Skye’s hair. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Skye’s forehead as a new round of tears spilled out of her eyes. 

“Cal?” 

“Cal is safe.” Phil’s fingers rubbed the nape of Skye’s neck as he pressed his forehead to hers. 

“Jack?” Peggy squirmed out from between them enough to stick her head out, checking on her brothers. “And daddy?” She looked up at Phil while he quietly reassured her that the family was safe and that Ward was never going to hurt them again. It was simplistic because Ward was hurting them right now, and Skye suspected they’d all carry the trauma they’d endured at his hands through the rest of their lives. 

She started crying again, quiet and hiding it in Phil’s chest. Peggy moved away to lay on the floor with her brothers, so Phil pulled Skye close. He was struggling himself, but managed to hold it together. He also didn’t have postpartum hormones rushing through his body making him a god damned mess. “You’re safe,” Phil assured Skye. “It’s going to get better,” he promised her softly. His fingers continued to stroke her neck and card through her hair. It gave Skye something to focus on, something to catch the rhythm and vibration of as she tried to reign herself in. “I’ve got you,” he promised, kissing the crown of her head. Then he repeated himself, quieter this time, and with more conviction. Phil was promising himself that far more than her. It was that conviction that allowed Skye to relax. No matter what, she knew in the deepest parts of her that he’d find her. Phil would hunt down anyone who threatened them and bring his family home.


	92. Chapter 92

Skye watched Phil out back cutting wood. It was physical and often resulted in him losing his jacket. Skye could cut firewood too, hell she did do it, but sometimes he’d go out there to let out some frustration or to workout. Like right now when he was just destroying wood with an axe. Jemma slipped in next to her, perching her chin on Skye’s shoulder. “What’cha doing?” 

“Nothing, just watching my husband chop wood.” Skye didn’t even realize what she’d said until she felt Jemma gasp quietly. Skye had privately thought about Phil as her husband for awhile now, but to say it aloud was another thing. They’d talked about it, but since that time alone, they’d gone back to old habits and hadn’t talked about it since. Her eyes flicked down to the ring he’d given her all that time ago. When she realized it was less than a year, Skye was surprised. It felt like she’d been his and he’d been hers since they first met, romantic or not. 

“Skye, you…”   
“I know.” She turned away and leaned down to pick up Cal, who was fussing like mad. 

“I mean….” Jemma was clearly trying to figure out what to say and Skye tried not to be annoyed with her. It had been Skye’s own slip, after all. “It’s something we could arrange. You have all this property and…”

“It’s been so crazy and then the twins,” she waved in Jackson’s direction. “And what happened with W-A-R-D,” they couldn’t say his name in front of Peggy. Even spelling it made her turn and glance at them over her shoulder. 

Jemma wrapped her hand over Skye’s right over Cal’s back. “Maybe that’s why you _should_ do it soon. Life’s been really hard for your family. This would give you a way to celebrate making it through.” She was holding Skye’s eyes in that well-meaning, nervous way that Jemma had. Embarrassed as she was, Skye knew that Jemma had a point. “Even just setting a date might be a boost.” 

Skye couldn’t help but agree, though the conversation would be weird. Phil hadn’t mentioned actually getting married in a few months, and she had a feeling that she was was going to have to be the one to bring it up. There was a thump out back and Skye watched as Phil piled wood in near the back door and then slipped the tarp in around it all to keep it dry. “Jemma, would you…” But she was already scooping Cal out of Skye’s arms and engaging Peggy with a smile. God she was a good friend. 

Skye slid her coat on and slipped out the back door. “Need help?” Phil looked up, a little smile on his face. 

“Sure, I can always use help from you.” Skye looked at Phil’s wood pile off the back deck. He’d cut far more than he brought up, so Skye headed down the stairs to grab some and bring it up to him. She did that four more times, watching his butt as he bent to stack the wood. It was a great view. “So I was thinking,” Skye started. 

“Always an interesting endeavor,” Phil replied as he took the wood from her arms. “What were you thinking.” 

“Maybe we should pick a date.” The confusion on his face made it clear he didn’t understand. She wiggled fingers at him, showing off his ring sitting on her finger. 

“Oh… Right. Yeah, we should,” Phil agreed as he stacked the last piece of wood. “Got any ideas?” Why was he so easy about this? Wasn’t he nervous? It was Phil, though, so it was hard to tell. “I think we should make sure it’s going to be warmish because we should do it outside.” Somehow that made it all ok. Phil _had_ been thinking about it, about them. It was a relief and made it so much easier to discuss this with him. 

It wasn’t until he’d shown he was thinking about it that she felt that relief wash over her, but once she did, Skye felt like a balloon with the air let out. “I don’t know why I was so nervous. You probably have a file on it somewhere.” Phil blushed. “… you have a wedding file?” 

“That’s classified.”

“I want to see it,” she demanded, coming up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist. 

“After the kids go to sleep tonight,” Phil agreed. He looked flushed, but more in a nervous way than an ‘it’s cold out here’ way. “What about you?” 

All of a sudden, Skye was embarrassed to say that she didn’t. He had a file and she had nothing? That didn’t seem right. “Well I know I don’t want some fluffy dress,” she told him. “I mean a little is ok, just to give it body, but….” Phil had leaned against the deck railing and was listening intently. 

“What?” He glanced around to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. 

“… nothing, you just looked really happy for a second there.” She took off her glove and stroked his cheek. 

“Just for a second,” he asked with a wag of his brow. “The most beautiful woman in the world, someone I respect and love, the mother of my children starts talking about our wedding and I smile… is that really such a surprise?” Skye got a little misty and accepted it when Phill pulled her into an embrace. “I’ve been looking forward to marrying you for awhile now. Knowing that we have a date in mind, that you thought about your dress….” He pulled back and looked her in the eye, His gloved fingers stroked over the ring on her finger. “It makes it more real and, honestly, I can’t wait to fulfill that promise.”


	93. Chapter 93

How Peggy had gotten her cold was beyond Phil, but she’d gotten it. Then Skye had gotten it, followed closely by Jackson and Cal. It was a nasty one and since he was the only person who wasn’t a sneezing, coughing, miserable mess, Phil had been taking care of everyone. It put him pretty behind in his work, but that was ok because they needed him. It did mean he was reading files and making phone calls while he changed diapers or mopped up puke. Everything was ok until Cal spiked a fever. Up until now, everyone’s had stayed below one hundred degrees. They were miserable, but not in danger. Well, not until Cal’s fever rounded one hundred and two degrees. That was when Phil had do to something he tried very, very hard not to do. He woke up Skye. 

“Skye…” Cal was in Phil’s arms, fussing like crazy in a lazy, apathetic sort of way. He was listless and burning up. Phil had faced down a lot of bad scenarios in his life, but this was scaring the hell out of him. “Skye, I need you to wake up.” Her eyes shot open and she came up with the gun from behind their headboard, sweeping the room. “Not that. Cal’s fever just hit one hundred and two. I need you to call Jemma while I start him a cool bath.” Phil had long since stripped Cal down to his diaper and had laid a freezer-cooled hot/cold pack at the nape of his son’s neck. It was a little lion made out of terrycloth and filled with rice that held onto temperatures. 

He brought the baby bathtub downstairs so they wouldn’t wake up the other kids, filling it next to the kitchen sink. He ran it to the very cool side, testing it with his own wrist over and over to make sure it wasn’t too cold. “Hey little man…” His lips pressed to Cal’s temple, frowning because he felt even warmer. Even though the tub was only partially full, Phil put him in. Cal immediately started to fuss, whining and grabbing at Phil’s arm. That was good, at least he was annoyed enough to fight it, or that he had energy enough to be annoyed. Phil could hear Skye in the next room talking to Jemma. Hopefully she’d be able to advise them on what to do. 

Of course he’d read dozens of child and infant books before the kids were born, trying to learn everything he’d never paid attention to. He’d checked out how to treat a high fever in an infant before he’d woken Skye up or even before his son’s fever had gotten so high. Cal turned away as Phil laid a cool cloth over his head, hoping they could get the fever to break. Between cool baths and fever reducer, he’d hoped that would be enough. Phil was seriously considering taking Cal into town. Well, taking him over an hour on rough roads to town to wake up the pediatrician. It would tip their hand and potentially make them targets again, but he was not going to risk his son’s life. 

“Phil’s got him in a cool bath right now,” Skye said as she came into the room. She turned the tablet and Phil looked over his shoulder at a sleep-rumpled Jemma 

“Good, that’s good. I see you’ve got Leo the Lion out.” From the bed next to her, Phil heard someone grumble. Jemma turned bright red and stand up. “Now we also have the option of alcohol baths. Have you gotten him to take any cool liquids?” 

“Juice,” Phil told her. “Not a lot, but he did have about an ounce of apple juice.” Skye had come close and was dripping cool water over Cal’s back. “I froze one of Peggy’s teething toys and he was going to town on that for awhile. He just seems…” Phil picked up Cal’s arm and let it drop. “Listless.” 

“Right… Can you take his temperature again?” Jemma waited, discreetly slipping into her small kitchen area and turning on quiet music. It was very clear to Phil that she was trying to hide whomever it was in her bed, but that she wasn’t going to leave them hanging for that express purpose. “Alright,” Jemma cleared her throat when Skye reported Cal’s temperature at 103.5 degrees. “Who wants to take me with them to the medicine locker?” 

Phil traded off with Skye, letting her continue bathing Cal while he went with Jemma to the medicine locker they kept. Being as isolated as they were, it was important that they had some basics. There were antibiotics, pain medication, and just about anything you could imagine for the kids from bandages to child sized droppers for medicine. Jemma talked Phil through compounding some fever medicine from powder, watching carefully as he worked. Phil had just started shaking the compound when he heard Skye scream his name. 

Phil grabbed the tablet and ran, medicine in one hand. A real nightmare situation greeted him when he saw Skye kneeling on the floor over their son. Cal was clearly having a seizure. He didn’t know what it was, but he felt like the life was leaving his body. He was watching something he had no control over, something that could forever change their lives. Jemma’s voice cut through it all and got both Phil and Skye working. Between the two of them, they timed the seizure and made sure Cal wasn’t hurting himself. Skye slipped her palm under his head so he didn’t hit it on the ground while Phil watched his limbs. 

It ended quickly, at least that’s what Jemma said. She estimated that the seizure lasted no more than two minutes, but for Phil it felt like two hours. Everything had moved molasses slow, but now that Cal’s eyes were open things moved to normal speed. “Let’s get that medicine on board,” Jemma’s voice quietly insisted. She stayed on the tablet with them, coaching Skye and Phil through the next few hours. It was all a blur of cool rags and watching every move Cal made because he was terrified his son was having another seizure. 

Two hours after it all began, Cal’s fever had broken and Jemma assured them that things would be ok. “We were planning a visit next week anyway, so let me see if I can bump that up,” Jemma offered. “For now, though, give that medicine and keep monitoring his temperature. I’ll check on you in a few hours.” 

Phil and Skye said good-bye to Jemma and took Cal into the family room with them. No sooner had Skye sat down than she turned to Phil with a creased brow. “Was that Mack in bed with her?” 

And just like that, a lot of the tension faded. They could gossip a little bit and watch their son to make sure he was alright. It had been a hellish thing to experience and while he was grateful they had support, he sincerely hoped that was the last time he’d ever have to see anything like that again.


	94. Chapter 94

Cal hadn’t been the same since his seizure. Actually, Jemma suspected he’d had a few in his sleep that same day or the night before. That was when medical equipment moved into her son’s room. They hadn’t detected any more seizures or even anything that was off in his blood work or even the scans they’d done. Everything said that Cal was fine, but Skye knew better. She didn’t know what it was, but something was going on with her little one. At first she thought she was going crazy, but a few nights ago she found Phil sitting on the floor next to Cal’s crib watching him. Phil tried hard to be their rock, but the worry was etched into his face. Then she was able to trust her instincts. 

A gap was opening between Jackson and Cal. It wasn’t much, but she saw it. Jackson weighed more, Jackson was taller… Even in their interactions it changed. Jackson had always been the more dominant twin, but Cal had held his own. Now he was just disengaged. Worry flooded Skye every minute of every day to the point her brain just sounded like an orchestra crashing around while they tuned up. That’s what had her outside, waist deep in snow, trying not to scream. Jemma had just come to visit, suggesting strongly that they consider having a full-time nanny to relieve some stress. 

Skye’s hands were sunk deep into the snow. She was trying to quiet the shaking and cold sometimes helped. She heard Phil approaching and shook her head. He knew to leave her alone when she asked. Well, not alone. He knew not to approach when she asked him not to. They stayed like that for a long time, the ground rumbling dimly and shaking snow off the pine branches as Phil poked away on his phone. Skye worked to catch her breathing first. Once she’d done that, she was able to turn around. “Help me out?” Phil’s phone was in his pocket immediately, zipped in safe, before he hopped into the snow drift with her and helped. “Thank you.”   
“Of course.” Phil dusted her off a bit before wrapping a blanket he’d brought out around her shoulders. “Come on. Want to go try out our sauna?” It had been fixed for some time now, but they still hadn’t tried it out. 

“….” Her eyes darted up to the house. 

“They’re asleep and Jemma’s on monitor duty. Come on.” He wrapped his arm around her and pulled Skye in close. They walked back to the house in silence. Skye was already beating herself up for not being inside with Cal. “When we’re done warming you up, maybe I’ll switch with her and you two can talk?” Phil was very politely trying to tell her she needed to talk to Jemma. 

“She said I was a bad mother,” Skye shot back.

“She said no such thing.” His expression was filled with concern as he flipped the switch to turn the sauna heaters on. “Jemma suggested we get help. That’s very different than saying you’re a bad mother.”

“Well saying I need help is saying I can’t handle this.” She could feel her own insecurities eating her alive right now. How could she possibly be a good mother when the only one she’d ever known tried to kill her? 

“First,” Phil honestly looked pissed, “it’s not _I,_ it’s _we_. Period. You have never been alone in this. Second,” he softened his expression, “we do need help, Skye. We really do. Come inside first, though.” Phil held the door open and ushered her into the slowly warming space. “Better.” He bent and pulled out a couple of bottles of water from a stash before closing the door behind them. “They’ll thaw.” Phil was clearly buying time, but Skye was glad because she needed it.

The sauna was a two person thing with a glass door and heavy wooden walls all around. There were two heaters already pouring heat into the space and the walls were beginning to steam. They sat on the bench, Skye turning to look at him. “I’m going to try to listen, but….” He let her speak, not trying to complete her sentence which was one of the very many reasons she could listen to him in moments like this. “This is going to suck for me to hear.”

“Probably,” Phil agreed as he took her hands. “But remember that when I say this, I’m saying it about _us_ not _you_.” He gave her a couple of moments of silence before he continued. “We both work jobs that need more than fifty hours a week work. “ Fifty hours was conservative and they both knew it. “Not only do we work a lot, what we do is hard. It might not be field work, but we still work for S.H.I.E.L.D..” Phil took off his gloves and stroked her cheek. “Add to that three children two and under living very isolated due to circumstances we couldn’t control.” 

She hated thinking about those circumstances, about their abandoned home, about having to leave their team, and the list went on. Phil seemed to sense that and reached out to kiss her temple. “Skye, you realize that we can give this person all the things we don’t like to do, right? And that means we can start accessing things in the nearby towns.” His fingers closed around her hand and Skye was immediately drawn to his warmth. “Honestly, it’s not the first time I’ve thought about it. Apparently Jemma just has bigger balls than I do.” Skye snorted and Phil reached up to take the blanket off her shoulders. “So if we do it or don’t, we’ll figure it out. I just want you to think about it, ok? And know that I think it’s a good idea.” 

“They’d have to live with us.” 

“Not necessarily.” Phil nodded to an out building, an old cabin. “We could see what it would take to get it up and running. And there’s one farther out that could be a good security hub.” 

“… you’re starting to think more longterm.” That hurt. Of course Skye was starting to think of this place as home, but part of her longed for their first home with her garden. The roots she’d laid down were probably dead at this point. 

Phil nodded as he stood to take his coat off. “I know you want to go back…” 

“… but it’s not safe.” She couldn’t stop thinking about her curtains or the way the basil she’d planted while she was pregnant with the boys would need a trimming. “I miss it.” Skye took off her coat and laid it out to dry along one wall. Phil just took her hand and pulled her close, arms wrapped around Skye tight. “It was our home….” Skye hadn’t felt this attached to a place since The Bus. Why couldn’t she let it go? It was just a house.    
“It was,” Phil agreed. “But this can be, too. We’ve already made big strides. This is the first house Peggy is going to remember, the place the boys came home to for the first time. It could be the place they take their first steps and the place we’re going to get married.” Phil started to talk about the things that might happen here. The more he talked, the more she was able to listen to the tone and intent in his voice. When Phil got all Zen like this, Skye could tune into his vibrations and relax. So that was what she did as they got down to jeans and t-shirts as the temperature climbed. 

“… and what about Cal,” Skye asked quietly. Phil had been leaning back, sweat dripping down onto his shirt. Skye leaned over and gave it a tug. “Honestly, what do you think is going on with him?” The sadness that permeated tried to coil around her, but she held it back.

“I don’t know. I wish I did,” Phil said softly before putting up his arms for Skye to take off his shirt. “I know something is going on, maybe he’s … I don’t know, recovering still. Jemma said that’s possible, that he’s just taking longer to bounce back. He is a twin and was born premature,” Phil pointed out. Phil did have a point, a couple of them actually. “I have to believe that he’s going to bounce back, and it would help a lot if you believed that, too.”

“I do,” Skye urged. “I’m just worried about how long it’s taking.” 

“Agreed, so we worry together instead of trying to tackle that one alone.” Skye nodded. “And what about getting some help? It doesn’t have to be a nanny. It can be someone who cooks, cleans, that sort of thing, just … our plates are only so big and they’re already overflowing.” Phil had a point, sometimes you had to give up something you cared about for something even more important. 

“… ok. And security. I think you’re right that we should invest in the out buildings.” The agreement came in pieces as their clothes came off. Despite always getting a little thrill out of seeing Phil’s bare chest and back, this wasn’t sexual. They were naked, but that was about practicality and closeness. As he finished her hair off in a neat braid, Skye thought maybe some practicality and closeness was what they both needed to make this a home for their children to grow up in. God she hoped that was the case.


	95. Chapter 95

Melinda stopped inside the house first, looking for Phil. Jemma pointed her in the direction of the back deck by the agent sitting on the floor playing with Peggy. She just gave a nod and headed through the back door to the deck. It was a nice day, relatively sunny for Alaska. Melinda was surprised to find that Coulson and Skye were actually in the sauna. She heard them before she saw anything, well she heard Skye. It wasn’t terribly loud, but clearly a moan. 

It took Melina a moment to decide what to do, standing there listening to Skye encourage Coulson. Clearly she loved whatever he was doing and, frankly, Melinda was curious. She and Phil had kissed a time or two, but it never really went anywhere. It wasn’t that she didn’t love Phil, she did. They just didn’t have chemistry in bed. Clearly, though, he and Skye did. 

Melinda could see through the small window near the top of the door and what she was was really quite the sight. Skye was seated on a bench, leaning against the wooden wall. One foot was on the edge of the bench and the other pressed into Phil’s back. For his part, Phil was on his knees in front of Skye, bent and pressed with his mouth clearly doing a great deal of the work. 

She could see his elbow shifting, knowing that meant that he had a finger or two inside Skye. “Phil.” Skye moaned it deep, her hand running through his hair down to the back of his neck. Melinda was at an angle, so unless Skye sat up, the other woman couldn’t see her. May knew damn well that she should leave, but now Melinda found herself transfixed. Gross invasion of privacy? Yes. Great look into her friend’s relationship? Also yes. 

If she was perfectly honest, Melinda had thought they’d be at that co-parenting, I respect but don’t want you as my lover sort of stage by now. Instead of things being strange, though, the two of them had made it work and, honestly, they’d made it work _well_. Even after everything, they were so clearly in love that it was humbling. Skye’s whole body arched up and Melinda could feel the slightest tremor in the wood beneath her feet. 

_Wow_ , Melinda mouthed as she watched Phil work hard to draw out every moment of Skye’s orgasm. It went on for long enough that Melinda was pretty sure they were on at least orgasm two by this point. Skye grabbed at Phil’s shoulders, trying to pull him away but not trying _too_ hard. Skye jerked and shuddered as she came down, stroking Phil’s face with the dreamiest look. Melinda suddenly felt the level of intrusiveness had doubled. It was the way they regarded each other in that moment that made Melinda’s stomach twist. It was beautiful, truly. 

What happened next, though.… Well Melinda had no idea how she felt about it. Skye pulled at Phil until he came to sit next to her. “Lean back.” It seemed like Phil knew exactly what was coming because his hands went to her waist, holding Skye as she slid to sit in his lap. Melinda expected they’d just have sex. What she didn’t expect was for Phil to lean forward and take one of Skye’s nipples in his mouth. She leaned over him, and at first Melinda expected a little suck or a nibble. Instead, Phil’s mouth hungrily latched on and started to suck. 

One of his hands rested in the middle of Skye’s back while the other stroked her breasts. Melinda had noticed Phil noticing breasts a time or two, but if what she thought was happening was actually happening… that was clearly a very different story. Melinda could see Phil swallowing. Skye was a nursing mother, had been for quite some time at this point. It wouldn’t be a surprise if she leaked while they were having sex, but Phil was suckling, nursing, whatever you called this when it was a kink. 

That was what she realized all at once. This was a _shared_ kink between Skye and Phil. Skye was clearly enjoying this. Melinda wondered who brought it up first. Had this always been a thing or had Phil developed the interest because of circumstance? Her mind swam as she saw Skye’s arm start to move. Phil nursed steadily on her left breast and Skye used her right hand. When he moved, she switched hands. Stroking him off was one thing, but what drew Melinda to the scene was how her fingers stroked the back of Phil’s head and down his neck as he sucked, softly encouraging him to drink. 

Melinda didn’t know how she felt about all this and, honestly, needed a minute to process. She slipped away, acknowledging that she knew Phil had a thing for pregnant women. As long as she’d known him, Melinda knew Phil was drawn to that. She’d never have guessed this, though. It was more of the overly solicitous, making sure they had every thing they needed, not objectifying. But maybe this had been there all along. Would she and Phil have had more sexual chemistry if she’d gotten pregnant? 

Her head was honestly spinning as she headed back into the main house. Jemma was there and had been looking after the boys after a medial visit, giving Phil and Skye a moment to breathe. Well, that and a moment to interview. It had been three weeks since Cal’s seizure and while he was recovering, it was slow. Jemma kept reminding them all that babies bounced back, but even Melinda was starting to get concerned. She didn’t know a lot about children, but when one child was alert and focused and the other seemed off in another land it was pretty clear something was going on. 

Peggy walked up to her at that point, breaking Melinda’s thoughts about Phil’s family as she wrapped her arms around Melinda’s thigh and squeezed. “I love you.” Melinda’s brows knitted as her hand rested on the back of Peggy’s head. “I want juice.” She couldn’t keep the little smile from her lips as she reached down to pick the girl up and take her to the kitchen. She might not be able to do a whole lot about anything else, but she could get the kid some juice.


	96. Chapter 96

Skye was quite glad for the room darkening shades the house had come with. They were helping to stave off a migraine that was on its way. She as also glad that they’d picked three agents to stay on the property, all relatively new and all with reasons they needed out of active field rotation. One had an injury to her shoulder but could still shoot straight as an arrow. Another had a small daughter that Skye and Phil had no problem with him bringing along. The last was just burned out and needed time to do a massive overhaul. It helped that Agent Wong’s daughter Sophie was only two months older than Peggy, so they played together quite well. 

Having the agents helped, but what was the huge game changer for her and Phil was hiring Lauren. She was the daughter of two agents so she understood how the whole thing worked. That helped, the shorthand. What also helped was that Lauren had trained with both her parents, and while she wasn’t an agent, she had a lot of useful skills if they ever came under attack. That made Skye feel a hell of a lot better. 

Things had been quiet, but metahuman news stories were starting to gather steam again. Things like all those deaths in Sokovia didn’t help, nor did the way Inhumans were popping up all over the world at an alarming rate, both Inhuman and Mutant. Skye desperately wanted to be there, to help usher them in and orient themselves. She knew how hard that transition was. She and Phil had been training with the other agents a couple of times a day just to stay in shape and to stave off the mounting cabin fever, but it made her want to go out into the field even more. It wasn’t as though she couldn’t. No one would stop her, but Skye worried about leaving the kids, especially Cal. 

Like right now, she was pumping at her desk instead of feeding her kids because she had reports to finish. Wasn’t doing those reports instead of feeding her kids selfish? She was good at what she did, but there were always people who were better or faster. Skye liked what she was doing, was good at it, but the field was where she shone. She wanted to go back. The plan had been that she’d be back in the field a year after Peggy was born. Now here she was nearly three years later and there was no way she was going to be able to get out there. 

Skye removed one bottle and put another in, wincing the pump slipped a little. While she could type while wearing them, she preferred to use the time to review footage and interpret photos. She was trying to do that when she heard a quiet knock on the door frame. “Lauren,” Skye didn’t bother covering up, giving the younger woman a little nod. “Everything ok?” 

“Oh, yes. I was just wondering… did you have any time this afternoon? Peggy’s made a sculpture she wants you to see and she’s quite excited about it.” The girl was nice, but Skye really didn’t need that right now. It was sort of like adding salt in her gaping wounds. 

“Give me fifteen minutes to wrap this up then I can come take a break.” She really couldn’t and it was going to cost her time later, but what choice did she have? Her kid wanted her to see a sculpture and Skye wanted to see it, wanted to have been there while it was being created. She was crying now, which wasn’t helping in the whole _I feel disgusting_ vibe she had going on. The migraine she’d been fighting earlier was there in full force and while she wanted to take something for it, she tried not to. It was probably just her being overly cautious, but whatever she ate, they ate. 

Skye got herself together, putting away the milk she’d pumped and cleaning herself up before she could actually finish her work. That took an extra five minutes and Skye hoped Peggy wouldn’t be watching the clock as she sometimes did. It wasn’t as though she could actually tell time, but she’d ask when something was going to happen, what number the hand would be by. It seemed to help her regulate her abilities at first, so they hadn’t discouraged it. Skye hoped that wasn’t about to bite her in the ass. 

With bottles in hand, Skye headed downstairs to find Peggy and the boys in the family room with Lauren. “Mommy!” Peggy threw herself across the room and hugged Skye like she hadn’t seen her in years. “Mommy come look!” Peggy tugged on Skye’s hand, wanting to show her all the things she’d missed. Skye had a hard time not crying because that was just what it all was, evidence of what she’d missed out on doing with her daughter. Despite the fact that it meant she’d be up all night, Skye took the rest of the afternoon off and played with her kids. It might not have been the smart move, but it was what she needed to do.


	97. Chapter 97

The shades started to rise and Phil had the distinct urge to throw something. All the books he’d read about living in the Arctic Circle said to keep a regular schedule during the White Nights. That meant shades on a timer in his and Skye’s room. That was why Phil was face down on the bed with a pillow over his head. It had been light out for the past twelve days and the end wasn’t anywhere in sight. It felt like living on another planet right now, like he’d woken up on Mars and had 36 hour days instead of 24. He felt constantly disoriented and sincerely wished he’d picked somewhere else to hide his family. 

Phil felt Skye slip in against him in bed, pressing herself to his side as she slowly wrestled the pillow from him. “Lauren has the kids, I put the shades back down.” Phil came out from under his pillow, the dark circles around his eyes making a sharp contrast against his pale skin. “As a matter of fact,” Skye’s face came into focus when he fully removed the pillow, “I was thinking we could stay in bed awhile longer.” Skye’s hand ran down his chest, resting low on his stomach. “I... actually intended to turn off your alarm but forgot.” Her hand ran up his chest again, nails scraping just a little. 

“Did you now?” His fingers skated down her shoulder to her hand, bringing it back to his lips. “What should we do with the time then?” It took the barest suggestion of a kiss to her knuckles before Skye was shifting, moving to straddle him. “We could get a jump on our taxes.” Phil’s hands ran up Skye’s thighs as he spoke, thumbs rubbing the strong muscles and getting little shudders out of her. “Maybe run a few miles?” 

“I have a better way to get your heart rate up.” Skye winked at him then started to shimmy a little bit. Phil pulled her closer and caught her in a kiss. Skye winced, pulling back a little bit. 

“… what?” Then Phil caught a whiff of his breath. “Oh… sorry! Pause.” He gave her a smack on the ass and slid out from under her, heading to the bathroom in bare feet and a pair of boxers. Skye let out a low whistle and threw a pillow at him. “Huh?” Phil turned and looked at her.

“Bring me back a water?” Skye batted her eyes and Phil couldn’t resist, tossing the pillow back gently before agreeing to bring her something to drink. The bathroom was attached to their bedroom, leaving the two of them sort of cocooned in for the time being. Phil was ok with that. The pressures of the day would start soon enough. Plus, Skye had arranged a little time for them and he’d be insane if he didn’t take her up on it. It was going to put him behind, but he’d rather be up late tonight than leave this room one moment before she was ready. 

There was a small fridge in their bathroom, tucked away in the linen closet, where Skye would sometimes put extra milk and where they kept a couple of bottles of water. Phil pulled out a water for Skye and headed to the door, tossing it to her before he went back to the sink to brush his teeth. “You hungry?” Her voice called from across the room. 

“What’s on offer?” Skye regularly had little snacks tucked away in the room, but instead of seeing her foraging in a drawer, Phil looked up to see her standing behind him with her open water and not a stitch of clothes. 

“I’m hoping everything in sight.” He said it around a mouthful of toothpaste before turning to spit it in the sink then repeat himself. “Is it going to be a multi course meal or are we on drive thru time?” His hand landed on her hip, stroking it up her side as he leaned in to kiss her. 

“Mmmmm minty.” Skye’s arms wrapped around Phil’s neck, pulling them together. “And… we’re on a TGI Friday’s timeline.” He laughed. “With appetizers and dessert,” she told him. “On a busy Tuesday.” His hands had long since run down to her thighs then up to grip her ass. “Be a good boy and we’ll stay for drinks.” 

“Ohh la la,” Phil mocked as Skye climbed up and wrapped her legs around his waist, batting her eyelashes. “First course is ladies’ choice.” He was starting to fill out just from the grinding action she’d been teasing him with. The teasing wasn’t teasing the moment he’d told her it was her choice, one hand wrapping around his cock through the fabric of his boxers. She was leaking, milk dribbling from her nipples as her arm shifted and jostled her breasts. 

Phil leaned in and latched on, sucking hard enough to get a nice spray against the roof of his mouth on the first try. “Shower,” was all Skye said as she pulled him in closer, her hand on the back of his head. Phil continued to suck, one arm around Skye’s waist while the other was shoving his boxers down. It was frantic for a moment until Skye caught his face in her hands. “Get me ready.” 

Phil did not have to be asked twice. No, he just sat Skye down on the bench before dropping to his knees. Their bathroom had been built for people who liked steam and heat. The shower could actually be a sauna and that was how Skye had set it up at the moment. Warm steam had begun to fill the enclosure as Phil shifted in closer, pulling Skye’s hips to the edge of the bench. She let out a laugh, looking so much younger for a moment, more the girl he’d met in the van than the mother of his three children. He loved both of those women, but it was nice to see young Skye again even for a moment. 

There wasn't anything even remotely shy about the way Phil’s face pushed in between Skye's thighs, getting a bubbly little laugh from her. Laughter turned to a deep moan in moments, her hands sinking into his hair. He was glad he’d taken the time to wash his face earlier because that meant his hands were also clean and he didn’t hesitate to slip one finger inside Skye at a moment when she’d relaxed just a little. “Phil…” Her voice was a little thin and breathless, legs continually shifting as he got her going. “Yes,” she nodded when he used a second finger just at her entrance. She opened her thighs a little, pushing her hips down so she angled against his fingers. 

There was something incredibly delightful about how her body searched after what it wanted. Phil actually loved that because Skye was easy to read in bed. Skye didn’t hide from what she liked or didn't like which was incredibly refreshing after a lifetime of having to poke and prod women to even let him go down on them. Sex hadn’t been a problem, but a lot of women got hung up on oral sex in particular, something Phil liked a whole lot. Skye’s hips hopped up off the edge of the bench, one heel digging into Phil’s back. Knowing that was Skye for _if you stop I’ll kill you_ , Phil didn’t change a thing. She came around his fingers, calling out his name in a tone of voice that got Phil hard just daydreaming about it. 

He often let Skye lead when it came to this, not pulling back until she gave him the cue to. And right now she didn’t seem to want him to pull back. Phil used his fingers and mouth in a slow build to get her hips dancing again. Now Skye was quietly humming low in her chest, or maybe that was her powers. It didn’t matter, Phil adored that nose. He always thought of it as her natural resonance, like she was right there, everything in her at a calm stasis. It was cut off when she came again, grabbing the back of his head hard as she did her best to prolong her pleasure. Skye held on for awhile, eventually pushing him back a little, panting “enough.” 

Coulson backed off a little, looking up at her with a smile and a hell of a tent in the front of his boxers. His hand ran up her stomach, stroking one of the stretch marks the kids had left on her skin. She’d bounced back remarkably considering what her body had been through in the past two or so years, but there were marks of motherhood on Skye. It was incredibly beautiful and Phil took a moment to outline the slope of one breast with his mouth. She shuddered and he shifted, wrapping his mouth around her nipple and establishing a flow quite easily. 

Sometimes, especially if it was early in the morning, there was a richness to what Skye offered him that was unique. Add to that the abundance that seemed to come in through the night, leaving her breasts swollen and hard by the time she woke. Phil could feel the other breast leaking against his shoulder and reached up, getting a good start with a slow stroke from the side of her breast to the nipple. “We’re trading places.” Skye wasn’t asking so Phil just got up 

“Skye, I ….” She reached up, putting her finger over his lips. 

The bench wasn’t terribly wide, but she managed to kneel over him, not taking her time in the least as she pushed off his boxers and impaled herself. “My God,” Phil’s eyes rolled up in his head a moment, every inch of his muscles tightening. She brought his mouth to her breast and Phil didn’t need to be asked twice. They got a good rhythm established and from there it was a matter of rubbing his thumb at the base of her clit and she was exploding around him. Phil gritted his teeth and held on, telling himself he could not cum yet. “You’re going to kill me,” Phil told her before latching onto her breast once more. He felt uniquely connected to Skye when they were like this and it was only moments later when he lost himself, calling out her name as he filled her. 

It took Phil a couple of minutes, but eventually he recovered enough to realize what he’d done. “Oh God…” They had been so incredibly careful since the twins were born and now he had just screwed it up utterly. “Skye, I ….” 

“One word,” she smiled, “diaphragm.” She gave him a wink. “I put it in while you were brushing your teeth.” She gave him a little grind then raised her brow. “You’re still hard,” she pointed out as she rose and fell a few times. “I… have one more in me. Think you can maintain?” 

“If I can’t, I have fingers and a mouth,” Phil pointed out before she shut him up by pulling his face into her chest. God he had the best lover on the whole damn planet.


	98. Chapter 98

The White Nights were driving Skye out of her damn mind. Despite the blackout curtains, she couldn’t sleep. She’d landed in the nursery like usual so she could watch the boys sleep, eyes on the readout on the screen over Cal’s crib at the moment. He hadn’t had any more seizures and seemed to be recovering a little each day, but she and Phil were still nervous. Jackson was passed out, sprawled across his crib, but Cal was sort of tucked in on himself. She walked over, bringing her hand to his back to rub. “Relax, little guy. It’s ok.” Her presence and touch relaxed him and she smiled as he settled into a deeper sleep, his limbs falling open. 

As she rubbed and he relaxed, Skye got a very clear picture in her head. It was a strange one, or at least it was until the feeling of contentment settled over her. Somehow she knew exactly what was happening. She could all but feel what was going on against her lips, down her throat. Milk. 

Skye pulled her hand back, shocked and worried. The image, the sensation, stopped altogether and she felt suddenly very cold. Tentatively, she reached out, her fingertips just barely touching Cal’s back before she had the image and sensations came back. She could feel the warm press of flesh against her face, a ghost of what he was dreaming about, but it was there. “Oh God.” She bit her bottom lip, not knowing if she was glad or terrified. What the hell was this skill? Peggy was empathetic to emotion and telekinetic, but what was she experiencing here? 

She slipped from the room and hurried down the hall to their bedroom. “Phil,” she reached out to touch his shoulder where he was sleeping. “Phil, wake up.” She could say one thing for him in moments like this, Phil was on his feet in seconds, fully alert. 

“What? What’s going on? Are you ok? The kids?” 

Skye grabbed his arms. “They’re fine. I’m fine. Just… come here.” She took his hand, pulling him in the direction of the nursery. Phil hurried along with her. “Go stand by Cal. Touch his back.” Phil looked utterly confused, but did what she asked. Skye loved that about him. Phil trusted her implicitly and didn’t so much as question her motivation with a raised brow. It took a moment but by the way Phil’s jaw dropped, she knew he was seeing it too. “What is that?” Phil looked at her, eyes wide just shaking his head. He didn’t know. 

Phil kept rubbing Cal’s back for a few moments before he slipped away, taking Skye’s hand and pulling her toward the hallway. “… what the hell was that? What did you see?” 

“It was more than seeing,” Skye told him. 

“It was… an experience more than anything. I could feel your breast against my cheek.” Phil knew what that felt like from up close and personal experience. Skye thought that Phil would probably be able to identify her nipples from a line up considering how much attention he gave them. “That was him breastfeeding, wasn’t it?” 

“Do you think that was his dream? Is he projecting his dreams?” Phil looked a little shaken and Skye took his hand, pulling him toward the stairs. “Come on.” They got to the kitchen and she poured them both a couple of fingers of whisky, handing one of the glasses over to him. The kids were asleep and if they needed to eat, she did have a nice reserve on hand from extra pumping. She was going to have a god damned drink because what in the hell had she just experienced? 

“Is that what babies dream about? Skye, how long has he been doing that? Do you think Jackson can too?” Phil was full of questions, eyes wide, stunned beyond belief. She encouraged him to have his drink and Phil didn’t need to be asked twice on that one. “So… now we have two?” 

“Yeah. I think maybe we do.” Skye looked up, hoping that this was something they could shape like they did with Peggy. If he could project an experience like that into your mind as an eight month old, what would he be able to do at three, seven, eighteen? She felt her chest tighten a little and threw back the whisky, shuddering a little bit. 

“Hey,” Phil reached out, “we’ll figure it out. We always do.” It was stupid, it was cliched, but it succeeded in calming her down a little bit. Or maybe that was the whisky.


	99. Chapter 99

It had been two weeks since that night in the nursery, Cal projecting his thoughts into Skye and Phil’s heads. In those two weeks, they’d seen no other sign of his powers manifesting. While his brother had started to crawl around without issue, Cal was pretty stationary. He could sit up and get onto his hands and knees, but couldn’t coordinate the movement needed to propel. Skye had been on the floor with him for half an hour at this point trying to get him to crawl while Jackson cruised around with one of Peggy’s dolls draped over his back. 

“Mama look!” Peggy was delighted that the doll was staying upright with a nudge from her powers and that her brother continued to play horse for it. 

“Very good, Peggy.” Her attention, though, turned right back to Cal. Phil decided it was time to get off his ass and help out. Today was Lauren’s day off which left them on their own so to speak. He knew any of the other agents stationed here would help, but Skye and Phil were capable of taking care of their family. It was just hard. 

“Hey, Mac.” Phil leaned in and scooped his daughter up, getting a squeal of delight. “How about you help me put together lunch for mommy and your brothers?” Peggy, who loved to help cook, squealed a little and deafened Phil just a little bit. “Not so loud. Ow.” 

Peggy leaned in and kissed his ear. “Sorry daddy’s ear.” Phil let her down with a pat on the head. “Come on,” she grabbed his hand and tugged. 

“Skye, you ok in here?” She looked up at him a little frazzled but nodded before refocusing on Cal. There was nothing about that boy that didn’t worry Skye lately. Phil knew they were going to have to talk about it sooner rather than later, but he also knew it was going to suck when they did. Deciding that maybe he needed to give her a little room, he scooped up Jackson and brought him through to the kitchen. “Come on, little man. Into baby jail you go.” Phil plunked his son into the playpen nearest the kitchen, right in the dining room. Jackson didn’t argue, just started to crawl around and play with the toys. 

“Daddy, salad?” Salad was good, Phil thought. Salad took time and focus and Peggy liked to dish things out. He set her up on the floor with some already bruised produce and let her go wild. It would just end up in the compost heap soon anyway, and Peggy liked playing with the real food. After a plastic turkey leg almost took his eye out once, Phil had gone for the real thing with her. Peggy accepted no substitutes. 

She stayed in the corner with her pot and wooden spoon making a little noise and talking to herself, but other than that Peggy stayed pretty low key. Phil had put on some music and Jackson was currently sprawled across the playpen watching Phil cook from the dining room. It was a nice little moment and he took a second to savor it. He also didn’t miss that two of his weren’t here. Skye and Cal were still in the family room. He could hear her encouraging him from here, urging him to crawl though Cal mostly just looked at her. 

“… why?” Phil figured she thought he couldn’t hear her. He was almost ready to tell her that he could when she started again. “I know I’m not supposed to compare you to him, but Jackson can do this. You don’t want to be left in the dust little dude.” Phil could hear the crack in Skye’s voice as she talked to their youngest child. “Just get up on your knees…. watch” Phil could imagine her in there on her hands and knees trying to get Cal up. “You can do this. I know you can do this.” Her voice sounded thinner, desperately frail and Phil wondered if he should turn the music up or tell her he could hear. He didn’t do either. 

“You don’t get to fall behind, Cal. You don’t get to do that to yourself. You’re going to have to work hard, but we can do it together. Ok?” Phil’s heard broke for Skye as her voice finally broke. He knew from the fact that Peggy had gone silent that Skye had started crying. Peggy always knew. She was like an emotional barometer. “You are going to do this.” Phil’s stomach cramped at the thought of her in there alone with him, but also knew he had no way to go in without revealing that he’d been listening. 

Skye eventually came out of the family room red-eyed and sad with Cal on her hip. Because Phil wasn’t willing to have any potential fight that might come out of listening in, he kept his mouth shut and they had a quiet lunch. What also came from that was that Phil began to research. He started with developmental milestones, having known the general ages but getting into more of the nitty gritty. Phil started to sketch things out. In his mind, he needed to quantify what this looked like, this developmental delta growing between his boys. 

Simmons told them that Cal could still catch up, that children were resilient and all that crap. The truth was that there were a thousand ways things could go wrong with kids. He’d stayed away from reading on the really bad stuff, almost worrying that he’d put a jinx on them if he dipped a toe into those chapters of the childcare books. Phil didn’t even believe in being jinxed but he still kept to learning about what he’d always deemed _normal_ kids in the past. Now that word made his coffee come up in his throat. If Cal fell outside those parameters then, what was he? 

Skye found Phil sitting at his desk with a bottle of whisky around three the next morning. He had made lists and graphs, he’d charted things and considered angles. Phil had spent hours trying to understand what was happening with his boy and was still no closer. They’d gone into this knowing that they were in uncharted territory, but it had been ok in the abstract. Now that the child with deficits was his own, that he was watching this happen before his eyes to _his_ child, well for the first time he had the slightest moment of regret at having said yes to trying to have a child in the first place. 

“Time for bed,” was all Skye said, knowing Phil was nowhere near being able to talk at the moment. She wasn’t dumb, Skye would know what he had been doing from a quick glance at his desk. She didn’t push, though. Instead just brought him back to their room and made him get into bed. She wrapped herself around him from behind as the lights went out, squeezing. Phil just laid a hand on hers and squeezed back, not letting go until he finally fell asleep.


	100. Chapter 100

Sophie and Peggy were playing in the grass while Agent Wong, Phil and the others were out in the yard sparring. That left Skye sitting with Lauren and the twins on the porch spacing out. Skye was grateful Agent Wong wasn’t overly anxious about Peggy’s abilities and allowed his daughter to play with theirs often. She had honestly worried if Peggy would ever be close to other children because of what she was capable of. In Sophie’s case, it seemed to be a good thing. Plus, Sophie liked that Peggy could make her horse gallop and the bird puppet fly. 

Agent Wong took a sharp blow to the side and had to tap out for a minute, Phil looking almost regretful that he’d hurt his sparring partner. _Almost._ Phil was competitive to a fault and since they’d each had their own Come to Jesus moments about Cal, they’d both been tender and raw like barely healed road rash. The little smirk she noted on Phil’s face just reinforced the thought for her. “Careful, dear,” Skye teased. 

“You should come out and show them how it’s done,” Phil told her. It had been a few days since she’d joined them in sparring or exercise, opting out to sit with the boys. She’d been struggling to leave them alone at all, her anxiety mounting to a near constant state of panic all at odds with her desire to get back in the field. He gave her that look, wagged his brow, and Skye couldn’t resist. She got up, getting a few claps of encouragement from Lauren who Skye realized more and more, was becoming indispensable to them. “Need to warm up,” Phil asked her in a slightly teasing voice. 

Skye was already giving her back and arms slow stretches as she lunged in place. “Not as much as you,” she pointed out. That got a laugh out of Agent Wong. “Peggy,” Skye called. “Remember how we talked about sparring, play fighting?” Her daughter nodded. “Daddy’s about to lose.” Phil clucked his tongue. It might have been playing dirty but that meant he’d be a little impulsive. “Best two out of three,” she asked as she circled to his left a little. Phil gave her a nod and she knew from the set of his jaw that she was in for it. She didn’t expect him to go straight for her legs and knock her to the mats. 

“You didn’t think I was going to let that go, right?” Phil gave her a wink and hopped back a few steps so she could stand, hands up to show he wasn’t going to do anything while she was recovering. “We don’t even have to count that as one.”

“No… it’s one,” Skye told him. “It’s a dirty first hit, but you get that point.” From her tone and the raise of Phil’s brow, she knew he’d realized that he was about to pay. She cracked her neck and brought her hands up. Peggy clapped with delight, always liking when Skye used her powers. Phil felt her warming up and braced himself. She wouldn’t go all out, but it seemed like she wasn’t going to go easy on him either. 

Phil was on his ass in a matter of minutes, having to twist hard and dive out of the way of her strikes. The agents had taken sides, Wong and Sophie were in agreement that Coulson was their candidate while Lauren was cheering for Skye with Jackson and Cal on the porch. Phil did what he had to do, knocking her flat before he not so gracefully scrambled away to catch his breath. It didn’t actually count, but it gave him a second to get away. “Too much,” Skye asked him as she got to her feet. “You can tap out.” She was teasing him, actually licking her bottom lip in anticipation of kicking his ass. 

Phil shook his head. “Nah, I only need one more.” So did she but Phil failed to mention that. “What were the stakes again?” 

“I’ll tell you what I want after I win,” Skye promised as she circled around to his left, getting closer. Good for her for knowing he was weaker on his left because of an old knee injury. 

“So sure.” Phil dodged her attack, clearly surprising her with the way he swung out of her way almost doing a full back bend. He was no acrobat. May or Bobbi would have used this moment to kick their opponent or sweep their legs. Phil just had to get back up. He managed, seeing a little bit of genuine anger in her eyes. Maybe it wasn’t entirely anger, but there was something there he needed to figure out. 

Phil was actually trying to do just that when Skye caught him off guard with a punch square in the solar plexus followed by a sweeping kick to take his legs out from under him. Phil hit the mats hard enough for all three agents in attendance along with Lauren AND Peggy to wince and draw breath. When he could breathe, Phil looked up through watery eyes to see Skye looking down at him with a little bit of horror on her face. “I’m fine,” he assured her, smiling. “I just got my ass kicked, but I’m fine.” 

She still looked upset so Phil did the only thing he could think of. He reached out and grabbed her feet, pulling her down so she fell to the mats, too. It broke the tension and Skye fell into him, laughing a little wildly as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. Peggy took that as her cue to come over and pile on. Phil hurt, but his two girls were there with him, holding onto him. Sweaty, ass kicked, and worried for Skye, Phil was still incredibly at peace with an arm around each of them.


	101. Chapter 101

Skye hadn’t meant to go at Phil that hard, and though she knew he was fine with it, she couldn’t help feeling terrible. That night she watched him undress, laying on the bed. “Still hurt?” Skye had forced some Tylenol down his throat, but Phil was stubborn as hell. “Can I do anything?” 

Phil looked at her over his shoulder. “You can tell me what you were thinking, I mean… what was going through your mind when we were fighting? You seemed…. I don’t know, a little off?” Phil was searching, gently probing her and Skye knew she had to figure out if today was the day to talk to him. “Did I do something?” 

“Oh… Phil, no,” Skye got out of bed so quick she almost forgot that she was in a towel. “God… no.” She came over, resting her hand on a sizable bruise on Phil’s hip. “I just… I was thinking about … “ Phil turned, taking both her hands in his and taking a few deep breaths for her to follow. “Ok… I want to go back into the field. I know it’s not possible now, but when we’ve dealt with the bastards looking for us…. I miss it.” 

“I know.” Phil’s eyes searched hers with a sad edge to them. “I wish you could go back out there. I wish we could go back to our old lives sometimes.” Skye could hear the but coming. “… but we can’t. So I’m trying to make the best of it.” 

“And I’m not?” Skye let go of his hands and stepped back.

“That’s not what I’m saying.” Phil looked a little annoyed and Skye felt good about that. He was normally so calm, so seeing him unnerved in moments like this felt good. “I just… I don’t like dwelling on the worst of it. I can’t think like that.” Skye pursed her lips, eyes narrowing as he spoke. “It would be so easy to lose hope.” His voice trailed off and suddenly they weren’t talking about her in the field. Skye could hear the shift and sighed. “He’s …”

“Not right now.” Skye’s arms crossed instinctively over her chest as she sat on the edge of the bed. “We’re about to go to sleep.” 

“Then when, Skye? When Peggy is bouncing on the bed in the morning or when we both have to alternate our schedules so the kids are seeing at least one of us for a good portion of the day? Maybe when we sit down to a meal and are both trying to eat and feed a nine month old?” Phil’s tone had changed sharply and Skye could feel the thrill, the rush of adrenaline. He was hard to shake and she’d done it. There was perverse pleasure in pulling him down with her. “Something is wrong with our child. Cal isn’t bouncing back.” 

“I know.” Skye snapped at him, glaring. “Or do you think I’m blind?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know what you are lately. You aren’t talking to me. It’d be fine if you were talking to Jemma or Bobbi, but you’re not doing that either. You’re bottling it up to the point that you’re crying in your sleep.” He looked frustrated and so incredibly tired Skye started to feel bad again. 

“I’m not,” Skye shook her head. 

“You are. I’ve woken up to it twice in the past week.” That surprised her and Skye took a moment, just staring at him to see if he was telling the truth. “Please, Skye.” He came over to her, sitting on the bed next to her. “Talk to me. Yell… cry, whatever you have to do just don’t bottle it up like this.” She was holding onto his hand, squeezing tight and Phil would know she was upset by the way her breathing stuttered just a little bit. He always knew. “Life has been harder than it should be lately. We’ve got a lot going on.”

“A lot going on,” Skye echoed as she let go of his hand. Her anger got a little more refined. “Our ….” She had to take a breath to steady herself, “our lives are up for grabs right now. I want to be in the field, but I want to be home too. I never see the kids enough, but I also kind of resent them because if we didn’t have them we’d be out there crushing Hydra.” She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, forehead in her hands. “So what kind of mother am I?” 

Phil was quiet for a moment. “… I feel the same way sometimes.” His fingers ran down her spine, rubbing softly. “I think you’re a very good mother by the way. Our kids love you desperately, so I’m pretty sure they agree.” 

“They just like me because I dispense dinner,” Skye turned her head, not sitting up just yet. “I’m so tired all the time.” Phil’s hand rested in the middle of her back making slow circles. 

“So maybe you need to rest,” Phil pointed out. “That’s ok in case you needed to know that.” He rubbed his thumb into the base of her skull and Skye sighed. “You’re at the end of a project, so why don’t you take a couple of days before you start anything new? May said things are pretty steady, so unless the shit hits the fan, it’s a good time for S.H.I.E.L.D., too.” 

At some point she’d started crying, but Phil noticed it before she did, using his foot to pull over a box of kleenex Peggy had dropped under the bed earlier. “That feels like giving up.”

“It’s recharging. I don’t think you’re going to take a couple of days off and decide that you’re now going to live as a lump in the sauna forever.” She smiled just a little as he wiped away her tears. “It’s ok to need a couple of days off. Actually it’s pretty damn normal.” Phil leaned in to press his forehead to hers. Skye loved it when he did that. “How about this. Sleep on it. You had tomorrow off anyway for the kids’ visits with Jemma. Take the quintet when the visits are done and have lunch with your friend. Talk to her and see if she thinks its a good idea. Skye, I just want you feeling yourself. We’re going to figure it out.” 

Skye nodded, wrapping her arms around him tight. “I love you.” 

“I’m a damn lucky man.” His fingers stroked down her hair, teasing the strands back a little. Skye still worried that she was a terrible mother, that her needing a break was a sign of weakness, but maybe Phil was right. She needed to figure out if she wanted back in the field or if she could manage this for a few more years. _YEARS_ , Skye thought. She couldn’t do years. “Skye,” She looked up at him with raised brows. “Come lay down?” It was a good idea and after she took a moment to apply her lotion, Skye crawled into bed with Phil, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

She held him tight, but felt like something was going on with him. His body was still a little tense. “Phil?” She came up onto one elbow, looking down at him. “Are you ok?” 

“I am. I just….” Phil’s hand ran down her breast, stroking the side. “Can we?” There was something incredibly heartwarming about what he was asking. She knew it wasn’t sexual at this moment, that they were both exhausted and incredibly raw thinking of their children and their future. This was because he wanted to ground with her, to take a moment to focus on their bonding after such a hard conversation. 

“Yes.” Phil came close, kissing her first before settling in across the head of the bed. Skye pulled the towel down her arms so she could reveal her breasts. He looked up at her and Skye took a moment to guide him in, teasing the nipple over his bottom lip until he opened his mouth and latched on. She let out a deep sigh and shifted back against the pillows to get comfortable. Phil stayed with her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Skye felt him settle, his mouth open wide as he sucked, teeth sheathed carefully behind his lips. 

She rested, stroking through his hair as Phil nursed. He always looked so content when they were like this and Skye told herself she needed to make time for this between them more than just in bed. Yes she did also have three children to feed, but they were more than provided for. Yes she also did sometimes feel like a walking milk factory. And yes sometimes her breasts and nipples hurt more than almost anything she’d ever experienced outside battles. But this was worth it for the way his entire body relaxed into her and hers, in turn, relaxed with him. His calm filtered to her in a wash of affection. Skye hummed to him quietly, rocking just a little as Phil looked up at her with half closed eyes. She stroked her knuckles down his temple then sunk her fingers back into his hair to encourage him to stay put. 

He broke off, mouth occasionally moving to catch a drip. “Here,” Skye repositioned, laying on her side and bringing him in against her, Phil laying lower, his hand on her breast as he started a flow. That was how they fell asleep, both having found some sort of peace in the chaos of their lives even if it was just for a few minutes.


	102. Chapter 102

“For one thing, you could catch up on things you’ve been delaying,” Jemma told Skye over the table. They’d flown to Barrow, the nearest large town, and were out to lunch at an Asian place overlooking the water. 

“Things I’ve been delaying,” Skye asked around a salmon roll. “… this is freaking good,” she offered a bite to Jemma who shook her head. “Chicken.” 

“Things you’ve been delaying,” Jemma tapped Skye’s engagement ring with the end of her chopstick. Skye flushed. “I bet you haven’t done anything or next to nothing,” Jemma challenged. 

“Yeah, but…”

“But…” Jemma’s head shook, hair swinging a little. “No buts. You love him?”   
 “Yes,” Skye sounded annoyed at Jemma but she didn’t care. 

“And you still want to marry him?”

“Yeah,” Skye sounded a little less sure, but that was probably just nerves. 

“So let’s talk about that.” They’d already discussed that Skye needed some time. Her whole family had been through, and continued to go through, a lot of trauma. Skye, who was usually incredibly strong, was struggling. Skye had also had three children in the past three years. Under three years, Jemma’s brain corrected. Skye’s mind and body had been through a LOT. While Jemma was sure Skye needed a break, Skye was still thinking about it. 

“It just isn’t a priority with everything happening with Cal.” Skye’s fingers worried the edge of the table. “I still want it. I want it a lot, but ….” 

“You want it. Do it,” Jemma told her. “This is important. Don’t downplay it.” She reached over to take Skye’s hand in hers, squeezing it softly. “Marry the man you love. Maybe it would help you feel more grounded here. There’s something to be said for the symbolism of actually exchanging vows and signing papers.” Jemma thought about her own love life. She wasn’t on the verge of marriage, but she’d been having really good sex on the regular for about two months now and it was going well. Really well. Jemma wasn’t going to jinx it, but her and Mack had a good thing going on. 

Skye nodded and Jemma squeezed her hands again before letting them go. “Maybe you and Coulson can work out a good schedule. In the field for a week, back for a couple… Though,” Jemma nodded at her breasts. “I can’t imagine pumping in public.” 

“That’s why I was going to go back after Peggy’s first birthday. I could have weaned her and been out in the field, but the boys came along and…” Her hands came to her own mouth, covering it.

“There is no shame is saying that your life and its path had to change when your sons came along, Skye.” Jemma shook her head. “Everything did have to change. And it wasn’t as though you thought your family would be living in Alaska.” Jemma could see that Skye was tearing up and reached out for her hand again. “You are loved, you are supported, and you know that if there is any way to figure out how to balance work and life, you and Coulson are going to figure it out.” 

“God I hope so. I can’t stop thinking about it. If I’m in the field, I’m missing the kids and Phil. If I’m at home, I’m not doing the thing that I love… the thing that makes me, me.” It was clear that Skye was having a hell of a time and Jemma wished there were more that she could do for her. 

“That mini freezer has a lot of extra milk in it, correct?” 

“Yeah… why?” Skye took a sip of her water.

“Because we are getting drunk. Very drunk.” Jemma called the waiter over and ordered them some sake. “As there is literally nothing else I can do for you in this moment, I’m going to help you forget. We’re going to catch a nice buzz then go see what the little shops have. Then there is a bar at the end of the pier that has five types of beer on tap.” Jemma gave Skye a wink knowing neither of them were beer girls. “And lots of hard liquor.”

“That’s my girl,” Skye was actually smiling which was the point of all this. They had used the quintet on remote pilot to get here so they had as long as they wanted and the only thing they needed to do to get back was push a button. Besides, they did need to restock the Coulson household for fresh goods while they were here. Two bottles of sake and a half a dozen more sushi rolls later they were paying the check both with full stomachs and an awesome buzz. “Grocery first,” Skye told her. “Can’t mess that up.” 

She went significantly overboard in the grocery store, asking to have it all crated up and loaded into a cart. They’d come back for it at the end. “Ok…” They had bought a bottle of vodka to pass between them, not bothering with a mixer. It wasn’t a day for a mixer really. “Now where?” 

They wound their way through a knickknack store, Skye picking up a couple of things for the house. There was a general store that had some things for the kids and by the time they found the liquor store they were both already wasted. It was what they found next to the liquor store that got Jemma blushing though. “Oh … we’re so going in,” Skye told Jemma. “We need to get you something to play with Mack with… play with Mack with,” she repeated, brow knitting together before she laughed a little. 

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jemma tried to lie. 

“Please. I saw his ass the other day in a video chat. So how is he in bed?” Skye was popping pieces of fruit candy from a packet every now and then, chewing with gusto. 

“I wouldn’t ask you about your sex life, Skye.”

“Maybe you should. It’s pretty awesome,” she said with a grin. “And you totally have. Asked without asking.” She pulled the door to the adult store open, a few guys scattering like roaches. Jemma was horrified but followed her friend in. She was assaulted with racks of every type of pornography available. “Oh… have you tried anal with him yet?” Jemma pinked as she shook her head. “You should. Phil’s not really big on it. Old fashioned, I guess. I’d do it more if he wanted,” she shrugged. “What about a butt plug?” 

And thus Jemma was witness to some of the strangest things on the literal _Wall of Dildos_. They really did come in all sizes, shapes, and colors. “I really don’t need any of this.”

“That’s not the point of sex toys… well sometimes it is for vibrators. The rest is for fun. Sex is fun.” Skye got a high five from a guy walking past and grinned before wiping her hand on her pants leg with a wince. “So maybe you start small, a little bullet or one of these. These,” Skye said with a smile as she held up a slightly curved toy, “are amazing. Hits all the right spots.” She turned it on and a buzz filled the space, Jemma scrambling to grab it and shut it off. 

“I’d like to leave, Skye.” 

“Wait. Let me look. Please?” Jemma sighed and stayed at Skye’s side.

“Nothing … unseemly.”

“We’re in a sex shop next to a liquor store at the edge of town,” Skye told Jemma. “It’s unseemly.” She had repeated it in Jemma’s accent and got a narrow, sharp gaze for that. “Wait outside then? I want to look around.” It wasn’t as though Skye would be unsafe. She could kill anyone in this shop with very little issue. Probably while still examining a dildo made of glass. Jemma ducked outside, wondering if there was hand sanitizer in the gas station down the street. 

Skye came out about ten minutes later with two bags. “Oh my goodness. I don’t even want to…” Skye pushed one of the bags in her direction. “What’s this?”

“For you and Mack. Have fun,” Skye told her in a singsong voice, turning back toward the grocery store. “Wait… maybe we should drop this stuff off first.” They agreed and then sat down in the quinjet for a moment, Skye rubbing her right breast. 

“Did you bring a pump?” 

“Of course not, because I’m dumb.” Skye leaned back, groaning deeply. “Wish Phil were here.” Jemma’s brows knitted together and Skye suddenly seemed to realize what she’d said. “Sorry. You probably didn’t need to know that.” 

“Wait… So…” Jemma had certainly heard of instances of this in textbooks, but to know that it was your best friend and her husband, well that was a bit different. “Is it often?” 

“When I was pregnant with Peggy we did it every day.” Jemma hadn’t meant to pry but curiosity was not one of her more subtle strengths. “He’d come, he’d nurse, sometimes there was sex sometimes not.”   
 “That’s why you were so ready to nurse when … oh. I… hadn’t considered that.” 

“We really hadn’t either. It just sort of evolved.” Skye shrugged. “So listen. Unless you want to watch this, I need about twenty minutes and cup.” Jemma winced. “You do what you have to and I at least need to start this. Hurts like hell.” 

“Of course, of course….” She looked around to find a large plastic SHIELD water bottle handed out to everyone in their gear. “Will this do?” It had a wide opening so Jemma thought it would be good. What she hadn’t expected was when she turned around that Skye would already have her breasts out. “… wow.” They were about two sizes bigger than they normally were and Jemma was hypnotized by the way they barely moved. 

“Here,” Skye took the bottle and started to stroke her breast, attempting to take some pressure off but not being successful even when she got a little focused on the nipple. “Damn it.” Jemma knew that Skye needed to relax, that that would likely help her achieve a flow, but couldn’t really speak. She watched as Skye tried for the other breast and almost instantly got a stream of milk into the bottle. “Thank God,” she moaned, continuing to massage her breast and express healthy streams. It looked difficult to do what she was doing, bending over to express into a water bottle she held between her knees. 

“How does it feel?” Jemma found herself utterly fascinated, sitting back down across from Skye. “When it… “

“When I do this,” Skye asked as she squeezed and a heavy spray hit the side of the bottle. Jemma nodded. “It was weird at first. I didn’t… honestly, I thought I was going to hate breastfeeding. I was just doing it because I think it’s what’s best for my daughter.” Skye leaned forward, “I found out that I’m actually pretty good at it and I love it. I’m so calm when I’m feeding, and I can focus on whomever it is 100% while they’re on my breast.” Skye shifted, trying to get the other breast going again. “On the other hand, I hate pumping or this. It’s…” She shrugged. “I do it to have extra on hand, but it’s not my favorite. Damn it.” 

Jemma could see that Skye’s breast was hard as a rock and clearly causing her pain. “I can get a hot compress for you,” she offered. Skye nodded, glad, and went back to the breast that was actually flowing. Jemma could hear the milk hitting the bottle as she broke a heating pad to get it going, wrapping it up in a towel before bringing it over. “Any luck?” Skye shook her head. Jemma understood that while it would be strange, that her friend needed her help. “Alright then… let’s do this. Tell me if it hurts too much.” 

It took ten minutes and Jemma actually massaging Skye’s breast from behind to get the right angle, but after ten difficult minutes, she let down and the flow was considerable. “Sweet Jesus. So good.” Skye’s head rested on Jemma’s stomach as she continued to massage, not wanting to stop now that things had started. “Thank you… God, thank you.” Her hand closed over Jemma’s on her breast, squeezing. “You’re amazing.” More than anything, Jemma felt close to her friend in this moment. Maybe that’s what Skye was talking about. They stayed like that for awhile, nothing sexual, just close. Jemma thought she might understand what Skye was talking about when she spoke of the calm and focus.


	103. Chapter 103

It was well after two when Jemma and Skye arrived home, both wasted. They made it as far as the porch before Phil came out, finding them sitting on the edge of the deck giggling. “Ladies.” 

“Hey,” Skye waved then snorted as she started to laugh again. “How’s it hangin’ big guy?” 

“Long and a little to the left, thanks for asking.” He looked at Jemma who seemed slightly traumatized. “Sorry. It looks like you had a good time.”

“We did,” Jemma assured him. “And there’s lots of stuff in the quinjet. We shopped a lot.” Phil rolled his eyes and offered them his hands. “Let’s get you both inside.” 

“Nope,” Skye told him. “You’re taking me to the sauna.”

“Skye, you’re drunk. A sauna is a really bad idea.” Jemma headed to the house, assuring him she was ok. That left him to deal with Skye who was tanked and handsy. 

“Take me to the sauna and fuck me. Doesn’t have to be on,” she pointed out. “As soon as you can get hard enough, I want you fucking me.” Phil knew that Skye could get filthy sometimes, but she seemed unwilling to censor herself at all. That meant that this was going to be really, really good. Early on in their relationship, Phil had struggled with consent in a moment like this. Since then, they’d figured each other out a lot more and he understood that this was Skye, just turned up to eleven. 

“Why not upstairs?”  “I want to make some noise,” she told him as she licked the shell of his ear. About a week ago they’d fitted the sauna out as an outpost if they were ever attacked. That meant there was bullet proofing around it and Phil had slipped a good layer of sound proofing in as well for moments like this. 

Skye pulled him in the direction of the sauna, a big black bag in her other hand. “What’s that?”

“Oh, lots of things,” she promised him. “Jemma and I found a sex shop.”

“That… oh,” he got a glimpse of a bottle of lube in the bag and pinked up. “So you and Jemma shopped…”

“No. She got weirded out and left. I shopped alone for both of us. Well… you and I and her and Mack.”

“Mack!?” Phil looked intrigued. “Did she actually say that?” He and Skye had a bet going and he now owed her fifty bucks. 

“Is that really what you want to talk about right now?” She’d pulled him into the sauna and dropped the bag. She also dropped to her knees. 

“Nope, don’t care.” His fingers ran through her hair, tilting her head back just a little so she looked at him. “You’re really drunk, aren’t you?” Skye snickered. 

“Totally. Doesn’t mean I don’t want to ride you for the rest of the night. Either that or bending me over your desk. I like that one.” She looked delighted with herself, and Phil decided that he was not going to ruin it. Whatever she wanted, he was going to give her. It had been ages since he’d seen this playful side of Skye and it gave him life to see her smile like this. “I’d also like to sit on your face at some point. That’s why I wanted you in the sauna.” She got loud and she knew it.

She had him stripped to the waist in moments, making him step out of the pants he’d been sleeping in. Thank _God_ they had a nanny was all Phil could think as her mouth wrapped around him and Skye sunk her mouth down as far as she could go. “Skye,” he breathed, his fingers tightening in her hair. She’d also opened her own jeans, pushing them down enough to get her hand in. She played with herself leisurely as her mouth worked up and down his shaft. Phil thought he was going to die about halfway through when she pulled her mouth from him and buried her face in his stomach as she came. 

“You are perfect, you know that?” Phil pulled her up onto her feet, pushing her pants to the floor and making short work of everything else they both had on. “Every inch is better than the one before.” His hands moved over her hips, up to her breasts, pressing them together. “I could look at you for days.” He kissed her, pressing every inch of their bodies together he possibly could without them toppling over. “God I love you.” His mouth ran over her throat to her shoulder. 

“That bench, now,” was all she said before she gave Phil a shove toward the sauna bench and followed him. Phil had zero issues with Skye being bossy and sat down, welcoming her into his lap with hands resting on her hips. “Oh… hold on!” Skye got up, struggling with her balance a moment and giggling before she hurried to the bag in the corner and produced a box of condoms. “Close call,” she joked before heading over to him. “But man I miss the way that feels, you cumming in me. That’s why I ended up getting the diaphragm. Once I wean, I’m getting the shot.” She pulled a condom out but had a hard time getting the packet open. 

“Here,” Phil took it and made sure the latex got fitted on him correctly before he even let her back into his lap. She was right, that was a close call. Phil had let his cock and his need for her overwhelm his common sense. Again. They could not have another child. Maybe down the road, but not now. “Come here. I believe you said there was something in your plans about riding me?” Skye came back to him, straddling and positioning his cock. “Yeah, I think that was what you were ta… talking about. Christ.” His hands squeezed her hips hard as she sunk down, a deep groan resonating low in her chest as his hands made their way up her ribcage. 

Skye pulled him in and Phil didn’t have to be asked twice. He latched on and tasted just the faintest hint of Skye. A few sucks and gentle massaging hands and she began to flow. Phil loved that moment, the way she just relaxed for him. He pressed his hand in the middle of her back, pulling her close as his jaw continued to work. Phil’s eyes closed as Skye ground down into him, opening herself up a little roughly. From the tenor of their exchange thus far, he knew damn well he was going to be exhausted come morning. And happy, very very happy. 

She started to bounce, her breast moving enough for her nipple to slip from Phil’s mouth, dripping over his lips and cheek. Skye was sweet, almost more than usual and Phil got greedy, sucking hard enough to get her to pull back, crying out. But her eyes got wide, hand slipping between her thighs. “Do that again.” Phil repeated, sucking hard enough to get her to cry out, a healthy spray coating his tongue and mouth. Only this time she was grinding in a circle rubbing her clit. “Other one.” 

Phil was following her lead, not knowing where this was going to take them but more than willing to follow her down the path. His mouth got a little rough with her breasts, something he normally wouldn’t do. It was clear that it hurt, but from the wetness sliding down to the base of his cock, she was enjoying herself. Phil moved his mouth back to her breasts, focusing on the newer one with his mouth while the one whose flow was already well established got the attention of his hand. Daisy came within moments of him grazing his teeth over her nipple, clamping around Phil hard enough to make him see stars. 

“Ok… unexpected,” Skye told him with a satisfied grin. “You’re usually so careful. We’re going to have to remember that.”

“That’s usually my line,” Coulson told her as his hands skated up the sides of her body, pressing her breasts together. He enjoyed them for a moment, switching from breast to breast, getting her moaning and moving on his cock. It was never quite the same with a condom but God damn it was good. She was good, no she was incredible. “God, Skye.” He leaned up to kiss her, getting his hands under her thighs so he could hold her up and thrust up. She was holding in around his neck, her waist moving in the most incredible ways. Phil had never understood how women stayed so loose through the waist and hips to almost dance on a guy. 

Phil broke the kiss in favor of fucking, standing up and moving with him still inside her. It took Skye off guard which Phil liked. Apparently she did too because her hips jumped up into his as he started to thrust again. He’d put her back against the bench, bouncing down into her on a little bit of an angle. Phil thought of it as her angle. He could usually hit it just right with that angle, and tonight was no exception. Once he hit the angle, Skye really got loud, gripping the edge of the bench to push down into him. He came hard with one of her hip twists, collapsing on top of her. He just barely kept from crushing her, but you couldn’t slip a sheet of paper between them at this point. 

She reached between her legs and rubbed roughly until she came around him, making Coulson’s balls push every last drop out as his cock twitched hard. “ You are amazing,” he told her, his fingers stroking a strand of hair from her forehead. “Give me a second though. You may have killed me.” 

“I can feel that,” she squeezed down around him a few times and Phil let out a groan. “And when he wakes up again, I want you to take me from behind.” 

“You’re insatiable.” Her hands framed his face, running down his back. “It’s one of my favorite qualities about you.”


End file.
